The Grand Ridonculous Race!
by thenewsubwayguy
Summary: Don's back at it again, coming back from several succesful seasons, as he's ready to pit 74 duos from many worlds to race against the world! With 3 million dollars on the line, all kinds of contestants will travel across the world, crossing over each other, knocking each other off, beating various challenges, until the 3 million dollars is theirs. This is a grand tour of a race!
1. Quick Intro!

**The Grand Ridonculous Race!**  
 **Chapter 0: Reveal Thyselves!**  
 **Part 1: Same Host, New Team!**

 **With the best of intentions, it looks like there's going to a big season of the Ridonculous Race, both literrally and metaphorically, because a few very important things are going to change!**

 **Trios against duos, heroes against villains and small changes against big changes, as Don returns to provide a very hectic season of this crossover race!**

 **The few major changes that exist are the chance to be teams of three and two new challenge types potentially taking advantage of the trio battle!**

 **Yes, Super Ridonculous Race might have really improved in the later chapters, but it definitely have a really rough start...for more obvious reasons and it's also not cancelled for obvious reasons!**

* * *

The obvious success of the several seasons that it was taking in some big money and thanks to all of the competition, the drama and the racing that was just going on the previous seasons.

Back at FreshTV, Don, Chris and Chef were definitely discussing some serious plans for their best season of whatever show they were hosting and Don's plans were relatively special for this season.

Chris was just being pretty audacious about his show, while Don was just trying to talk about some stuff.

''So, you've heard that I'm on my 6th season, while you're stuck with...actually, your situation is really good.'' Don was just really shocked at Chris' good situation. ''Somehow, your show is on its 9th season, despite the lack of ethics!''

''What because you can't handle a little bit of my 50 contestant season?'' Chris was just smugly eating some good food with his best friend. ''Did you know I had enough money for my interns to buy themselves food!''

''...Wow, I'm impressed.'' Don was still at shock, as Chris' sudden 'generosity' was making it obvious.

''I know and I've got another season lined up.'' Chris proclaimed, as he was just trying to get his phone call on speaker.

''Chris, you want some more of that good lettuce?'' Chef was just asking from the kitchen. ''Chris!''

''Yeah, yeah!'' Chris was just trying to get things rolling, as he was speaking with the producers.

Chris was just listening in on the call, as it kept on going back and forth between the host with the most and the producers, who was in a better mood and considering the fact that the hosts were elated, it could only be excitement.

Chris just went into another room, as he wanted no-one to look, complete with a suspicious look and he slammed the door, letting the conversation be private.

Don and Chef had a bit of a knowing look, as they were just sure that these two were going to crossover some time in the future, as the producers were known to make some of the wackiest decisions known to man.

And if they were just suddenly able to hear some angry yells, this decision was mostly about the Ridonculous Race and Chris somehow being involved in it.

Chef and Don were just enjoying their decent food, as Chris was just stomping out of the room with a very dissappointed face.

''Don, your show can handle many teams, right?''

''Yep, though it's gonna be expensive.''

''But _I'm_ going to be a contestant, despite having a long and awesome career!" Chris yelled, as Don was just pretty convinced. ''Chef, we're going to be a team on Don's bad show.''

''Heh, I was waiting for that.'' Don added in.

Chef was just very happy to be out of whatever stunts Chris was pulling, as the chef was just sporting a strangely big grin.

''Anyways, I'll prepare for this crazy season, while you...do whatever training you need to do.'' Don just told them, as he was just drinking some coffee.

''It's the middle of the day. What, you can't handle it?'' Chef was just being serious.

''Trust me, if the producers say anything, it's going to be stupid crazy.'' Don was just preparing himself for the massive season that was ahead.

Things were going to be ridonculously grand for the most part, as Chris and Chef were actually a team in a very different way this time around and Don knew that the race was going to be well-organised.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 2, where teams are going to be introduced, wherever they're from Total Drama or wherever they're not, because you guys are going to submit some of them!**

 **Anyways, send your requests, because the teams are going to compete with old requests from the Super Ridonculous Race!**

 **Yes, there's going to be a lot and yes, it could have 54, which is pretty big, 60, which I've planned out the most and is also big or 100 teams, which is super ridonculous to say the least!**

 **Don't ask how I got the last number, because I don't know!**

 **Submit your teams and I'll wait for them!**

 **#1: Chris and Chef (The TV Hosts)**

 **#2 to #?: It could be anyone!**


	2. The Introductions Part 1: The First Set!

**The Grand Ridonculous Race!**  
 **Chapter 0: Reveal Thyselves!**  
 **Part 2: The First Set of Groups**

 **...Why are some of you guys so fast at requesting teams, because on the first day, I already get some good requests in the previous requests for Super Ridonculous Race!**

 **Within the first day, 8 requests, including from two legit awesome authors themselves and some of them should've made SRR, but they didn't, so they're going to get their chance here!**

 **Yep, this is going to be somewhat different, albeit with said changed rules and a sudden lack of Ridonculous Race teams, besides an obvious one!**

 **New teams, old teams and forgotten teams are all going to mix this is a 68 duo race around the world!**

 **Once again, please submit your teams and it was originally 64, but I didn't want the same number of teams as the Ultimate Ridonculous Race and 68 really isn't that much more space to add a lot more drama!**

* * *

Don was just looking well-rested for the season that was ahead of him, as he was finally in his sixth and special season that was probably going to delete a year or two off his own life, as this willing host was just ready to take a break after this special one.

No matter what, Calgary wasn't exactly the best place to start a race that could make a race around the world even more special than before, but it wasn't no generic city or anything.

Don definitely knew this, as he was just ready to introduce the city.

''Calgary, being a city where wrestlers can relax and enjoy the sights, while ordinary citizens can see horses like this one buck around!''

The horse was just bouncing around like no other horse would really do in the legendary Stampede Park, as the teams were just waiting to buck around in this city.

''Beneath my 14 rogues, 64 teams, one of them being a returning fan-favourites, are willing to take the chance to travel the world in 32 amazing locations!"

Don was just checking out the all of the teams that were just showing up one by one pretty quickly, as they were just previously shrouded in shadow for the moment.

"From exotic jungles, to hidden cities to icy mountains, these teams are going to continually knocked off, two by two in each leg, before one team wins 3 million dollars!"

The editing team managed to make graphics out of the important bits of Don's words.

"Once again, I'm Don and this is...the start of The Ridonculous Race!" Don exclaimed, before his teeth shined to give way to the intro which had been changed a bit.

Said intro was just the typical Ridonculous Race intro with the added teams speeding up the running montage and the 64 teams being shown in 16 squares for at least a second before just showing the special logo that wasn't really that different.

* * *

"Today, we're going to be starting the race, but we've also got 64 duos ready to race to the edges of this beatitful planet and introducing them is going to take a little bit longer than usual for obvious reasons! Let's just start with the most surprising team!" Don announced, just walking the centre of Calgary and walking alongside the light rail tram that was just going past him in the opposite direction.

The teams were just plain ready to be introduced, as the first team had the angry half and the happy half and unsurprisingly, the two of them were the main host of Total Drama and the former was a average-height man with a long career named Chris McLean and the latter was a black tall muscle-bound man named Chef Hatchet and together...

...things wouldn't really be the same.

''Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet, hosts of the show Total Drama!" Don announced.

 _*The TV Hosts' confessional*_

 _Chris was just genuinely angry, as Chef was just excited for the competition._

 _''So, it's been years since I've been in some serious competition and I tell ya that this ain't going to be easy to do it!" Chef exclaimed, happier than ever. ''With Chris, it's gonna be a lot easier, though."_

 _"Dude, I got world-class hosting skills, a pretty good singing voices. willing to bring it on to the next level! By the way, the fitness class really worked!" Chris was just showing off his not so noticeable muscles, as though Chef doubted him. ''Check me out!"_

 _"You haven't changed that much, Chris, but I know you've already got some secret skills." Chef's smile was just wide as heck, as Chris was just looking pretty dissapointed._

 _"Yeah, I've got them and the rest of the teams are going to get those skills in their face!" Chris was just genuinely in the mood to wreck them all unfairly._

 _*Confessional cut*_

The next team were definitely showing off their characters through their appearances, as Wizard was a lanky guy with a prosthetic arm, a scientist's coat, some jeans and a plain forest green t-shirt and this guy was just carrying the tablet.

The other bulkier heavy weight guy that had brown hair was just wearing some worn jeans, a vest and a plaid jacket that had the sleeves ripped and this guy was just giving a can that was just thrown on said tablet.

"Wizard and Boomsticks, internet hosts that host a show of our potential contestants...fighting." Don introduced the duo.

 _*The Internet Hosts' confessional*_

 _Wizard was just checking out the previous episodes on his tablet, as Boomstick was just walking in from off screen to just chug down another one._

 _"...Where have you been?" Wizard didn't really like the angry look on Boomstick's face._

 _"You know, I've been just checking some of our competition out and they ain't got the teamwork skills that we do!" Boomstick was just using the pause to down a can of soda. "You do all of the mental stuff and I do all of the physical stuff, okay!"_

 _Boomstick's strong thumbs up was just slowly put down by Wizard's quick thinking arms._

 _"I don't know, I think we should share some of the responsibilities, considering we don't have the best physical skills." Wizard explained, as he was just ready to get it rolling. "I think we could definitely make an impact."_

 _"With your brain and my dual wielding skills, I think we've got the two million in the bag!" Boomstick was just still being loud._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Two distinctly nearly-naked warriors, Zangief being the Russian man that only wears two yellow and red wristbands, red wrestling boots and wrestling pants that had an metal belt over it.

Rainbow Mika was the second wrestling warrior, being a Japanese blonde girl that was just wearing a leotard that covering up a little bit more than usual, though it wasn't too different, along with the usual mask and white boots.

''Zangief and Rainbow Mika, the appealing wrestling warriors!" Don shouted, as he was just getting hot under the collar. ''Probably going to be good."

 _*The Wrestling Warriors' confessional*_

 _Zangief and Mika were both very boisterous about their intentions, as they were just ready to shout their message._

 _"Hey, Hugo, I know what you did and keep on doing and for obvious reasons, you kinda pissed us off! We were going to do this anyways, but Hugo made it kinda personal." Mika stated, as she was just ready to get things rolling._

 _"Hugo, you choose words like that and you're going to get The Red Cyclone!" Zangief exclaimed, as he was just ready to follow things up._

 _"Yeah and we're doing it to help all of the people who can't be helped, because we can!" Rainbow Mika was just ready to taunt to the next level, preparing the pose._

 _"And this is just the start of race! We go all out on our opponents and there's no exceptions, but we're going fair on this race!" Zangief exclaimed, as he was just showing off his team-up pose._

 _They both did the team pose, as they were just continuing some team-ups._

 _*Confessional cut*_

These two were just dogs that had somewhat similar styles, as one was lightly coloured just wearing a green plaid dress that was just long enough to not deal with the wind and the other one was brown with a white stripe running through the middle that was just wearing a red shirt with some blue shorts.

The light coloured dog had her hair tied up, while the dark colour dog had his hair just be messy.

"Isabelle and Digby, a brother and a sister that are both dogs!" Don shouted, as they were both excited.

 _*The Brother's and Sister's confessional*_

 _Isabelle was just ridiculously excited about the race, as she was just ready to jump about._

 _"Hello, guys and gals of the other worlds and some other places! I'm Isabelle, the mayor's assistant of a little known town that I forgot the name of and I'm so happy to be on your show!" Isabelle was just waving very quickly. "And here's my brother, Digby, who works very hard and very good on selling homes!"_

 _"Hey! It's nice to see you guys." Digby's strange apphrension was a reaction to Isabelle's sudden hyperactivity. "I think we could make it through with strategy, but also have a fun time-Isabelle, you okay?"_

 _"Uh, yeah!" Isabelle was just surprisingly exasperated, as the eyes were...off._

 _"Alright, let's do this!" Digby declared with her now calmer sister._

 _*Confessional cut*_

These two were definitely looking a little bit suspicious, as Michael was just a white guy with an clean business shirt that, business trousers and brown slacks. and Franklin was a normal-skinned black guy that had a shaved head just wearing a baggy grey shirt that had white sleeves, some loose jeans and worker's boots.

"Michael DeSanta and Franklin Clinton, two guys that have probably done some stuff." Don was just very sure of their unlikely friendship.

 _*The Questionable Men's confessional*_

 _Franklin looked like that he didn't really want to be here, but Michael was just ready to take the race into his game._

 _"Franklin, we're going to kill it out here! With my killer intimidation factor, other stuff that we're not going to mention and your raw power, it's bound to be easy for us to take the money!" Michael was just estatic about his team's chance._

 _"Have you even seen the competition? Those fast guys could just fuck our day up and go on without a sweat and there's a whole bunch of teams that have seen much crazier shit, man." Franklin noted, being somewhat annoyed at Michael's over-confidence._

 _"Franklin, ye got no faith, man. I'd rather no tell on TV, but we've got secret skills that could turn the race on its head." Michael's grin looked a little bit suspicious._

 _"...I like what you're thinking, though." Franklin was actually careful to not give anything away._

 _*Confessional cut*_

K' was just a slightly lanky guy that had pretty dark skin, pretty light hair and all leather that had quite a few zips on his trousers and arms, as his leather shirt was partially zipped out with an cross necklace and some red shades to complete the look.

Maxima was just a well-built cyborg that had his normal skin on, as he was just wearing a bomber jacket, a teal t-shirt and blue tracksuit trousers.

These two were just looking for some suspicious people.

"K' and Maxima, the anti-heroes!" Don stated.

 _*The Cool Friends' confessional*_

 _K' was just relaxing in the chair, as Maxima was just also trying to get things configured._

 _"Why the hell are you wearing an bomber jacket? It's pretty damn hot outside and I'm sure that t-shirt it coming off!" K' shouted, as he was just complaining about nothing._

 _"Because I've analysed the air and I'm sure that it is not that hot, every single thing being considered." Maxima stated, as he was just crossing his arms._

 _"Anyways, we're going to kick so much ass that it's probably going to take this show off the air. Yeah, I said it and what are you going to do about it?" K' was just showing his attitude, as he dropped the sunglasses and revealed his angry face._

 _"Point out how that makes no sense. Besides, we've both got the capabilties to go cross-town." Maxima proclaimed with a smile on his face, as K' just put his face on his palm._

 _"Shut up." K' said, before the confessional cut out._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Fox was obviously an humanoid orange fox with some traditional space pilot clothes, somewhat baggy green trousers and some armour on his grey and red boots and he doesn't have his own flair.

Falco was also a blue falcon with somewhat similar clothes, although the bird-like flair on the coat, red baggy pants and grey armoured boots definitely made him distinct from his less egotistical partner.

"Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi, the best pilots in the business!" Don exclaimed.

 _*The Leading Pilots' confessional*_

 _Fox and Falco were both just plain confindent in their abilities to get around all kinds of issues._

 _"Hold on, Fox! We've got everything we need to beat everyone in the race and everyone that appears in the race, but we really need to make sure that we have the essentials to beat everyone!" Falco confidently boasted, as he was ready to proclaim the facts_

 _however he could. "Fox?"_

 _"I think we've got the skills, but if you don't think we've got the essentials that it could really mean nothing! Besides, we've got them.'' Fox was just checking for the essentials, which was a GPS. ''Falco, you know what this means?"_

 _"Hell yeah, we've got_ _ **the**_ _advantage that could seal our lead! Wolf, got a problem?"_

 _"Hold on, I'm pretty sure that Wolf and Leon have the same technology and that they're here. Doesn't mean it's not going to outrank a lot of the teams." Fox was thinking of the future situations, saying these words proudly._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Wolf was a wolf with a surprisingly purple outfit, with some added pink and dark purple stripes was adorned with some claws, armour that was shaped to be really sharp on his shoulders, boots and on his wrists.

However, Leon was a chameleon with some yellow stripes on his uninjured eyes and unlike his leader, he mostly had a tight space suit with some oversized black ampulets and slim black boots.

"Wolf and Leon, mercenaries who definitely play dirty!" Don exclaimed, as they were just sneering at the leading pilots

 _*The Piloting Mercenaries' confessional*_

 _Wolf and Leon were just ready to clean off the metal lattice of the fence, as they didn't even care about that._

 _"Wow, it's not going to be an cakewalk! Falco should just tone his ego down if he knows what he's good for!" Leon was in a surprisingly good mood. "Seeing him frown would make my day."_

 _"Fox, if you've got any idea what you're doing. Pick your battles, because my claws may be a little sharper than usual." Wolf was just seeing his glove's shined up claws. "Besides, it's not like there's another military team."_

 _"And that team would have an serious uphill battle with us." Leon wasn't really impressed with the selection._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Ralf was just a darker-skinned white guy with a bandanna covering his black hair that had his padded waistcoat on over his somewhat militaristic outfit that had pouches on the camo pants for the baddest of situations.

Clark, a blonde guy with the trucker hat also had the same outfit, albeit coloured more blue instead of the desaturated green that his partner had and the waistcoat also had pockets.

"Ralf and Clark, the fighting mercenaries that are giving the previous team a sad look." Don exclaimed, as Wolf and Leon weren't intimidated by Ralf's dirty look.

 _*The Fighting Mercenaries' confessional*_

 _Ralf and Clark were just ready to get things over and done with in record time._

 _''Hold on, Lieutenant, I think we need to just make sure that your plan is good enough to circumvent any enemy!" Ralf saying this as though the plan was actually water tight._

 _"...I doubt that there's not going to be a wildcard team that would just slip past." Clark was just checking his sunglasses. "Even then, plans don't always cover everything!"_

 _"Alright, that's what I'd like to hear! K', get ready!" Ralf just yelled, louder than ever. "_

 _Clark's chair actually did fall down...due to some construction error._

 _"What kind of bad chair is this?!" Ralf ranted, as he was in a sudden bad mood, as Clark just got up calmly._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Don was just ready to come in with eight more teams in the competition, as the race was starting to get heated and this team was not portraying that at all.

"Goofy and Max, the father and son team that are also animals!" Don was just pointing all of the animals that were in the competition this year.

Like a good chunk of the contestants, they were wearing their vacation outfits, as they were just both fistbumping each other pretty awkwardly.

 _*The Father's & Son's confessional*_

 _Goofy and Max were just looking at each other...with an strange love._

 _"It's really weird how you're a good dad, yet you're really embarrassing at times...kinda usually when I'm cool." Max was just having an awkward reunion._

 _"I'm not really gonna lie, it's kinda rough not having you at the house." Goofy's smile was definitely there, but it wasn't that noticeable. "At least you're back for this race."_

 _"Hey, at least you're having fun times." Max was happy about his dad's happiness. "You've probably been up to some crazy things."_

 _Max and Goof were just not even sure what to do, as they were at odds at what to do._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Pit was just an typical angel that was the size of an typical 14-year old that had the typical ''angel warrior'' vibe minus the armour that would fit, the typical blonde hair obviously, he was much older than his size suggested.

Dark Pit was pretty much a clone of Pit that had a generally darker palette to whole outfit, dark grey wings, red eyes and black hair that was nearly the same as Pit's.

''Pit and Dark Pit, living proof that angels aren't always awesome." Don was just seeing those two just fight each other.

 _*The Angels' confessional*_

 _Dark Pit was just glaring at Pit, who was confused at the former's antipathy._

 _"What the heck's your problem! I just tapped a girl's butt by complete accident!" Pit exclaimed, making his blush more apparent. "And I also didn't just knock someone's drink out of their hands."_

 _"I should've been the one to do that kind of stuff, but I guess you're trying to steal my near invisible spotlight." Dark Pit added with a grumble._

 _"Come on, this is our introduction and we can't just be bickering angels! We'll suck like those stepbrothers." Pit was just worried about his team's image._

 _"Did you forget that team was awesome after they stopped fighting, idiot?" Dark Pit was just ready go on a debate._

 _Pit was just shaking his head in dissapointment._

 _*Confessional cut*_

A Japanese man with scruffy black hair that was tied with a red headband, black and white sneakers with white socks and his off-white karate gi was just carrying his duffel bag.

Paired up with him an American man with scruffy blonde hair that wasn't tied up at all and went down to his shoulders, a black fitness t-shirt with red stripes, bright red shorts and red and white trainers and this man was just carrying some stuff in his light backpack.

''They may not look like it, but Ryu and Ken are the Sparring Friends that go a while back...I'll let them explain it.'' Don announced, as these two were just ready to keep it chill.

 _*The Sparring Friends' confessional*_

 _Ryu and Ken were just looking confindent about their chances._

 _''So, as you know, we've been sparring partners for a long while and it's been one heck of a journey.'' Ken was just explaining his quick story. ''I got married to my amazing wife, had a kid and changed my style up a bit.''_

 _''I've been working on my style for a while, but I've got a lot of new friends along the way and defeated my inner demons. I think we're doing relatively solid right about now.'' Ryu continued, having a smile on his face._

 _''We entered for charity, obviously and we'll finish it!" Ken was just ready to show off his kicks. "I've even got new moves."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Bowser and Bowser Jr. needed no introduction, as they made their own through their great displays of fire breath usage and their clothes were made to withstand the fire.

Speaking of clothes, Bowser was just wearing a denim shirt, some cool red shades and some jean shorts and his son was actually just wear a green t-shirt and denim tracksuit bottoms.

 _*The Royal Rulers' confessional*_

 _Bowser and Bowser Jr. just spun in on their shells, as it was actually shown in their introduction and this time, they just got out of there._

 _"Dad, it's not like Total Drama! We're going around the world just fighting Mario, Wario and the rest of them!" Bowser Jr. was just kicking his legs on the chair._

 _"I know, but I feel like Mario's legit getting more serious." Bowser was just putting his hands out and then turning it into a shrug. "Eh, it's more awesome this way. I'd rather that my son would get to see another planet!"_

 _"Alright...why didn't you let me on that ship?"_

 _Bowser saw his son ask the same question again, as he sighed deeply at the obvious conflict._

 _*Confessional cut*_

It needed no introduction, that Mario and Luigi were wearing their best vacation outfits, which was just a shirt with Delfino Isle's main icon on it over their usual overalls.

"Ready to chill and ready to kick, Mario and Luigi are the Plumbing Heroes!" Don announced, as they were just ready to do it.

 _*The Plumbing Heroes' confessional*_

 _Mario was just actually angrier than usual, as Luigi was just looking at the brochure for some good places._

 _"Hey, Mario, I heard that we're also going to the Dominican Republic and Slovenia, so I bet those places are cool, huh!" Luigi's attempt to get his brother into a good mood wasn't working._

 _"Oh, Bowser, why do you think you can hang around me like it's no big deal?" Mario's exasperation could not really be overstated. "Seriously, what's your plan here?"_

 _"To literally have a vacation?" Luigi just about managed to dodge a stray pie._

 _Mario was just as lucky, as the pies were definitely thrown off-screen by the previous team that used the introduction place._

 _"...Makes sense!" Mario was just much happier and much more shocked._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Wario was just wearing his completely different vacation outfit, which was just his biker outfit with a black tank top instead of a shirt.

Waluigi was actually wearing his own lanky version of Wario's biker outfit, as his purple colours replaced Wario's pink and the denim parts were also navy blue.

"Wario and Waluigi, brothers that were born mean and competitive and are still mean and competitive!" Don just added his own flavour to the two brothers just

 _*The Competitive Brothers' confessional*_

 _Wario and Waluigi were all smiles, as they were just ready to crush it in the game._

 _"It's a-Wario here, showing you all that introductions can be simple and that you don't need a lot of lines to impress some people! I'm all about that money and that competition!" Wario exclaimed, flexing his arms under his shirt. ''Waluigi, take it away!"_

 _"Anyone who wants to deal with us is going to have to deal with the...'' Waluigi threw out a quick pelvic thrust from the chair. "...trust me, it's strong."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Jo and Eva were two girls that were ready to make a comeback of sorts, as they were very confident in their own skills, complete with some random hand-weights.

"Jo and Eva, both of them going to the gym, both of them sure of their win, both of them tough!" Don announced, as he was genuinely in the mood.

 _*The Gym Girls' confessional*_

 _Jo and Eva were both just marked with grins, which was just unsual for the latter._

 _"So, you know, we were just going our seperate ways, when all of a sudden, we were going to the same gym with some notable strengths!" Jo proclaimed, as Eva was going back to her usual expression. "And then when we entered this race, we'd thought that this was going to be easy."_

 _"Are you really that stupid that you would that this was going to be easy?" Eva asked the real questions with sterness. "...It's probably going to be a loat easier than Total Drama for sure."_

 _"And I nearly won and you do have the strength, so combined we're going to make an unstoppable team." Jo was just on Eva's back._

 _"Alright...just get off my back." Eva stated._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Katie and Sadie were still wearing the same clothes as each other, though the look may have been updated slightly with some trainers to make their feet more comfortable.

"Katie and Sadie, an potential fan-favourite team!" Don exclaimed, as they were back in the show.

 _*The Best Female Friends' confessional*_

 _Katie and Sadie were really excited, judging by their very audible squeals._

 _"Oh my gosh, I thought we were never going to get a chance to get on the show, but we, like, really got on there!" Katie exclaimed, as she was almost jumping in her chair. "And we're up against a lot of animals and the toughest people ever!"_

 _"It doesn't even feel like real life, yet it's as real as it gets." Sadie said, as she was just really confused. "We're going to travel the world and probably see Paris!"_

 _"...I hope we do see Paris, though." Katie was anticipating another picture-esque French location._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 3, where a whole bunch of additional teams are getting introduced and said teams haven't been introduced yet, which is an accurate description of this part!**

 **#1: Chris McLean & Chef Hatchet AKA The TV Hosts (Total Drama)**

 **#2: Wizard & Boomstick AKA The Internet Hosts (Death Battle)**

 **#3: Zangief & Rainbow Mika AKA The Wrestling Warriors (Street Fighter)**

 **#4: Isabelle & Digby AKA The Sister & Brother (Animal Crossing)**

 **#5: Franklin Clinton & Michael DeSanta AKA The Questionable Men (Grand Theft Auto)**

 **#6: K' and Maxima AKA The Cool Friends (King of Fighters)**

 **#7: Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi AKA The Leading Pilots (Star Fox)**

 **#8: Wolf O'Donell & Leon Powalski AKA The Piloting Mercenaries (Star Fox)**

 **#9: Ralf Jones & Clark Steel AKA The Fighting Mercenaries (Ikari Warriors/King of Fighters)**

 **#10: Goofy & Max Goof AKA The Awkward Father & Son (A Goofy Movie)**

 **#11: Pit & Dark Pit AKA The Angels (Kid Icarus)**

 **#12: Ryu & Ken AKA The Sparring Friends (Street Fighter)**

 **#13: Bowser & Bowser Jr. AKA The Royal Rulers (Super Mario)**

 **#14: Mario & Luigi AKA The Plumbing Heroes (Super Mario)**

 **#15: Wario & Waluigi AKA The Competitive Brothers (Wario/Super Mario)**

 **#16: Jo & Eva AKA The Gym Girls (Total Drama)**

 **#17: Katie & Sadie AKA The Best Female Friends (Total Drama)**

 **#18 to #68: Coming in future parts, as there's some good ones hidden in there!**


	3. The Introductions Part 2: The Second Set

**The Grand Ridonculous Race!**  
 **Chapter 0: Reveal Thyselves!**  
 **Part 3: The Second Set of Tourists!**

 **With 17 more notable teams being ready to introduce themselves, things are only going to get hotter from there, as the original 17 and the remaining 33 are competiting against some of these guys!**

 **By the way, there's space for two more teams and yes, I'm aware that 68 is a pretty high number, but it's officially staying there as long as reality exists!**

 **And once again, submit your teams!**

* * *

There was yet more teams to be introduced, as they were mostly in the mood for some old-school running and racing around the place at a notable place, especially with their skills being perfect for this race.

This team, however, were practically musical pros, yet they acted like the old stepbrothers without all of the physical fighting.

Murdoc's green skin, scruffy, yet combed hair and surprisingly casual mostly leather clothes kinda betrayed his somewhat edgy and thorny nature, as 2-D was wearing quite a bit more leather and a red shirt to go along with it.

 **"Murdoc & 2-D, the leading duo behind the world-famous Gorillaz that somehow hasn't split apart! They're the Rockin' Brits!" **Don was just really excited for this drama-heavy team.

 _*The Rockin' Brits' confessional*_

 _Murdoc & 2-D were both just not having a fun time, despite the former just getting out of jail._

 _"Come on, it's like an good 'ol reunion, getting into some shit and going on this shit show." Murdoc stated, clearly in a better mood. "It beats prison, so I'm not gonna complain about the no-coffee shit."_

 _"I dunno, this time it does seems like I'm not gonna survive this one. There's people that would kill me in this race!" 2-D was just...anxiously confused. "I haven't fucking checked who these guys are."_

 _"We've got fox guys, wolf guys, some other guys, fast guys and some other idiots that are in this race, so I think we're just gonna wreck them and put them into bits."_

 _"Oh, okay. Let's just win this one and we're gonna go and record some shit." 2-D definitely saw that Murdoc just having an suspicious look. "We've been recording for two albums and just returning things back to normal-ish."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Jasmine and Shawn were both very much ready to see what the previous team was up to, but they did notice that said team was just looking at them.

 **"Jasmine and Shawn, ready to survive the race!"**

 _*The Survivalists' confessional*_

 _Jasmine and Shawn were both just confident in their own skills to win it._

 _"So, I don't mind that we weren't entered earlier. We'd end up not liking each other in the long run." Jasmine reasonably stated. "Plus, I just wanted to keep things low-key."_

 _"But things have changed, zombies might be here and we're ready to enter the competition and it looks like the competition is pretty tough!" Shawn smiled happily._

 _"You're never gonna get over the zombie things?" Jasmine was still asking the real questions._

 _"Why else would we need a bunker?" Shawn just retortically asked._

 _*Confessional cut*_

The very distinct blue hedgehog with speed shoes and the yellow fox that had similar, but different shoes were just ready to get it going in the streets, as they were both carrying different sandwiches.

 **"Sonic and Tails, possibly the fastest friends you'll meet."**

 _*The Unbreakable Friends' confessional*_

 _Sonic and Tails were both just ready to do this thing._

 _"With some precise movements, good challenges and a lot of other things, I think we've got this in the bag." Tails stated pretty matter-of-factly._

 _"But we're up against some really good fighters and a whole bunch of serious competition, so I can't just whip up a tornado and win."_

 _"Matter-of-fact, you'd lose." Tails' tone become slightly more serious, before he went for a fistbump._

 _"It wrecks those big robots like they were nothing, so it's kinda obvious." Sonic just fistbumped his partner._

 _"True that!"_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Mordecai was just getting another piece of coffee, as Rigby was just trying to take some food from Tails, who actually had a few extra subs.

 **"Mordecai, Rigby, the biggest keepers of the park and also prey."**

 _*The Groundskeepers' confessional*_

 _Mordecai was just looking confused, as Rigby were just genuinely ready to do it._

 _"Alright, so we're in here ready to win the 2 and a half million and this time, no-one's ready to deal with us." Rigby was just stupidly confident in his skills._

 _"Not gonna lie, I think some of them are." Mordecai realised a while ago. "But I think we're going to get around these guys."_

 _"Mordecai, we both know how to do it_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Alejandro and Jose Burromuerto were both definitely their own brother's best haters, as their abilities were similar enough and their personalities had their own quirks.

However, they were just angry at each other pretty casually, as they didn't really talk that much.

 **"Alejandro and Jose Burromuetro, brothers that feud quite a bit."** Don just underplayed it, as they weren't in a great mood.

 _*The Feuding Brothers' confessional*_

 _Alejandro and Jose weren't exactly happy to team up with each other, even with a win under the former's belt._

 _"Al, I'm finally glad you decided to team up with me." Jose's smug aura was definitely making Alejandro angry. "Honestly, I think I've got some advice."_

 _"I think I'll just stick to doing what actually works, instead of following in your questionable footsteps." Alejandro's grin was definitely put on._

 _"You probably should follow those, as I'm more celebrated and clearly, much better at actually having my talents cross-over."_

 _"The only reason you're saying that is because you think we're not in the same league."_

 _Jose just laughed at his pretty annoyed brother, as Alejandro was just trying to make sure that his brother wasn't being an idiot._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Tygra and Cheetara were just vigiliantly looking for some good things to do in Toronto, as they were just also looking for some good teams to hang out with.

Fox and Falco just so happened to bump into them by sheer accident.

 **"Tygra & Cheetara, taking a vacation from saving many people within their worlds." **Don was just seeing the two of them try to chat up a friendly talk.

 _*The Thundercats' confessional*_

 _Tygra was actually vigiliant, as was his girl friend, as there was definitely some special criminal people in the race._

 _"I suspect that there's some duos that are just using it as a cover so that they'll get off scot-free, weirdly enough, because of the strange ways this show works." Cheetara actually noted, as she was seeing this special season in another voice._

 _"Well, that pretty much should be obvious. Somehow, no one cares about the fact that a taser was just smuggled on through." Tygra actually pointed out something._

 _"Didn't MacArthur just vow to never do that again?"_

 _"...It's more like a heat-of-the-moment thing."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Lori was a 17-year old blonde girl with some big hair on the phone just wearing just a mid-cut baby blue top, some earrings, khaki shorts and shoes that didn't really have a top.

Meanwhile, her younger 14-year old sister also a brunette that was just wearing all purple clothes that were definitely inspired by quite a few rockstars, right down to the knee-high boots.

 **"Lori & Luna, sisters that are pretty opposite!" **

_*The Contrasting Sisters' confessional*_

 _Lori and Luna were both trying to get things in check, as they were just wildly different._

 _"So, you gonna let me do all of the physical stuff and you do all of the rest?" Luna was just stupid excited for the race. "Nah, that ain't fair."_

 _Lori was just clearly ending her call mid-camera shot._

 _"Wait, it already started rolling?" Lori asked calmly. "But I thought you wanted to wait."_

 _"Yeah, it did and I already started it, so you wanna introduce yourself to the camera?" Luna was just seeing Lori roll her own eyes._

 _"I kinda have to take care of you, considering you're one of the younger contestants on here. Plus, there's a lot of dumb teams that can do dumb stuff and still beat us!" Lori was just trying to be responsible._

 _"But what if we didn't?" Luna was still really excitings._

 _"You're not exactly a team leader, though. You're really good at what you do, though." Lori just didn't want to break her sister's heart._

 _"I didn't even want to be leader, anyways."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

What really mattered to these two was that they were both really thankful for entering the race.

Ryuji was just a cool spiky-haired blonde dude that had an somewhat smart jacket with red buttons, a yellow that had a colorful star surrounded by an colorful circle, plaid trousers and white sneakers.

Yusuke was an art student with some blue-ish black hair that parted to the left and only went down to his chin, as he was just wearing a buttoned-up shirt that had a spade on its right side, some school trousers and leather slacks.

 **"Ryuji and Yusuke, proving that the race is truly international."** Don said, as these two were just walking pretty casually.

 _*The Classmates' confessional*_

 _Ryuji was just ready to hold the camera like a selfie, but Yusuke just stopped him._

 _"It's such an honour to go on this show have a chance to travel around the world." Yusuke was just looking relatively calm. ''I wasn't even expecting to be on a show like this one."_

 _"Yeah, I asked a lot of people, but I think this season must be something else. Makoto was kinda busy doing something else, so..." Ryuji's confidence was still beaming through. "...went with this guy."_

 _"It still does feel as though it came from nowhere, yet it feels like we were invited to this." Yusuke just closed his eyes._

 _"Hey, you can thank me." Ryuji just pointed to himself to show the obvious._

* * *

 _*Confessional cut*_

Now, Don had to introduce several more teams that were willing to just bring their game into this race and they didn't really care what kind of game they had, as long as they have no legal problems along the way.

''I guess we're technically the sequel to the Police Officers.'' Maya said, as she was just wearing her usual get up.

''But I wouldn't even think of breaking any law...wherever that would be national or international.'' Phoenix was just carrying his blazer.

These two were just trying to make sure that they were studied up on the law, just by checking on their phones, while they were sitting on the bench.

 **''The Defense Lawyers, the duo that will defend the undefendable and will probably not break any laws!''** Don announced.

 _*The Defense Lawyers' confessional*_

 _''I guess we're technically the sequel to the Police Officers.'' Maya said, as she was just wearing her usual get up._

 _''But I wouldn't even think of breaking any law...wherever that would be national or international.'' Phoenix was just carrying his blazer._

 _''Same thing here!'' Maya exclaimed. ''How much do you know about the ridonculous race, though?''_

 _''Quite a bit, but does it matter?''_

 _''Maybe?''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

These two were going above and beyond to be prepared.

Ryo was just a blonde guy with mostly spiky hair that was mainly pointing towards his back and he wrote an orange karate gi, a black undershirt and as this was an foot race, some grey trainers that were made to be comfortable.

However, his sister Yuri didn't really change anything, as she still had her short brown hair, a white karate gi top, some navy blue tights, white legwarmers and red flat-soled sneakers.

 **"Ryo and Yuri Sakazaki, the karate duo that didn't trip me up!"** Don announced, getting the surname right.

 _*The Karate Siblings' confessional*_

 _Ryo and Yuri were both ready to represent the best of their martial art and they didn't even need a long introduction to do that._

 _"Kyokugen definitely needs the spotlight in this race! Sure, KOF may be a great place to duke it out with the karate, but this race is going to be the true test of our family's art, you know!" Ryo was just very thankful to be in here._

 _"I wasn't even expecting to be here, because I was alright with just watching it. But now I'm here and because my brother's here, you know what time it is!" Yuri proclaimed, ready to be in a great mood. "It's karate time!"_

 _Ryo and Yuri just shared a dumb chuckle at the phrase._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Terry Bogard definitely looked like an clean homeless guy, as he was just wearing a red denim jacket, a white t-shirt, his baseball cap with the words 'Fatal Fury' emblazoned on the front and some jeans.

However, Joe Higashi's Muay Thai pride shone through, as even beaneath his short sleeved shirt and orange and black hoodie with slightly longer sleeves, his headband was still on there and he was still wearing some shorts and had his shin straps on.

 **"Terry Bogard and Joe Higashi, fighting their way into this race!"** Don exclaimed, just ready to show what this team was made of.

 _*The Boisterous Fighters' confessional*_

 _Terry Bogard & Joe Higashi were both very shocked at the fact that they were even in the race and they just wanted to do something._

 _"It's the king of Muay Thai and the fighting hobo, here on the best Canadian reality show ever!" Joe Higashi was just extremely excited about something. "That's gotta say something, right!"_

 _"Come on, you should probably chill. I dunno if you're_ _ **the**_ _king, but you're my king, which is pretty cool."_

 _"What, is Sagat here again?" Joe added in defiantly. "He's-"_

 _"Nah, there's someone out there who's just been crowned, but you're still up there."_

 _Joe was just looking very focused on getting that, as Terry was just ready to cheer him on._

 _*Confessional cut*_

These two were definitely in the mood to win, even if one of them didn't look like it.

There was a pale blonde short-haired guy with a hat, a off-white shirt with black sleeves, denim shorts and white trainers and he was just in chill mood.

There was a light brown skinned guy with somewhat different scruffy short black hair, a purple t-shirt with blue jeans and some navy blue sneakers.

 **"Jude and Jonesy, the chillest dude and the charisma guy!"** Don described them pretty well, as the latter was just trying to pull some moves.

 _*The Mall Dudes' confessional*_

 _Jonesy and Jude were just both chilling in the hair, as they were just happy at the facts._

 _"Dude, it's actually crazy that we're going the around for free and we're in a race as well!" Jude's mind was still blown._

 _"Come on, Jude, it's not really that crazy, there's like 67 other teams after all." Jonesy was just keeping it cool._

 _"No, that's what I mean, man! It's kinda friggin' impossible to get that many people to race around the world on TV!" Jude was just really excited for the competition. "And I think this is gonna be sweet."_

 _"Yeah, I kinda get it, but I just want to show off my strategies, you know, get into the game!" Jonesy's cool demeanour didn't actually change. "Get some money!"_

 _"Righteous." Jude finished it off._

 _*Confessional cut*_

These two actually were carrying their usual clothes of a fluffy parka and ice boots, but winter jackets that had a fluffy hood and walking boots that still corresponded to their own colours of a light pink for Nana and periwinkle for Popo.

 **"Nana and Popo, both being awesome climbers that also climbs hills and rocks!"**

 _*The Mountain Climbers' confessional*_

 _Nana and Popo, surprisingly, didn't have that much to say._

 _"I can't believe we're here, Nana! It's like we made it through all of the other entrants to have a chance to two million!" Popo exclaimed, very much in the racing mood._

 _"Wait, I think it's two and a half million! We've climbed a ton of mountains, hills and other climbable stuff, so I hope you guys root for us!" Nana was just rallying some fans._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Austin and Ally were both just willing to make sure that weren't toast to all of the other contestants, as they were a little shocked at all of the duos that were in the game.

 **"Austin and Ally, one pro singer and another a pro songwriter, but together, they're singer-songwriters!"** Don exclaimed, as he was just in the mood to do it.

 _*The Singer-Songwriters' confessional*_

 _Austin and Ally were both just happy at the obvious facts that they got in._

 _"Hold on, Austin, some of these guys aren't just your run of the mill runners that are here to enjoy the the battle." Ally was just voicing her concerns. "They're legit fighters, mercenaries and some very strong people."_

 _"That doesn't mean that they don't like to have fun or that there aren't some fun-lovers in the race! It'd be kinda cool to just chill with them!" Austin exclaimed, really in the mood to help and chill with his guitar._

 _"I think the flights are kinda long haul, so I think there's time to talk-" Ally didn't really that much to say._

 _"Hold on, I still I've got the victory song ready. You wanna hear it?"_

 _Ally just had that cute and confused look, as Austin was just slowly putting his arms back._

 _*Confessional cut*_

These two were just ready to be themselves, as they were just checking up on all of the laws in Canada and America, two countries that a Ridonculous Race would likely go to.

Miles Edgeworth was just a very white guy that had well-kept grey hair with some pretty obnoxious bangs that actually parts in the middle and wearing a red suit that was tied together with a caravat, a grey waistcoat and black leather brogues.

Franziska's outfit was a little bit more complex than her white short hair that went down to her chin and parted to the left.

She was wearing a slightly elborate waistcoat with diamond buttons over a shirt that actually had the sleeves puffed, the cuffs buttoned up and an overdone bow-tie, but at the bottom, she had an short skirt, some brown tights and high heeled boot-like shoes.

 **"Franziska Von Karma & Miles Edgeworth, hyper ruthless lawyers!" **Don exclaimed, as these two are here to bring their law game into this race.

 _*The Prosecutors' confessional*_

 _Edgeworth was just looking pretty stoic, as Franziska had an bit of a smile from even entering this race._

 _"If there's a good reason for entering this race, I doubt that you would have chose one. Although, we are both doing it for charity." Edgeworth stated, keeping himself calm._

 _"Fool, I can't believe you entered the race at the very last moment. You should have prepared to enter this race like we did from the start." Von Karma was completely sure in her assumptions, even there was something else right under her._

 _"Ms. Von Karma, I'd like to state that although Phoenix Wright is in the race, he is not our problem at the current moment." Edgeworth stated, trying to calm down his partner._

 _"Maybe, he's not your problem, but he is mine at this current moment. I'll beat the fool and then win the money fairly!" Von Karma was very ecstatic over the current prospects._

 _*Confessional cut*_

PJ was just a tall guy with messy blonde hair that was just cut near the top of his forehead, as he was 18-years old and basically wore a blue t-shirt with an icon from Denver on it, some jeans with a belt and navy blue sneakers.

Gabe was definitely shorter, as he was just a 12-year old with hair that was just spiked at the front that was just off his forehead. He was just wearing a black shirt with white separated sleeves, sky blue jeans and blue sneakers.

Together these two managed to do something to each other, as PJ gave Gabe a prank song and Gabe managed to outdo him instantly and they were both listening to it.

 **"PJ and Gabe, brothers that aren't very much in sync!"** Don announced, as the two of them just took off their headphones.

 _*The Awkward Brothers' confessional*_

 _PJ and Gabe couldn't look more confident in each other's skill set, as they both were working good in completely different areas._

 _"So, Dad suggested that we go to the Ridonculous Race because it would be a fun time! That and we'll win three million dollars, because everyone's gonna be watching us!" Gabe boasted, as PJ was just looking pretty unsure._

 _"As long as we don't prank each other, things will be smooth sailing, because we're gonna be on a boat!" PJ said, just trying to get some sense into his younger and cooler brother._

 _"It's gonna pay for a lot and the first thing I'm going to buy is a lot of games!" Gabe crossed his arms with a confident smile._

 _"...I thought you said that weren't going to buy too many games." PJ told her, looking a little bit concerned for his brother._

 _*Confessional cut*_ Andre was just a black guy with thin and short dreadlocks and he was just wearing a necklace with a cross on it over a striped grey and black t-shirt, some blue jeans and grey sneakers that had white soles.

Robbie was just wearing a buttoned-up light blue shirt, some black khaki trousers and a some black trainers.

Rex was actually a puppet, he did have some similar clothes that took traits from both of the members

 **"Andre & Robbie, two slightly cool dudes from Hollywood Arts with Rex, a puppet with a mind of its own!" **Don announced, as the two of them were just seeing that Maya and Franziska were intensely staring at each other.

 _*The Hollywood Guys' confessional*_

 _Andre Harris and Robbie Shapiro were actually shocked at the roster that was actually on play._

 _"Who put us up to this? Was it me, because I don't remember this race being filled with dangerous people that could hurt us at any time!" Robbie was just clearly more shocked than the rest. "What-"_

 _"Hehehe, I kinda like those dangerous guys." Rex stated._

 _"And plus, it's going to be pretty cool, haven't you heard of some of the locations that are in this race? I ain't gonna say them, but this city's one of them!" Andre wasn't a guy to ruin surprises._

 _"Alright and I'm ready to see those boobs." Rex was threw some quips out there._

 _"Dude, I don't think you're going to see them any time soon." Andre was just being chill._

 _"And plus, we've still gotta survive this race till the end." Robbie's fear was still somewhat apparent._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Don was just ready to get it started once again, filled with some enthusiasm to boot.

"With 34 teams are willing to bring it on, it's look like pretty solid, but there's a lot more on the way, as there's roughly 34 more teams to add to the pile of racers that are in...this huge season of The Ridonculous Race!"

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 4, where a whole bunch of teams are getting introduced and said teams haven't been introduced yet and this time, there's even more!**

 **-From Part 2:-**

 **#1: Chris McLean & Chef Hatchet AKA The TV Hosts (Total Drama)**

 **#2: Wizard & Boomstick AKA The Internet Hosts (Death Battle)**

 **#3: Zangief & Rainbow Mika AKA The Wrestling Warriors (Street Fighter)**

 **#4: Isabelle & Digby AKA The Sister & Brother (Animal Crossing)**

 **#5: Franklin Clinton & Michael DeSantos AKA The Questionable Men (Grand Theft Auto)**

 **#6: K' and Maxima AKA The Cool Friends (King of Fighters)**

 **#7: Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi AKA The Leading Pilots (Star Fox)**

 **#8: Wolf O'Donell & Leon Powalski AKA The Piloting Mercenaries (Star Fox)**

 **#9: Ralf Jones & Clark Steel AKA The Fighting Mercenaries (Ikari Warriors/King of Fighters)**

 **#10: Goofy & Max Goof AKA The Awkward Father & Son (A Goofy Movie)**

 **#11: Pit & Dark Pit AKA The Angels (Kid Icarus)**

 **#12: Ryu & Ken AKA The Sparring Friends (Street Fighter)**

 **#13: Bowser & Bowser Jr. AKA The Royal Rulers (Super Mario)**

 **#14: Mario & Luigi AKA The Plumbing Heroes (Super Mario)**

 **#15: Wario & Waluigi AKA The Competitive Brothers (Wario/Super Mario)**

 **#16: Jo & Eva AKA The Gym Girls (Total Drama)**

 **#17: Katie & Sadie AKA The Best Female Friends (Total Drama)**

 **-From Part 3:-**

 **#18: Murdoc & 2D AKA The Rockin' Brits (Gorillaz)**

 **#19: Jasmine & Shawn AKA The Survivalists (Total Drama)**

 **#20: Sonic & Tails AKA The Unbreakable Friends (Sonic Games)**

 **#21: Mordecai & Rigby AKA The Groundskeepers (Regular Show)**

 **#22: Alejandro & Jose AKA The Feuding Brothers/Hombres (Total Drama)**

 **#23: Tygra & Cheetara AKA The Thundercats (Thundercats)**

 **#24: Lori & Luna Loud AKA The Sharp Sisters (The Loud House)**

 **#25: Ryuji Sakamoto & Yusuke Kitagawa AKA The Classmates (Persona)**

 **#26: Phoenix Wright & Maya Fey AKA The Defense Lawyers (Ace Attorney)**

 **#27: Ryo & Yuri Sakazaki AKA The Karate Siblings (Art of Fighting)**

 **#28: Terry Bogard & Joe Higashi AKA The Boisterous Fighters (Fatal Fury)**

 **#29: Jonesy & Jude AKA The Mall Dudes (6teen)**

 **#30: Nana & Popo AKA The Mountain Climbers (Ice Climbers)**

 **#31: Austin & Ally AKA The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**

 **#32: Miles Edgeworth & Franziska Von Karma AKA The Prosecutors (Ace Attorney)**

 **#33: PJ & Gabe AKA The Awkward Brothers (Good Luck Charlie)**

 **#34: Andre Harris & Robbie Shapiro AKA The Hollywood Guys (Victorious)**

 **#35 to #74: Coming in the future two parts, where there's a returning fan-favourite team and two more Total Drama teams coming into the game!**


	4. The Introductions Part 3: The Third Set!

**The Grand Ridonculous Race!**  
 **Chapter 0: Reveal Thyselves!**  
 **Part 4: The Third Set of Teams!**

 **Yep, there's 72 teams as you guys as have predicted and to make sure, that things are going smoothly, three teams were actually moved from the last part to this part!**

 **One of them is neutral bad, the other is neutral good and the odd team out is pretty good, because I'm not ready to drop hints!**

 **There's also four extra teams on the way and they should be changing the game in Part 5, where 18 more teams are willing to join the battle and some of them are not that surprising!**

 **Also...this was just painful to finish and I might not be taking suggestions, despite the roster nearly being finalised with some of the teams not being set!**

 **Okay, that's it!**

* * *

With more teams to introduce, Don had an pretty easy job on his hands, it was just up to the team members to introduce themselves well.

"Welcome to the introductions, where 72 teams of varying craziness are introducing themselves and this team is definitely a crazy one!" Don was just genuinely ready to keep it going.

The first team were just ready to do that, these bears were actually pretty small for bears, as they were roughly the size of a ten year old.

Panda and Ice Bear both took their looks from their respective species, as they were just doing their things.

"Panda and Ice Bears, bear brothers!" Don exclaimed.

 _*The Bear Brothers' confessional*_

 _Panda was just checking out his phone, as to not leak anything and Ice Bear was just super chill._

 _"It's me, Panda! Your favourite social-media bear in the race, for all of my fans. I don't really have a lot, but I don't mind doing this race for you guys and for me." Panda knew of this show's extended reach. "Ice Bear, you wanna say something?."_

 _"Uh, it's really good here." Ice Bear could the somewhat average tempurature and Grizz's support._

 _"See, it is really good here!" Panda was just hugging his brother._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Carly and Spencer were brothers and sisters that couldn't really live together

 _*The Long-Distance Siblings' confessional*_

 _Carly and Spencer had some pretty smug grins, as they were both sure that this would be the one._

 _"Not gonna lie, this was actually the last place I was expecting to be at." Carly was just looking slightly older and a lot better. "It's pretty cool that I get to hang with my brother again."_

 _"I pretty much feel the same way. Kinda feels weird to actually be on camera with my sister, who's always been on camera." Spencer was just sharing some pretty heavy feelings._

 _"It's not like I've ever filmed anything in a long while...except for some personal stuff." Carly's slight nervousness kinda came back._

 _"I bet you haven't changed that at least."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Sam and Cat were both just dealing with each other's current situation, as they were in the racing mood, complete with their blonde hair and their red hair and their respective clothes.

"Sam and Cat, babysitters from Seattle!" Don was just ready to bring them into a great battle.

 _*The Babysitters' confessional*_

 _Sam and Cat were lucky that they were on break._

 _"It's actually kinda awesome how we managed to put the business on break, considering all of that and it's not like we're going to lose our place or anything." Sam stated, as she was just being pretty chill._

 _"I know, but I don't want the kids to just go and not have a fun time with us. The other babysitters are also pretty good." Cat was actually worried._

 _"Hold on, I don't think some of them are that good." Sam's chillness was so obvious._

 _"Hey, you haven't tried them, so you don't really know." Cat just rebutted her partner, as Sam was just thinking of something._

 _"Good point." Sam just resigned it. "Though we're going all in!"_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Abigail was a man that had oversized muscles and a pretty oversized physique that showed his pretty hardy workout routine, as he was just a leopard-printed tank top that was just covering the centre of his chest. His hair was a mohawk in the shape of the Canadian flag.

Hugo actually had longer black hair that partially put his eyes into a shadow on his square face that was relatively large and he was definitely top-heavy and definitely had a lot of muscles.  
He was wearing a pink tank top that was covered in leopard spots, magenta leather pants that had some metal chains, rough leather brown shoes and belts around his...lower leg.

"It's Hugo and Abigail, two guys that are very big!" Don announced, expecting the two of them to be a little bit smaller than their picture actually showed them. "Didn't expect them to be so big."

 _*The Big Brawlers' confessional*_

 _Hugo and Abigail were actually pleased with the selection of contestants that was in this race._

 _"Hey, it's your guys, Abigail and Hugo here! Today and for the rest of the race, we're going to crush these teams using our own strength!" Abigail was just extremely motivated to do some good wrestling._

 _"Yeah, I'm backing my good old friend up and this time, Poison ain't going to be teaming up with me. With our arms and legs, we're going to send everybody home alone!" Hugo was just in a really good mood._

 _"Trust me, this race is going to won by our strength harder than a supercar in speed!"_

 _"Enough said!" Hugo proclaimed._

 _*Confessional cut*_

To say that Raz, a intimidating lavender and black-furred kangaroo with a sword and a red feet, looked out of place next to Gligamesh, a warrior that was roughly six times her size, would be a massive understatement.

Gilgamesh, of course, was a warrior that was top-heavy, a lot of red and black armour that had gold accents, a horned mask and a fiend-ish face on the belt, the top of his boots.

"From the species that battled the stepbrothers and Japanese stories, Raz and Gligamesh come to battle!" Don's shock couldn't be more apparent, if he tried.

 _*The Weapon Masters' confessional*_

 _Raz didn't exactly have a great start to the situation, as Gilgamesh was just up for it._

 _"I don't care if I don't know what's a TV! This battle is all ours and ready to be won pretty damn easily!" Raz was just yelling very over-confidently. "Let's just make sure that none of us loses!"_

 _"Are we really going to prove that this race isn't just all about using the best of our abilities? Because it's definitely all of that, combined with my fighting spirit!" Gilgamesh exclaimed, as he was just ready to be down for the count._

 _"Your fighting spirit? My weapons will make it really happen in a blink of an eye!"_

 _"I doubt that anything takes a day or two to finish." Gilgamesh was all in the battle._

 _*Confessional cut*_

The two of them were actually living cups that looked like they came straight of a pre-war cartoon, as Cuphead was more of a red and hot cup and Mugman was a cooler and more of a blue cup.

They did look similar, albeit Mugman's eyes were taller and his straw couldn't really bend.

Because of that, their personalities actually stood out quite a bit, thanks to their simple colours.

 _*The Cup Brothers' confessional*_

 _Cuphead was just ready to just test his finger guns out, as Mugman was just being an introducing guy._

 _"I'm Mugman and Cuphead's my brother with the finger guns." Mugman was just ready to keep it simple._

 _"Hey, uh, so we're the brothers that freed all of the bosses, kicked the devil's ass and also just made a ton of friends with all of the same guys! I think these guys aren't really the same as those bosses, so we're just gonna go in and-"_

 _"I think we need to plan something out."_

 _"It's the first leg! There's no time for plans, brother!" Cuphead was just ready to keep his brother quiet._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Megamind's spiky attire was just ready to bring some spiky things to some people, as he was just wearing a lot of leather on his personnel that was just making up his villainous suit of mostly back with blue on his chest and on the front of his legs. He was actually a blue guy with a bit of a goatee and as the name implied, a very big head.

Minion wasn't as spiky, but he was all metal aside from being a partial pufferfish in a fish bowl, as he was just in a giant mech suit that wasn't as bulky as it usually was, as it was as big as Hugo.

"Megamind and Minion, two guys that are probably tired of villainy. I'm gonna say probably." Don had some serious faith on these two to do some bad stuff.

 _*The Self-Proclaimed Villains' confessional*_

 _Megamind was just ready to put a plan into action, as Minion was just watching on._

 _"Today your eyes are going to see the start of a pretty good plan, not great, but it's pretty good. I'm not exactly the same villainous guys, but I'm a guy with a big brain." Megamind's description was definitely there._

 _"Honestly, I'd say that you dragging me into this is actually a pretty good idea, sir." Minion wasn't really being that honest._

 _"I don't know If I would truly say that, but you're definitely skilled at some things that I can't do!" Megamind was just still good with his friends. "Roxanne's pretty cool."_

 _"That much I can say for sure." Minion was just ready with some examples. "Like reaching over to grab some food and reminding you to-"_

 _"I already said that she was the coolest." Megamind just threw a quick grin back._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Shingo Yabuki had somewhat messy hair that was tied together with a white hair band, a smooth jaw and he didn't have legs that were too long or too short and the same thing went for his own arms.

He was wearing a blue Japanese school jacket, blue school trousers, white trainers that had black accents in the soles and the laces.

Benimaru's model-ness was just definitely coming with a lime green jacket, a black shirt over his lean and defined muscles, some black leather trousers, two black boots and two earrings.

His hair was just electrified, as it stood up and normally, it would be let down around his shoulders and he had a good model's face.

"Shingo and Benimaru, two fan favourites in Japan that are finally in this game!" Don exclaimed, sounding slightly annoyed.

 _*The Fanboy's & The Model's confessional*_

 _Shingo Yabuki was just fistbumping an impressed Benimaru Nikado._

 _"Congrats, you got on here with me." Benimaru had a certain smile._

 _"Come on, it's not like I've been travelling around the world! I studied hard, I helped my mother and I brang Kyo some stuff, just to get on here!" Shingo's excitement was just overflowing. "Mom, I'll still help you anyways!"_

 _"Okay, so we're in here, ready to take on these legends and some other dudes. You should that we've got the moves to beat them all." Benimaru's smooth voice was just motivating the already hyperactive Shingo._

 _"Oh, yeah, I've got some new moves that are going to help the team enjoy this planet! Check it out-" Shingo was just doing four elbow strikes in a row, before spinning in the air to create a pseudo-tornado._

 _Needless to say, Shingo just landed down on the ground, as Benimaru just saw him get up like nothing happened._

 _"No words needed." Benimaru just crossed his arms._

 _*Confessional cut*_

"Ed and Edd, two brothers that are here to make money and be good people at the same time!" Don actually sounded incredulous, considering the contrasting situation.

 _*The Money Making Brothers' confessional*_

 _Ed was just ready to do as much waving as he needed to do, as he just wanted to say something to the audience._

 _"Hello, guys, I'm here in Canada, which is a good place and I'm on TV! I like to thank all of my friends, Eddy, Edd, Mom, Dad and...the jawbreakers for sending me here!" Ed was just waving at a very fast pace._

 _"Ed, I don't think the jawbreakers sent us here."_

 _"Oh, yeah! It was my first time on a plane and it was cool." Ed was just dreaming of the plane that he was on._

 _"The opportunity to travel around the world to many places isn't something that I would've just rejected...even with careful consideration. Learning about new species, helping to rescue the older ones, conserving the place can all be done by going on this race and there's a lot more actions that we can do!" Edd was just being passionate about the potential of the world trip. "Let's just hope we're not a target."_

 _"Good thing we're not round." Ed was just saying the first thing that came to his mind._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

As there was more weird and wacky duos on the way, most of these teams would definitely qualify under those two characteristics under the definition and the next team might have some of these traits be downplayed, but they were somewhat normal compared to a good chunk of the competition, even without considering the other teams' personalities.

Blake was a Faunus, as she was actually a cat girl with a black hair and had ribbons hiding her ears. She was just wearing a coat-tailed vest over a white crop undershirt and white shorts that had zippers on the front, black boots and full stockings that had a color gradient that went from black at the bottom to purple at the top.

However, Yang was just a human girl with long yellow hair that was just wearing some guantlets on her wrists. She was just wearing a yellow crop top under her jacket, some short shorts with a brown belt that carried pockets, tall brown boots and long orange socks.

 _*The Punchy Heroes' confessional*_

 _Blake was just being pretty casual, as Yang was ready to be the most showy girl of the team._

 _"So, this is The Ridonculous Race." Blake asked, willing to explain things on. "I doubt that there won't be tough competition."_

 _"I didn't come onto here just to fight, it's just that travelling the world to new locations and experiencing a lot more in very different situations! It's weird how some of the bad guys and some of the good guys are actually running around the world with us, so it's a win-win!" Yang exclaimed, as she was just genuienly willing to take anything on._

 _"Great, I've got a plan to do a whole lot of racing and a whole of lot appericiating the places." Blake was just ready to get it going. "Anyways, let's just get ready."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Antonio was a 14-year old guy that had very unkempt black hair with it parting to the left and he was wearing a leather jacket that was just slightly oversized, a purple and lilac striped t-shirt, slightly loose jeans and black trainers.

Margo was just a 13-year old girl that had pretty clean hair that was just tied up in a ponytail and she was just wearing glasses, a military green cardigan, a black t-shirt that had a Smash Ball on it, a white buttoned shirt, a purple plaid skirt, red sneakers and a some white socks.

"Margo and Antonio, easily one of the youngest teams in the race!" Don exclaimed, as the two of them were just fighting each other.

 _*The Young Couple's confessional*_

 _Margo actually looked pretty rested along with her friend._

 _"It's really funny that you're so cute at being smart." Antonio might have messed up the words, but his blush showed his heart._

 _"Yeah, but I'm not even doing that much right. Just preparing for the craziest race of my life." Margo was just feeling the sweat._

 _"Hey, I like that you're actually preparing for the thing. It's weird that we both have villain dads." Antonio was just trying to some relationships._

 _"I know, but we've gotta make sure that we don't get eaten alive or that you don't end up with someone shady." Margo was still overthinking things and having some obvious concerns._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Gromit was just a simple old dog that could actually stand up on two of his feet, as his ears were definitely pretty brown and pretty indicative of his attentive mood.

Wallace was definitely bald, as he was just nervous about something that might have been a lot more important than something.

He was just wearing a buttoned-up shirt, a tie, a green jumper, some pleated brown trousers and black leather shoes that were just adding up to his very British look.

"Wallace and Gromit, a science guy and a smart dog!" Don announced, as the two of them were carrying to do some stuff.

 _*The Science Duo's confessional*_

 _Gromit was just walking around like he was just making a plan of action._

 _"Oh, Gromit, it doesn't seem like this is going to be easy to deal with." Wallace was actually pretty nervous. "Who are these guys that just happened dimensions?"_

 _Gromit was just a little lost, as the dog was just shrugging and standing up._

 _"Yeah, I've got no idea what I'm going to do, but it's fine."_

 _Gromit was actually opening his eyes a little bit bigger than before._

 _"Okay, this isn't going to start itself."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Hank Hill was an pretty tall and pretty average Texan adult that was just wearing a shirt and a some cool jeans that was just on his leather shoes. He was a middle-age man that had short brown hair and a relatively okay hairline.

Bobby, however had just a loose dark grey shirt that was just covering all of his big belly and a green short and some pimsolls that actually had white socks. His head was just shaved and his chin was just round.

"Hank & Bobby, the normal father and the normal son team!" Don emphasised the normal part, considering all of the weird contestants that were just joining the race.

 _*The Father's & Son's confessional*_

 _Hank was just looking unsure of this trip around the world, as Bobby was just really confident._

 _"Now, you listen here, son! I know that you worked for this and I ain't going to go out in the first round with my son, just because he wasn't motivated!" Hank was just determined to go somewhat far._

 _"Hey, I'm motivated about this race." Bobby just quickly defended himself._

 _"Good, because we've got some treacherous competition in here that will probably cheat to win. And you know I don't like cheaters." Hank just stated, ready to fight to the next level._

 _"Can't we just have some fun in some countries and probably get people mad?" Bobby asked, accidentally being slightly disrespectful._

 _"This is Canada...I don't think people get mad, except for those liberals." Hank was just seeing not a lot of things._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Rad was just big muscled up green light alien with an afro that was coloured a darker green that was just wearing some brown boots that didn't have long socks, a tank top that only covered half of his chest and pink pants that took up the rest of the leg.

Enid, in contrast, was a slim tanned ninja that had purple tied-up hair and pretty thick legs. She was just wearing shorter boots, also with no socks, another crop t-shirt that was just kinda wide and had striped white and black sleeves.

"Rad and Enid, two heroes who know the struggle." Don was ready to keep things chill.

 _*The Bodega Heroes' confessional*_

 _Rad was just checking Enid's phone, as Enid was just a little bit shocked at what to do._

 _"My name's Radicles, probably gonna be the coolest alien in the game. Enid, you wanna let me do it?"_

 _"No. As the big guy said, name's Enid and I'm a cashier ninja and a DJ." Enid actually was just keeping it simple. "I can't believe that Boxman would enter the race, though."_

 _"I know! He knows that I would be able to clean him up and that you'd do the rest!" Rad boasted, as he was just showing off his own muscles._

 _"Cool." Enid just gave a sly smile._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Kim Kaphwan looked like an Korean family man than he usually does, as his brown hair was styled to seperate in the middle and it was actually kinda short. He also had brown eyes to complete the look.

He was just wearing a brown leather jacket that had pockets at the top, a white polo t-shirt that had the collar opened, some jeans that also had pockets and a belt and dark brown leather shoes.

Jhun Hoon's long white hair that similarly parted at the middle went down to waist, as he had a striking chin and brown eyes,

His attire, like his rivals', didn't signal his Taekwondo skills, as he was just wearing a buttoned up shirt that was covered by a slate blue casual jacket with a lot of pockets, navy blue trousers and some light brown leather brogues.

 _*The Taekwondo Masters' confessional*_

 _Kim and Jhun were just keeping their kicks wholesome._

 _"This has been the most normal team-up...but it's pretty weird that we're on a Canadian reality show." Jhun was just calmly stating. "Doesn't matter, because we're here to bring some justice on here."_

 _"This race definitely has some dirty plays and we came back together to bring our justice in the race!" Kim's unease was definitely there. "Also, never forget the impact of Tae Kwon Do!"_

 _"I think your sons should know that we're also here to see the world." Jhun was just reminding him of the obvious._

 _"That is very true, my wife does really appreciate us going on this show to prove some things!" Kim just left it there._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Kris was just a relatively small 17-year old boy with hair that was long enough to make him look genderless and the loose green jacket with a yellow stripe over a shirt that had the same pattern and he had black trousers that went over his black sneakers with white soles.

Susie was just about the same age, but otherwise completely different with her long hair with bangs at the front that almost covered her eyes which had scars. The purple-skinned monster was wearing some jeans with random small rips, two black boots, a loose white shirt that was just under a loose grey jumper that had a zip in the middle.

"Kris and Susie, a team that wouldn't really be that surprising only from appearences." Don stated, hiding some more obvious things.

 _*The Struggling Students' confessional*_

 _Susie and Kris were both pretty tired from all of the running._

 _"That actually feels pretty good. It makes me wanna thrash two teams down to the elimination place, so what do you say!" Susie was just ready to do some more thrashing._

 _Kris just shook her head side-to-side._

 _"Eh, I didn't really care, just wanted to ask, but we're here!"_

 _Kris actually gave a thumbs up this time._

 _"And this time, you should probably check yourselves for my skills."_

 _Kris just opened up an eye, as Susie was just ready to ''thrash'' anyone else._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Captain Hook, whose first name was James, was actually a long haired tall man with some stable on his very promient chin. He was actually decked out in full pirate garb, as he looked like that he had captains role, as he had his mostly red clothes, a yellow sash that went over the coat, the shirt, purple pants, long white socks and 17th century leather shoes.

Mr. Smee's clothes definitely were implicating his right-hand man position, as his blue striped shirt worked well on his big belly, the short somehow covered only half of his legs, his hat just went on top of his balding head, being right abouve his hair and sandals that were pretty reliable.

"Captain Hook & Mr. Smee!" Don's tone was a little more excited than before. "The other kind of pirates!"

 _*The Pirates' confessional*_

 _Mr. Smee was just in the middle of carrying something important._

 _"Mr. Smee, we're going to make sure that every guy and their drunk man doesn't get their hands on the prize, the prize that we deserve to steal and the prize that we can't steal!" Captain Hook's anger was just very apparent. "I don't know why it's like this, but Smee, you should step lively!"_

 _"Aye, aye, cap'n! Can we tag-team them with our stealing techniques!" Smee exclaimed, as he was just ready to do it. "We could come in from behind and grab them to...do something with me!"_

 _"...What are you saying, you blubbering fool? That won't even send them out of the race." Captain Hook realised the strange implications of the two of them teaming up._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Dr. Eggman's bold mustache, relatively small head, pretty round body and long legs and his mostly rubber mad scientist garb was just iconic at this point, as he was just greeting his...fans?

Lord Boxman was definitely just as round as his partner, but his garb looked like an actual scitentist, as he actually had a tie over his science coat, some black trousers that also doubled as shoes. His look was a little bit different, as he had a chicken arm and a half roboticised head that showed his right side hair.

"Dr. Eggman and Lord Boxman, probably the only team that's mad." Don was just kinda unsure of the situation, as the two of them were walking together.

 _*The Mad Scientists' confessional*_

 _Lord Boxman and Dr. Eggman both were smiling at the expectation of the situation were genuinely wrecking their nemesis in a competition._

 _"Wow, it's definitely going to be one heck of a race and this time, the race is going to be won by us, probably the first team to lose in all of the important battles!" Dr. Eggman had a pretty rude grin, as Boxman was just looking pretty sympathetic._

 _"I've litterally lost so much with my battles against my nemesis, it's no wonder that I don't own my company anymore. With the money, I could easily go back into villainy." Lord Boxman was actually pretty sad about his life._

 _"Wow, that bad? You know, you could've just done something else."_

 _"I HAVE, but then one of my creations took over the company and actually put it in a good state! Darrell's good..."_

 _"How do you even deal with this?" Eggman was just asking the cameraman. "Never mind, Boxman, you're definitely going to be in a better state after this."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

It was obvious that the two of them couldn't be more different.

Doppo's baldness and one eye didn't stop him from being a very tall man with a huge physique, as his chest was ridiculously wide, along with his arms and legs.

He was just wearing of course a polo shirt and some suit trousers.

Katsumi, while still having a lot of muscle, didn't really have as much height or width as his adopted father had, but he did have short cut hair and a younger face.

He was also wearing a similar suit with a suit jacket, as he was just wearing black.

 _*The Karate Practicioners' confessional*_

 _Doppo and Katsumi Orochi were both actually pretty shocked to be on this race._

 _"I am very grateful for us to be in this race, as we didn't even have a chance to make it through. I doubt that this competition won't have something new around the corner!" Doppo actually looked pleasant surprised._

 _"Thank you for getting us onto this race, I doubt that our team won't be a good competition for all of the others." Katsumi was actually thankful. "I doubt that we won't be targeted."_

 _"Katsumi...this race does have a reputation of the most unexpected things happening. I doubt that we're going to plough through this like it's nothing." Doppo was staying humble, despite his extremely apparent strength. "Some surfers did manage to get second."_

 _Katsumi realised that the competition was on a whole new level._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Siegfried was just a tall blonde German man knight with the hair being at shoulder-length, but his armour covered his muscle-bound body that was experienced with two-handed swords.

Speaking of his armour, it was just mostly white with blue accents and said armour was actually pretty sharp at certain parts, mostly at the joints with a gold and navy blue cape behind him.

Sophitia was just a blonde Greek teen lady that had her hair tied up in a braid at the back and she was

She was just wearing a old-school Athenian dress that was combined with an armour of a Athenian warrior, as she had some leggings with metal plates at top and bottom, an white and gold accented Athenian dress that had an somewhat revealing blue top, two blue shoulder plates and arm plates to carry a sword and shield.

Unsurprisingly, neither of them had weapons.

"Siegfriend and Sophitia, a team bound by random fate." Don sounded a little more confused than usual, as the knight didn't really want to hang out with the lady warrior.

 _*The Soul Warriors' confessional*_

 _Siegfried was just more shocked than anything, as Sophitia somehow got used to the surroundings somehow._

 _"It's strange how that cursed blade somehow just got transported to another dimension. It does certainly help that one of the locations has the general area of the cursed blade." Siegfried was just aware of the cameras, but he didn't really care._

 _"The fact that it has gone to another world, doesn't exactly bode well for this one! Though, this world isn't exactly too bad in terms of strife, but we're still in it for the Soul Edge." Sophitia's kind nature was just putting Siegfried in a good situation._

 _"Yes, but it's certainly causing many troubles for us two and all of the citizens that had to deal with the Soul Edge." Siegfried's pain became more apparent. "And I don't know how long that_ _ **thing**_ _is hiding and why you're on the team."_

 _"I doubt that it will be bad enough for it to take over and that I'll help your troubled soul anyways."_

 _"But I can easily do that!"_

 _*Confessional cut*_

"There's about 18 more teams where that's coming from, as we've got 72 duos in the building, probably making this the biggest edition of the race that has happened so far!" Don announced, as he was just genuinely ready to reveal some more duos.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 5, where the final teams are really revealed and these guys are bound to shake up the competition in very interesting ways!**

 **-From Part 2:-**

 **#1: Chris McLean & Chef Hatchet AKA The TV Hosts (Total Drama)**

 **#2: Wizard & Boomstick AKA The Internet Hosts (Death Battle)**

 **#3: Zangief & Rainbow Mika AKA The Wrestling Warriors (Street Fighter)**

 **#4: Isabelle & Digby AKA The Helper Siblings (Animal Crossing)**

 **#5: Franklin Clinton & Michael DeSantos AKA The Questionable Men (Grand Theft Auto)**

 **#6: K' and Maxima AKA The Cool Friends (King of Fighters)**

 **#7: Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi AKA The Leading Pilots (Star Fox)**

 **#8: Wolf O'Donell & Leon Powalski AKA The Piloting Mercenaries (Star Fox)**

 **#9: Ralf Jones & Clark Steel AKA The Fighting Mercenaries (Ikari Warriors/King of Fighters)**

 **#10: Goofy & Max Goof AKA The Awkward Father & Son (A Goofy Movie)**

 **#11: Pit & Dark Pit AKA The Angels (Kid Icarus)**

 **#12: Ryu & Ken AKA The Sparring Friends (Street Fighter)**

 **#13: Bowser & Bowser Jr. AKA The Royal Rulers (Super Mario)**

 **#14: Mario & Luigi AKA The Plumbing Heroes (Super Mario)**

 **#15: Wario & Waluigi AKA The Competitive Brothers (Wario/Super Mario)**

 **#16: Jo & Eva AKA The Gym Girls (Total Drama)**

 **#17: Katie & Sadie AKA The Best Female Friends (Total Drama)**

 **-From Part 3:-**

 **#18: Murdoc & 2D AKA The Rockin' Brits (Gorillaz)**

 **#19: Jasmine & Shawn AKA The Survivalists (Total Drama)**

 **#20: Sonic & Tails AKA The Unbreakable Friends (Sonic Games)**

 **#21: Mordecai & Rigby AKA The Groundskeepers (Regular Show)**

 **#22: Alejandro & Jose AKA The Feuding Brothers/Hombres (Total Drama)**

 **#23: Tygra & Cheetara AKA The Thundercats (Thundercats)**

 **#24: Lori & Luna Loud AKA The Sharp Sisters (The Loud House)**

 **#25: Ryuji Sakamoto & Yusuke Kitagawa AKA The Classmates (Persona)**

 **#26: Phoenix Wright & Maya Fey AKA The Defense Lawyers (Ace Attorney)**

 **#27: Ryo & Yuri Sakazaki AKA The Karate Siblings (Art of Fighting)**

 **#28: Terry Bogard & Joe Higashi AKA The Boisterous Fighters (Fatal Fury)**

 **#29: Jonesy & Jude AKA The Mall Dudes (6teen)**

 **#30: Nana & Popo AKA The Mountain Climbers (Ice Climbers)**

 **#31: Austin & Ally AKA The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**

 **#32: Miles Edgeworth & Franziska Von Karma AKA The Prosecutors (Ace Attorney)**

 **#33: PJ & Gabe AKA The Awkward Brothers (Good Luck Charlie)**

 **#34: Andre Harris & Robbie Shapiro AKA The Hollywood Guys (Victorious)**

 **-From Part 4:-**

 **#35: Panda & Ice Bear AKA The Bear Brothers (We Bare Bears)**

 **#36: Carly & Spencer Shay AKA The Long Distance Siblings (iCarly)**

 **#37: Samantha Puckett & Cat Valentine AKA The Babysitters (Sam & Cat)**

 **#38: Hugo Andre & Abigail AKA The Big Brawlers (Final Fight)**

 **#39: Raz & Gilgamesh AKA The Weapon Masters (Ice Age & Dissidia Final Fantasy)**

 **#40: Cuphead & Mugman AKA The Cup Brothers (Cuphead)**

 **#41: Megamind & Minion AKA The Self-Proclaimed Villains (Megamind)**

 **#42: Shingo Yabuki & Benimaru Nikado AKA The Young Battlers (King of Fighters)**

 **#43: Ed & Edd AKA The Money Making Brothers (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy)**

 **#44: Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long AKA The Punchy Heroes (RWBY)**

 **#45: Margo Gru & Antonio Perez AKA The Young Couple (Despicable Me)**

 **#46: Wallace & Gromit AKA The Science Duo (Wallace & Gromit)**

 **#47: Hank & Bobby Hill AKA The Father & Son (King of The Hill)**

 **#48: Rad & Enid AKA The Bodega Heroes (OK K.O)**

 **#49: Kim Kaphwan & Jhun Hoon AKA The Taekowndo Masters (Fatal Fury & King of Fighters)**

 **#50: Susie & Kris AKA The Struggling Students (Deltarune)**

 **#51: Captain Hook & Mr. Smee AKA The Pirates (Peter Pan)**

 **#52: Dr. Eggman & Lord Boxman AKA The Mad Scientists (Sonic & OK K.O)**

 **#53: Doppo & Katsumi Orochi AKA The Karate Practicioners (Grappler Baki)**

 **#54: Siegfried Schtauffen & Sophitia Alexandra AKA The Soul Warriors (Soul Edge/Calibur)**

 **The remaining 18 pairs of contestants are going to be introduced in the last part, as it will actually finalise the roster and also decide who's going to be cool and there may even be two sneak peeks at two different stories!**

 **The first one is pretty obvious and practically confirmed, as Calgary is ready to host this race, no issues with the challenges!**

 **The other one is somewhat related and is also a remake of a popular story that doesn't need to be made!**


	5. The Introductions Part 4: The Final Set!

**The Grand Ridonculous Race!**  
 **Chapter 0: Reveal Thyselves!**  
 **Part 5: The Final Set of Racers!**

 **You can't submit your teams any more for obvious reasons, so here's the last 21 teams that are in this competition!**

 **Yes, the last 20 teams will be introduced and 74 is the** _ **true final count**_ **for this race and no-one can tell me otherwise, because there was a team cut in the process!**

 **This also means that 3 teams will be eliminated at least half of the time, speeding up the race and 2 teams will be eliminated the rest of the time and that the finale is going to consist of four different duos!**

 **No, the first episode won't have any eliminations either and yes, there's definitely going to be some serious competition with all of them in the race, low-tiers included!**

 **Also, Don's text is in bold now to make things more obvious for the main host with the main duties!**

* * *

Either way, it's time for the last few teams to reveal themselves and make sure that they were in the game.

There was a redhead brown-skinned teen girl that was wearing a red and white plaid shirt, light blue jeans and black sneakers with white tips and a brown-skinned teen guy that was wearing a red baseball cap, a blue t-shirt with an eye on it, blue-grey jeans and red and white shoes.

The girl was Alya, who was just taking some pictures of the streets of Ottawa, as they have been in Canada before.

The guy was Nino, who was just trying to just point Alya towards somewhere, which might have been the start line.

 **''Alya and Nino, the first team that's actually from another country!''**

 _*The Supporting Friends' confessional*_

 _Alya and Nino were both very excited to be in this race, as they were just down to bring it on._

 _"Hey, dudes, dudettes and other players, it's your players from the school, Nino and Alya here!" Nino was just keeping it succinct, as he was just ready to add some fun into this._

 _"So, it's weird how Marinette just straight up rejected the chance to be in this race. But then again, I kinda told her that this race isn't her forte." Alya's guiltness crept it for a second, but then it was back to normal. "Well, Marinette, at least you're going to have your best friend to outrank everybody."_

 _"I'm doing it because I just want to travel the world and hang out with some cool people. And also we don't have that much money, dude, so it's cool, right?" Nino was just really ready to get down._

 _"Right, anyways, so you might have forgotten what to say and just...said things."_

 _"Yeah, I kinda knew, but it's fine, Alya."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The two of them were just walking with some additional swagger, along with their already cocky attitude.

King K. Rool was an big green crocodile with an big green snout, as his colour was just green, his big belly had armour on top of it, his red cape was just slightly worn out, his gem was still holding together said cape and his crown was just pretty loose and pretty tall.

King Dedede was an big blue penguin with actual clothes on, as he was just wearing a big kimono that was just white with a blue and yellow wide belt that was just holding it together and that was just under a red fluffy overcoat and he also had gloves.

 **"K. Rool & Dedede, kings with some serious attitude issues!" **Don wasn't exactly convinced of a good thing with their attitudes.

 _*The Cocky Kings' confessional*_

 _King K. Rool was just crossing his own arms with a very smug look on his face, as he knew that alone the competition would be very scared and together, King Dedede was just a little bit annoyed and a great ally._

 _The penguin king was just a little bit confused._

 _"Seriously, Rool, can I call you Rool? Because you rule!" King Dedede's nervousness made this joke get out of the stream. "So, I just wanted to get that out."_

 _"Geez, you haven't stopped being not funny." K. Rool was just having a laugh at his partner's expense. "Anyways, we're going to crush them all like usual and this time, it's not just in Smash!"_

 _"Yeah, it's gonna be in tourist traps, wildfires and some other stuff that we're gonna clobber pretty easily. And as a bonus, we're kings, baby, so we're going to win in a kingly way."_

 _"Yeah, sure..." K. Rool was an alligator who knew better than to trust King Dedede's words._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Cleveland Brown was just an average middle-aged black adult man with an small mustache, a afro that was about smaller than average, some chub to his belly and was a little bit fatter than average, albeit not being too big.

He was just wearing over a simple yellow t-shirt that was just covered by an brown leather jacket over some navy blue jeans and leather brogues.

Joe Swanson was definitely not average, as he was just a wheelchair-bound guy with a buzz cut that was combined with a mullet. His body was definitely top-heavy, considering that he used his arms a ton, and his legs and arms were actually muscular.

This guy was just wearing a polo t-shirt that was coloured gray, some sky blue jeans and some leather slacks..

 **"Cleveland Brown and Joe Swanson, two guys meeting up as old friends and doing this for their families."** Don was just definitely seeing some of the more normal contestants doing their running.

 _*The Family Men's confessional*_

 _Cleveland was just looking pretty relaxed, as he was just laying in the seat like there was no serious problem._

 _Joe was clearly seeing all sorts of problems, as he didn't really look angry, but just impressed with the competition._

 _"Some of these guys are legit heroes in their own right and some of them are villains to the very core, making this humble police officer's wheelchair bound blood boiling! You're with me, Cleveland?" Joe was just as shouty as he usually was, but this guy was just down and ready torace._

 _"Come on, Joe, I think these guys would want you to get angry, because when you get mad, you do some really dumb stuff!" Cleveland explained, not really that fazed._

 _"Wow, you've outta here to too long. It's just passion and excitement, nothing else!" Joe's loudness jumped up slightly_

 _"Alright, you don't have to tell me that!" Cleveland just got his flow back, as he wasn't really that scared, but his slight jump was definitely coming from the yell._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Donkey Kong was just a big brown ape with a red tie that had his initials on it. and a very distinct eyes that were just a lot more expressive than a normal ape.

Diddy Kong was an chimpanzee, which would've had some strange implications, but his red shirt and red baseball cap with an certain company's name on it, made things no matter.

 **"Donkey and Diddy Kong, two monkeys looking for bananas!"** Don was just seeing the two of them just try and buy some bananas from a scared shopkeepers.

 _*The Monkeys' confessional*_

 _Donkey and Diddy were both jamming to some tunes that were really to their liking, if their slightly stable dance moves that were just showing off their footwork._

 _"Hello, guys! I'm Donkey Kong, probably the biggest ape in the house!" Donkey Kong was just turning off the tunes at this moment to just improve his coolness. "And here's Diddy, the coolest chimpaznee to definitely enter this race!"_

 _Diddy was just ready to get his team introduced, complete with some simple sentences that showed what the team was all about._

 _"Winning 3 million dollars is crazy and all, but we're really in it for the travelling experience. Sure, we went to snowy jungles, other jungles...and mechanical places, but there's a whole lot more that's awesome out there!" Diddy explained, clearly passionate about the race._

 _"Like this race? Have you seen it, because if you haven't watched it or even a single episode, you'd want to see this crazy world in this crazy competition! It's four time the craziness!" Donkey Kong was just ready to backflip things up, as he was just genuinely ready to get it down._

 _"Finally, you got it right!" Diddy was just referring to the last sentence that flipped them up for quite a while._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Izuku Midoriya was just a happy teenager, as he definitely excited to do this thing. He was just wearing his superhero outfit, mostly because things could actually turn crazy with these cast of characters.

Katsuki Bakugo was just not exactly happy with his partner, as he was just feeling down in the dumps and still wearing his superhero outfit for obvious reasons.

 **"Izuku and Katsuki, two heroes-in-training that are in the same class!"** Don exclaimed, as the two of them were definitely that, walking around in a somewhat foreign world.

 _*The Heroic Students' confessional*_

 _Izuku was just really happy to be on the race, as his determined smile showed it, but Katsuki was the one to be excited for said race, sporting an overly confident smile._

 _"You know, it's not that every day, that I'm leading an team with Deku! He's clearly capable, but I'm the one with all of the powers that can help!" Katsuki's spiky hair and spiky personality was definitely matching the mood. "Winning this race is going to prove something!"_

 _"That we need to keep on being heroes, no matter what the situation is and where we are doing it?" Izuku was just hoping for an answer that was just good at repping the school._

 _"That winners win, Deku and that they're going full force with some honest moves!"_

 _"Kacchan, you're definitely right. We're trying to rep the school after all."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The two of them were both decked in karate gis, white socks and black pimsoll shoes, as they were both sure that they were able to make some serious waves, but other than that, they were completely different.

Krillin was short, bald, had small eyes that contrasted with his big eyebrows and had six spots on his head from some old burns. His gi was all orange with a blue belt.

Yamcha was nearly twice as tall as Krillin, had messy hair that curled on the edges and went down to his shoulders and normal eyes. His gi was white, had horizontal buttons to keep them close and he had black pants.

 **"Krillin, Yamcha, two guys that still practice some martial arts."** Don announced, as the two of them were just walking in casually like they were just here to have fun.

 _*The Martial Artists' confessional*_

 _Yamcha was just stupidly confident about his TV debut, as Krillin was keeping things humble for his wife._

 _"You know, it's not like we're going to be in this forever, so might as well make a big first impression." Krillin was just being relatively chill about the situation that was on hand. "18, your boy's going to take this race like nothing else."_

 _"Come on, Krillin, I've seen you do some crazy stuff, but winning this race is on another level! I'm going to help you take the gold and make this race ours to win!" Yamcha had enough energy to just really get into the introducing mood._

 _"Yamcha, we might have the strength, but I don't think we're in sync." Krillin added in, with some humbling words._

 _"You're not wrong, but together, we'll work with each other and be so synchronised, everyone else won't know what to do with themselves!" Yamcha was just starting to make Krillin sigh with confusion, as these two were definitely...different._

 _*Confessional cut*_

These two would've not looked out of in a late 2000s fashion magazine, as Lea and Roxas were just excited to be there.

Lea was just a definitely an relatively tall adult with wild red hair that was all about the plaid shirt, as he was just wearing black tank top under a red and black plaid t-shirt under a black hooded vest with only slightly longer sleeves, black shorts that was just hanging over his black pants and black boots that were just short.

Roxas wasn't exactly small, but he was a small guy compared to his friend and his hair was only messy and went upwards and out on his left, as he was just flat on his right.

Roxas was just wearing his usual outfit with some additional white shorts with black stripes that were shaped like diamonds. He was just wearing his white hoodie with black diamond-shaped stripes over a black t-shirt with a engraving of a zipper that was just shaped like a four-sided star.

His trainers were still the same, being mostly black and grey with red stripes on the top and where the laces go.

 **"Lea and Roxas, two cool guys with really weird names."** Don announced, as the two of them were just shocked at the lack of sea-salt ice cream.

 _*The Fighting Friends' confessional*_

 _Roxas and Lea were both feeling their butts sweat, as they were just heating things up._

 _"I'm Roxas, he's Lea and we're going to get some good pictures and have a good time doing stuff! Hayner, what's up?!" Roxas was just really excited to being just on a reality show._

 _"As you kinda know it's Lea and hey, it's kinda good to be here." Lea was really sure of himself. "To all of the boys back home, whatever I've done doesn't matter, because what I'm going to do is compete my best."_

 _"I'm guessing your best is to beat the rest! That's also what I'm doing!" Roxas was just ready to back up his red-haired older friend._

 _"Glad our hearts are in sync or this could've been messy." Lea was just feeling really relieved._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

There's about eleven teams left, but Don definitely has a few tricks up his sleeve and some of these teams are definitely considered both a surprise team and fan-favourites in their own right.

 **"Douglas Falcon and Samus Aran, two legit bounty hunters with strange names."** Don was just keeping it simple, for this friendly duo with some good muscles and decent teamwork.

 _*The Bounty Hunters' confessional*_

 _Captain Falcon was just keeping on the simple, as he was just up for the battle, while Samus was a little more solemn, as in she had a serious expression for the race._

 _"Alright, it's time to get real with this one! It's not going to be an easy one to crack, considering that some legitmately scary competitiors are on this race, but it won't be that hard!" Falcon exclaimed, as he was just keeping his acrobatics._

 _"Won't be? I doubt that legendary reality show contestants aren't going to surprise us and nevermind the superpowered contestants, so it's not exactly a cruise through several locations." Samus was just keeping her friend's head on the ground. "That just makes it better."_

 _"Alright, Samus, let's do this thing!" Falcon was just putting his right fist out there with his mask on._

 _"We are already doing it with our skills combined!" Samus was already motivated, wherever he said anything or not._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Even though they were angry, they weren't looking sloppy...just slightly undressed for their skinny physiques.

The Nerd had short brown hair and he was just wearing a polo t-shirt that had a pocket to carry pens, khaki pants that were also khaki coloured and glasses to help him see properly.

Nostalgia Critic also had the glasses, short light brown hair and the white t-shirt, but it wasn't a polo t-shirt, but he definitely had the black jacket and the black suit pants on his leather shoes.

 **"The Angry Video Game Nerd and The Nostalgia Critic, the critics that still haven't revealed their real names. Dunno how they're here."** Don was just genuinely unsure of their naming status, as they were just complaining together.

 _*The Angry Critics' confessional*_

 _Nostalgia Critic didn't look too happy with what was about to go down in a day, as the Angry Video Game Nerd was just down for it._

 _"What kind of great shit is this? It's like the fuckiness of a race around the world combined with all of the many zany characters that you'd find in an long-running anime." AVGN had these words to describe the competition, as he was just livid at the roster. "Seriously, though, it's good."_

 _"You know, I'm scared of what this race and the competition can do to me! Why are there two mercenaries teams and why are these so many villainous teams?" Nostalgia Critic was just very scared and very mad, making his mood a little bit more unstable than usual._

 _"You're asking the wrong person that. I don't fucking know, they might even put them to spite you, I dunno."_

 _"...Damn, I forgot my broken-ass skills."_

 _The Nerd wasn't exactly too happy at the sudden switch from whining about how his partner couldn't do things to suddenly remembering that he could things and the Nostalgia Critic finally got a newfound sense of confidence._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Don was just definitely sure that both of them were here and that both of them were going to blow some stuff up that shouldn't really be blown up.

One thing that was very distinct about Soldier was that, aside from his white well-built body and all of the weapons he carried around in his old-school blue military uniform, was that his helmet covered his hair and even his eyes, but he was likely to be balding.

Demoman was definitely bald and black, as his bandana and eyepatch went around his head like it would, but he definitely had some more facial hair, as it was just mostly going around his mouth, chin and the bottom half of his face, going up to his ears.

He was also well-built, but his military outfit was a little more loose, not having gloves, as Soldier did have brown gloves and Demoman had a bullet-proof vest with storage for grenades and a fanny pack to carry some things and Soldier didn't have one.

 **"Soldier and Demoman, another team without proper names and I'll doubt that they even have one!"** Don was just sure that these teams were starting to become slightly mysterious.

 _*The Explosion Pros' confessional*_

 _Soldier and Demoman were both guys with helmets and in an questionable pride in each other's skills, as they weren't even close to being mysterious._

 _"You know, I bet America sent me here because this TV show is from Canada and this show probably needs a few Americans to balance out the canadian influence!" Soldier was just introducing himself in the most unexpected way he could._

 _"Yeah, there's not enough manly people in here. Just some jokes trying to come and compete with us in terrible ways." Demoman was just smoking something to keep things._

 _"Let's just do it the American way, because whatever country this is, the American way is the best way to deal with anything!" Soldier was just holding up something that was not distinct, as he was just in the mood. "With forces, bombs and whiskey!"_

 _"I've got plenty of ways to make things explode, so it's no problem. Bottoms up?" Demoman was just holding a random bottle._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Gordeau was just a tall dude with some serious charisma, complimented by his toned muscles, his messy hair that had a bang at the front that was to his right and his taller-than-average height of 6 foot 3 inches.

He was wearing a black suit, a purple tank top under a white, mostly buttoned shirt and some brown boots.

Chaos was just keeping things simple with his white hair, as it was just well-kept with a cowlick at the top, but other than that, his height was about 5 foot and 9 inches.

He was wearing a grey peacoat over a white high-collar short with turquoise pleaded pants that was just complimented with grey-blue sneakers with white soles and laces.

 **"Gordeau and Chaos AKA Rei, two dudes who are probably super calm and super shady."** Don was just sure that there was some questionable duos slipping through the radar.

 _*The Calm Fighters' confessional*_

 _Gordeau was just smiling at the potential prospect for just not having his shirt on and Chaos was just trying to figure a good strategy of how to deal with all of the other racers._

 _"Gordeau, I think it is that time again where we need to figure things out." Chaos was just pushing on his glasses with seriousness. "There's all kinds of well-chosen teams for this race."_

 _"One of them does look familiar, though I'm sure I don't care that much to be reintroduced to them again." Gordeau was just looking forward regardless. "Though it wouldn't hurt that much to see them again."_

 _"That's the power of hopping around worlds or whatever kind of machine that summoned you into that location. This time, we hopped to another world on our own terms, so..."_

 _"You know, it's going to be a fun one and it's gonna be pretty stupid." Gordeau was just predicting a few things, some of them more obvious than others._

 _*Confessional cut*_

With these two, it was very likely to just end up being a hard competition, as they were just prepared for the battle and this time around, it was clear that size didn't really matter that much.

Baljeet was actually pretty short and slim, as he had a dark skin, had hair that was curly at the front and he was just an typical eight-year old wearing a periwinkle t-shirt under some blue overalls and he had socks along with his pimsoll shoes.

Buford was a white, short and stocky 12-year old, keeping his strength hidden in his relatively wide limbs and his dark brown hair was cut into a crew cut. This young guy was just wearing a skull t-shirt with some muted green shorts and his boots had a few zippers on them and they were red.

 **"Baljeet and Buford, a cool bully and a cool nerd and the clearest frenemies you'll probably ever see!"** Don was just seeing the two of them set an example with a quick slap on the back from Buford.

 _*The Bully's and Nerd's confessional*_

 _Buford was just having some complicated feelings about going on this show, while Baljeet was just a little scared about this race._

 _"Come on, Baljeet, what the heck are you worryin' about!" Buford was just genuinely ready to get things down. "It's not like we're going to get kicked out in the first round!"_

 _"No, I'm just worried about the food."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Scooby was just a long spotted brown dog with a teal collar with his initials stapled on it.

Shaggy was a tall white man with shaggy brown hair, a loose green t-shirt, some not so loose brown trousers and black leather shoes.

 **"Shaggy & Scooby, two guys that also shouldn't be here for completely different reasons!" **Don was just unsure of their other status, but that didn't matter as they were just licking their lips.

 _*The Foodie Detectives' confessional*_

 _Scooby was actually pretty chill, as was Shaggy, as they were just wanting to start this introduction with a softer version of a striking phrase or something similar._

 _"So, Scoob, we're in this race and I think we're not going to win this one. After all, there are guys that would just kill us!" Shaggy was just genuinely in a good mood._

 _"Pretty much." Scooby commented, pretty casually._

 _"But that won't happen, because we've got the powers of an investgating duo that does the hard stuff and the easy stuff like thinking! Thinking of something good is pretty hard, though."_

 _"I dunno." Scooby was just a sceptical dog._

 _"Come on, we can eat sandwiches until the end, but thinking of a good plan is gonna require Super Shag to come out! This looks like a-" Shaggy wasn't exactly aware of the proper English swears._

 _"Stop, stop!" Scooby was just sure that this had turned a wrong direction._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Leshawna and Leshanqiua were actually ready to bring their sister skills into a new territory, as the girl with the power to make some serious friends and the sista with wavy hair.

These two were definitely sure that the Total Drama experience wasn't exactly good.

 **"Leshawna & Leshaniqua, two girls that have appeared on Total Drama before!" **Don was just seeing the two of them just take a good look at Katie and Sadie, as they were just waving to them.

 _*The Close Cousins' confessional*_

 _Leshawna and Leshaniqua were both sisters that had each other's back and this time, they weren't willing to give a chance to relax in this competition._

 _"Hold on, Leshawna, we're just here to do some competiting and probably take so many pictures that the camera's gonna give out." Leshaniqua was just holding her camera. "Anyways, are you ready?"_

 _"Do you know how many taunts that everyone's been trying to give me? Yeah, I'm ready as I'll ever be for this one hell of a vacation." Leshawna was just being somewhat casual at describing this race._

 _"Yep and I doubt that these guys are going to let up, so let's just give 'em what we've got and learned!" Leshaniqua was willing to add some additional skills into the team dynamic._

 _"Alright, you know what I'm talking about!" Leshawna was ready to do some hard core fist-bumping, as Leshaniqua wasn't really ready for it and this time, their fists just hard each other. "Sorry, sista."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

These two would've fit this season, even if there was a better ratio of just physically weird teams to normal teams in this expanded season, but they were actually looking pretty worn.

Nathan Drake was just looking pretty cool, as his green t-shirt with buttons that weren't buttoned up and worn out khaki pants that had the experience of several adventures.

His face was just adorned with stubble around his mouth and it went up to the top of his chin, as he was just looking like an professional actor, which his scruffy hair kinda added to. His body was just looking pretty good and fit.

Sullivan was definitely older, being at least sixty and definitely looking nearly twice the age of his partner, as his greying slightly slicked back hair, mustache and more notable wrinkles showed it on his face. His body was just slightly worn, but it was still good.

He was just wearing a clean polo t-shirt that was just fresh, along with some clean jeans, slightly worn boots that looked perfect for the race.

 **"Nathan and Sullivan, the treasure hunters!"** Don announced, as they were just running with some serious trouble.

 _*The Treasure Hunters' confessional*_

 _Nathan was just feeling some questionable digust that was just coming from doing his own battles, as Sullivan was just looking pretty tired from all of the hunting that he did._

 _"Aw, you've got to be kidding me? We're up against some of the stiffest competition that we've ever had and I don't think some simple thief's tricks are going to pull the wool over them." Sullivan's check of the contestants was actually thorough this time._

 _"I doubt it's going to be that much more different than usual. You know, aside from raising gods, because we're up against some serious angry people. And animals and whatever else this race has managed to gather up!" Nathan Drake was just seeing the competition for what it was._

 _"Some of these people are legit from the military and I doubt that they're going to take it easy."_

 _"We've been through some of the stupidest stuff, so I think we're on equal ground!"_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Homer and Marge Simpson were a duo that was willing to take things to the next level or rather, Marge was actually trying to stop Homer's donut addiction from hitting the money where it hurts the most.

This time around, they were also dealing with each other's issues wherever that mattered or not.

 **"Homer & Marge, the fan-favourite married couple!" **Don acknowledged this duo's odd status, but other than that, he let the introduction do the talking.

 _*The Married Couple's confessional*_

 _Homer was just extremely in the mood, as Marge was just shaking her head._

 _"Come on, Marge, I've literally tussled with everything just for donuts. This ain't gonna be any different!"_

 _"Homer, you know you can't just spend the money on donuts! Bart has to go to college, Lisa is definitely going to get themselves into college, you've still got...things to pay and all of the other things that the family are going to do!" Marge was just slightly frustrated with all of the spending on the donuts._

 _"Come on, there's enough money for everything and the donuts! I won't forget it!" Homer was just confident in his ability to not forget things. "I want the rare donuts, though."_

 _Marge was just looking at her husband with some ambivolent eyes, as Homer was just shrugging it off with some awkwardness._

 _*Confessional cut*_

This team wasn't the most clean people in the game, but they were definitely making their presence known with their strange aura and awkward smiles.

Richter was just a man with scruffy hair that went down to the side was tied with an hair band and an somewhat toned body that was just befitting his title.

Richter's clothes were definitely very 18th century-styled, as he had an old-school double-breasted coat, a brown leather undershirt, white pants, brown mid-calf boots and brown gloves.

Maria Renard was just a 13-year old blonde girl whose short hair that was just straight on side and scruffy on the other side was just tied up a bow and unsurprisingly, she was half the height of her partner.

Maria's clothes was just one big dress that had a lot of flowery patterns on the collar and the front of the dress, a puffed up sleeves, white gloves that extended the full length of her arms and brown boots.

 **"Richter Belmont & Maria Renard, being real-life vampire slayers! I'm just gonna call them young heroes!" **Don announced, as they were just genuinely ready to bring it on.

 _*The Vampire Slayers' confessional*_

 _Richter and Maria were just both suspicious of the strange circumstances that they've managed to get themselves into._

 _"We've been transported to another world, that very much is clear, but it's strange that we haven't been transported to the future!" Richter was just getting some hidden knowledge from somewhere, as he was just all too confused. "This can't really be Dracula's doing."_

 _"Who knows? Smash Bros wasn't exactly too far of a distance for you and you might've learned some odd stuff, but this is definitely more insane!" Maria was just shouting with excitement._

 _"I don't know who requested us to be here, because I'll probably hunt you down somewhere and also try to get back to my world." Richter's stupid determination was just showing off once again._

 _"I feel like it's the wrong way around." Maria was just a little bit shocked._

 _*Confessional cut*_

These two were looking like the type to be stoners, as it was very obvious.

Hayley's hair was just cut straight, as it was just going down to her armpits and her lips were actually slightly bigger than average.

Her clothing was definitely feeling the relaxation, as she was just wearing a peace necklace in gold, grey t-shirt that had no sleeves, a white belt with a gold buckle over her jeans and to finish it off, the sandals were brown.

Jeff's yellow hair was parted to the left and went down to his chin, as he also had a goatee and some hair on his upper lip. He was about the same height as his girlfriend, being around 5 foot and 8 inches in height.

Jeff was just wearing a bucket hat with a green stripe at the base, a white t-shirt, a unbuttoned green shirt, light blue jeans and half-red and half-white sneakers.

 **"To not mess things up, here's the chill team, Hayley and Jeff!"** Don was just ready to end things off on a good note.

 _*The Stoners' confessional*_

 _Jeff was just keeping it somewhat smoky, as he didn't really want to lose his track and Hayley was just ready to keep it serious, considering the pretty stern expression on her face._

 _"Babe, I don't even know how we made, considering that we chilled hard in our opening...I don't think we smoked." Jeff was trying to get his memory back together._

 _"Actually, we didn't really. So, Jeff, now that you're back for real, what are you going to do in this race?" Hayley's confidence in her boyfriend didn't subside._

 _"Hayley, I can't think of any way how I'm going to spend that much money on weed, so I'll just give the rest to charity and leave some to get some extra food!" Jeff's passion for the simple stuff was definitely still there._

 _"I think you almost forgot something." Hayley actually had the thing that was just on her hand. "Kinda saved it for this race."_

 _"Oh, yeah, that's the good stuff!" Jeff was definitely holding something that was "good" to say not much else._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Despite the two of them being twins, sharing the nearly the exact same haircut, Zack's actually parting a little furthe to the left and Cody's hair starting lower on the forehead, and sharing roughly the same height, things couldn't be more different.

Zack's hair was actually slightly a darker shade of blonde than Cody's and the two's clothes couldn't be more different, as they were definitely 18 now.

Cody was just wearing a smart-casual grey shirt with a collar, a pocket to store stuff on the front and cuffed sleeves, along with some true blue jeans and flat grey-white sneakers.

Zack was just wearing a t-shirt that was just black under an green unzipped hoodie, some denim tracksuit bottoms and black sneakers to finish off the look, as he was just messing with his brother.

 **"Zack and Cody, two twins that couldn't be more different!"** Don exclaimed, as Cody was just trying to move away from his twin.

 _*The Contrasting Twins' confessional*_

 _Zack was just spinning around and showing his best smile to show that he was back in the game this time, as Cody was just sitting down._

 _"Zack, we really need to think of a gameplan or else, we're going to get spit out by wolves, foxes and other animals that are suddenly humanoid in some form!" Cody was just very worried about the competition. "And-"_

 _"And we'll make sure that this race is ours, because we don't really need a gameplan for real!" Zack proclaimed, as he was just trying to think of something good. "We'll just ally with some awesome guys and stick with them!"_

 _"There's real villains in the competition, so I doubt that it's going to be easy." Cody stated, as he was just putting his arms to make that statement more serious. "And these guys aren't going to team up with us?"_

 _"You'll never know until you try it, which we didn't do, yet!" Zack still had his hopes in the awesome guys, as he called them._

 _Cody was just shaking his head slightly._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Don had something that wasn't worked on for very long, but it was there regardless, as he had something to close out the episode with, as this race was just genuinely a little bit too big, but it wasn't big enough yet.

 **"We're finishing off good with the returning stepbrothers, the team that wanted to return the most!"** Don was just seeing the two of them rolling with some serious moves, as they were coming in with both of them sporting brown fingerless gloves that were being carried on their back.

 _*The Stepbrothers' introduction*_

 _Chet and Lorenzo were both just really smug about their return to the game, as they were the first team to bring themselves back into the race._

 _"I'm Lorenzo, he's Chet, but we're on equal ground!" Lorenzo exclaimed, as he was just smugly crossing his arms with his actual finger-less gloves._

 _"Equal ground to just get some money and survive this race around the world!" Chet was just adding things up, ready to have some more worldwide shenangians._

 _"Haha, yeah, bro! That was pretty good!" Lorenzo was just giving his brother a high-five anyways, just to give him some good compliments._

 _"I didn't really prepare it, but it was awesome anyways." Chet was just looking pretty surprised at the end result of that awkward introduction. "Wait, we're the last team? Man, where are the rest?"_

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **"With all 75 teams up for the battle, it's going to one heck of a season for those already exposed to the weird world and possibly one of the craziest for the rest of you guys!"**

The excitement was immense, as there was a new race with an unexpected run abound and the crowd was just managed to get a good feel for the excitement, as a picture with every single duo was revealed.

 **"With all of that said, next time, it's going to be the start of a grand...Ridonculous Race!"** Don was just getting his smile perfectly done, as the crowd was just really cheering for whatever team they were able to pick.

Don was just waving goodbye to the crowd and this introductory episode of the special race, as he needed to really get this working to make it truly finished.

* * *

 **To be continued in the first episode, where a very Canadian destination starts the journey of these 72 teams of justice, heroism, villainy, chillness and a lot of other things that define these sixty eight duos that are travelling around the world!**

 **Yes, it's going to be a new crossover and this time, it's going to be cool in Calgary and the cities of Birkenhead and Liverpool, where both of them will have every single team take on the race!**

 **-From Part 2:-**

 **#1: Chris McLean & Chef Hatchet AKA The TV Hosts (Total Drama)**

 **#2: Wizard & Boomstick AKA The Internet Hosts (Death Battle)**

 **#3: Zangief & Rainbow Mika AKA The Wrestling Warriors (Street Fighter)**

 **#4: Isabelle & Digby AKA The Helper Siblings (Animal Crossing)**

 **#5: Franklin Clinton & Michael DeSantos AKA The Questionable Men (Grand Theft Auto)**

 **#6: K' and Maxima AKA The Cool Friends (King of Fighters)**

 **#7: Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi AKA The Leading Pilots (Star Fox)**

 **#8: Wolf O'Donell & Leon Powalski AKA The Piloting Mercenaries (Star Fox)**

 **#9: Ralf Jones & Clark Steel AKA The Fighting Mercenaries (Ikari Warriors/King of Fighters)**

 **#10: Goofy & Max Goof AKA The Awkward Father & Son (A Goofy Movie)**

 **#11: Pit & Dark Pit AKA The Angels (Kid Icarus)**

 **#12: Ryu & Ken AKA The Sparring Friends (Street Fighter)**

 **#13: Bowser & Bowser Jr. AKA The Royal Rulers (Super Mario)**

 **#14: Mario & Luigi AKA The Plumbing Heroes (Super Mario)**

 **#15: Wario & Waluigi AKA The Competitive Brothers (Wario/Super Mario)**

 **#16: Jo & Eva AKA The Gym Girls (Total Drama)**

 **#17: Katie & Sadie AKA The Best Female Friends (Total Drama)**

 **-From Part 3:-**

 **#18: Murdoc & 2D AKA The Rockin' Brits (Gorillaz)**

 **#19: Jasmine & Shawn AKA The Survivalists (Total Drama)**

 **#20: Sonic & Tails AKA The Unbreakable Friends (Sonic Games)**

 **#21: Mordecai & Rigby AKA The Groundskeepers (Regular Show)**

 **#22: Alejandro & Jose AKA The Feuding Brothers/Hombres (Total Drama)**

 **#23: Tygra & Cheetara AKA The Thundercats (Thundercats)**

 **#24: Lori & Luna Loud AKA The Sharp Sisters (The Loud House)**

 **#25: Ryuji Sakamoto & Yusuke Kitagawa AKA The Classmates (Persona)**

 **#26: Phoenix Wright & Maya Fey AKA The Defense Lawyers (Ace Attorney)**

 **#27: Ryo & Yuri Sakazaki AKA The Karate Siblings (Art of Fighting)**

 **#28: Terry Bogard & Joe Higashi AKA The Boisterous Fighters (Fatal Fury)**

 **#29: Jonesy & Jude AKA The Mall Dudes (6teen)**

 **#30: Nana & Popo AKA The Mountain Climbers (Ice Climbers)**

 **#31: Austin & Ally AKA The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**

 **#32: Miles Edgeworth & Franziska Von Karma AKA The Prosecutors (Ace Attorney)**

 **#33: PJ & Gabe AKA The Awkward Brothers (Good Luck Charlie)**

 **#34: Andre Harris & Robbie Shapiro AKA The Hollywood Guys (Victorious)**

 **-From Part 4:-**

 **#35: Panda & Ice Bear AKA The Bear Brothers (We Bare Bears)**

 **#36: Carly & Spencer Shay AKA The Long Distance Siblings (iCarly)**

 **#37: Samantha Puckett & Cat Valentine AKA The Babysitters (Sam & Cat)**

 **#38: Hugo Andre & Abigail AKA The Big Brawlers (Final Fight)**

 **#39: Raz & Gilgamesh AKA The Weapon Masters (Ice Age & Dissidia Final Fantasy)**

 **#40: Cuphead & Mugman AKA The Cup Brothers (Cuphead)**

 **#41: Megamind & Minion AKA The Self-Proclaimed Villains (Megamind)**

 **#42: Shingo Yabuki & Benimaru Nikado AKA The Young Battlers (King of Fighters)**

 **#43: Ed & Edd AKA The Money Making Brothers (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy)**

 **#44: Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long AKA The Punchy Heroes (RWBY)**

 **#45: Margo Gru & Antonio Perez AKA The Young Couple (Despicable Me)**

 **#46: Wallace & Gromit AKA The Science Duo (Wallace & Gromit)**

 **#47: Hank & Bobby Hill AKA The Father & Son (King of The Hill)**

 **#48: Rad & Enid AKA The Bodega Heroes (OK K.O)**

 **#49: Kim Kaphwan & Jhun Hoon AKA The Taekowndo Masters (Fatal Fury & King of Fighters)**

 **#50: Susie & Kris AKA The Struggling Students (Deltarune)**

 **#51: Captain Hook & Mr. Smee AKA The Pirates (Peter Pan)**

 **#52: Dr. Eggman & Lord Boxman AKA The Mad Scientists (Sonic & OK K.O)**

 **#53: Doppo & Katsumi Orochi AKA The Karate Practicioners (Grappler Baki)**

 **#54: Siegfried Schtauffen & Sophitia Alexandra AKA The Soul Warriors (Soul Edge/Calibur)**

 **-From Part 5:-**

 **#55: Alya Cesaire & Nino Lahiffe AKA The Complicated Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**

 **#56: King Dedede & King K. Rool AKA The Cocky Kings (Kirby & Donkey Kong)**

 **#57: Cleveland Brown & Joe Sampson AKA The Family Men (Family Guy)**

 **#58: Diddy & Donkey Kong AKA The Monkeys (Donkey Kong)**

 **#59: Katsuki Bakugo & Izuku Midoriya AKA The Heroic Students (My Hero Academia)**

 **#60: Krillin & Yamcha AKA The Marital Artists (Dragon Ball)**

 **#61: Roxas & Lea AKA The Fighting Friends (Kingdom Hearts)**

 **#62: Captain Falcon & Samus AKA The Bounty Hunters (F-Zero & Metroid)**

 **#63: Soldier & Demoman AKA The Fuse Lighters (Team Fortress 2)**

 **#64: AVGN & Nostalgia Critic AKA The Angry Critics (Angry Video Game Nerd & Nostalgia Critic)**

 **#65: Gordeau & Chaos/Kei Asuma AKA The Calm Fighters (Under Night In-Birth)**

 **#66: Buford & Baljeet AKA The Bully & The Nerd (Phineas & Ferb)**

 **#67: Shaggy Rogers & Scooby Doo AKA The Foodie Detectives (Scooby Duo)**

 **#68: Leshawna & Leshaniqua AKA The Close Cousins (Total Drama)**

 **#69: Marge & Homer Simpson AKA The Married Couple (The Simpsons)**

 **#70: Nathan Drake & Anthony Sullivan AKA The Treasure Hunters (Uncharted)**

 **#71: Richter Belmont & Maria Renard AKA The Vampire Slayers (Castlevania)**

 **#72: Hayley Smith & Jeff Fischer AKA The Stoners (American Dad)**

 **#73: Zack & Cody Martin AKA The Contrasting Twins (Suite Life On Deck)**

 **#74: Chet & Lorenzo AKA The Stepbrothers (The Ridonculous Race)**

 **Every team is here, ready to take on the world, each other and all of the challenges that Don had set up for them!**

 **No matter, if they've been in a reality show before, battled in a war, climbed mountains or just be with their friends in the mall, this race is going to take them all and find out...**

 **...which one wins the special edition of The Ridonculous Race or which one starts off on a great foot, so see ya later this month or March with the Calgary episode!**

 **In other news, a super ridonculous remake is also going to be happening this year! Why are those words there? Find out in one of the spring months of 2019, because said project isn't going to come out for a while!**

 **As I said before, GRR Episode 1 is coming later this month or in March with the competition going all-in to give each other a reason to care about them!**

 **Episodes 2 and 3 are going to be easier to make than Episode 1, for obvious and not-so-obvious reasons!**


	6. Episode 1-1: A Syrupy Start

**The Grand Ridonculous Race**  
 **Chapter 1: Everybody's In Calgary**  
 **Part 1: A Syrupy Start**

 **With the new season fully set up, it's time for these seventy three crazy teams to take each other and the world's best locations on, as they're up for three million dollars, making it better for all of the competitive duos out there!**

 **For all of the tourist challengers, they're going to make the others compete and also take in the scenery at the same time!**

 **Don't ask, how that's possible, because it very much is, especially when villains are involved in this!**

 **Anyways, with a new start to a new race, these 74 duos are up for some serious games!**

* * *

Don was just back in Calgary, ready to get himself started with all of these crazy duos that are just here to compete and with a race that wouldn't be like any other, as the previous thing was just the team introductions.

This time, the crossing over was for real, as the main host just readied himself.

 **"Calgary's a city where wrestlers are taking in the sights, Canadian are being proud and where horses bronc-ing around like it's nobody business!"**

A horse that was just jumping around and having a fun time with its rider was just definitely in the Stampede, doing some things.

 **"In this city, this huge Ridonculous Race consisting of 74 previously introduced crazy teams, including a returning duo, is going to get themselves started in the middle of this city!"**

The portraits were showing the teams and then the locations were shown in postcards, all of them very different from each other in location and in climate.

 **"From Calgary to exotic wildlands, brutal beaches and all sorts of crazy locations, these duos are ready to take on the world and each other in...The Grand Ridonculous Race!"** Don was just keeping his teeth well-shined, as the race was just finally ready to have some competition waiting in the wings.

* * *

With all of the competition prepared and waiting the race to start, it was definitely looking like a crowd of 150 contestants just waiting to race down the street in downtown Calgary and there was actually 148 contestants in the race this time.

This time around, Don was definitely having some serious experience on this side, as there was a lot of duos that were bringing their A-game in this race

 **"Welcome to the Grand Ridonculous Race, where 74 teams are racing to the edges of the planet to claim a lot of cash! How far will these already introduced teams go? Let's find out?"** Don was just really motivated to get this race going, as there was already the whole bunch of contestants that were ready to get some exposition thrown their way.

As expected, some of them were actually complaining already and this time, they weren't just down to get some new things introduced, as Don just tried to shut the louder contestants up.

It was really time for the announcements.

 **"Duos of all sorts, welcome to the biggest season of this show that has ever happened so far!**

Some of them were cheering with some serious excitement, as they were just about to embark on another race, while others were just keeping an close eye on their own competition and all of them were just checking for the obvious.

 **"As you guys know, The Ridonculous Race involves teams travelling across the world to many perilous locations and try to knock each other off!"**

A whole bunch of varied locations were shown off, from a city that had its heart steeped in modernity, to a town that hadn't changed that much in five centuries and to some sun-soaked plains that had the hills be a rough climb.

 **"Each round, two or three teams will be sent out of the race by being the last few teams to the Chill Zone! Wherever that's through the challenges or the drama is a mystery."**

The Chill Zone, which was in an English gated park that was actually open to the public, was just shown to the public that was just watching it.

 **"There's only a few teams that survive every round to the finale, where the first team to hit the final Chill Zone in an new location wins three million dollars!"**

A big load of cash was just shown on screen, but for the actual teams that were just being announced to, most of them were just as shocked as the potential audience that was just watching this on the big screen and the rest were more motivated to do it.

Don was just putting his two hands towards the box that was just designed after himself, as every other duo was just looking towards it.

 **"Look over here, this is The Ridonculous Tip Box AKA The Don Box, which will provide all of you duos with the challenges, the directions and the words you need to make it through this race!"**

Some of the more impatient duos weren't too excited to just see some more talking from Don, but there was definitely still more to this that the main host wasn't explaining.

 **"To spice things up, we've got three new mysterious challenge types that are starting in this season and this time, all three of them will involve some serious teamwork!"**

Sonic and Tails were just ready to try it out, as a few other duos of long-time friends were willing to test their physical limits and friendship limits, but a few other teams were definitely more intrigued than ever.

 **"Have all of you guys got it?"**

A lot of the contestants were actually nodding to Don's simple question, as their ears were wide open.

 **"Good, so get yourselves ready..."**

Teams like Krillin and Yamcha were just preparing themselves to do a running pose, while others like Zangief and R. Mika were just doing their own showy poses and the rest were just preparing for battle.

 **"...now race!"** Don was letting his good arms do the talking, as he put both of them to the sides of him, which was actually making every single team go to the sides to get themselves racing towards the first Don Box of the season. **"Finally, I can get back to hosting!"**

Don was just in a really good mood for this season, as he knew that the competition was all fired up to do their thing.

* * *

With all of that done, it was going to be a short run to the first Don Box in the heart of downtown Calgary, as all of the contestants could definitely see it already, but this it wasn't going to be as close as it originally was in the previous part.

No matter what, some of the teams were also quipping and running, mostly because they just wanted to throw some words at other people.

"Hey, I heard the competition was tough." Lea/Axel was just looking straight at the spiky white-haired hero like he had a request.

"Don't worry, you're looking at him." Katsuki just reassured him, as he was just looking at the three teams that were clearly faster than him and his teammate, who was just going all in. "Come on, Deku, we've got a box to get to!"

"Right you are, Kacchan!" Izuku was just down to try and work with his egotistical partner in an attempt to make things worth running.

Roxas didn't really have anything to say, but he was definitely more focused on making some cool new strategies possible with his happy partners.

The leading three teams weren't the happiest bunch in the world, as they were just down to make sure that no-one could catch them and unsurprisingly, they were all animals.

"Can't catch us, the better half of Star Fox!" Wolf was just making sure that the space pilots were definitely third with his great pace and Leon's quick block.

"We're all equally good, Star Wolf." Fox told both Wolf and Leon, as his team was still staying pretty close in third place and in the streets.

While the two teams of animal pilots were having a bit of a time in the top three, the leading team was just really close to hitting the Don Box with ease.

"Tails, we've got the box!" Sonic just slid his hand over the button, making a tip come out of it and Tails just barely caught it. "Well, whoops."

"Don't worry, I already caught it." Tails was just ready to read what the tip was going to say for him.

Sonic and Tails were just finally reading the tips, as there was just a whole bunch of teams coming up with their feet set for the Calgary Stampede and this time, one of them was just going to nail it once again, as their re-entry was just unprecedented.

"We're setting our sights for the Stampede, which is on the other side of the river and pretty south of here, but it shouldn't be too long of a run!" Tails proclaimed, still leading in first and going down MacLeod Trail SE and Sonic was right in front of him. "We shouldn't go on the footbridge, because that's blocked."

"Got ya." Sonic was just clicking his fingers to his friend's reading.

"Yeah, I kinda figured." Falco was just seeing the actual place from this central location, as the top five were just trying to catch up to the stepbrothers.

"Come on, Chet, we've gotta get up to a good position!" Lorenzo was just more motivated than ever to not get kicked out.

"Yeah, Lorenzo, doing it!" Chet shouted with only the overconfidence that an 17-year old stepbrother could really bring into the game.

 _*The Stepbrothers' confessional*_

 _Chet and Lorenzo were both looking ridiculously smug about their achievements, as they were just down to make sure that everyone knew that they were coming back._

 _"Is there a good reason that we're back? Of course, there is." Chet smugly assured the audience that had an question to ask. "We really wanted to compete in this again, because the roster was crazy and we had skills to fight 'em."_

 _"Yep and this time, we're on equal ground to own it equally! I think we had a plan that somehow got lost somewhere and I didn't write much on it, but we have one!" Lorenzo exclaimed, as he was just making everything he did sound confident._

 _"...We don't need a plan." Chet just added in with a slightly worried shrug._

 _*Confessional cut*_

With all of the duos, regardless of their speed, stamina or lack thereof, on the way to the Calgary Stampede through some leafy and not so leafy subrurbs of the city, there wasn't really that much time for small talk, but there was still some time left.

"Wow, you're no joke, you guys." Gordeau was somehow noticing that Rad and Enid were definitely right besides him at that current moment.

"Dude, where were you a minute ago?" Rad was just genuinely confused at how a guy with pretty good eyesight couldn't really see him.

Both the bodega heroes and the calm fighters were neck and neck now in seventh and sixth, but a minute ago, Rad and Enid, the bodega workers, were slightly behind an less observant Gordeau.

"Slightly in front of you." Gordeau was just noting, as Rad managed to get the right conclusion.

"Hey, did that mean that we're jokes?!" Rad was just not down for being insulted.

"It would be a good conclusion that _you_ would be a joke at this current moment." Chaos was just making an good observation, as Enid was just trying to get ahead for Rad. "Though, you might have been acting like your bio would have said."

Rad didn't exactly have that much to say, but Enid just made him shut up real quick with an look that saw no point in continuing on with these two.

Being in sixth place made Gordeau and Chaos go a little bit faster, while Rad and Enid were playing side-by-side in seventh, but for now, there was actually a challenge to get to.

And of course, Sonic and Tails were actually ahead of everyone in such a way that showed that they were just going up to the first challenge without a sweat.

"Alright, we're at the Don Box!" Sonic was just actually at the entrance to the stables for an obvious reasons, as there was three different challenges that were on the way for every team. "And it's the Either-Or...wait, did it always have three challenges?"

"Definitely not! At least, Don's changing up the game!" Tails was just down for any one of those three challenges and what were those three.

Finding out what they are is going to be up to the next part to be revealed, and I can guarantee that it does involve some bronc-ing around in Calgary.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 2, where the reveal of a Stampede-styled challenge along with two others gets the efforts of some of the teams' very motivation for the huge amounts of broncing around that's going to happen to a lot of these teams with some serious motivation to do well!**

 **By the way, it's not coming that soon, but it is coming in March!**


	7. Episode 1-2: Bareback Ridoncos

**The Grand Ridonculous Race**  
 **Chapter 1: Everybody's In Calgary**  
 **Part 2: Bareback Ridoncos**

 **With all of the teams, the three Either-Or can get itself started and this time, it could really shake up the leaderboard, as the top eight teams are on their way to beating this challenge!**

 **That doesn't mean that the rest didn't really matter, as there's a whole lot of duos racing around and trying to succeed in a challenge like this one!**

 **Either way, let's read this one!**

* * *

Of course, this is back, but also, the top team was definitely having a little bit of trouble figuring out what was the challenge.

"Wait, so it's Bronc, Jump or Crunch? That's definitely an unusual name for a challenge!" Tails exclaimed with him being sure of the name, as Sonic was just trying to figure it out.

Once again, Don was just here to really introduce the challenge type to everybody that was new to this or had forgotten the previous seasons and the challenge to practically everyone that was just watching the race.

 **"An Either-Or is an challenge that has multiple tasks that can be chosen only once to be beaten! This time, it's three choices instead of two!"** Don was just introducing in the same place that the leading duo was in, except it was probably recorded a few days earlier.

 **"Of course, there's the classic Calgary Stampede bronc, of which one of the teammates have to stay on a bronc-ing horse for ten seconds and this horse was just made for it..."** Don exclaimed, as the brown horse was just jumping around and generally causing a tailspin for the rider that was just being bronc'd around in question.

 **"...Or jump and attempt to just go around the horse racing course without a horse and complete it in under two minutes! At least these guys will be reading protective gear..."** Don was just seeing that the gear was just well worth it, as it was covering up some clothes and it did a good job of protecting the unmuddied clothes from the mud and water.

 **"...And lastly, the teams can also choose to bump and attempt to impress these Calgary native square dancing couple and bump each other in order to a get tip..."** These two were definitely a couple, as they were just working together in order to show the audience how it was done, as the man and the woman were in complete sync.

 **"...Once the teams successfully complete the challenge, they'll have to travel to Nose Hill Park, which is in the northwestern areas of Calgary to the next Don Box!"** Don was just genuinely sure that the Stampede was packed full of hard and fun challenges that were very western in nature.

With the three-way Either-Or revealed and ready for competing in, there was a few teams that weren't as far ahead as Sonic and Tails, but the top five were definitely coming close to getting the tip.

None of them have already read the tip, but all five of them were getting close to doing that and this time, there was also a few that were working their hardest to make their efforts.

"Colonel, we're in 8th place, judging by the other racers that are ahead of us!" Clark could definitely see that the stadium wasn't even that far away.

"Alright, that does sound pretty good." Ralf was definitely aware of his not so great speed, but he was still bridging the gap between the top tiers and the high tier racers.

Of course, Sonic and Tails were finally at the challenge and ready to reveal what kind of challenge that they were doing to the audience that was just watching it in a very different way.

"I've been practicing my jump since last week, so of course I'm going to jump!" Sonic was just as passionate as his two-tailed best friend was just hopping for joy at the selection of the challenge. "Tails, leave this one to me!"

"Of course." Tails had a bit of a confident grin, as he was just high-fiving each other to make sure that their choice was right and their trust was definitely still unbreakable to anyone with eyes.

However, there was still a few teams that were just coming to make their choice, but instead, it was just a quick montage of choices, as the top eight all chose their challenges for the moment.

"Broncing, probably." Leon's smirk was definitely indicating that he was going to find this challenge pretty easy, as Wolf was just giving the approval with a vertical nod to his partner. "Don't worry, this is going to be easy."

"Jumping sounds the easiest to finish, despite its drawbacks! So, I'm gonna jump!" Fox was definitely the type of fox that was able to jump really hard, as Falco gave an affirmative nod to his leader and these two were just really confident about their choices.

"I'm going to jump like it's nobody's business!" Katsuki shouted aggressively, as he was just ready to make some good use of his quirk in this challenge, in order to prove that he didn't need it. Izuku was just a little bit shaken by his rival's very loud voice.

"You wanna bump?" Roxas just asked with an very cheeky smile, as he was just bumping his adult friend in the chest and Lea just threw a elbow bump back at him with the same smug look. "I think we're going to achieve some good things."

"We're gonna bump, because I've got the moves to own this one." Rad boasted, complete with a show of one move that he wanted the audience to see, as his finger guns and bent legs showed them off, but Enid was just a little bit nervous about the square dancing, but she was not liking his moves.

"Of course, I've got the jump to make it through." Gordeau gave his friend a hint and with a look that showed he was down with all of the challenge, but Chaos managed to figure that this one was definitely the best choice.

"I'm ready to bronc!" Clark stated with some notable confidence, as if he could just fight a god with his partner, a broncing horse wouldn't be that bad of a problem compared to it. Ralf was just really excited for his long-time friend to just achieve great things.

 _*The Mercenary Guys' confessional*_

 _Ralf and Clark were both organising something, as Clark actually had a bit of a theory regarding some of the competitors._

 _"There's no doubt that there's going to be issues with some of these guys, I mean I don't think enemies are exactly going to be friends! So, I doubt that it's going to be easy to break the top ten, Clark." Ralf was just thinking of the more obvious issue with some of the duos that were just running around._

 _"Some of these contestants are capable of very scary things without even doing that much effort! And that's the ones that we know, so racing carefully is what we're going to do, Colonel!" Clark had the sense to be sure of who he was up against._

 _"That actually makes a lot of sense, Lieutenant!" Ralf commended his partner, as the two of them were just making good use._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

 **"With the best group of teams getting started, as they're here to basically try and to control a horse that is pretty hard to control!"** Don announced pretty simply, as there was some obvious issues with the challenges that were actually at hand and this time, bronc-ing was just going to be hard.

Ralf and Clark were definitely a little intimidated by the bucking that the stallion was doing, as it was definitely a good day to just jump on it and make sure that their backs weren't bumped and broken.

Wolf and Leon were just getting an eye for their competitors, as they were just trying to out-do them in pretty incredible ways by just checking the horse that was just waiting for some new competition to get in there.

Krillin and Yamcha were both a little bit scared, but they were just also the first team that was prepared to just try and keep their grip on the horse, as they were both just getting themselves up to try it out.

"Come on, Krillin, I doubt that there isn't going to be any more dangerous challenges like this one." Yamcha was just ready to get his helmet on, as Krillin was just watching him do something brave. "It probably won't kill me, so you're going to take the later challenge."

"Okay, Yamcha, but be careful, that horse is going hurt a lot if you're on the wrong side of it." Krillin was just sure that this horse was really going to bring the hurt, if Yamcha landed too close to it.

Krillin and Yamcha were seeing two more duos like they were complete badasses, as they both weren't too fitting for this challenge, yet they were doing it anyways, as Kris and Susie weren't both too excited and Richter and Maria were just more curious than anything.

 _*The Martial Artists' confessional*_

 _Krillin and Yamcha were both ridiculously smug about their stamina, as they were actually pretty strong all things considered and this time, they were prepared for anything crazy._

 _"It's nice to get out and fight some horse that you've never seen! Trust me, Vegeta, I'm not going to get injured so hard that I get knocked out of the competition!" Yamcha was just being strangely specific about his boast, as he was just ready to prove something to a lot of people._

 _"Yeah, you've got a lot of stamina, but you don't have to brag about it! Besides, I bet that horse is strong, possibly stronger than you think." Krillin was just still in a good mood, trying to raise it with a quick tease_

 _"You can't tell me because you're not on it." Yamcha looked at his friend with a serious look on his face, as he was just prepared to test the buck horse._

 _"Really good point." Krillin smiled with a genuine look to it, as he was just sure that the horse could be a little bit weaker than usual._

 _*The Classmates' confessional*_

 _Kris and Susie were just sure that this was definitely a strange challenge for them to be doing, as they were spooked about something._

 _"This is total bull, because it's a bull! Urgh, I'm going to take this because you're not strong like me and you'd be thrown miles up." Susie was just sure that the horse that was just spinning arond in ways that were just not too good._

 _"You're definitely righter than me." Kris was just giving a serious thumbs up, as his expression didn't really change at all and his scars on his arm were shown._

 _"Nice scars, you idiot." Susie just pointed out in the small scars that were just_

 _*Confessional cut*_

With those confessionals over, the first one was Yamcha, who was prepared to get himself hurt from the first challenge, as he got his boots on for the real deal and Krillin was just looking at his partner with some serious worry.

* * *

 **"The square dancers are ready to dance like they're in a square! Though, they've got something to get over first."**

The four that selected this challenge to beat along with Chet and Lorenzo just joining the battle were not expecting to try and copy the moves in the best way that they could, which was just going to throw all of them off, as it was strangely precise and yet oddly loose.

"Dude, I think we can copy that, but I think we'll need someone to go first to just blow it." Chet said, trying to check out what the dance actually was again, as Lorenzo was just ready to go in. "I kinda don't want to embarrass myself, bro!"

Lorenzo's look of incredulous disbelief was just saying that he wanted to do the challenge, but there was already a team that was just literally jumping in to take the opportunity without really checking it properly.

"Dudes, prepared to get squared by us!" Rad was just enthusiastic about the dance that he was about to do, as Enid was just ready to attempt to make this work. "Yeah, you know!"

"I already know, Rad..." Lea was just trying to not roll his eyes, as he was just ready to try and do the thing, as Roxas was just actually ready to see the first attempt. "Man, I hope those two do succeed."

"Are you kidding? I hope that the opposite happens!" Chet was just throwing out a thumbs down at Rad only, as Lea was just giving a quick thumbs up to the guys.

The first attempt was made, as Enid and Rad were both trying to work with each other, but from the start, it wasn't apparent that this wasn't going to be the best attempt to square dance.

Some steps were actually awkward enough that they managed to throw each other off-rhythm and they couldn't really recover well enough to not get themselves rejected.

"Uhhhh...I doubt that was good." Enid was just slightly embrassed by the screwed up dance, as Isabelle, Digby, Mario and Luigi arrived at the location with an embarassed look. "You guys probably saw it."

Of course, the bodega workers managed to get thumbed down by the young Calgary guy and gal who weren't impressed.

Lea and Roxas were up next and their sweat suddenly increased from the pressure from the onlooking teams that were just down to dance in squares and unsurprisingly, they started off pretty boldly, as they were just doing moves that were just a little too odd for an square dance and Roxas managed to get kicked.

"Come on, Lea!" Roxas was just a little unerved by the sudden kick that caused him to be off-beat.

"Sorry about it." Lea just stopped to ensure that his friend were okay, as he both knew they wouldn't get a tip anyways and the couple backed this up with an thumbs down. "Roxas, this is probably a hard challenge."

"Dude, tell me! At least it makes sense for this to be a first challenge." Roxas was just relaxing to ensure that he wasn't all tensed up or anything.

Isabelle and Digby were actually up next, as there was definitely some expectations that no-one was just going to pass on their first try and Mario and Luigi were just watching to see what they could potentially do.

"Come on, no-one's gonna pass it on their first try!" Luigi confidently said, as their friends were just coming up onto the place where the challenge officially takes place. "Isabelle, you can do it!"

Chet and Lorenzo were just taking a glare at Luigi for a second, before focusing on the two animals that were just coming into the competition.

"Luigi's right, probably, because...they...suck?" Lorenzo might not have been asking an question, but it turned into a question, when the brother and sister dogs were just nailing it. "Luigi's wrong, because they're cute and awesome!"

Chet was just throwing some shade at this brother, when Isabelle and Digby were dancing like they were actually at a farm, as the couple were just genuinely confused at what they were seeing.

With the steps and the moves and the swings, Isabelle and Digby managed to get their tip with the two of them ready to thank everyone.

"Thank you for this opportunity!" Digby just bowed like an gentleman, as Isabelle did so too, as a few more new teams just came in.

"Alright, what's new?" Dark Pit crossed his arms, as Pit came in with him and Kim and Jhun were just seeing that the siblings got a tip. "Oh, look, one of the top-tier teams won already."

 _*The Taekwondo Masters' confessional*_

 _Kim and Jhun weren't really sceptical of the two assistants' goodness, though they were really questioning something else that was just as important._

 _"If we just let our guard down, they're just going to pass us by accident and probably help us up! But I don't really know them, yet and they're far from evil." Kim sensed all of the good inside both of the animal assistants._

 _"Honestly, they could just not help us because it would be dangerous or something like that." Jhun was just shrugging, trying to think of an situation where it_

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **'**

 **"Who made this jumping challenge? Someone else did and now, these brave duos are going to have to brave the ridiculous jumps that were ahead of them!"**

Sonic, Gordeau, Falco and the new arrivals Terry and Izuku were about to try and get past this course with their questionable abilities, as the sun was just beaming down on them with the bushes being well-cut to ensure that the teams couldn't just jump over them easily and to also, make sure that things weren't too disrupted for the real races.

"Dude, it's going to so open and shut, that the doors are just gonna be stuck because of how good Sonic is going to do!" Joe was just saying the obvious and enjoying it anyways. "Seriously, though, you go, Terry!"

There was actually a guy that was timing it up at the booth, as he was just ready to check wherever the runners manage to complete within a certain time limit, especially with a crew like this.

"Goddamn, Deku, don't do something stupid!" Bakugo's lack of faith was just extremely apparent, as this was a course with bushes that horses would just normally jump over.

"Don't worry, Kacchan, I won't!" Izuku was just as determined to make things count, as he was just prepared to make the jump as high as he could, as Terry was just side by side trying to do some things. "Your name's Terry Bogard, right?"

"Yep and I'm guessing your name is Izuku, right?" Terry asked back, as the young guy nodded with a grin that was just looking for some good fun. "That's a pretty nice name, my dude."

Izuku and Terry were just willing to keep it short, as the rest of the runners along with an very surprised Shaggy, who was just trying to see if this was real.

"Yep, that's like a whole foot of bushes!" Shaggy was definitely not in a simulation, as he was just feeling how high the bushes actually are.

"Yeah!" Scooby was just not shocking everyone, as there was definitely some more talking animals that were actually just on two feet joining the game, wherever they were physical or metaphorical. "Go on, Shaggy!"

 _*The Investigating Foodies' confessional*_

 _Shaggy and Scooby were both a little bit shaken by the fact that this challenge existed and was something that people could actually pass with a good enough jump._

 _"How did they do this, because this is crazy!" Scooby protested, barely understanding the somewhat absurd challenge that was just ahead of Shaggy._

 _"I don't know, but I'm going to jump it anyways and I'll think I'll get on the second try." Shaggy's confident words sorta betrayed how scared he was about the challenge, but he still had a challenge to do. "Maybe the third try, but I'll be outta here quick."_

 _"Uh, yeah." Scooby was still a little bit intimidated by the bushes that were actually ahead of him._

 _*Confessional cut*_

The race finally got itself started with one big loud horn that was just annoying the crowd-goers that consisted of teams that were a little bit too late to the punch or just people that were watching their friends to attempt to fight with some fake bushes.

"Uh, why are there fake ones?" Yuri was actually the first one to notice, as she was just watching Shaggy attempt to jump over a bush to some avail.

"Because they don't really need to mess up the ecological stuff or something like that." Xander was actually surprisingly there, as he was just giving it some time.

"Oh, okay." Yuri was just trying to look at the runners that were succeeding such as Sonic and Fox, who were just down for winning. "So you wanna go and fight?"

"...Uh, seriously. I'm a camp councillor, I have to do a serious job and I've got no reason to fight!" Xander was a little bit stunned, as Sonic and Fox were actually just clearly the bushes both intentionally for the former and unintentionally for the latter.

"Man, look at him go. Tails, you wanna bet?" Falco asked, just trying to see if the fox would get in on it.

"Not really, it's like the first round, but Sonic's faster anyways." Tails proclaimed, as he crossed his arms to say some facts.

"Huh, figures that he's holding back." Falco was happy with just talking about Sonic's surprisingly stylish low jumps and Fox's strangely acrobatic backflips that made him lose momentum,

"Well, he'd tear the bushes otherwise." Tails was just keeping himself relaxed. "It's actually good that Fox is here or else Sonic would just outrunning everybody!"

Tails and Falco were just sure that the two's fast partners were just able to get the fastest times on the course, as Joe Higashi was just cheering his partner on with his own words.

"Remember, Terry, those bushes aren't that tall! They're just kinda tall!" Joe Higash motivated his partner in the best way that he could muster up in a short time.

 **"As the best of the best are done with the challenge with the stragglers having parts of the fakest bushes in their legs..."**

Sonic and Fox were just clearing the bushes like they were nothing, as they cleared the height of the prop shrubs and then just flipping to reduce their height, while Terry tripped over one of the fake bushes and just got stuck in it.

* * *

 **"...Some other teams are definitely doing some dirty broncing, complete with the horse just making some teams fall by accident..."**

With some teams actually completing the challenge, wherever by just breaking some records in their challenge, being really good at what they did or just getting lucky, it was time for them to just get out of there and leave the challenge-picking to the backburners.

As in, there was several teams that were just getting their bronc on and one of them was actually a little bit further than before, albeit with a bit of a catch.

There was also a lot more duos that were just making sure that they were on equal ground, such as Tygra and Cheetara, as the game was starting to get a little more serious than usual.

As in Zangief was actually riding a horse and the weight of was just throwing the horse off its game and some of the teams were not exactly liking it.

"That has to qualify under animal cruelty with Zangief just riding on it like an fool would! At least we're definitely in the upper echelons in the race." Franziska was just both relieved and really scared, as R. Mika was just cheering her partner on.

"Yeah, Zangief, that's how it's done!" Mika was just loud enough to seriously get the attention to the person that was just taking care of the horse. "But it won't be easy catching up with the lead!"

Zangief and Mika were just leaving off the horse, which was actually a little bit weary at the current moment, as they had an reason to get this tip, especially with where they were going.

"Go to Nose Hill Park to find your next challenge? Wait, is that actually the name, because that sounds kinda badass." R. Mika proclaimed, as she was just ready to hop into another taxi with Zangief quickly in tow.

"What kind of park is that?" Zangief yelled, as the whole line was just looking at him like he was crazy

There was also quite a few teams that were actually impatient enough to notice that not only did the wrestlers just ran through to the exit, but said horse was still slightly lagging from all of Zangief's weight.

"Holy damn, that horse needs a rest, but I'm guessing it won't have one." Cleveland wasn't really all that worried, as he was just really ready to hop onto that horse and ensure that his team wasn't down for the count. "Joe?"

"I can't say that the horse suffered much." Joe looked for any signs that showed some injuries.

"How hard was it even bucked? I doubt it was too hard." Wolf told them, as the horse managed to get back up with an look of fiery determination.

"Yeah, the wolf man's right." Joe didn't even notice that Wolf had just go on ahead, but he did notice now. "Hey, what do you think you're doing!"

"Finishing the challenge, you idiot." Wolf told him, clear as day with an angered tone, as the flying mercenaries were both ready to make an exit from the general challenge.

"Am I really surprised that we passed?" Leon was just clicking his own fingers at the family guys that were actually a little bit behind in the game.

"Wow, they're annoying! I bet think he thinks he's cool with an attitude like that." Tygra was just a little bit angry at the two of them, but he didn't really let it get to his head, as he was just getting onto the horse. "Wish me luck?"

"I don't think you really need me to ask that." Cheetara's faith in Tygra was still going very strong, as the two of them had been on many adventures together as an solid team.

"Yeah, this horse is no joke." Tygra was just on top of it, as he was still stunned by the differences between his species and the others.

The two of them were just giving the signal to start the crazy ride, as Tygra was just ready to hold on for dear life with his rivals just watching him try and stay on it, as he managed to get thrown around, but fell off due to the center of balance being screwed.

"That was actually pretty close." Cheetara did notice that the timer said 8 seconds and 520 milliseconds, as Tygra picked himself back up.

These two were finally ready to make sure that their next turn was the best, as Tygra had a bit of a cheeky grin, while Cheetara was just looking confidently to the future.

"Step aside, Cleveland's going in!" Joe vouched for his friend really loudly, as the police officer was just willing to let the family man go and take a ride on this horse. "Cleveland, just hang on!"

"Will do, Joe." Cleveland already felt the shakiness of the horse that was just making his spin, as he tried to keep his balance straight and his butt firmly on the saddle.

Strangely enough, the black man with a yellow shirt held on for the full ten seconds, as he just swung in and out out of good balancing and at the end, he was just fine.

 _*The Family Men's confessional*_

 _Cleveland and Joe were definitely in a really good mood, as they were just ready to keep up their performance._

 _"That was really rough. Could've hurt really bad, but it didn't." Cleveland's relaxed demeanour was still as strong as ever, despite just barely staying on for the full duration. "Anyways, I bet that the next challenge is going to be kinda crazy."_

 _"Yep..." Joe might have realised what his friend had said, as he was just not scared of any crazy challenges that were ahead. "...my wife and my son are definitely gonna motivate_ _ **us two to win!**_ _Yeah!"_

 _*The Canine Warriors' confessional*_

 _Tygra and Cheetara were both looking at each other like they were down with each other, as the two were ready to work with each other._

 _"Trust me, Cheetara, it's just going to be a little bit harder than usual." Tygra was just smirking to be sure, as there was a whole lot of that going around. "I don't know what the rest is going to be all about, but we're going to conquer it."_

 _"Conquer it suggests that we're going to win a lot. Let's just survive this one, because I think we're up against some brutal foes, who we're going to introduce to some brutal techniques." Cheetara sounded a little more serious than her partner, as there was some serious competition in the game._

 _"Uh, yeah, but it's not going to break any bones, just break the competition." Tygra clarified, ready to take the world and the racers on._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

However, there was still a whole bunch of duos attempting to complete a challenge and this time, they weren't ready for it, which is probably normal for a good chunk of the teams.

Sonic and Fox were far and away the most successful duo in the bush running, as they came past the finish line with no issues on the leafy side, as they were making their mark known in this race with one minute and 30 seconds spent on the course.

Izuku's high jump may have given him a little bit of an advantage, but he wasn't really that fast compared to his contemporaries and both of them combined still didn't stop him from completing it in a minute and 53 seconds.

Terry may have struggled in the beginning, but by the end, he was truly getting the hang of the really high jump, as he was just jumping over the somewhat high bushes with some ease, barely clearing it and finishing it off in one minute and 58 seconds.

"Oh shoot, I think we've got some new competition in the ring!" Joe exclaimed, as Falco and Tails were just looking at him like he was very passionate and very unstable at the same time. "Falco, Tails, get yourselves ready!"

"Man, you're probably all talk." Falco stated, having his fair share of talkative guys that were not experts by any means.

"Hey, Joe can talk, but he can also throw some deadly kicks!" Terry was just backing up his partner, as he was just putting his arms around his partner's shoulders.

"That doesn't even make sense, but I doubt those kicks are just for show." Fox noticed, as even in his more casual outfit, Joe was still looking ready for a battle ahead.

"I'll be the judge of that." Falco crossed his arms with a lot of confidence, as Sonic and Tails were off and Joe and Terry were about to leave.

"Okay, you're going to regret that kind of move!" Joe proclaimed, as he was just leaving the challenge with his partner in tow and rival

All three teams would be joining the other small bunch of teams that were just able to overcome the Either-Or challenges in special and not so special ways, as there was nine front-running teams in total, all of them using their best skills to not waste their energy

Even then, Shaggy and Scooby may have failed, but they weren't really alone either, as there was a whole lot of new duos willing to make the run look easy, as Pit, Dark Pit and several other duos were just joining the battle, as Nana and Popo were actually coming up to the two detective to have a bit of a talk.

And by several other, it meant that was a _whole crowd_ of pairs just ready to wait for the next pass, as Shaggy finished in about four minutes and there was such limited space that only eight runners could be on the course at one single time.

"Hey, wanna race? We're prepared for it!" Nana told the two food lovers, who were taking a quick look at the over-sized garb that she was wearing for some reason. "I mean, you can-"

"It's the middle of May, what the heck are you and your husband doing in two big coats?" Shaggy's confusion was mainly stemming from the obvious body heat that these two were struggling with.

"We just usually just wear these in any situation and it kinda doubles as armour." Nana explained the whole situation, not really giving an good reason to not be confused.

"It's a big friggin' coat!" Scooby exclamed, almost ready to go on the battlefield and accuse Nana of something crazy, as the race was just getting itself started.

 _*The Mountain Climbers' confessional*_

 _Nana and Popo were slightly offended at the slightly aggressive comments that were made by the food loving detectives._

 _"Why would someone talk about our coats like that! It's kinda really rude and really stupid to do something like that!" Nana was just a lot more fired up than usual and then almost immediately being sweet. "To be fair, it is really sweaty, but I'll work through it."_

 _Popo was just gesturing both of his arms towards his wife, as he was just showing the audience the strange nature of Nana's anger and also didn't have many words to say about the situation._

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was a whole lot of racing to be done, but there was even more announcing, as Don hadn't really been doing his own thing for a while in TV show terms, especially with some more absurd running teams taking the precious airtime.

 **"After everybody arrives to take a shot at the first big challenge, as there's not enough space for those teams to be competitive to beat the best...**

The eight runners were definitely trying to make their jump a little more extreme, as horse bushes weren't exactly made to be jumped over without an horse.

 **"...As the best teams are running towards the taxi ranks in certain areas to make sure that they're not losing the moment!"**

With this many teams choosing their challenges and attempting to not embarrass themselves, it wasn't exactly a novel thought that there was a whole lot of competiting within the teams.

Even out of the challenges, the competition was just getting harder and harder, as some of the duos were just being left in the dust by some bad travelling habits that caused some teams to lag pretty hard.

The fastest were way past 12th Avenue Southeast, as Sonic and Tails were just making the best use of their overdone speed to ensure that the competition couldn't really slip through.

"Come on, Tails, we've got a park to hit up and then an airport to get to!" Sonic was just keeping his feet right on the ground once again, as Tails was just neck and neck with him.

"I'll be right with you in a second!" Tails exclaimed, as the second place team was ferocuiously running towards them at an unexpected pace. "At this rate, we'll hit the taxi rank within a minute or two!"

Kim and Jhun were actually close to the taxi rank, but was definitely going at a slower pace than the fast-paced friends, as they were warriors of the leg day and arm days as well.

"Kaphwan, I doubt that we didn't train for this, even if it was by accident." Jhun's perspective on this race wasn't really that rare, but it was the first time that things had been like this.

"I agree! I went through an rigorous training regime that might have been messed up, but it was all worth it." Kim stopped to take a breather, as his mood was just stable, but he didn't really know where the taxi rank was.

"I think my one was just as rigorous as yours, because I can keep up with you." Jhun also stopped, just to keep the team spirit going on downtown.

"Huh, I thought for a second that you'd be lazy, but then that would just out of character for you." Kim noted, as the two of them were just laughing it up, as Wolf was just ready to throw a quick rock at the two of them.

Jhun just stopped it with his hand, clearly not letting his arms getting unused for the sake of showing his own art, as the two taekwondo masters were a little miffed.

 **"After breaking a rock, the taekwondo masters along with a lot of the other top teams are on their way to Nose Hill Park! What does the biggest park in Calgary have in store for them? Find out in the Grand Ridonculous Race!"**

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 3, where the second challenge gets some knots tied in an another western-styled challenge, complete with some hats to boot!**

 **Also, Nose Hill Park is definitely a weird name for a park, but then Concussion Valley also exists in the same country, so it's just probably Canada!**


	8. Episode 1-3: Barreling In The Park!

**The Grand Ridonculous Race**  
 **Chapter 1: Everybody's In Calgary**  
 **Part 3: Barrelin' In The Park!**

 **Yep, it's back and this time, Kris, Susie, Krillin and Yamcha are going to get the spotlight, for it is their time to shine, but there's a new challenge on the horizon and it may be not a very country-like challenge, but there's barrels involved in it!**

 **This challenge is taking place in the park, as all of the top ten were travelling towards it, wherever through a taxi taken from the Stampede itself or a taxi coming from downtown Calgary, as the competition get hotter!**

 **Will more rocks be thrown?**

 **Does there really need to a reason to have some rocks thrown?**

 **Will anyone say "yee yee!" or even a "yee haw!", because all of those questions and more important ones will be answered in this part and there might be some spoilers related to one of the teams!**

* * *

 **"Welcome back to the Grand Ridonculous Race, where struggling teams somehow made it to the challenge first and keep on suffering through the horse throws!"**

Don couldn't really have summed it up any better than he did, as the Martial Artists and the Rough Friends weren't doing too well on the horses and they were just always were a little bit too close to completing it, as repeatedly getting nine seconds was actually getting rougher.

And this time, they weren't in a good mood either, as they were just stuck behind several others.

"I swear it's like it's near perfect and then the horse has the move that just sends my head into the ground!" Yamcha complained, not really being whiny, rather than just being observant. "Am I right, guys?"

"Kinda, 'cause your technique sucks." Susie couldn't resist a quick jab in there, as Kris was just jabbing her arm into the side of the monster's jacket. "What, you saying my technique sucks too?!"

"Yeah, but we've learned some stuff from our previous attempts, so it shouldn't be too bad." Yamcha was just throwing a quick wink in Susie's general direction, causing the monster to just generally groan. "Right?"

"If I'm not the first one to be out, I won't be surprised." Susie shrugged with a bit of a mean smile, as Yamcha was just gulping at the possible prospect of losing it again. "Then again, you're apparently tough."

"Geez, make fun of the martial artist." Yamcha crossed his arms with a bit of a angered look, considering that he was overlooked several times.

There was still a whole bunch of duos that were more patriotic in their ways about this challenge and they were also suffering with them and right now, one of them was taking on the bronco horse with a very American statement coming out of their mouths.

"Yee haw, it's definitely an American challenge right up in 'ol Canada! I can't believe that I'm not doing this!" Soldier exclaimed, his helmet not even remotely damaged from all of the drops that he managed to take.

"Screw you patriots." Michael grumbled, not looking suspiciously stupid for waiting in line, as Franklin had been doing for the last twenty or so minutes.

"Ya idiots can't even shut up about your own country!" Demoman shouted, clearly talking to someone else, as Soldier just barely managed to win.

Demoman and Soldier just put aside their differences to ensure that their team was just making names in the game, as they were just snatching the tip from the farmer and running it out of there.

"Come on, I'll make you watch the real deal!" Demoman proclaimed, clearly slightly drunk and slightly willing to stand up for a good friend.

"Man, he's getting onto my gears! I'm American, you idiot!" Michael was just ready to see that the guys were just doing their thing. "You go, Yamcha!" The old guy from Los Santos were just grabbing some popcorn. "5 bucks says that he'll lose again!"

"Are you seeing this? He's not losing!" Franklin shouted, as the clock was ticking upwards and the guys were definitely seeing that Yamcha, indeed, was not losing.

Yamcha might have been doing his thing as he usually would, but he was a little more shocked when the timer reached 10 seconds exactly and then it turned to 11 right before he got rocked off the horse.

"Oh shit, he did it." Franklin and Michael simulteanously, albeit not at the same time, as they were both down to doing the thing.

"Yamcha, you did it! So, are you okay?" Krillin asked, as Yamcha was actually standing up pretty well and pretty fine, as they were both down to fight in many challenges later.

"Yup! Krillin, let's get them!" Yamcha shouted, as Krillin was just on his way to the back entrance and Yamcha ran even faster just to catch up to his fellow martial artist. "Did you see that crap!"

"I'd rather not swear, but that was pretty rough. Probably going to do better." Susie boasted, as Kris was just going to open his own mouth to say something, but she noticed that the next guy in line was Alejandro. "Hey, cheater!"

Alejandro and José both took attention to those words, as Susie had a bit of a mean grin.

"Yeah, being a two-faced person's bad!" Kris finally said something, despite her tone being slightly nervous about the words.

"Congrats, Al, you've got the facts shouted at you!" José were just taking a lot of pleasure in his brother's bullying, as Kris was just shaking his head.

Alejandro and José were both agreeing that those comments were rightly deserved, but for two completely different reasons, as the former had been terrible in the other reality shows and the latter was just trying to be terrible to his brother.

"Don't worry about it, I already know, hermano." Alejandro stated, clearly being a lot more cordial than was really nesscessary, as Michael was just thumbing him down.

Obviously, due to the man's flexibility, Alejandro was just able to keep on holding on in the right position and also provide the perfect blueprint for some other teams to copy, especially with the more lackluster ones and José was shrugging it off physically and the clock managed to ring ten and Alejandro jumped off.

"Great job, but I could've done better!" José complimented his own brother with the perfect backhand.

 _*The Feuding Brothers' confessional*_

 _Alejandro and José were both disappointed at each other's own attitude, as they weren't too impressed with each other's strategies._

 _"So, here's my plan, we team up with two of the strongest teams in the game and make sure that we pull our weight so that we don't end up on the elimination block. Because of their trust, we'll be safe from the rest of the competition." Alejandro explained with a very smug look, somehow gaining the ire of José with that look._

 _"Al, you really can think of a good plan, but your reputation is basically going to make it sink. This is why going on a billion reality shows isn't a good idea at at all." José did managed to win out with an condescending tone, as he was just ready to ensure that the strategy worked._

 _"That actually makes sense, but I've kinda changed myself. You're still the same old José that managed to get himself in trouble." Alejandro said, as he was just keeping himself composed and angry for his brother._

 _"You're the still the same old hombre that sucked back on Total Drama." José crossed his own arms with a smug look that managed to contain a stronger smirk than anyone should really have._

 _*Franklin's confessional*_

 _Franklin was both just very shocked that the martial artist finally won, as he was about to take another ride on the horse, as his clothes were actually slightly dirty._

 _"If that Yamcha bitch can do it, why the hell are am I just going down onto the ground like that? Literally some dude who can fight and a random animal guy beat my ass, so I ain't got time to complain."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

 **"With all of that said, it's time for Nose Hill Park to have its challenge revealed, as the long ride there hasn't been an easy one for some!"** Don announced, as Isabelle and Digby were definitely the first ones to the challenge and tying with them, Sonic and Tails arrived right behind them with issues.

Sonic was fine, but Tails was actually sneezing from the pollution that the taxi was actually spewing out, but it quickly subsided, but not enough for it to matter to the two assistants.

"Care for a tissue?" Isabelle asked with a nervous smile, as she was just giving out a pack of tissues to the two-tailed fox.

"Sure! I just was feeling the pollution." Tails answered with some confidence, as he didn't really stumble over his words, but Isabelle's genuine smile got things going. "Anyways, thanks for that."

"Sure, it's just what I do." Isabelle shrugged with the cutest smile, as she and Tails were apparently hitting it off weirdly enough, even if it clearly wasn't that to them.

"So, you wanna get started?" Sonic stated, pretty much moving the tip of his right hand with some flexiblity and trying to get Tails to focus more.

"I'd thought that you would never ask!" Digby exclaimed, somehow managing to get Sonic's answer, as he was about to read the tip. "It's an Botch-or-Watch, so that means it is my turn!"

Isabelle, Digby, Kim and Jhun finally caught up to hear the explaination, as they were all ready to hear what the challenge entailed and the brown dog was just confused at what the challenge was actually named.

"Canadian Horseshoes?" Digby really asked, which meant that the main host was about to come in.

Don was still coming in with his pretty decent outfit that was both really casual and really fitting for the job that he was about to do, as there was just a big barrel in the certain area.

 **"A botch or watch is an challenge that only one of them does and in this challenge, it's the contestant that didn't do something in the previous challenge!"**

Don was just preparing his own swing, as he was ready to demonstrate that the new barrels that were just specifically used for this challenge, as it wasn't going to be an easy one.

 **"Said teammate is going to have to throw a ring onto a barrel, as the ring is an symbol of Calgary's old history and the barrel reps the oil that the city thrives on!"**

Don was just missing the barrel with the ring, as he was just a little bit frustrated at the ring missing, but he mainly kept himself cool for the moment.

 **"Once they ring the barrel, they'll have to travel their way to Calgary's international airport, where there isn't a third challenge and the teams can wait!"**

The airport was actually bustling with many people that just wanted to travel to several locations around the world, a few of which would be in this race and a two old faces were running to the airport, completely unnoticed, but they were both wearing green shirts.

 **"Back at the ring toss of hugeness, barely fitting the barrel is the name of the game for a few people!"**

Either way, there was still several teams to come, as they were just arriving at the location in a minute or two, but the teams that were doing it didn't really care that much about not losing, as it wasn't really vital to them moving onto the airport.

Isabelle's backhanded swing was actually pretty close to doing it, as there was actually multiple lines that weren't meant to crossover each other in any way and her throw just barely missed it and she managed to catch it by accident.

"Nice move, bitch!" A sudden rude move called out, as Digby was just stepping up to the source of the voice.

Wolf O'Donnell arrived with Leon Powalski in tow, as they weren't really embarrassed with the challenges that were actually handed to them, even if Leon would just do it on the first try.

"Hey, did you know that calling dogs bitches is actually kinda racist." Digby told him, clearly trying to give the guy some information that he wanted to give.

"Yeah, get out of here with those kind of insults!" Fox arrived right after, ready to clean up the words and the conduct, as Falco was just pointing fingers at Wolf's lizard partner that was just doing the challenge. "I'd rather leave her alone."

"Go on, Fox, see how's that going to help." Wolf didn't really have anything better to do than to taunt his park-running rivals, as Leon was just trying to aim it properly with his special arms.

Falco had a bit of an overconfident smirk that showed that he was in the game once again with him doing this challenge quite easily.

"Oh, hey, look who arrived at the right time!" Sonic noted, watching Tails try his hardest to get the correct angle and ensure that his swing was perfect enough to make it on the first try. "Must be nice doing something."

"Oh, definitely. But I'll let everyone doing their thing first." Falco was just keeping an keen eye on his competitors, as he couldn't really swing a hoop that well.

"Cool, because I'm watching all of it." Sonic said, crossing his arms with confidence, especially since that there wasn't a lot of hoops hitting their mark and quite a few teams making their way to the challenge place.

 _*The Taekwondo Masters' confessional*_

 _Kim and Jhun were just slightly worried about this one challenge for some obvious reasons that might have to do with their own legs._

 _"I can't believe that some wolf would just insult someone like that. It's not the swearing, which you shouldn't do, but the insult being so strong for no apparent reason." Jhun wasn't really emotional about it, despite the words coming across as if he was just crying. "I'm not going to be surprise if his ego crashes down the line."_

 _"Well said, because justice is going to get him and also throws hoops onto the Canadian barrels! Obviously, we're not talking about us." Kim was more determined to push through and ensure that his team helped with the "justice" that was coming._

 _"That went without saying." Jhun stated, getting Kim to gave him a strange look, as though he had said something stupid._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

 **"With the other contestants, things are moving on pretty well, as there's actually teams moving out of the first challenge! Some of them have been here for a while, but now they're out!"**

Lea and Roxas were a notable example, as they were just keeping things pretty casual, as they were just celebrating as casually as they could, with one heck of a hand shake after their surprisingly cool performance that just worked with the dance moves that they had.

Mario and Luigi were up, as they were just getting some good cheers from the other teams that were just watching the plumbers have a bit of a square dance and they were nailing the moves.

"Woo, go, plumber guys!" Roxas didn't really want to just say their names again, as he was seeing some pretty good claps.

"Yeah!" Lea's sudden burst just shocked everyone that was just still in the challenge, as Mario even missed a step and kicked Luigi in the leg. "Oh, sorry, plumber bros!"

The square dancing couple were a little bit dissapproving of the two brothers having a bit of a problem with each other, as Mario and Luigi were a little dissapointed.

"No, I doubt it wasn't your fault." Luigi managed to mess it up, as Lea managed to hear it and the plumber didn't really want him to hear it.

"Nice word-smithing, huh, Luigi?" Lea was slightly angrier than he was beofre Luigi's mis-worded comment, though he knew that it was a slight mess-up.

"Uh, no, it's actually my fault, guy. I didn't really do the right move and I hit my brother in the leg." Luigi was just a little bit worried, but he felt a little more relieved than usual this time around.

"It's okay, Luigi, we've got all of the moves down and I think we should be able to do it again soon." Mario wasn't really that worried about motivating his brother and the sudden mistake that may have the wait longer.

"No problem, bro!" Luigi was just back to being motivated, which was actually making some of the other teams confused at how much motivating that they were both doing. "We've just gotta do it!"

In particular, King Dedede and Wario were the most shocked at how long that the brothers were willing to wait for a long while, as they had been waiting a while to even get their second chance and these two legendary brothers were going for a third try that could take 12 minutes just to try again.

"You serious? It's going to take 15 minutes to just send you onto the second flight!" Dedede was just trying to get Mario to wait less time, as there wasn't really any lines at all.

"Come on, Dedede, I'm ready to wait a while!" Mario said, as though he really knew him from the times that they fought in the tournament, as the penguin king sighed his heart out.

"You can't do that." Dedede's opportunistic smile was there, though pretty well-hidden under the concern.

"But I can, though! We don't need to stay in the lead to be competitive!" Mario proclaimed, as Wario and Waluigi were just laughing at those words loudly and he even stood up to make himself heard.

"Okay, sure and Wario's not gonna get some money!" Wario was just referring to himself in disbelief, still trying not to chuckle from the altruism that the red-hatted plumber was just showing. "If you're not gonna do it, then I will."

"Good luck!" Luigi told him, genuinely wanting to see him succeed in the square-dancing partner.

"Waluigi doesn't need any luck, just technique!" Waluigi's really good mood wasn't exactly making things easy for the competition to get an hold of him, as his moves were showing themselves to be pretty good.

Wario was just trying to keep up with his partner, as he also knew the moves from an old partner that just didn't want to even see him anymore and this fat man was just using to his greater advantage, but his brother was just outshining him in every way.

They didn't really care, as they both had good enough technique to actually get the tip in the best way that these guys could muster up and as it turns, because both of them danced pretty well, they got a tip.

"See, Waluigi told ya before you knew it!" Waluigi boasted, making sure to put his own name into the game.

"You're right and you're awesome." Luigi couldn't even really hate the dishonest plumbers, for they were pretty good competitors. "You're going to be good competition."

Mario and Luigi got picked once again, as they finally perfected their dance moves.

The critics were just a little bit angry at the fact that they weren't really able to get in the best dance, as Nostalgia Critic was just mumbling about nothing good in particular.

"Geez, you're too much to stand." Boomstick told him, trying to watch the dance. "I wanted to collab then you went onto some rant about water for some reason, so I backed out."

"Shut up, that was six years ago and you can't actually prove it." Nostalgia Critic stated, as they were just watching some moves coming from Mario and Luigi. "And if I did that, I'd force myself to watch some extremely shitty movies."

"Cool, just wanted to roast someone. So, Mario's kicking some serious ass out on there and I doubt that you'd kick that much ass!" Boomstick disagreed enthusiastically, as the guy was just pointing at Mario's quick side switch.

"I do, just not without a gun." Nostalgia Critic was just trying to prove a point with some determination, but his point was actually not proven at all. "Trust me, I have moves that can be used."

"Okay, sure and I'm a pro in gorilla warfare, so what's your point?" Boomstick was just getting Wizard was just shrug at what was really happening.

"My point is that I could actually fight toe-to-toe with you, probably off-camera, and not make it anti-climatic." Nostalgia Critic was just actually in the background, as the next team to take up the dance were the best female friends, teams who didn't like fighting.

"You wish-" Boomstick actually said his piece, but his attention was just drawn towards the loud and proud Katie, who wasn't really scared of any man.

"Let's just dance already!" Katie wasn't really being mean, but she did manage to get everyone's attention, no matter the reason for them to be doing it.

Katie and Sadie, unsurprisingly, didn't really do that badly, as they were just managing to be in sync with each other, but once again, an accidental kick to Sadie's leg ended up throwing them back into the stands.

"Sorry about that!" Sadie was just nervously walking back with an confused Katie, as they were both ready to try again.

 _*The Knowledgeable Commentators' confessional*_

 _Wizard and Boomstick were just munching on some popcorn that the latter bought, if not only because the former was just looking at his partner like he had messed something up._

 _"What? I wanted to do something and a fight is something which is definitely better than square dancing with my friend right over here." Boomstick complained slightly, as he was just down to do some dancing. "I mean, I've seen some good dancing, so let's just get up on there."_

 _"But first, that kind of move kinda shows that you're still the loose cannon that's probably going to end up messing the moves up or rather, attempt to make them more...what's the word that I'm looking for here?" Wizard answered, really pretending to not know what the proper word was._

 _"More dynamic, because those moves aren't even kick-ass enough to be mediocre, so I'm gonna do what I do best." Boomstick was just putting his own arms up._

 _"Analyse weapons and what they can do?"_

 _"No, the second best thing?" Wizard just sighed he saw what his best friend was just planning, as he knew that this just going to be awkward._

 _*The Angry Critics' confessional*_

 _Nerd was just plain old smug, as Critic was just really angry at the fact that he was just going to have to fight on camera sometime in the race._

 _"Alright, pussy, I know that you're not exactly the kind to not be pathetic, because you're definitely not that kind of pussy to not fight." Nerd was just a little bit too smug this time._

 _"Seriously, I can't fight this fucking redneck on camera, especially when he started the argument for no apparent reason other than to do an hard diss." Critic was just giving his reasons for not fighting._

 _"Okay, then you could've just told him, but you decided to be a pussy and now you're going to get your ass handed to you." Nerd was just dissapointed in his team partner, who shook for half a second and then just stood up. "And what the fuck are you even doing?"_

 _"...I don't fucking know." Critic said so confidently, that it made his partner's face meet up with his palm._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

 **"With two teams getting off on the wrong foot, nine of the best teams are using their other foot to attempt to hoop a barrel to no avail!"** Don announced, as Lea and Roxas were just seeing the leading duos do their thing.

With some of the better teams arriving at the second challenge, complete with some of them feeling somewhat tired from the short-distance run that they had to do to reach the actual park, thanks to the awkward drop offs from some of the taxis, but there was still a lot of duos that were ready to spin a hoop.

"What kind of non-Canadian challenge is this? The kind of challenge where I hoop it on the first try." Dark Pit told the few ladies that were doing the challenge.

"Okay, you've got some nerve saying that." Tygra replied, who wasn't one of them, as he was expecting something that was really good from the angel.

"Yeah and that's because I've got a good shot of making it through!" Dark Pit yelled, managing to make the few ladies be a little bit intimidated by the honest answer.

Pit was just mouthing something about losing, but considering that he didn't really know how to mouth correctly, it was lost on a whole bunch of teams.

Dark Pit was just genuinely ready to eye the barrel like it was his most annoying person to deal with, who he was just working with for the race, as he was just preparing his throwing stance and Roxas was pretty much doing the same thing.

"Okay, there's no way that he's going to make on the first try." Yamcha was just keeping his hands ready for the potential throw.

"Yeah, that has to be some kind of miracle for it to go his way." Clark stated, cool enough to notice that Dark Pit was actually going in a strange stance.

"Wait a second, he's not even holding it correctly." Lea told the dark angel, who just threw it at a higher angle than usual, which might have worked out in his advantage, because something strange happened. "Did he just-"

"Of course, he did, because he's good at this thing." Pit backed his clone up, as the hoop was just hanging on the edge of the barrel, one side down on the barrel and the other side just above the top.

"Easy peasy, lemons squeezed and thinkers busted!" Dark Pit boasted, as Tygra was just wondering about the question, but just let it be.

Dark Pit and Pit were actually leaving with the tip, as the person in question noticed that the barrel was actually on it this time and the motivation to do even better.

"See ya guys later!" Pit shouted, getting out of the park with his own clone.

 _*Pit's confessional*_

 _Pit was just really looking determined, yet angry, as his clone just managed to talk a lot and contribute a lot, thanks to the sole throw that propelled them up to the top._

 _"I can't believe that my_ _actual_ _clone managed to do way better than I every could! He talked way too much before hitting everybody with that one throw! I could've done that, but for some reason, it would've ended up knocking me out!"_

 _"Wait, really!" Dark Pit gained a dark smile, as he chuckled at Pit thinking himself to be a little bit more unlucky._

 _*Confessional cut*_

All of sudden, everybody was just motivated to throw some things out there, where it would really work or not, as there was just a whole bunch of teams coming with their best arm.

"Krillin, do that thing where you're not trying to summon something stupid!" Yamcha shouted, as Krillin was just hold the hoop on one side like he was just ready to throw an energy disc at the barrel. "Kinda works."

"No, it doesn't." Cheetara stated, throwing a hoop somewhat blindly, as Roxas almost did the same thing with an awkward stance and it worked. "Good luck."

"I don't need luck in this race, anyways." Roxas just told her, albeit with a bit of a harsh tone that was just a little bit cooler than usual.

Jhun tried his hardest to make the throw count, as this was his third try, but thanks to an awkward bump, the bad throw also managed to get him out of the challenge.

"That was just pure luck, though." Tygra was just adding that in with a bit of a playful smirk, as Cheetara failed to ring it and it managed to hit Roxas square in the back of the head. "And luck goes both ways."

And the hoop managed to bounce back, as Ken also got hit by the hoop and then all of its momentum finally stopped, as Ken and Leon were just done with this challenge, one by accident and the other by just making the hoop spin in the air.

"Great job, Leon! I know a guy named Leon, but he's not as-" Ken was just giving a quick thumbs up to the lizard, who was just satsified with the results.

"-great as me! I've done a lot of missions and let me tell you, whoever this Leon, tell him that he can't compare to me." Leon was just getting Ken to do a cheeky smile, as the karate master knew that there was just going to be no comparison.

"Don't worry, he's got better stuff to do than deal with you." Ken told him, as the carpool taxi arrived with the two teams in tow, as Leon reacted very angrily.

"You listen to me, Ken! He's nothing compared to me and my leader over here." Leon was just arguing about nothing at this point. "Whoever he is, he should be scared."

Ken and Ryu were just chuckling at this point, as the posturing was just getting to be too much, as both teams were actually entering the taxi and there was a whole lot of that, where the teams were actually coming, as there was still many duos that were working their way through this challenge.

* * *

However, for the running teams, it was proving to be slightly impossible for them to make up the time by running faster, as they were just chosen with bad picks that weren't really able to make the jump or be able to run fast enough, but others were actually pretty decent.

Rigby might have started off at a slow pace, but he was actually getting there and K' was actually doing decently, as the both of them were just racing each other, but their attitudes weren't too good.

"Holy shit, douchebag! What's your problem, you idiot?" K' shouted, as Rigby was just trying to keep the leap at a decent speed and he was just clearing the bushes easily.

"Are you seriously asking me?" Rigby replied in a bit of a dismissive tone, just trying to go through the same course as the dark-skinned, white-haired hothead.

Rigby and K' weren't saying any more, as they were just burning up the race track with each other's skills, along with some serious issues that were just coming from them.

"Dude, just try and beat the time! The guy's really fast, anyways!" Mordecai was just trying to make his friend focus on the clock, but he couldn't resist a little jab. "Rigby can run better, though."

"Actually, you're not wrong, but K' can easily keep up." Maxima backed him up with a genuinely wholesmile smile that made Mordecai just shrug. "Besides, they're both fast in their own ways, making it not matter."

"...I still don't think Rigby's gonna lose." Mordecai said, before just getting patted on the back by a curious Emma, who immediately backed away to just see Xander try his hardest. "Man, why did you choose this one?"

"I thought it would just really big hurdles, not actual horse bushes! I'm lucky that I didn't get my clothes dirty!" Emma complained pretty loudly, as Xander was just not appericiating the lack of support that he was just getting. "Anyways, how about you?"

"I'm okay, I guess?" Mordecai wasn't exactly processing both the long complaint and the question that well.

"Good, because...I'm guessing you're about to leave." Emma was just acting a little bit more dismissive than usual, probably because of the odd choice to pick this challenge.

"Uh, yeah." Mordecai said, as Rigby and K' both got a time of one minutes and fourty-two seconds, giving him the chance to leave the location. "Dude, why did you choose this?"

"Like I said, I thought it was hurdles." Emma told the blue jay, as though it was pretty normal. "Though you've probably seen crazier stuff, because you're a bird apparently."

"Cool, see ya." Mordecai was just not that shaken, as Rigby just ran up to him with the tip and the two of them celebrated. "Dude, that was just awkward."

"Yeah and plus she had that person that was just terrible, because she was just taking picture when no-one cares." Rigby dissed Emma, as Mordecai was just rolling his eyes in dissapoint. "That's right."

K' and Maxima just shared a quick chuckle before leaving the location with their determination in tact, but Scooby wasn't really that worried, as Shaggy was finally get through at a decent pace.

Shaggy and Scooby were finally ready to leave the location, as they were finally out of the challenge with a time of one minute and 57 seconds, which was actually pretty good, considering the fact that the former tripped.

"Hold on, we finally did it?" Shaggy asked, finally getting the tip from the challenge giver and Scooby was just reading it. "Yeah, let's just get the sandwiches after the whole leg."

"Of course." Scooby was just seeing that there was still a good chunk of the teams that were still in the competition and attempting to make their run notable.

"Alright, so who-" Emma said that, after Jude leapt over the finish with only half of a second to spare and celebrated hard. "-Xander, let's just do this again."

"I know, Emma and I'm sorry for that." Xander breathed deeply, as Jude and Jonesy were just pointing at the camp councillor with the glasses, but he did notice that it took two minutes and four seconds.

"Dude, you're improving and I like that! Keep on trying again." Jude told the two of them, finally catching his own breath, as Xander was just genuinely prepared to make it possible.

"Hah, you can't do it, because you just can't!" Jonesy badly explained, but this was enough for Xander to re-evaulate what he was doing, as he looked fired up.

Jonesy and Jude high-fived, as Emma realised that they just managed to confuse him and Bowser and Bowser Jr. were just a little stunned at how they weren't out of the race.

Emma and Xander were fired up, as they were up against a serious time-limit, but they were just ready to take it once again.

 _*The Mall Dudes' confessional*_

 _Jonesy and Jude were just very confident about their strategies, as they were both sure that they did something, if only because the latter looked confident._

 _"Dude, you know that feeling you're seeing someone just keep on losing, because they're just not good enough to do ridiculous stuff on their first try? Yeah, I got that feeling, so we helped." Jude explained, being chill enough to have a big heart._

 _"I decided to help because I couldn't really do the thing otherwise. Also, for the record, I didn't really want to do that, but I did it anyways." Jonesy was just being strangely casual about it._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

 **"As a good majority of the teams is either working on the first challenge or the second challenge, the rest are having intense taxi rides to the mid-way Chill Zone!"**

The teams were just heading their way across northern Calgary, as they were all riding taxis to ensure that they weren't caught out by the others in an attempt to keep their place in the game.

"Alright, Isabelle, so I just wanted to take some more pictures of Calgary, but we've got no time! So, what do we do?" Digby was just saddened by the team leaving so soon.

"I think that'll be no problem! Remember when I seperated from you?" Isabelle just wanted to remind her brother of her photography duties.

"Yeah...wait...oh, so that's what you did!" Digby was genuinely shocked by Isabelle's honest move, as she was just trying to turn on the camera. "I'm guessing you took a lot of pictures!"

"Um, it was definitely a lot." Isabelle nervously said, as the taxi driver was just still slightly shaken by the fact that two dogs were just having an normal conversation. "So, are you okay?"

"Just a question, are you both in costumes?" The driver asked, prompting Isabelle and Digby to nod for the sake for the guys' sanity, albeit with serious looks. "Eh, figures."

Isabelle and Digby were just ready to have an nice and relaxing taxi ride, as they were both just trying their hardest to ensure that they were having a good one, as some other taxis were actually working their way through some stupid traffic.

Sonic and Knuckles, in particular, were a little bit impatient, or rather Knuckles was actually really patient and Sonic was just having trouble dealing with that.

"Knuckles, we've gotta move at a faster pace!" Sonic complained, also trying to get the taxi driver to speed up to a certain level and Knuckles was just looking at him incredulously.

"He's just trying his hardest to keep within the speed limit and get to the airport in an timely manner?" Tails asked, still having the incredulous look on his face from Sonic trying to speed things up.

"No, I just want him to speed up." Sonic suggested, being strangely passive-aggressive about his speed issues, as the driver was just sighing. "He's not even going the speed limit."

"...He is definitely going the speed limit, Sonic and this isn't even that long of a journey." Tails explained to the somewhat impatient and energetic hedgehog, who just calmed down after that.

"I am sorry, my guy!" Sonic stated, genuinely happy to just have that as an mistake that was just shown on the TV, as the driver just nodded. "Er, thanks for the forgiveness."

Sonic, Tails, Isabelle and Digby were also joined by a speeding Pit and Dark Pit, who were just ready to enjoy their ridculous ride from a driver that was just going ten miles an hour over the limit.

"Yeah, take that, friendly guys!" Pit yelled, just being in the taxi that was just going faster than everybody else and Dark Pit just threw a middle finger up to the team behind them.

"Oh, come on." Falco was just sure that these two had no idea what they were doing, as him and Fox were just taking a bit of a ride. "I swear they're going to get caught speeding."

"I doubt it because there's bigger issues in the city than two angels speeding to the airport." Fox stated, thinking of what was just going down in Calgary's other suburbs.

"It's not like Calgary's super massive or anything, so I bet there's police on this avenue." Falco was just laying back in his right back seat. "And plus they're really annoying."

"I don't think you can get arrested for being annoying." Fox was just letting the driver stop at a red light, as these three teams were just lagging behind the true masters of the Ridonculous Race.

In Calgary's international airport, Don was actually there, as the real stop for the teams that have travelled to both challenges was actually a little bit of a distance away from the entrance and where the host was just ready to put on a speech.

 **"All of the teams are going to come here eventually, but right now, let's see who's going to have the biggest advantage!"** Don commented, as the two angel rivals were finally at the location in question and they decided to use their feet. **"Oh, it's not close at all."**

All of a sudden, Sonic and Tails arrived at the location in question, as the speedy duo were just ready to overtake the heck out of the angels, but there was now some close racing.

 **"Oh, it is close! Who's going to be the first team to hit the mid-point Chill Zone and it's Pit and Dark Pit!"** Don said, as one whole sentence, as the two teams arrived on the mat very quickly. **"You got a great second place, Sonic & Tails! Also, read the tip!"**

The two duos were just in a celebratory mood, as they were actually given their tips to a new location pretty soon, as they were just ready to take another leg on.

"We're going all of the way to Liverpool!" Tails shouted. "Did you know that it's a important trade port-"

"Look who arrived quickly." Digby complimented the two-tailed fox, as Fox and Falco were also arriving at the Chill Zone and got given the tip. "I think we're also going to Liverpool."

"Hey, does this mean that all four of us get to be on the first flight?" Falco asked, as the four teams were just waiting for answer, as Fox and Tails read the tip. "...Huh, I almost forgot."

 **"Yeah, I can't believe you four almost forgot, because you've snatched your tickets for the first four flights!"** Don announced, making the four teams more determined than ever to do whatever they wanted to do in the race, as Sonic and Falco were locking eyes. **"Good luck!"**

A few other teams were also on the way to arriving at the airport, as they were either getting close to the end of the taxi ride or at the very least, they were getting to the airport through some special measures.

Ryo and Ken made up for it with some serious carpooling, as they did managed to get two deadly mercenaries in the same taxi as them and the driver wasn't exactly too pleased with the results.

"Awesome, so let's just get a picture together with the location turned off, because we wouldn't want to give our place away." Ken stated, making sure that Wolf and Leon felt welcome.

"Heheheh, sure, it's not as if we're on a reality show where the producers already know where we are." Wolf grumbled, as Ken was just ready to take a quick picture with the wolf mercenary.

"Thanks, captain obvious." Ken was just sure that people would have already noticed the obvious, as he didn't even take the picture yet.

"Well, thanks, but I don't really care for a picture." Wolf was just sharpening his clawed gloves pretty easily, as he was just keeping them sharp.

Wolf was just thinking of ways to ensure that the competition was snapped up, as Ken was just ready to take the picture with Leon, who was just getting his best side.

Ryu, meanwhile, was just focusing on his energy, as he had to get his way out of the care.

 **"Fifth goes to Ralf & Clark, sixth goes to Kim Kaphwan and Jhun Hoon!"**

The two teams noticed that they were taking a little bit of a detour, as they were just seeing two teams hang out at the Chill Zone, as soon as they arrived.

"Alright, you move it, you ugly blonde!" Leon shouted, just kicking Ken to the side, albeit to the side that the airport was on. "Never mind, this won't matter that much."

Ryu and Wolf ran out at the exact same time, as the two teams were in the battle to see who was going to be seventh place and these two weren't letting up on the strategies.

"We're less weighed down!" Ryu stated, determined to take a better position with his friend, Ken, being in the front.

"And we've got experience on our side, so-" Wolf might have realised that Ryu and Ken were still a short distance ahead, as they stepped on the Chill Zone.

 **"Ryu and Ken, you get seventh! Wolf and Leon, you're in eighth, which is still a good place!"** Don announced, as the latter were just breaking a keychain with their hands and another team was also coming. **"Roxas, Lea, you're in ninth."**

Lea and Roxas celebrated, as they were just giving each other the hardest fist-bump that they could get, as they were definitely near the top of the leaderboard.

"So, Leon, what's up?" Roxas nervously asked, as he could see that the lizard was definitely doing something with his hands.

"It's none of your business!" Leon shouted, also revealing that he was just making a strange weapon of sorts with his hands, as it was just a sharp pizza cutter.

Roxas stepped back, as Leon was just looking at him with shame, as the two of them weren't scared of each other.

 _*Lea's confessional*_

 _Lea crossed his arms, as he was just ready to be generous with his old weapons with a questioning look on his face._

 _"How does that lizard guy do it? I mean, it can cut pizza, but it had razor sharp edges and it was like a super small sawblade! If you ask me, I'd just give him some bad boys that I don't need anymore."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **"With nine teams down and sixty-five teams still in the race, which teams are going to take the other nine tickets for the first flight and which teams are going to be in for some trouble? Find out on The Ridonculous Race!"** Don was just ready to finish this scene, especially considering that there was some intense drama going on behind him, complete with his teeth shining to a black screen.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 4, where some more teams arrive at the mid-point Chill Zone to just get their good flights with some great choices on the way! In the next three part, there's always a moment for the middling teams to make it through without an issue!**

 **Who else is going to come onto the first flight and join the best squad?**

 **Who else is going to disrupt the competition by throwing in some good moves?**

 **Whoever else is going to make to the airport on foot for no other reason than to show off?**

 **Find out in Part 4, which is coming pretty soon!**

 **Teams that are riding the first flight to Liverpool:**

 **1st: Dark Pit & Pit - The Angel Rivals**  
 **2nd: Sonic & Tails - The Life-Long Friends**  
 **3rd: Isabelle & Digby - The Assistants**  
 **4th: Fox & Falco - The Space Pilots**  
 **5th: Ralf & Clark - The Mercenary Men**  
 **6th: Kim & Jhun - The Taekwondo Masters**  
 **7th: Ryu & Ken - The Sparring Rivals**  
 **8th: Wolf & Leon - The Flying Mercenaries**  
 **9th: Lea & Roxas - The Fighting Friends**


	9. Episode 1-4: Throwing Hoops In Calgary

**The Grand Ridonculous Race**  
 **Chapter 1: Everybody's In Calgary**  
 **Part 4: Throwing Hoops In Calgary!**

 **With the first nine teams finished, the rest of the teams are finally on their way to finish these two challenges, as the competition becomes hotter and everyone gets their fair share of screen time this time around!**

 **However, it's not going to be easy, as even the heavyweight winners are struggling to do a great performance out of the two challenges and the stepbrothers aren't doing too hot...at the moment!**

 **Which teams will make their way to the Chill Zone to snatch the best tickets and who will be the first team to be on their way to the first of three later flights?**

 **Find out in this part of the first chapter/episode!**

* * *

 **"Welcome back to the Ridonculous Race, where the only team that returns from the competition has just completed the first challenge and the others are definitely trying to annoy people!"** Don noted, as the stepbrothers were just finally given the thumbs up from the couple that was just watching them do a decent rendition of the square dance.

Chet and Lorenzo were just laughing at the teams that were left behind, more notable that Nana and Popo somehow couldn't make it through, as they were worried and Rad and Enid were really close to making it through the dance.

"Can you make it through?" Chet asked, somehow being sarcastic and genuine at the same time, as the tone got a little confused.

"No way, we can't make it through!" Nana shouted, being a little bit high-strung after the third time that the two of them just slipped up out of stress. "Are you okay, Popo?"

"I don't know, 'cause I feel so bad for you." Popo was just a little bit shaken, but his smile was still there.

"I feel bad for you too!" Nana was just so sad, yet she didn't really shed a tear for her husband, as Enid was just ready to do the dance.

Rad and Enid were both pretty far behind, as there wasn't really a lot of the teams that originally came here to do some cool loving, especially with them being mocked.

"Oh, you want to bruise my ego!" Rad shouted, ready to make this one count, as he was just trying to talk the stepbrothers that were actually going out of the stadium.

"Hey, at least it worked!" Chet's ego was also bruised, albeit being quite a bit less than usual, as Lorenzo was actually running to go and get an taxi. "Alright, Lorenzo, I'm coming!"

The bodega workers were doing this challenge for the fifth time in a row, as they were just coming into the dance floor with an game face that would've just thrown anyone good at analysing faces off, as they were just ready to retrace the steps.

"Rad, just don't be...something." Enid badly explained, trying to get Rad to actuall co-operate and not let everyone see his already-visible muscles.

"Whatever you say!" Rad stated, still keeping his feet out of the way and himself being out of Enid's way, especially since the two of them were just doing surprisingly well. "I think we've got this."

The couple was just seeing the two bodega workers dance pretty smoothly, as they both were just shook by the weird co-ordination and Enid just managed to get the tip.

"Got it for you." Enid told Rad, who was just carrying her and ended up taking the tip along with Enid, who might have not been carried properly.

Enid just flopped into the ground of her own measures, as she was just got back up with some ease and Rad, along with a good chunk of the crowd, groaned at the quick pain that lasted until after Enid stood back up.

"Oooh, you okay?" Abigail asked, actually concerned for the ninja's situation. "Because you don't look oka-"

"I'm fine, Lorenzo." Enid answered, ready to get out of the arena with Rad actually in tow.

The two of them were finally out, as they were definitely somewhere in the middle of the leaderboard, since they did notice that they did take quite a while to complete it and the big guys were just ready to be in sync.

"Man, those two have got an attitude!" Hugo noted, trying to not chuckle at Abigail's failed taunt, as it didn't even put any dent into their worthiness.

"Shut up your non-stop mouth or something, because it's making us lose!" Abigail yelled, clearly not in the best mood to take a direct jab.

"Alright, I'm sorry!" Hugo mockingly said, as the two of them were just going at it with no reason to hold back. "Come on, it's going to be our turn next, so don't mess this up for the fourth time."

"You're acting like you didn't mess up yourself." Abigail just humbled himself enough that he could actually tolerate at the magenta pants-wearing wrestler. "Alright."

"Yeah...kinda got caught up." Hugo told him, as there was a few teams that would've liked to some say words, most notably Panda, who was just shaking his head at the exchange.

"It's weird how those two were just going, but I think they're going to do fine." Panda was just feeling pretty relaxed, as Ice Bear was just sweating over the heat that was just in the city.

 _*The Bears' confessional*_

 _Panda was just really ready to get himself back into the game, considering how Ice Bear was just looking really focused on getting his own headspace into the game._

 _"Honestly, I don't really know how to dance like that, so I think you can help, because we're in the same team and I think that this time, everybody's going to be able to dance!" Panda proclaimed, pretty sure that he didn't really know how to say._

 _Ice Bear was just nodding his head, as he knew the moves._

 _"I think we can do it, if we don't mess up." Panda was still a little nervous from losing the challenge several times._

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **'**

However, the second challenge still contained a whole lot of issues with the teams, as Donkey and Diddy Kong were both working their way through the whole problem and Kings K. Rool and Dedede were also working their hardest to be a bit of a problem.

These two were just making the challenge go slower for everybody, as both of them had their issues and King Dedede was just not understanding.

"Uh, everybody's waiting on that one line." King Dedede tapping his own partner's caped shoulder, as people were waiting.

"You should've said that five minutes ago! They've got some their own non-American problems!" Soldier yelled, quite clearly getting the attention of the two monkeys.

"Where you have been, 'cause that's a every place that exists problem." King Dedede proclaimed with some issues, as there was just teams long overdue for the start.

"I don't think America has it, so it's not an American problem, so do you get it?" Soldier was also getting some special ire from the teams that were either waiting to do the challenge or just dumbfounded at the sheer inaccuracy.

"You're a dumb guy who can't see for some reason." King Dedede told him, as he was just letting K. Rool finally throw the hoop strongly and it quite literally make a smell dent in the barrel. "Oh my god, you didn't have to go so hard on it!"

"Come on, when did barrel lives matter?" King K. Rool proclaimed, as he was just waving his hands away from the line that was just ready to get their swing on, including a warrior duo was just ready to power on through. "Yeah, that's what I said!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Dedede argued, as he bumped into Gilgamesh, armoured completely, and just went away with the crocodile.

"You don't make sense either!" K. Rool shouted, as the two kings were just ready to get away from the monkeys, who weren't able to not get the hoop stuck in the ground.

"Hahahah, I do not know why they started fighting, but my fight to be the best all-around warrior has a good reason!" Gilgamesh was just getting into the role, to put it succinctly.

"Yeah, yeah, well, I know how to aim." Raz, despite being from a completely different age, did easily manage to get things how were a few millenia later. "Did you think I lost my touch?"

"Now, that is what I'd like to hear!" Gilgamesh approved of the animal's attitude to the chance in the game, as Raz threw the hoop over the barrel and onto the tree. "Don't worry, because I am ready to grab the thing!"

"Thanks, really could've used it last challenge." Raz did manage to put an sour spin on those words, as her partner was just grabbing the hoop and put it back for the next team.

"Is that a weapon, because I don't like it when I see sharp weapons." Joe was just keeping an watchful eye on the rabbit, who was just giving the same angry look back. "But my hands are tied for some reason!"

Raz was just getting relatively close to poking Joe in the eye, as Gligamesh was part of the last team to try the challenge again and Cleveland was just ready to do it for the third try.

"I can't believe this." Joe grumbled, as he was just ready to disarm the rabbit.

"I can't believe you're still in one piece." Raz was just throwing a smug comment back, quite literally making things more heated.

Panda and Ice Bear were both not in the best mood, as they were just ready to make some hoops meet up with the barrels, especially considering how low-key the challenge was, but they were also witnessing some dissing that was just going on.

"Ice Bear can see the heat." Ice could notice the dramatic moment that was just happening between the two teams, as Panda was just taking a picture.

"And it's over some total BS." Susie was just providing the backseat commentary, as her teammate failed to get the hoop onto the barrel with effective. "Kris, you can probably hoop those barrel like it's nothing, so why you acting like it's something?"

"I guess Krillin isn't used to throwing hoops." Yamcha noted with some accuracy, as Krillin threw the hoop like it was an disc and it ended up going nowhere in particular.

Raz was just angrily grumbling over the hoop, as Joe was just ready to make things really count for every one of his colleagues and the two contrasting moods.

 _*The Competitive Brothers' confessional*_

 _Wario and Waluigi were both looking shocked at the state of the race in the second challenge, as they were there to see the drama._

 _"That was some good drama over there! Did you see what the rabbit was just doing to that police man? He got roasted and Waluigi knows how to cool a roasted guy down!" Waluigi proclaimed, as Wario was just looking at him with an awkward look._

 _"The last time you tried to cool someone down, Waluigi, they got fired up! Which was their fault, because you've got the best advice that you could only bring!" Wario was just remembring a pretty cool story._

 _"Oh, yeah! Waluigi's refined the skills since that time, it's going to be different." The purple-hatted man was just putting his left fist up at the camera._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Waluigi was just ready to get his mood calming moves, as Raz was actually a little bit further ahead in the line than the charismatic dancer's big brother, who was just there.

"Hey, you've got the tools to make him pay actual money, so do it!" Waluigi shouted, making it work in his own favour.

"What the hell are you talking about, you stick man with stick hair!" Raz was actually raging at his point, throwing back the insult without caring a lot and Waluigi felt humiliated.

"Waluigi trying to help you and this is how you repay me? Damn, why?" Waluigi was just slouching back on the bleachers with some good safety features and Wario was just really regretful about this challenge.

"Hahaha, it's funny because it's true." Gilgamesh couldn't exactly get the context, but it ruined Waluigi's day.

 **"While Waluigi recovers from being insulted proudly with his brother now on the second challenge..."**

* * *

 **"...More and more teams complete the said challenge, there's definitely a few that are being a little bit hotter on the journey to the airport!"** Don announced, as the competitive duo of Alejandro and José were just making each other act like they were a little too immature to handle being a team.

"Al, what's your problem? I gave the taxi my best tip." José was just boasting, as if tipping in Canada was an rare occurence.

"My problem is that your attitude is a little bit too egotistical." Alejandro was just seeing the other cars get passed by the actual taxi driver.

"So, you're a soft boy now? You know what I mean." José kept himself relaxed, firing back in a very casual manner, as Alejandro was just sighing at the situation that he found himself in.

"Hold on, we do need to work together in order to crush everyone else, so what you're saying is a problem." Alejandro calmly explained, willing to give his brother the benefit of the doubt.

"I can't believe it, Al, so what you're saying is-"

The two brothers did notice that they managed to get rammed by two very different people, as one was just a black soldier with an eyepatch who was just looking at his rival with disdain and the other was white with an helmet that was just slightly too big for his head.

"Spain sucks, because you lost to America in the eagles, because we've got some good eagles and you don't have eagles! We've got the best." Soldier was just making sure that the two competitive brothers agreed with something. "How about that?"

Alejandro and José couldn't really discuss anything after that, as they just witness the power of lacking reasearch and an ego that was just very apparent.

"Can we eliminate them now? They're really annoying." José was just ready to lay down the potential factors. "One of them is not mentally well enough to be here, the other is more dangerous, because he's somewhat stable. Together, they're a threat of the questionable kind."

"They're both equally dangerous and plus we don't want to risk ourselves getting injured in many ways, as they've got weapons on them in this leg. Let's wait until the right time to strike." Alejandro was just sure that hitting those two here would just end up injuring our faces.

"That actually makes sense, which is pretty rare for you, hermano." José added that part just to make his brother be angrier, but it just made Alejandro more disappointed in him.

Either way, they weren't the only team that were out of the challenge that did surprisingly well, considering their issues completing the first challenge and they were hungry.

"Zoinks, Scoob. It's like this city has loads of places to eat, but I can't reach any of them!" Shaggy was definitely in the hungry mood, as Scooby was just looking towards his friend on the other side.

"Shaggy, we've been through worse and I think we're going to find somewhere to eat!" Scooby wasn't worried, just trying to get a friend back into the game.

"It's Canada, I think these guys sell pancakes all day!" Shaggy fired back, ready to snatch one at anyone's conveinence.

"Okay!" Scooby nervously said, making the taxi go a little bit faster, as the taxi driver was also a little bit impatient for something and Shaggy silently felt the relief that he needed.

There was all sorts of teams that were arriving on Don's carpet, as the host was just seeing some weird duos that were expected to do really well and for lack of a better word, he did like those teams.

 **"Tygra and Cheetara, you're in 11th place, which is pretty high up in this season."** Don noted, despite the two of them not really understanding.

"That was a decent start. Let's just hope that-" Cheetara said, as Mario and Luigi were actually coming up to them with some cheerful smiles and a special secret. "And I'm guessing you're tenth."

 **"Yep, they were in tenth place!"** Don told the two cats, as they were sure that they were just going to better themselves in the next round and Mario was just ready to give some food.

"And we took a quick shortcut that we didn't even know about!" Luigi exclaimed, as Tygra was just crossing his arms with some seriousness. "Yep, that's for real!"

"Calm down, I already believed you." Tygra was just giving a believing look, as the green plumber was just ready to high-five the tiger with his fight and he did just that.

Two more different and dangerous teams were really able to make their mark litterally, as there was a few boot prints coming from the two teams that were coming to the Don Box.

 **"Alejandro and José, you two have easily got twelveth place."** Don saw the two of them just look at each other with some serious dissapointment. **"Demoman and Soldier, you two have earned thirteenth, thanks to your heavy boots!"**

"So what if my boots are American! They're more American than you!" Soldier proclaimed, pointing his right thumb to his chest and his boots, one after another, before walking away from the hosts. "Damn Canadians, always asking the dumb questions."

Don was just sure that the casting director had an really hard day on deciding some of the teams, but then a team which was easy to put in, despite their circumstances arrived.

"What's up, Don man?" Shaggy was just waving at the host that was just in front on the carpet that was standing on, as Scooby was just sniffing something important.

 **"Never mind, you're in 14th!"** Don was actually pretty happy to see them, as Shaggy and Scooby were celebrating and ignoring what the words were and they were off to get a ticket on the first flight. "There's only four more pairs of seats on the first flight and the race is on to finish the challenge!"

Krillin and Kris, respectively, managed to do it pretty easily, as they just threw the hoops and it situationally landed in the right place, as their teammates were just more fired up than ever to do it and so did the other teams that were just up to completing the challenge.

"There's enough space for two!" Krillin noticed that there was a carpooling-style taxi outside that clearly space for two more teams.

"I can't pass up that stuff." Susie sighed in defeat, as she couldn't really wait for anything and Kris was already inside.

"Argh, I still can't finish this!" Raz managed to get her chance, but she still couldn't aim it right, as the hoop slid off the barrel.

The mountain climbers and the bodega workers arrived, despite leaving at pretty different tries and it was obvious that the best throwers of the two were just ready to do it, but Nana and Radicles were a little bit too close for comfort, as the hoop landed on one of the trees.

Wario even tried his hand at it, which may have ended up with the barrel getting another dent and the big muscled brother getting some hoop in his face.

Joe was the only one to succeed, mostly because he breathed in before managing to get the hoop onto the barrel with some nice moves, as Cleveland came up and did a low five.

 **"Donkey and Diddy Kong, you guys have landed in 15th!"**

Donkey and Diddy were just giving their best looks towards each other, as they looked a little bit nervous, but were definitely smiling.

 **"K. Rool and Dedede, you guys are in 16th!"**

K. Rool and Dedede weren't looking too confident in themselves, as they both had disappointed looks.

 **"Rough Students, you're in 17th!"**

Kris and Susie were clearly giving each other some playful punches, as they were just smiling at the surprisingly good results.

"Martial Artists, you're the last team on the first flight, nailing 18th place!"

Yamcha and Krillin were actually pretty shocked that they didn't do that well, but they were just happy to be the last team to have an advantage in the race, as they were feeling the relief of not being up against a lot of teams.

 **"With all of the seats on the first flight to the next location taken..."**

* * *

 **"...the remaining 56 teams must fight it out to ensure that they're caught out in the next leg!"**

There was actually several teams that were getting close to attempting the challenges that they, as they were more than a little stuck on these certain tasks with issues that may have came from the teams that were just lagging behind on the challenges.

However, there was still a lot of duos that aced the first challenge that didn't do so good on the first challenge and Kei was just sure that there wasn't really a perfect angle.

"The wind must be throwing off the angle of the hoop by an small amount, yet still an notable amount." Kei sighed, as he was just ready to get back in line once again. "Indeed, doing the same throw twice is a very foolish move!"

"Huh...must be the wind that just blew ya off!" Wario proclaimed, as though he might have something to do with it.

"That, I have easily deduced, so there's no need to mock me for it." Kei calmly replied, ready to just get things going in a very continuous way, checking the other throws.

"Hold on, what kind of time did we lose? Because that was just too much!" Jo shouted, ready to be fired up enough to make things count.

"No kidding...you didn't really help yourself there." Eva stated, ready to make her second throw count in the best way that she could, as Wario was also doing his second throw. "Hey, Wario, what kind of name you've got!"

"The name of a rotten hunter that finished before you!" Wario shouted, throwing the hoop like it was nothing and getting the hoop on a barrel.

"Great job, Raging Diva." Jo sarcastically said, not in the mood for a loss, as her partner was just more motivated to throw as hard as she could. "Anyways, don't let that fat guy win."

Eva threw it at the perfect angle, determined to make the hoop sit on the barrel, because of the angle, it managed to land directly on it with ease and she was just ready to run into the taxi with Jo being right behind.

"Wario's gonna get there before you!" Wario proclaimed, actually ready to throw some insults.

"Bring it on, fat muscles!" Jo taunted, coming back with an insult that was just as potent, as the two teams went into the same taxi, without any irony. "Alright, you two shouldn't be annoying or else you're getting something."

"We're ready for anything and these fists are for you manly mug!" Wario was making sure that Jo and Eva were intimidated by him and his brother with their fists.

"We're in a taxi, so we'd just get kicked out. Waluigi's gonna be on ya out of the taxi!" Waluigi pointed out the obvious, as the rest of the contestants were just looking at him like an idiot.

 _*The Competitive Brothers' confessional*_

 _Wario and Waluigi were having the meanest smirks that they could have at the current moment, as they were actually here to do some hard taunting._

 _"Anyways, what's Waluigi going to do? I don't know, but I can gurantee you it's going to be an Waluigi original with my brother making it work!" Waluigi proclaimed, as Wario gave him a quick fist bump._

 _"Oh, yeah, because my brother's got some good plans sometimes and I know when he's got a good plan! Wario's gonna help ya!" Wario proclaimed, ready to back his brother up._

 _"Alright, it's the Wario Bros. time! We need something new, but we don't have the time!" Waluigi said, really happy to leave it at that._

 _*The Fitness Fanatics' confessional*_

 _The two of them were just genuinely ready to ensure that they were able to make sure that everyone could hear their comeback factor._

 _"Oh, trust me, it's not going to be good for those two, especially the stick man who's trying to be the best that he can be, but can't!" Jo proclaimed, as she was just giving the best smile that she could. "I was wondering if they could do it."_

 _"Don't get too cocky, they're definitely some pro cheaters and they actually look they do some exercise." Eva kept her ego in check with a stoic look._

 _"What kind? The eat a lot of things kind, because Wario's just huge and Waluigi's gonna hurt himself in some way." Jo was just sure that she had some more insults. "Seriously, Waluigi is literally a stick man."_

 _"He needs to eat some more food and then he won't be hurting." Eva was just commenting on Waluigi's weight._

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **"With all of that said, there's still a lot of teams that are finishing this leg in a pretty speedy way!"** Don announced, as he was just plain sure that these teams were a little bit weird and that he was just seeing some fast duos.

Cleveland and Joe were the first ones to take on the second flight and as expected, it might have been some bad news.

 **"Family men, you're in 19th place, which means you're not on the first flight! You're definitely on the second flight, which is behind by fourty minutes."** Don told the two of them, who were a little bit disappointed, but just kept on with it.

"Eh, it's probably not going to be that long, especially since some of the teams are kinda slow." Cleveland was just being relatively relaxed about the possible delay, as Joe was just crossing his arms with some attitude. "Oh, right, shouldn't be too bad."

"I've still got a reputation to uphold, so this result isn't good." Joe was just a little peeved about the lackluster placement.

 **"20th place!"**

Jo was just giving some other team some bad looks with her smug smile and Eva didn't really have an expression.

 **"21st place!"**

Wario and Waluigi were just receiving the mockery of the looks and they were both fired up.

Back at the lush green park, Raz was just noticed to be the next contestant to get things hooped, as she was just kicking an overconfident Radicles on the side for no other reason.

"Oh, what's wrong, can't handle the hoop?" Radicles fired one back, just trying to get the rabbit to mess it up and gaining some ire from a few contestants.

"Ya done for after I handle this thing!" Raz aggressively threw the hoop like it was nothing and she saw it hit on the barrel and Radicles was just a little bit strong to really feel the scratch. "So you can do that!"

"Are we done with this strange challenge? I can't wait to see what other challenges lie ahead!" Gilgamesh was just genuinely excited for the potential battles that were ahead of him, despite not really having a battle of his own.

"Trust me, I'd rather fight ya than do all of that junk." Raz didn't really like the potential challenges, as Radicles was just ready to prepare his throw and he just did managed to get the hoop onto the barrel. "Can't you just go back to your world or something!"

"Nope, not happening when we're on this show. Also, you're definitely getting me some bad guy vibes." Radicles was just keeping his lips loose, as Enid was just facepalming at the circumstances.

Gilgamesh was just taking one good look at Enid and Raz just wanted to get out of the awkward situation, as there was potentially a fight brewing.

"Aw, man, who's gonna fight?" Chet asked without really thinking about his own consequences and Panda was just trying to cross his arms towards the somewhat psychotic rabbit. "But-"

"I don't want to get eliminated on the non-elimination round!" Panda's worriedly whispered it to Chet, who couldn't really care all that much about the consequences.

"What, you're scared of that rabbit?" Chet mockingly said, as Panda was just a little mad that the 19-year old didn't really take it seriously.

Nana and Popo were just making quick work of this challenge, as the former did the challenge in the latter's place and aced it easily.

 **"22nd place!"**

Raz was just not looking the worse for wear, as Gilgamesh was just a little more entertained by the apparent battle that the host knew probably took place.

 **"23rd place-how did you guys fight each other?"**

Rad was just shrugging off his own issues, as Raz was just giving him the glare that put all of the blame onto the green alien, as the two were joined by an confused Enid.

 **"Okay, that makes a lot of sense! Mountain climbers, you're in 24th!"**

Nana and Popo were just giving each other some really uneasy looks, as Enid was just really unsure of what to do at this point, judging by her sweaty forehead.

"Seriously, are they okay?" Nana asked, trying to get Enid to answer, but the ninja was listening to music.

"Yeah." Enid was just shooing the two of them off, as she was just putting off the headphones and Nana genuinely had an scared look. "Everyone's good!"

 **"Bears, you're in 25th!"**

Panda and Ice Bear were just giving each other a quick high-five, as they were happy to leave it at that, as they were just seeing some questionable stuff go down.

 **"If it's any consolation, you're in an airport!"**

The two of them nodded, as Panda was just a little shaky over not being able to post.

"I can't post anything and it makes so much sense!" Panda was just checking all of the photos of his favourite bro back in his home town, as he was worrying. "So what do I do?"

"Ice Bear chills out." Ice Bear told the black and white panda, who was just trying to do that at the moment

* * *

 **"With all of that said, there's still more duos attempt to make their way to the Chill Zone at a pretty breakneck pace with their tips in their hand, determination in their hearts and talking about life!"**

"You think that we're lagging behind? _No way_ , I thought that we were doing good!" Gordeau was just using the sarcasm to mask the fact that he knew that he sucked in the race so far. "So you've got a way to catch up?"

"Who even knows, but-" Shawn was definitely trying to give some contributions, but he was quickly cut-off.

"At this point, we'd be at a pretty serious disadvantage, even though we're definitely in the upper half of the leaderboard. The next leg would be a great one to make that comeback and together, us two strong teams can work together."

"Thanks for the seats, but why are we here?" Shawn was just a little suspicious of the two very fashionable fighters, as Jasmine was just eye-ing him. "I mean, I'm definitely listening."

"Come on, you're definitely not listening." Gordeau was just giving his usual calm smile to Shawn, who was just thrown off by the charismatic bartender.

"...Yeah, you've got me." Shawn said, confident in his ability to tell this truth, as Kei was just taking a look at the shaggy-haired survivalist.

"Anyways, whatever you're offering, I can't really accept, especially since you two don't exactly look super trustworthy." Jasmine explained, a little worried by Kei's specific vibes. "Especially since you've never talked to us before!"

"To be fair, we would end up talking at some point, especially since we are scheduled to be on the same flight." Kei was just re-aligning his glasses with his fingers, as the shirt-wearing teen was just writing something.

"I guess that makes sense-" Jasmine was just giving a half-smile, as the talk between the two teams were suddenly interruped by an horn coming from the taxi with the stepbrothers. "Come on!"

"Yeah, we're coming on!" Chet shouted, as the taxi was just going slightly faster than the speed limit but by an small amount. "Anyways, we're going to get beat ya there!"

"Alrighty, then." Gordeau shrugged, as Jasmine also waved off. "See ya!"

"See you at the finish line!" Lorenzo joined in the mockery, as the two stepbrothers were just having a little bit of fun making fun of some of more ridiculously team. "Anyways, we're good to be on time at the airport!"

Chet and Lorenzo, unsurprisingly, were the first team out of the three to reach the airport and they were just excited to be at the airport and Don had to tell them some news.

 **"Stepbrothers, you're in 26th, which isn't that bad, but not exactly good."** Don told them, making them feel a little bit sadder than usual, but they were still beaming with good attitudes.

Shawn, Jasmine, Gordeau and Kei were all leaving their slightly slower taxi and they made a good run for it, as it was actually pretty close, as Shawn and Kei were roughly in the same place.

Shawn's footwear was good for a lot of things, as they were sneakers, but the young bleached hair strategist had better technique.

 **"And who's going to be first?"**

Gordeau's simple strides were just a lot longer, as Jasmine couldn't really keep up with him and Shawn could actually catch up to his girlfriend, but Kei suddenly made up the speed and as it turned out, it was a little bit predictable.

 **"Oh, it's just Gordeau and Kei! You two are in 27th place, Shawn and Jasmine, you're in 28th!"**

Shawn and Jasmine were a little bit relieved to be done with this leg, as they were feeling a little bit disappointed at each other's lackluster performance.

"Come on, we could've done a lot better." Shawn was just a little worried over the fact that he wasn't really able to do his best.

"But that doesn't really matter here and now." Jasmine was just hugging her boyfriend, as the two really wanted to give each other some relief. "You know, we've still got a lot more places to reach until we can really feel disappointed."

"That doesn't mean that we can't have done better, just that it doesn't really matter now. Anyways, let's think of a plan!" Shawn was just making sure that he remembered to do some good things.

"Come on, we've already got one!" Jasmine said in a pretty jokey tone, as they were walking away from the camera.

 **"There's still a lot more teams that haven't been in the spotlight that are competiting out there and some of them are** _ **really**_ **stuck on the first challenge, so the Ridonculous Race will be back after the break for those guys!"**

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 5, where a lot of progress is being made with the teams, as there's still a lot of teams that are on their way to the bottom two flights and they're going to make their choices count!**

 **1st: Dark Pit & Pit - The Angel Rivals**  
 **2nd: Sonic & Tails - The Life-Long Friends**  
 **3rd: Isabelle & Digby - The Assistants**  
 **4th: Fox & Falco - The Space Pilots**  
 **5th: Ralf & Clark - The Mercenary Men**  
 **6th: Kim & Jhun - The Taekwondo Masters**  
 **7th: Ryu & Ken - The Sparring Rivals**  
 **8th: Wolf & Leon - The Flying Mercenaries**  
 **9th: Lea & Roxas - The Fighting Friends**

 **10th: Mario & Luigi - The Heroic Plumbers**  
 **11st: Tygra & Cheetara - The Tigers**  
 **12nd: Alejandro & Jose - The Feuding Brothers**  
 **13rd: Demoman & Soldier - The Weapons Experts**  
 **14th: Shaggy & Scooby - The Foodie Detectives**  
 **15th: Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong - The Monkeys**  
 **16th: K. Rool and Dedede - The Cocky Kings**  
 **17th: Yamcha & Krillin - The Martial Artists**  
 **18th: Kris & Susie - The Rough Students**

 **Teams on the second flight:**

 **19th: Cleveland and Joe - The Family Men**  
 **20th: Jo and Eva - The Fitness Fanatics**  
 **21st: Wario and Waluigi - The Competitive Brothers**  
 **22nd: Raz and Gilgamesh - The Weapon Masters**  
 **23rd: Radicles and Enid - The Bodega Workers**  
 **24th: Nana and Popo - The Mountain Climbers**  
 **25th: Panda and Ice Bears - The Bears**  
 **26th: Chet and Lorenzo - The Stepbrothers**  
 **27th: Gordeau and Kei - The Calm Fighters**  
 **28th: Shawn and Jasmine - The Survivalists**

 **The rest of the teams will be arriving soon in the final two parts of this chapter, as there's a lot of them to go through and the lagging teams will get a good spotlight on them!**

 **By the way, I have a special announcement for one of my "new" stories!**

 **New Super Ridonculous Race is an remake of the original Super Ridonculous Race, which now has 10,000 or so views and this time, it will contain 80 returning teams with a few duos having some members swapped around and 30 new teams, making for a total of 110 duos! It will start to be published in May or June, so be patient for that!**

 **Anyways, be on the lookout for Part 5, which will definitely come out before that remake!**


	10. Episode 1-5: Sasketchwan Strides

**The Grand Ridonculous Race**  
 **Chapter 1: Everybody's In Calgary**  
 **Part 5: Sasketchwan Strides!**

 **With all of the teams that haven't really been seen since that time, this part is all about them and the many duos that they are interacting, especially with some cool duos getting their time for the first time!**

 **This won't be the last part for a short while, there's a lot of teams to go through in this part, the next part and the last part will contain some of the teams that are revealed to be struggling in this part!**

 **So, you guys should read and review this, because if you do, you'll improve this fanfiction in ways that I couldn't really have envisioned!**

 **Anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **"Welcome back to the Ridonculous Race, where legit celebrities can actually come on this show and have a good time with each other and best friends wear the exact some outfits!"**

He was really refurring to Murdoc and 2-D with the former statement, who weren't really at each other's throat and Katie and Sadie with the latter statement, who were both not really scared of losing, but were a little scared of the competition that was stuck back in the first challenge.

Some other teams like the cooks were actually willing to just not be annoying and as a result, they were actually annoyed by the antic of the bandmates and best female friends.

"What? Ya trying to do something, because we're not really not doing something!" 2-D could notice the messed up moves that was just making Murdoc's team.

"So, stop doing the same thing for a billionth time and maybe it would work." Katie was just giving an suggestion that by the virtue of her looks, the bandmates wouldn't really listen to.

"Yeah!" Sadie backed Katie up, as the two of them were just not scared of losing in an non-elimination round.

"We know and this shit is just getting too long." Murdoc was just groaning about the issues of losing in this round, as there was a lot of duos that were actually getting out of the challenge.

"So, go and do the thing." Katie couldn't really work out why these two struggled so much, even witnessing it with her own eyes and Sadie was just barely cringing. "You know, because you're awesome."

"Who the hell are you to say some dumb shit?" Murdoc fired back, not really giving into Katie's reassurance, as the bandmates were ready to get their rock on.

"Come on, she was just trying to get you to do it again." Sadie explained, instantly backing up Katie without an question even asked, as the rest of the lackluster teams that were ready to buck on this horse were doing their thing.

Chowder wasn't that confused about who was right, but Schnitzel pulled him back to just avoid the situation, as they were both up next right after Margo fell off for the third time in row.

Antonio looked like he cared, but it wasn't that apparent on his face, as Chowder and Schnitzel had the loudest groans in the crowd, as they really could feel the pain.

"Schnitzel, is she going to be okay?" Chowder asked with a very worried tone, as Schnitzel replied with something that was just as unsure of the raccoon cook. "Okay..."

"I'm fine, just a little bit injured from the horses...for the third time." Margo was just ready to take on a breather, as she was just looking at Antonio with an confused look. "Why didn't you get on the horses?"

"Because when I get on those, they usually throw me off strongly." Antonio argued with a honest look, as Margo was just giving him an sympathetic, yet odd look.

"Okay, I guess." Margo was just about to see 2-D attempt to do this one more time and it might have been good time, considering that the blue-haired rocker fell down a lot.

"We've been here for way too long and everyone's just kicking it up at the airport without us! I bet there's some kind of party going on." Murdoc was just convinced that there was just something going down, as 2-D was finally trying to hold on the saddle.

Even though, he fell off using the same exact positions, the bandmates were finally through, ribs only being tickled and Murdoc only being slightly less angry about the lackluster position.

 _*Margo's confessional*_

 _Margo was just groaning at the wide cast that was just set to be finishing this leg._

 _"I swear my ex-boyfriend is one of the better people and I really have confidence in that. Some washed-up Canadian TV hosts, cups and some other teams are much worse people in general, generally because their ego is just too much to handle!" Margo was just trying to let out her anger using this somewhat unconventional method. "Anyways, don't know how I'm going to deal with this."_

 _*Confesional cut*_

* * *

With even more teams starting to finish this leg off, it was no surprise that there was a lot of animosity between some of the more furious duos that were just in Calgary and turning up the heat.

Blake and Yang, in particular, were a duo that was just definitely getting their issues from the second challenge, as they're still stuck there along with quite a few teams that didn't get the spotlight before.

"Yeah, it's gonna be like we're going to be here all day if we don't step it up!" Yang was just really motivated to be in a really good mood, as the two of them were obviously not fine with their situation

"How? We tried all we can do and we're stuck with the pirates." Blake commented, being pretty calm in a questionable situation.

"Hey, you should know that it is rude to call us useless." Hook said, even though no-one in particular was actually saying, as Rigby was just making the throw strong. "That's what you meant?!"

"No, I mean you two kinda have no morals. That's what I'm saying." Blake clarified, or at least attempted to, but both of the pirates were not pleased.

"Blast you and your beautiful friend!" Hook was just too angry to really care that much about an minor insult, as Yang was just looking on.

"I feel like there's going to be a lot of unexpected compliments coming your way." Smee told Yang, who wasn't even sure what was happening at this point, but rolled with being in the line.

"Yeah, uh, thanks." Yang didn't really know how to respond thanks to the very awkward conversation and the fact that Modrecai and Rigby were just having a fun celebration. "At least those two are in a great mood."

"Come on, I could've done better, but it was still pretty good." Rigby was just saying to Yang, ready to just leave the park and head towards the Chill Zone.

"Dude, there's no way you're going to make it again like that." Modrecai managed to witness his best friend's awkwardly high-angled throw that managed to have the barrel sit on the other side of the cap.

However, Cody was up next, ready to angle his hand in a particular way that made it so that it would be harder to miss and this time, he had the advantage of fast throws that were just average enough to work.

Unsurprisingly, Cody's average throw ended up spinning the hoop and causing to go off-course and end up in another place that wasn't a barrel and the blonde genius was just thinking about the throw.

"See, I told you that you couldn't do it on the first try!" Mika exclaimed, ready to try for the sixth time to pass the challenge with her throws. "Now I've gotta myself outta this mess."

"Don't worry, wrestling babe, I've got some of my own wrestling skills!" Zack shouted, as Gabe was just embarrassed to be sitting next to him. "Seriously, you're going to have a good time with me."

PJ was just ready to get this challenge with no issues at all, as he didn't notice that the blonde wrestler was just getting mad at Zack trying to obviously woo her.

What was more notice-able was that, for some odd reason, Doppo and Katsumi both ran all of the way to the challenge for no other reason than to just show off and it looked like they worked their hardest.

R. Mika saw this, as she threw the hoop and coincindentally won this challenge and since there was no other reason to stay, she and Zangief were off to the Chill Zone with some fire in her heart.

"Yeah! Talk about an ass kicking! Whatever your name is, we're going to have a fight in the future!" Mika said to Katsumi, who wasn't really in the mood to have an rude wrestler talk to him.

"That was definitely an introduction. Wait, you're that Mika lady right?" Katsumi asked, genuinely wanting to know who the rude wrestler who wasn't wearing a lot and Zangief was just waving to her at a rapid pace.

"Yep and you're going to remember me, Katsumi." Mika exclaimed, getting into the taxi with an rude comment, as Katsumi had an expression that showesd that he wasn't really caring that much about the wrestlers.

"You should be prepared for a tough race." Katsumi was just standing his ground, having an somewhat polite expression.

"I can't believe some people don't have that much respect to just ask for a fight out of a nowhere." Franziska huffed, as the prosecutor was just not in the mood for disrespectful wrestlers to just come in and talk badly. "I will make them regret this mistake."

"No, no, no, it's fine. I've met a lot of people that were just annoying and she isn't really that annoying." Katsumi explained calmly and cooly, as he didn't really care all that much about the altercation.

"Well, she does deserve some pay back for being so disrespectful." Franizska told the karate warrior, who was just looking on ready to take on the next challenge.

"If she wants a fight, this isn't the place for it." Katsumi was actually ready to do a quick fight in a future leg, as Doppo did notice that his adopted son didn't immediately fight.

"I don't think we'd be able to help in any way." Edgeworth told the karate warrior, who wasn't really that intimdated by the strong aura that the prosecutor was giving off. "Though, you should be careful with your team's actions."

Doppo easily managed to win, as the two of them weren't celebrating at all after losing a chance to get on the first flight and Xander was up for the second time in the game and he just saw two muscle-bound and very tall karate warriors just run off and Emma was still very confident.

"You can do it, Xander! Just gotta believe in yourself...with a good post!" Emma was just liking the post like it was nothing, as her data plan provided all of the motivation that her friend needed.

Xander threw the ring, which meant that it was more like an swing and it turned into a straight hit, hooping around the small nozzle.

"Yes! Take that, unpredictable angles!" Xander exclaimed, checking his glasses to make sure that they didn't fall off.

"I can't believe that we didn't even get past this one before they did!" Bakugo's inner frustrations were actually making it really obvious that his fire was a little more out-of-control than usual, as Emma wanted to say something. "I don't care about you're gonna say."

"Excuse me? I'm trying to share an inspirational picture." Emma told the spiky-haired hero, which managed to make a few pair of eyes roll.

Emma and Xander left, Midoriya was just not that surprised and Bakugo was still seething with rage for no apparent reason.

"Relax, everyone's going to get past this challenge eventually." Benimaru stated, not really caring that much about the leaderboard.

"Eventually means that we're going to be very behind on the competition and that we can't catch up." Bakugo was just fired up about the viability of his own team, which didn't matter, as the sun was just going down.

"Fair point, but I don't think getting mad over some mediocre post is going to make you be ahead." Benimaru's somewhat fake smile was actually getting the spiky-haired hero in training even angrier than usual.

"Come on, it was just a heat of the moment thing." Bakugo was really getting tired of the arguement and Benimaru was just willing to take this arguement much further.

K' was just not exactly happy about those two going back and forth, as they were getting nowhere and Shingo and Midoriya were throwing decently and then getting the hoop thrown back to the ground from the side of the bright barrels.

"Stop acting like you're in demand, spiky kid and electric model." K' just threw a dispraging nickname towards the both of them and unsurprisingly, Benimaru and Bakugo didn't like it.

 _*The Heroic Students' confessional*_

 _Midoriya was just really motivated to not be angry, as his partner could feel the anger that was very obviously there in his heart and the green-haired hero was confused._

 _"I can't believe that guy just had the attitude to tell me to calm down like a smug dude!" Bakugo was just too angry to let it really go. "Also, I swear there was an backhanded insult in there."_

 _"I don't really know what happened, but I'd like to help! It's what I do after all." Midoriya stated, being as honest as possible._

 _"I think I can handle it myself, Deku." Bakugo was just replied with a dissapointed tone. "This guy doesn't look like he'd be worth a fight and I know how to fire some words!"_

 _"Alright! I'm still ready to help, if you need me." Izuku was all fired up to help any team and his rival using his other skills, as the two of them were ready to do two completely different things. "I just hope we can team up with any other team!"_

 _*The Cool Friends' confessional*_

 _K' was just groaning at the serious insults, even when it was clear that Maxima couldn't care less about the fight that went on._

 _"Hold on, why do you really care? No, seriously, those two guys could've done without your input and they would've fought fine." Maxima was just really convinced that the arguement would have finished normally._

 _"They did shut up, so I was needed." K' wasn't really that fired up, but he wasn't really taking of Maxima's answers._

 _"I would take your point, but Benimaru was just talking badly about you, so I'm still convinced that it could've gone normally." Maxima crossed his arms with an neutral expression._

 _"Yeah, that's over, partner, so you don't need to worry about it." K' added, just ending this confessional with an raise of his sunglasses._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

There's still a whole lot of teams, as they were all coming in to arrive at the airport without their luggage and with their personalities shown off, as the two heroic wrestlers were coming in with an enthusiastic personality

"Wrestling good guys, you're in 29th!" Don announced

Katsumi and Doppo, despite being behind, were making up for their slight time loss with some good running and their complete focus on finishing off the race and these two were disappointed obviously.

"I can't believe that you two managed to get 30th place. Mordecai and Rigby, you're in 31st." Don announced, as the groundskeepers did a low-key celebration with a "Yeah" being exclaimed.

"That was an weak performance." Doppo was just obviously thinking about what the team could really improve in the next leg. "I doubt it's going to get easier from here."

"Yes, father. We'll figure out how to get up later." Katsumi was just sure that there was a certain way to get back up the leaderboard, as the groundskeepers were nearly celebrating.

The karate professionals were surprised that they did so badly in a round that they should've done really well, as Rigby was just looking towards them with a confused look.

"Dude, they suck." Rigby commented, making sure that neither of the two Japanese men could hear him. "In here, because they're some good-ass fighters."

"Uh, yeah. I don't think everyone's gonna do good when they're here for the first time." Modrecai threw in some obvious insight that might have helped quite a bit.

 **"As three more teams finish and take the spots on the second flight with their respective tickets..."**

Emma and Xander were just both doing a low-key celebration with them both being in 32nd place, as they were just giving each other high-five.

Bakugo and Midoriya both had expressions of trying to figure some stuff out in 33rd place, as they weren't ready to deal with being stuck in the upper quartet with some questionable people.

Katie and Sadie were both jumping when the picture was taken of them being in 34th, which meant that they had the third-to-last ticket.

 **'**

 **"...there's only two more spots on the second flights, making everyone speed up in a frenzied rush to get to the finish or up their game!"**

With all of the teams battling in the first challenge, there was no way that any remaining duos weren't being shown off and some of these duos were working their hardest to get out of there.

Murdoc and 2-D were finally out there, as they both made a sigh that was so audible that a good chunk of the remaining first challenge teams were doing it.

Nathan and Sullivan weren't making the best of their skills, as not they were not only just out of the first challenge, but they were also in the same taxi as Murdoc's duo, making for some good times.

"Excuse me, but why have you got gangreene?" Sullivan was just asking a question that set off Murdoc in a very obvious way. "What the hell else is it?"

"It's just a thing, okay? I've been through some shit that you've clearly never been through and I came out better than you!" Murdoc clearly was angry over the skin comment, though not by much.

"Oh, so what? I can't believe that some celebrity with green skin is just getting angry over some small comment that I made." Sullivan were actually pretty sure that Murdoc was just

"Okay, that's total bull. I swear I don't care and you're getting mad over practically nothing, so shut your mouth and just do...what the hell you're doing." Murdoc was really willing to bring it on, as he looked like that he couldn't care less.

"I'm doing not much, but at least I don't have green skin." Sullivan threw it pretty quickly, as he was actually pretty heated.

Nathan and 2-D weren't exactly ready, but they'd rather just make sure that the horse didn't throw them off for the fourth time.

"Some horse is beating a treasure hunter. I guess everyone has their moments for sure." Lori noticed, as she was just ready to take it all on once again.

"Man, every time I see you riding it, I think I should have been riding on that horse." Luna was just saying it out there, as the rocking sister was really ready to switch roles.

"And we'll take a penalty, so we'll be in the worst position, but I know I can do this." Lori was still very worried about her position in the race, but she was still prepared.

"You sure? 'Cause I know you can make it work!" Luna was just seeing that Boomstick was just plain old thrown off the horse with a harsh swing. "See, that guy's big and he just fell off."

"Still, that doesn't we're going to get onto the third flight. Everyone's already left, but we're not going to be left behind." Lori confidently said, as Boomstick was just groaning at the fact that he switched challenges and it still didn't work. "Wait, you were on another challenge."

"Hey, come on, how would even you know?!" Boomstick shouted, genuinely worried about his reputation tanking due to being bad.

"I don't even know." Luna asked, answering for an observant Lori.

"If you think you can do it, then show us how it's done!" Boomstick was just not seeing the facepalm from his long-standing partner, whose metal arm could even be heard.

"Okay." Lori was just ready to shut someone up, as Wizard was just about to see his plaid-shirt wearing friend get shown how it was done.

Lori was scared, but there was definitely a few people that were really encouraging of her.

"Come on, you can do it, dude!" Nino was just getting an look that showed Lori wasn't too pleased with the comment. "I don't know how to say it, though!"

Lori was just getting started with the bucking ride that was just making most of the teams go wild with anticipation for the potential of her winning this round.

Boomstick was not surprised, as the seconds were ticking upwards until the rather slim time limit, but Lori was definitely struggling to stay on the saddle without holding tightly onto the ropes.

The ropes, luckily, really held on, as Lori just about managed to stay upright for the full ten seconds and she was awarded with an tip.

"Finally, Lori, you rocked it and you did it!" Luna was just really excited to have her sister finally beat the challenge, as Boomstick was looking on with anger. "Anyways, we've got to really step on it!"

"I was thinking way ahead of you." Lori confidently said, as the two sisters were finally out of the area and Buford was also seeing it.

"Maybe, picking you was a really bad idea." Buford was just looking at Baljeet with an angry and regretful look, as Baljeet sighed heavily.

"You're right, but I have to make it through! I know what a bucking horse can do and yet I decided to ride it." Baljeet voiced his own regrets, as he was just looking more ready than ever to do it.

"Anyways, I lost count of how many times we did it." Buford was just looking at his own fingers, as the bully was just trying to count it.

"Fifty exactly, which for a team which started near the back is dire."

"Now, un-dire it!"

 _*The Internet Hosts' confessional*_

 _Wizard and Boomstick were not confused by any stretch of the imagination, as they were very confused._

 _"Now as we know, we may not be the best team to be judging, considering that our current position is pretty low, even considering the increased roster size-" Wizard was just trying to talk it out reasonably._

 _"You done talking, because I think that this race is hella fun and that those boys suck way worse than we do! We just got unlucky!" Boomstick was just very motivated and very angry, ready to just break something up._

 _"Look, if we had bad luck, then we wouldn't be stuck in this place or even performing so badly that a big, strong man like yourself would-" Wizard explained as calmly as he could, even with some questionable wording being used._

 _"Doesn't matter, because I've got a lot more where that came from!" Boomstick was just fired up, ready to just take everyone on._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

 **"Also, there's a lot of duos that are making their way to the Chill Zone with their partners in hand, as they're either in a taxi or right here, ruining the suspension...sorta."** Don announced, as there was a certain young team that was just ready to represent their own world.

Blake had a look on her facet hat didn't look too happy at the resulting match that just happened and Yang was still in a really good mood, as she knew that they had a chance to reach the top.

 **"Blake, Yang, you two are in 35th place, taking the second-to-last ticket to your next location!"**

Yang was just really surprised at what was up next, as obviously, neither of them had been on this planet before, but she was still shocked.

"Wait, Liverpool? Why does that feel kinda familiar?" Yang was just really asking the important questions, as Don was just shrugging without much of a care.

"It doesn't. Now, let's go." Blake said without a moment's hesitation, as the black-haired Faunus was really focused on the competition that was on hand, as there was only one more spot in the second flight.

Blake and Yang were out of the screen, as there was grand total of five teams that were on their way to the Chill Zone and out of the second challenge and these teams weren't wasting any time doing their own thing.

Yes, they were also not that competitive, so what they were really doing at the moment was just catching up.

 **"Now, the remaining five teams that are competiting for the last tickets on the second flight are fierce and are talking plain strategy!"**

To put it this way, Carly and Sam had met up for the first time in four years and Spencer and Cat were just not willing to interrupt.

"Oh my god, it's been a while. Where the heck have you been?" Sam was just asking an old friend, who had grown a little bit.

"Japan, been doing stuff, been learning Japanese and...been missing my brother! I heard you guys were doing good up in Seattle!" Carly's excitement to see her old friend was definitely making Sam smile a lot.

"Yep, got our own successful babysitting business and it's been making some good money and not gonna lie, it's been hard as heck, but we're making bank!" Sam bragged with a lot of honesty and warmth in her heart.

"...Wait, do you mean?" Carly was still smiling, talking like good friends should.

"Making a lot of money, obviously." Sam stated, ready to bring some competition into this. "Anyways, we're not sitting babies, but a whole lot of children."

Cat was just relaxing on the seat, as Spencer was trying to get around the fact that he couldn't really relax properly on the seat.

"Whoa, you'd be the last person I thought would be babysitting someone. I thought you would be hustling...doing something really dumb and barely legal." Spencer was just trying to hold back his surprise.

"I think that was what we almost did, but then Nora got all of the stuff we needed to not get arrested." Cat accidentally revealed the details, as Sam looked a little more pissed off than usual.

"Isn't that how it normally works?" Spencer said, as though he wasn't that surprised.

"Yeah...Sam, why are looking at me like that?" Cat was just sure that she managed to mess something up.

"Because _you_ didn't exactly help things, so...stop." Sam was just pushing Cat with a light tap, as Cat was just completely unsure.

 **"Finally, K' and Maxima, I don't know how you two have got ahead, but you two have got the final spot on the second flight to...Liverpool!"** Don announced, as Maxima actually cracked a smile at his good fortunes, while K' was just not bothered. **"Seriously, it's a good place!"**

"I haven't been there, but I know it's not that great, because it's in England." K' was just looking towards the sunny skies, not really caring about the hosts' feelings.

"...Man, you're definitely not the best judge of a place." Maxima added, making Don actually feel a little bit relieved.

Shingo and Benimaru were the next team to come in with a good run, as they were just panting to make sure that they weren't out of breath and Benimaru managed to get enough breath back to stand tall.

 **"Shingo and Benimaru, you two are in 37th place and-"**

"Are on the second flight to Liverpool, right?" Benimaru interrupted Don, but despite the rude interruption, the host didn't really change his expression.

 **"-you're the first team on the third flight! How did you know anyways?"**

Shingo was really confident about this answer and so was Benimaru, as the host already kinda knew, as they just gave the tip so quickly.

The main host shrugged, as the teams that were waiting for their flights in the airport were quickly joined by a duo that was just very top-heavy and very muscle-bond, actually scaring Don.

"That's me when I see a Pinto." Abigail pointed out with a quick chuckle, as Hugo was just not getting it.

 **"Whew, er, you two are in 38th place, so congrats on not losing!"**

The two talkative teams, the long-distance siblings and the babysitters, were finally out of the taxi, as they were a little bit impatient about not getting their taxi to be in the place.

"Man, we did it." Sam was just relaxed, as she was just walking up to the Chill Zone with a decent mood.

"I don't think we did it together, but we did do it." Spencer was just commenting, as one of the two teams would have to come in 40th place.

Sam and Cat obviously took the opportunity to walk a little bit faster, as Carly and Spencer were just ready to take the slightly lower place.

 **"Sam, Cat, you've both easily snatched 39th! Carly and Spencer, you two are in 40th and you both are going on the same flight, which isn't as slow as the last flight!"** Don announced, as the both of them were just giving each other a quick fist-pump.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. were both genuinely mad at each other for just slacking so much in this leg, as they both had mean faces.

"Come on, dad, what are you doing?" Bowser Jr. was just plain worried about his dad just not being as good as the competition.

"No, what are _you_ doing? I don't even know what's up with you." Bowser somehow felt the way, albeit being more disappointed.

"I was just-" Bowser Jr. was furiously attempting to explain himself, as the host was about to say something.

 **"You two are in 41st place, congratulations! You get to go on the third flight!"** Don announced, as the main host was just not surprised at the two of them being angry at each other and deliberately cut them off.

"Hey, you just cut us off, host guy!" Bowser Jr. shouted, while Don was ignoring them.

"Yeah, that's a bad guy move for sure!" Bowser fired back without a hint of irony, as he was just really ready to make sure that he could do it

Bowser and Bowser Jr. were just not the first team to get cut off, but the teams that were potentially going to get cut off had to come later, as there was a lot of them coming in the future.

* * *

The last person that you would expect to be a contestant was Chris, but he was also very ridiculed so it would be fair that his team wouldn't get the best rap, even with Chef holding him up,

"Yeah, what's your problem?" Chris asked pretty angrily, as the main host with the most was just genuinely determined to bring it on.

"Man, you two are the biggest joke that there is." Zack was just throwing some good puns, as he didn't even really care about the host's ability to shut someone up.

"Come on, I don't really care, because everyone says that." Chris just said what everyone was thinking.

"Cool, it's not exactly a new fact, but you should change it." Zack was just given a strange nod from Leshawna, who wasn't too happy at being stuck at the second challenge.

Franklin and Michael were both in the same situation, as they were just sitting right next to the easily-roasted guys and yet, they weren't able to get past this challenge.

"Geez, this is just getting ironic and I'm already roasted to death." Michael wondered, as the washed-up actor was thinking back on his own success. "Some rushjob of a challenge is beating up an actor like me."

"That's because you suck." Chef added, ready to lay into the actor for not doing his job well. "You ain't nothing but some rich white guy with some serious issues."

"And you're definitely still trying to live like you're in the army, so you should go and get yourself checked for something." Michael tried to save his own face

Leshawna and Leshaniqua were just watching on, as they watched a guy who, in their own perspective, deserved the roasting that he was getting at the time.

Frankilin couldn't really help but agree with him, as Michael was just too angry to not really pull any punches on this one and Leshawna was seeing something strange.

"We are not gonna be stuck here any longer! Leshawna's gonna finally get past this challenge!" Leshawna was determined not to let her well-timed throw go to waste, as the hoop was just revolving at a very rapid pace, fast enough to accidentally infulence the direction.

"I swear that hoop is doing something crazy, because-" Leshaniqua finally saw the spinning hoop transfer all of its momentum into holding onto the barrel's nozzle, as it was fully on. "Come on, we've gotta go!"

There was a lot of teams that were just still working on the challenge that was quite literally throwing hoops and the angriest ones went first.

"Oh, I'll show you a good throw!" Michael was just ready to make a really good demontstration for everyone that was just watching in the moment.

"I've seen better throws from little kids and you're acting like one too." Chef was just ready to fire back easily.

"Goddamn it, he ain't wrong, but he ain't right either." Franklin was just crossing his own arms, as he wasn't exactly in his element.

Michael threw with a tight grip on the hoop, as though he was in his own element of being a terrible man doing a lot of terrible things and what was pretty important that was the nozzle got lodged...

...again.

"What do you think of that, huh?!" The washed-up actor did manage to impress quite a few people.

"That was just pretty amazing! Seriously, how are you that angry?" Maya was just more shocked than ever, as she was just really happy.

"Blood, sweat, tears and a whole lot of fighting." Michael proclaimed, as Franklin was just shaking his own head with a smile.

"That's it! That's what we need to make it through!" Mugman was just beaming with a new way to beat this challenge.

"You can't be serious with this stuff. What the fuck were you doing?" Franklin was just struggling to not put his head down with anger.

"...Something." Mugman answered with an non-answer, as the rest of the teams were just looking at him like an idiot.

 _*The Awkward Father's & Son's confessional*_

 _Max was just genuinely ready to do it once again._

 _"Dad, I have a new idea, but I don't know if it's going to work!" Max was just trying to get out of this challenge._

 _"Son, if there's one thing I know, is that you always do it!" Goofy exclaimed, getting Max to be a lot more nervous than usual. "What is it, son?"_

 _"It's nothing much, just that I'm scared of messing it up." Max tried to really hide it._

 _"Don't worry about it, you've got your dad here with you, ready to chill!" Goofy was just crossing his arms with a very confident smile._

 _"That's fine." Max was just a little less nervous, actually having a little bit of a smile._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Andre and Robbie finally got here with their breaths being shallow and their passion being deep, as they were just out of the taxi.

 **"There's a whole lot of teams doing the second challenge..."**

The two students from Hollywood Arts were prepared to do the wait, as they were just thinking about some other stuff.

* * *

 **"...and not a lot finishing the entire leg, which this team managed to do!"**

It wasn't really easy to be one of the teams that were just working their hardest to snatch a decent place, as they were in short supply.

Both teams were just looking at Don with the expectation that the results were going to come quickly.

 **"Leshawna and Leshaniqua, you're the only team to end up in 42nd place for some reason!"**

The two of them were just determined to get on with the competition, as the duo were just working with another team, who just ran directly behind them and Leshawna.

 **"Actually, I didn't see you there, Franklin and Michael! Looks like you guys went ride-sharing with these two and landed in 43rd place!"**

"Oh shoot." Michael was actually confident to censor himself without any apologies. "We messed up."

"Nah, we both messed up just as hard." Leshaniqua saw that Michael had a bit of a dirty look, as she was just backing up from him.

 **"You're both on the third flight!"**

Both teams were just at least happy to not be in the last flight, even if it didn't last enough to really be notable.

 **"There's still a whole amount of people that were just enthusiastically doing the first challenge and these people...have no reason to be so far back."**

There was still a whole lot of frustrated throws, as the number of teams didn't really shrink by much on the second challenge, but rather, who the teams were changed to be teams that were recently done with the first challenge and who could really bring it on.

Unsurprisingly, there was a lot of effort put into the hopping over bushes sub-challenge that was just throwing a few people off a loop.

"You've got to be joking! What kind of mad-man makes a challenge like this and is fine with it?!" Ryuji was just plain frustrated with a bush-jumping.

"The type of people who just make something where people around the world in special challenges." Richter remarked, clearly not in doing a horse-riding course as a person.

"That's not that crazy, it's normal at this point." Ryuji was just throwing an incredulous look back, as the whip-holder, who was right beside him, would probably know about a challenge like this. "Come on, where have you been?"

"Defeating Dracula in his castle!" Richter said with his teeth gritted, not ready to be in the arguement.

"Yeah, sure and I'm teaming up with vampires to scare you." Ryuji's smug sarcasm wasn't really nesscessary, but he couldn't really believe the young man's words.

"Well, at least I'm not someone who would dismiss the danger of vampires existing." Richter was just crossing his own arms.

"Tell it to my...my...my friends!" Ryuji did the same thing with an obviously forced smile.

This prompted Siegfried to just not say anything, as there was only a few teams that were selecting this part of the challenge and not getting away with switching the challenges.

"You two should be happy that you're not living with a curse." Siegfried groaned in anger. "At least you're not swapping with a demon that is always willing to make people feel pain."

Richter and Ryuji were just looking at their teammates, Maria and Yusuke, respectively and then at an laboured Siegfried, who was just tired of having to watch his accquaitance do the same challenge again and again.

"I'd rather not comment." Richter was just refraining from doing something, as the power of contracts weren't really a new thing to him.

"Yeah, that's just kinda...deep, dude." Ryuji was just struggling to come up with some more words.

"Anyways, what do I do to dispel this demon-"

"Ah, shut up!" Boxman shouted out of nowhere, managing to get everyone's attention by his loud voice. "What are you three talking, because I can tell it's just nothing other than fairy tales."

"I got nothing else better to do anyways, so what's your problem?" Ryuji was just more bored than anything, as Richter and Siegfried were just holding back your anger.

"I don't even know, but I'm tired of being on this challenge!" Boxman was just sure that Eggman couldn't really make it, despite the scientist having some impressive hops. "Eggman, you step it up!"

"Uh, hey, that's what Sonic would have said." Eggman grumbled loudly, trying to run as fast as he could before he jumped over the next hurdle.

Yusuke, finally made it, was looking around to see what was just happening, as the situation was just starting to be a little bit crazy.

"Come on, Ryuji, now it's our time to go." Yusuke said to Ryuji, who was really elated to be out of the challenge.

"Yeah, we're out! See ya later, I guess." Ryuji was just really awkwardly saying, before the next three teams failed for the umpteenth time, thanks to high jump height requirement. "Er, watch your step."

Predictably, Eggman was actually in last place, as while he had the jumps, he was too tired to really be in the mood to run as fast as he really could.

Even though Maria and Sophitia were both working with each other to make sure that the bushes weren't big enough hurdles for them, their minutes were just above the 2 minute time limit.

Those three teams were just dissapointed at the result and they were actively against going around the course one more time just to finish it.

 _*Richter and Maria's confessional*_

 _Richter was just plain frustrated at his inability to get over the challenges, as Maria was just trying to reassure him._

 _"Come on, you have the ability to slay vampires and all sorts of monsters and look at what it did to that thief."_

 _"In fairness, I did not know that said thief was actually a man that had no home, but still all of those matters. Throwing axes should not be easier than throwing lightweight hoops!" Richter was just genuinely frustrated._

 _"Fear not, for the chance to finish this challenge is closer than ever!" Maria exclaimed, as she was just believing in Richter's ability._

 _"You said that and yet, it didn't happen. Looks like I'm going to have to throw them in unusual ways." Richter was just determined to see this through to the end._

 _*Siegfried and Sophitia's confessional*_

 _Siegfried and Sophitia were a little bit tired from working too hard and Sophitia was actually pleased about the progress in completing the challenge._

 _"I can't believe that you would drag me to another world to hold onto an uncooperative and yet, throwing hoops is your weakness." Siegfried said this, trying to get Sophitia to stop caring._

 _"Believe me, I'm far from good at this task. But dismissing me isn't really a good idea, when you've got nowhere else to run." Sophitia was just happy to keep it simple._

 _"I'll run to wherever I can get back to where I'm needed if I have to with...something!" Siegfried was just as angry as he was in the challenge._

 _"...I can easily see, why I'm needed here and do not fret, helping you is what I'm going to do!" Sophitia was really in a motivated mood to do this thing._

 _"You can not follow me everywhere I go." Siegfried told the Greek lady with a very stern look on his face, as Sophitia was just trying to do the same thing, but it wasn't as intense as the_

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **"As some duos lag behind in a lap of their own..."**

* * *

It was really obvious that all of the teams were working their hardest on finishing this challenge off and these five in particular, were just prepared to work their butts to make themselves matter.

 **"...The race to not end up on the last flight goes full steam ahead, as all of the teams are willing to lend their legs to the cause of trying to finish this leg!"**

Every single one of the teams that were coming out of their own taxis to reach the Chill Zone put their game faces on, as some of them were not pleased with their potential placings, while others were just trying to stay ahead in the game.

"Okay, son, it's not going to be easy to hold onto this place!" Goofy was just running as fast as he could, quite a distance ahead of the rest of the teams.

"Dad, there's a pebble coming straight for your foot!" Max shouted, as he could clearly see that there was a thrown pebble coming from somewhere.

Max and Goofy were both just trying to dodge the rocks and in doing so, allowed the prosecutors and the cup brothers to get on ahead, one of them willing to look into this.

"This is probably a slight case of sabotage, but it's worrying that it is happening this early on in the competition." Miles noted, while he was still running with his partner.

"Sometimes, people just go too far." Franizska said, as one of the teams managed to hear that remark and pointed fingers at her. "That was a while ago, fool."

Maya was obviously the one that was pointing the fingers, as Phoenix was just unsure of why she would do that.

 **"Prosecutors, you've earned 44th place!"**

Miles was just done sighing, while Franizska looked as if as she couldn't exactly hold her anger in for this challenge, as the two prosecutors were standing tall.

 **"45th place!"**

Cuphead and Mugman were both looked despondent about their pretty lackluster performance in the race, as they were just looking towards the potentially prosperous future.

 **"46th place!"**

Goofy and Max weren't exactly too happy at their placement, but they both had smiles on their face from the journey that they've started

 **"47th place!"**

Andre and Robbie both looked somewhat stressed about their positions, but also happy that they got to be in Canada, even if it was only for a leg.

 **"Finally for this part, The Defending Lawyers get 48th place!"**

Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey were both relieved to be done with the whole entire leg, as the two of them were just ready to sit down on the pavement at this point.

 **"And with that, there's still a lot of spots on the second flight! Will there be a bit of a shake up between some of the teams? Will one of the teams that just barely entered the second challenge make a comeback to get onto the third flight? Will a top tier team lag behind to be on the last flight? Those questions and more...after the break!"** Don was just ready to finish off the episode, as the host with the flat brown hair was just giving a way to transition into a break.

 **'**

 **To be continued in the penultimate part of this episode, there's a still a small bunch of teams that just can't get the hang of the second challenge and they're here to make sure that this crazy leg comes to an end!**

 **The teams that are currently on the first flight, departing the day after the teams finish the race:**

 **1st: Dark Pit & Pit - The Angel Rivals**  
 **2nd: Sonic & Tails - The Life-Long Friends**  
 **3rd: Isabelle & Digby - The Assistants**  
 **4th: Fox & Falco - The Space Pilots**  
 **5th: Ralf & Clark - The Mercenary Men**  
 **6th: Kim & Jhun - The Taekwondo Masters**  
 **7th: Ryu & Ken - The Sparring Rivals**  
 **8th: Wolf & Leon - The Flying Mercenaries**  
 **9th: Lea & Roxas - The Fighting Friends**  
 **10th: Mario & Luigi - The Heroic Plumbers**  
 **11st: Tygra & Cheetara - The Tigers**  
 **12nd: Alejandro & Jose - The Feuding Brothers**  
 **13rd: Demoman & Soldier - The Weapons Experts**  
 **14th: Shaggy & Scooby - The Foodie Detectives**  
 **15th: Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong - The Monkeys**  
 **16th: K. Rool & Dedede - The Cocky Kings**  
 **17th: Yamcha & Krillin - The Martial Artists**  
 **18th: Kris & Susie - The Rough Students**

 **Teams on the second flight, delayed by fourty minutes:**

 **19th: Cleveland & Joe - The Family Men**  
 **20th: Jo & Eva - The Fitness Fanatics**  
 **21st: Wario & Waluigi - The Competitive Brothers**  
 **22nd: Raz & Gilgamesh - The Weapon Masters**  
 **23rd: Radicles & Enid - The Bodega Workers**  
 **24th: Nana & Popo - The Mountain Climbers**  
 **25th: Panda & Ice Bears - The Bears**  
 **26th: Gordeau & Kei - The Calm Fighters**  
 **27th: Shawn & Jasmine - The Survivalists**  
 **28th: Chet & Lorenzo - The Stepbrothers**  
 **29th: Zangief & Rainbow Mika - The Wrestling All-Stars**  
 **30th: Doppo & Katsumi Orochi - The Karate Pros**  
 **31st: Mordecai & Rigby - The Groundskeepers**  
 **32nd: Emma & Xander - The Camp Councillors**  
 **33rd: Katsuki Bakugo & Izuku Midoriya - The Heroic Students**  
 **34th: Katie & Sadie - The Best Female Friends**  
 **35th: Blake & Yang - The Huntresses**  
 **36th: K' & Maxima - The Cool Friends**

 **Teams on the third flight, delayed by an hour and twenty minutes:**

 **37th: Shingo & Benimaru - The Japanese Fighters**  
 **38th: Hugo & Abigail - The Big Guys**  
 **39th: Carly & Spencer - The Long-Distance Siblings**  
 **40th: Sam & Cat - The Babysitters**  
 **41st: Bowser & Bowser Jr. - The Royal Rulers**  
 **42nd: Leshawna & Leshaniqua - The Cool Cousins**  
 **43rd: Franklin & Michael - The Tough Men**  
 **44th: Miles & Franziska - The Prosecutors**  
 **45th: Cuphead & Mugman - The Cup Brothers**  
 **46th: Goofy & Max Goof - The Awkward Father & Son Team **  
**47th: Andre & Robbie - The Arts Students**  
 **48th: Phoenix & Maya - The Defending Lawyers**  
 **49th to 55th: TBC in Part 5!**

 **The rest of the teams will be arriving soon in the final part of this chapter, as there's a lot of them to go through and the lagging teams will get a good spotlight on them!**

 **By the way, New Super Ridonculous Race is going to be a sure thing that is still releasing still this month and it's probably going to affect how this story is going to be updated!**

 **...If the infrequent updates didn't already do that.**


	11. Episode 1-6: Calgary Greens!

**The Grand Ridonculous Race**  
 **Chapter 1: Everybody's In Calgary**  
 **Part 6: Calgary Greens!**

 **With a lot of teams still out for the count, there's no way that any of them are going down without a fight and a fight will be stirred up, along with a low-tier romance that is going to be firing up some people!**

 **Either way, with some ancient warriors and tough guys filling the rear end of the race, it's no wonder that some of them have been lacking in any good action for a long while!**

 **This time, this part will definitely be containing all of the lesser known teams in this round!**

* * *

 **"Welcome back to the Ridonculous Race, where there's a whole lot of crowd waiting for a chance to make a comeback!"**

With a good chunk of the teams still stuck with each other on the first leg, it was no surprise that there was a whole lot of contestants that were still on their way to beating the second challenge and there was a lot.

"Seriously, this ain't going to be comfortable...not even close." Zack was just really feeling the cramp from all of the contestants that were bunching up together.

"Woo, we're still here and we're still ready to do something!" Austin was just really optimistic, as Zack was actually shifting to the side. "Er, sorry, dude."

"Nah, it's no big deal." Zack was just coolly blowing it off pretty easily, as the popstar

"Come on, it's not a big deal, so uh..."

It wasn't really turning into an awkward situation, as they were just both trying to get out of the situation, but there was two angry critics that were just angry enough to make it awkward again.

"Stop being mealy-mouthed dicks and say something!" AVGN, apparently being named James, yelled in betwen the two of them.

Austin was just more confused than anything, but Zack was ready to throw a remark the white shirt-wearing nerd's way.

"Where were you with that, when you both just couldn't shut your mouth?" Zack asked with a bit of a smirk, as Cody was just trying to accurately judge the swing.

"Not here, that's for sure."

"Cool, because my brother is about to win and I'll be out of here." Zack retorted with a smile that was previously a smirk.

"Alright and-" To a lot of people's surprise, AVGN saw Cody's surprisingly good throw, as the hoop caught the nozzle on the first try. "-That was total bull, that angle was just sucking dick."

"Angles don't work that way, dude." Cody remarked with an hint of disgust. "Geez, that's kinda...crazy."

"Yeah, you should take those words and put them into practice." The angry nerd was just trying to give him some strong advice into Cody's own head.

 _*The Contrasting Brothers' confessional*_

 _Zack and Cody were both weirded out, as they just witnessed something crazy._

 _"The first episode and we already get some kind of comment that's just especially stupid." Cody was just unnerved. "And creepy."_

 _"I don't think anyone wants to hear about it and no-one really asked you, so just shut up." Zack was just pointing at the camera._

 _*The Angry Critic's confessional*_

 _Nostalgia Critic was just looking very unsurprised at what had happened, as Angry Video Game Nerd was stewing his anger._

 _"Yeah, so what if I said that his angles were sucking ass, because they are and I've got the nerve to say the word 'dick' to those two assholes." AVGN was, as usual, angry with his own words._

 _"...What's your problem? No one even asked and I don't even think anyone cares before you said it." Nostalgia Critic said with a confused tone._

 _"Sometimes, you need to point shit out for no reason, because it's wrong." AVGN stated with an petulant tone, glancing at his partner._

 _"Other times, it's not even footnote-worthy."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **"As that just happens with the two of them, there's a lot of duos that are just working their way through this challenge in a very serious manner!"**

With everyone trying their hardest to pass the time, inevitably, there was also going to be a lot of stupid interactions within this challenge, because of the sheer amount of duos.

"Are you really serious?" 2-D asked with an confused look. "I don't think we're going to make it through to the leading flight!"

"Come on, we've survived a lot worse and who the heck knows what else we're going to survive, so this is going to be easy." Murdoc's confidence was still very there in the race.

"What?" The blue haired vocalist was just still not so confidence.

"Yeah." Murdoc's smug grin was just attracting a lot of negative looks.

There was always to going to be some negative reactions to incredibly minor things and this was one of them.

"What is your problem and more importantly, why do you suck so much?" Eggman asked in an very demeaning manner, as his partner was just preparing the throw.

"Because you don't even know who he is." 2-D stepped up the plate, as the green-skinned gutarists was just getting through in line.

"Some washed-up lunatic with a lot of records sold for sure." Eggman was just liking the insults that he was just sending to the guy.

"Are you just going to run your mouth or what?" Boxman's angry expression was in spite of finishing the challenge, as Eggman was just getting no feedback at all.

"You literally finished the challenge, as I was thinking of one." Eggman said keeping his tone relatively low, as the two scientists were out of the competition. "By the way, I know your name."

"Who doesn't?" Murdoc asked, using his left arm like it was no big deal and also managed to just have the hoop land like it was no big deal. "Easy."

The two teams were practically competiting for the chance to get a taxi, but there was also a lot of teams that were ready for the struggle ahead.

"Chef, can we get this over already?" Chris angrily asked, as the actual chef was just looking tired of it all.

"Chris, this is only my second try! It took you forever to do the first one!" Chef shouted back, determined to make his third throw count after Schnitzel was trying to move his arms flexibly.

"I am telling you to hurry up."

"Okay, Chris!" Chef wasn't liking the tone of his best friend shouting at him for being impatient and the fact that Schnitzel missed by a long shot. "Urgh."

"Radadada." Schnitzel complained in an language that Chef couldn't understand and yet, they both understood each other with a nod that shared their feelings of frustrations. "Rada."

"I know that I can't understand your language." Chef added, as the rock cook was just ready to get back in line for some more battles.

"We did it this time! Let's get to the finish!" Ally enthusastically exclaimed, as her team was finally out into the open with their special new moves.

 _*The TV Hosts' confessional*_

 _Chris was just giving Chef some pointless stinkeye, as the two were just not having an good time._

 _"Chef, what the heck are you even doing? I know how this goes." Chris had a little bit of a mocking smile._

 _"I was talking to someone with some respect. Anyways, what's your issue?" Chef asked seriously._

 _"Dude, it's an dog-eat-dog world in this race and that guy looked tough enough to make an alliance, so we're not gonna get eaten."_

 _"You should go and do that, because it's your idea, pretty boy." Chef just threw his hands up, as Chris was just raising some eyebrows._

 _*The Cooks' confessional*_

 _Chowder and Schnitzel were just confused at why the two hosts were so determined to play their roles or some type of excuse to act strange._

 _"Rada rada."_

 _"Yeah, I can't believe some people would like that, unlike Mung, who doesn't act like that." Chowder exclaimed. "We're going to be not mean!"_

 _"Rada?" Schnitzel was definitely seeing that Chowder had no idea what to say. "Rada."_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Back in the first challenge, there was still several duos that were struggling to make their move properly, as they weren't able to get out of the Stampede's strange challenges, even with their focus fully on the ride, run or dance that was presented as the only way to finish the challenge.

"No, we've gotta do something to easily to stop this downward momentum, because it is just not stopping!" Wizard exclaimed, as he was just fully in on the frustration of not making it through.

"At least, you've got your husband." Marge was just as down in the dumps.

"Whoa, whoa, it's not even like that!" Wizard fired back instantly with an very offended look. "We're really good friends."

"Geez, I was just making a comment, that's all."

"Hey, I don't know why it happens so much but it does." Wizard was just really feeling something that made him and Marge feel a lot more sympathy for the two teenagers that were still struggling.

"Yeah, I guess that what happens...wait, why do you get-"

"So, what are you two up to?" Antonio asked an comment that practically went both ways, as the two adults were just awkwardly looking at each other. "Oh, you two are just talking?"

"Hey, you can't just come up and do it like that! Besides, you're too young for this." Wizard fired back with an angry tone, as Antonio was just feeling the intense energy of the look.

"Come on, I know all of the moves and I'm 15." Antonio just dug himself into a grave, as the two adults were just scooting away from the rebellious Mexican teen.

Antonio knew when to just step down, as he was sure that there was always to be a chance for the teams to really get in the mood.

"...Yeah and you're 15, so calm down and just...I don't even know what there is to do." Wizard was just given a quick glare by Antonio. "Alright, suit yourself."

Homer was just feeling the after-effects of failing the challenge once again, as the bald yellow husband wasn't looking too good at doing the challenge.

"Aw, Marge!" Homer was just feeling his headache become stronger. "This horse must hate me or something, because it keeps on throwing me off."

"No way, honey. It must hate everyone just as much." Marge was just seeing Margo try the challenge again and just fail to do it once again, as the two teens were reunited. "So, everyone is just not making it through?"

"Yep and it looks like that the big guy's going for it again. I think he can do it this time, though he's looking a little bit loose." Margo was just analysing Boomstick, who was fired up enough to make some more notable changes.

Boomstick actually looked angry, as Wizard was just observing the man that was just sitting down on the horse like it wasn't that much of a big deal and Homer was just looking more downtrodden than ever.

The redneck with weapon facts finally felt like he was on top, as the seconds were ticking up not only to ten seconds, but further than that, just for a victory ride.

"Are you joking? Some random guy from nowhere beats me after just being bad for...hours!"

"To be fair, you're both random guys from nowhere, so I don't know what you're talking about." Wizard told Homer, as Boomstick was just giving him a playful look.

"Hey, if he finished, that means you're gonna finish too!" Margo tired to encourage Homer, who was angrier than ever for no other reason, than out of sheer jealousy.

"Aw, shut up, I bet I can beat him right now!" Homer fired back, as the two internet hosts were ready to fight back.

 _*The Married Couple's confessional*_

 _"Come on, honey, I don't know if you can even do that." Marge was just too ready to lose._

 _"Yeah, I can do that, I'm just not trying at all!" Homer was actually ridiculously motivated to do the challenge once again. "I was just falling off because...the thing was just loose."_

 _"I don't think trying to just follow them is going to do any good." Marge was just worried about her husband._

 _"Calm down, Marge, I've got something that I can do!"_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Don was just sure that there was a whole deluge of teams coming onto the Chill Zone, just by looking at all of the people that was willing to push each other for no other reason than to just do it.

"Hey, you don't even need to do this!" Ally was just managing to get some space, but it was almost quickly crushed by a hotheaded guy and an chaotic guitarist. "Seriously, it's slowing us down!"

"Not if he says that this band isn't really lame anymore!" Zack was just fired up enough to ignore Ally just being an bitch, as Murdoc was firing it back.

"Wait, really? Yo, you guys have got to chill!" Austin said in vain, as instead of the two adults ramming Ally, who was just a little bit shaken, they were ramming each other. "Okay?"

"That was so needlessly intense."

 **"Zack & Cody, you two have gotten 49th place! Murdoc and 2-D, you've both gotten 50th!" **Both teams were not celebrating when Don announced their places, as they would be in a very bad position. **"Austin & Ally, you've got 51st!"**

Austin and Ally were just hugging each other, as the other two duos were just watching them do a simple hug and just being bothered, but couldn't really say anything.

 **"Eggman and Boxman, you've got 52nd!"**

Eggman and Boxman didn't cheer, as they were both seeing some lackluster results as a result of them just being not that good at running, as they've argued.

"You're joking, right?!" Eggman shouted angrily, as the scientist was just really angry.

Hank and Bobby arrived, as they were there with faces that had a little bit of a solace on an otherwise terrible day for them, as Don had announced.

 **"Hank & Bobby, you two have earned 53rd place and a spot on the third flight!"**

With the first challenge still in focus, there was a certain man and a certain dog from Preston trying to dance their way into the second challenge along with another complicated duo.

"I think we've got a good enough chance to get out of this." Wallace was just with Megamind and Minion, still ready for more hours of dancing.

"Oh, no, this is going to suck, while we're going out on a...still low note, your note is pretty damn low." Megamind threw an self-deceprating insult his own way.

"Oh...er...we're going to try this." Wallace wasn't really scared, moreso slightly despondent. "Gromit, we can get out of this."

Gromit just slammed his paw up against another paw, as there was definitely two teams that were just feeling their frustration.

"The feeling is very mutual." Minion added, as the two teams were finally ready to take things down and make sure that the dance finally ended their extensive stint in the challenge. "Come on, master, we need to get out of this!"

"Agreed for a while! You two, I hope you can get out of here, I guess." Megamind casually stood up and made sure that Minion understood what was happening. "See ya guys!"

It was kinda obvious that one of the teams would get through earlier than the other, as Megamind tried to make his boots square dance well and Minion did all of the moves perfectly.

Either way, the former villains finally got their tip, as Wallace was just giving a clap to the spike-adorned duo, who simply bowed.

"Great stuff out there." Wallace awkwardly said. "Now if we could get a great spot of tea."

"Don't think I will be able to get one for obvious reasons, so sorry." Minion waved the inventor with his best dog goodbye.

 _*Minion's confessional*_

 _The fish was just wondering about the world that was outside._

 _"Does everyone go crazy for a million dollars? Because I remember something about being thrown out of my bowl and then being thrown back in by an...that's definitely illegal, but I'm fine with it." Minion calmly stated._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

There was a whole lot of contestants that were coming into the Chill Zone, as they were really willing to bring their game into the race, even with their weapons just being an hindrance.

"What kind of game is this?!" Siegfried shouted, as Richter was just nodding along with an sympathetic look.

"A game where you throw hoops? Where do you live?" Richter asked, probably having seen some hoop games during his short life.

"I live in a place where we all do we fight." Siegfried brooded, as Maria wasn't really prepared to deal with his continous brooding.

"Must be one hell of a hole." Richter was just shrugging, not really willing to know the other details.

"Indeed and now I have been displaced in this city along with all of my dark energy." Siegfried was actually getting on with things, he simply threw it as a pace that would just nearly tear off the nozzle, but it was stuck on there. "Wish me luck!"

Richter was just as confused as everyone was there, as Maria looked on with a lot of wonder, as the two of them finally took their turn.

"Whoever sent us here, can you please send us back home after this!" Maria requestedly very loudly, as Alya was just taking a quick video of the yell and the surprisingly strong throw that was just going in a weird action.

"Wow, it's not going to hit." Alya was just following the awkwardly moving hoop that finally landed on the nozzle diagonally. "Huh, you did it. Good job!"

"Thank you, red-headed girl." Maria shouted back without really realising it, as Alya really felt insulted.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Alya was just more confused than anything, as Richter and Maria were just leaving without any questions being asked. "Huh, that was quick!"

Chef finally finished it off with an throw that was just only decent, but it was actually decent enough for it to make the mark, as the hoop went on the thing.

"Geez, finally, I was wondering when you could make a good throw." Chris was just grumbling, as Chef didn't even acknowledge him. "What the heck were you even doing?"

"Trying, something that you can't do!"

"At least I've got a helmet to preserve my good looks." Chris just took off his football helmet, as the two were just going into the taxi.

Alya and Nino noticed that there was a whole lot of good luck streaming through the entire challenge...or everyone was just doing better.

"Dude, you think it's our chance?" Nino asked almost rhetorically.

"Yeah...just don't doubt me please." Alya was just gearing up for some good throws, as two more teams arrived. "Er..."

"Just throw, Alya! It's gonna be fine." Nino finally saw his best friend throw like no-one else would at the moment., as it was fast, spun around the nozzle and finished with it barely being on the nozzle.

"That was harder than I thought, but life kinda does that to you."

"Straight facts!" Nino backed it up easily, finally getting the chance to leave the challenge.

 **"Siegfried, Sophitia, you're both in 54th place! Richter and Maria, you've arrived in 55th place! You both are taking the last two spots on the third flight!"**

The two of them celebrated, before wondering what a flight was, as they were sure that flying in the air was impossible, as the next team were just sure that they've messed up.

 **"Chris and Chef, you've both got 56th, and you're taking the first spot on the last flight! Hope you can make it!"**

Chris and Chef weren't too pleased at the result, as they weren't really willing to shout each other down for no reason.

 **"57th, Alya and Nino!"**

Alya and Nino were both not too happy at the fact that they were on the last flight, but they were happy just to get to another place.

"Man, I hope Liverpool's just as cool as London." Nino was just taking a quick picture of Chef, who almost grabbed the camera. "Or this place."

"Trust me, you are gonna be surprised when you don't aim the camera at someone's face." Chef was just trying to get Nino out of his own face.

Two more teams were really on their way to finishing off the challenge, as Sullivan was looking down upon the barrel and Jeff just threw it without a moment's notice or proper aiming.

"I feel like you have a lot of anger." Hayley was just talking to Nathan, who just clenched his fists.

"We've easily been through worse, but losing to some random bucking horse does that to you." Nathan said, feeling less angry.

"Come on, you don't have to be so-" Hayley didn't even get to finish her sentence, as the black-haired happie saw her boyfriend get the tip.

"Babe, we did it!" Jeff exclaimed, as the generally progressive couple were out of there with a tip and a reason to run.

"Jeff, let's go!"

Sullivan managed to ring one in, before Nathan even really noticed, but they were just immediately off.

"We're not going to lose to a bunch of hippies!" Sullivan declared, as the two treasure hunters were actually in the same taxi as the chill couple. "Man, what would happen if they beat us?"

Suddenly, there was a cut to the Chill Zone.

 **"Nathan, Sullivan, you're 58th!"**

Nathan and Sullivan were just plain determined to make their way back up the leaderboard, as they were seeing some decent teams all of the way back in this part.

 **"Hayley & Jeff, you've got 59th!"**

Jeff was just cheering the fact that he wasn't out, as Don was just raising an eyebrow.

"Woo, host guy! We're not out!" Jeff's elation was really obvious, as Hayley wasn't too pleased with being in the bottom places. "Man, we're gonna see some more places."

"Pretty much and getting an up close picture of the devastation that certain countries live in would also matter a lot." Hayley was just more motivated to do a lot better.

"...Yeah and that too!" Jeff finished.

 _*The Treasure Hunters' confessional*_

 _Nathan didn't even have much of a smile on his face._

 _"Damn, talk about a world-shattering performance. This man has escaped a crumbling temple and some horse stops him from easily getting past the challenge." Sullivan had a bit of a smile._

 _"Wow...I can't believe how truthful that was." Nathan said, not being somber anymore._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

As there's fourteen duos that are still working on the challenges, some are a lot closer to winning this leg than others, as they were really willing to bring the house down.

"Come on, we've got this in the bag!" PJ shouted, somehow ignoring his brother trying to make up for his own issues.

"Really, dude?" Gabe asked with an smile on his face. "I've got this in the bag."

PJ and Gabe were just both trying to keep each other in high spirits, as the rocker girl was just throwing the hoop with a air guitar strum.

Two more teams arrived, as the two of them managed to mess it up without a hint of irony, as there was going to be a lot of throwing

"You joking, dude? This is the second challenge?" Boomstick was just looking at the well set-up, yet simple challenge, as there was a whole lot of seats for not a lot of people. "Looks like something that I made."

"Don't brag, please. Though, it's the most last-minute challenge ever made." Megamind was also looking at the same challenge.

"I'll take it, anyways. Figuring out the right angle is really important." Wizard stepped up and he attempt to show everyone how it was done.

"I'll attempt it as well, though this might take a while." Minion was just standing up tall and making his first attempt.

Unsuprisingly, there was a whole montage of missed throws set to some dramatic music, as there was a whole lot of fails between the four teams, with Gabe's overarm just missing the barrel altogether, Minion's low throw actually bouncing back to have Megamind catch it, Luna missing her backhand throws and Wizard's throws were mostly too close or comfort.

 **"As everyone is working hard to not lose, Chowder and Schnitzel arrived weirdly late in 60th!"**

"It wasn't my fault, we got the tip and then there was no taxi for a while and then we rode and then it broke down and we ran all of the way and now we're here!" Chowder explained it quickly and clearly.

"Rada." Schnitzel didn't have anything to add, as Don was just raising an eyebrow.

 **"Okay...That makes sense!"** Don just transitioned back to being the voiceover. **"In other news, some more teams have got their own tip!"**

Either way, they all somehow managed to finish at the same time, as Luna was just doing the guitar strums and the four teams that were there noticed it quite easily.

"Okay, so it's a go for let's get out of this lame challenge!" Boomstick literally leapt out of the seat, as Wizard was just sighing deeply. "Come on, you're coming, right?"

"Finally, it's over! Now, I can figure what to do!" PJ was just happy to be doing his own thing. "Can we share a taxi?"

"Nope, you guys all get your own taxi, while we're taking this one." Megamind was just cut off by an determined Luna and Gabe trying to shove in there. "It's a free country-"

PJ and Lori quickly followed them, as Megamind got knocked down out of the taxi, as Luna was just looking at the window.

"Yeah, this is Canada!" Luna shouted, as Megamind was just ready to angrily fight back, but Minion stopped him.

"There's literally a-" Minion was just pointing him to the taxi that was stopped and very scared of the fish in a robotic suit.

"How do you try to make someone pay without doing anything?" Megamind asked, as though there was time to answer that question.

"I have found a taxi that is yours, right now!" Minion practically begged, as there was two hosts that weren't willing to close the door, as Megamind just got up and grumbled into the taxi.

Wizard and Boomstick congratulated the angry genius, as the taxi was finally offf

 **"Man, it's been a long time coming for these four duos! Where are they going to finish? I kinda know."**

Despite the slight time loss the second taxi had, both taxis practically arrived at the same time, as the teams were more fired up than ever to not lose.

There was four teams running their hardest and their position was actually based on what they were wearing or their weight, as some teams were definitely a lot faster than others.

"Luna, let's hope that we're not eliminated!" Lori exclaimed out of worry.

"Alright!" Luna was really looking on the positive side of finishing the leg.

 **"PJ, Gabe, you're definitely arriving in 61st place!"**

The brothers were just cheering on their finish, as they had nearly been in an elimination place.

"Yes, we did it!" PJ shouted, as he wanted to hug an unaccepting Gabe.

 **"Luna & Lori, you've got 62nd place, which means you're on the fourth flight, but not out!"**

Luna was raising her opposite fingers without the thumb, as Lori was just looking on at someone that might have been slightly desperate.

 **"Megamind and Minion, you've both got 63rd!"**

The two were just trying to get around their awkward height issues and the fact that one was a machine and the other was a genius with blue skin.

"That wasn't good, master, but we'll comeback for sure!"

"Yeah, sure." Megamind knew that it was going to take something serious to make a crazy comeback.

 **"And Wizard and Boomstick, you've got 64th place!"**

Wizard and Boomstick let out a small cheer, as they were both elated by their own chance to win.

 _*The Internet Hosts' confessional*_

 _"I'm finally out of that hole known as the first challenge and we just owned the second challenge, because of this science guy!" Boomstick was just sure that Wizard did some hard work. "But I worked hard to get out of the first challenge."_

 _"It was literally staying on a horse for ten seconds, so I don't think you worked that hard to achieve something so simple." Wizard said, as he was just a little bit skeptical of his friends' words._

 _"Come on, I kinda messed up I'll admit it, but getting back up for the 30th time and killing it definitely counts in my book!"_

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **"Well, there's a still ten more teams in this race and the next part is going to finish this episode! Who's going to be in last? Who's going to be the most annoyed? And more importantly, who's the last to be out of the first challenge? Find out the answers out after the break!"**

* * *

 **To be continued in the final part of this episode for sure, as I can guarantee you that the next part will not contain any more questions related to this episode, aside from a few issues!**

 **The teams that are currently on the first flight, departing the day after the teams finish the race:**

 **1st: Dark Pit & Pit - The Angel Rivals**  
 **2nd: Sonic & Tails - The Life-Long Friends**  
 **3rd: Isabelle & Digby - The Assistants**  
 **4th: Fox & Falco - The Space Pilots**  
 **5th: Ralf & Clark - The Mercenary Men**  
 **6th: Kim & Jhun - The Taekwondo Masters**  
 **7th: Ryu & Ken - The Sparring Rivals**  
 **8th: Wolf & Leon - The Flying Mercenaries**  
 **9th: Lea & Roxas - The Fighting Friends**  
 **10th: Mario & Luigi - The Heroic Plumbers**  
 **11st: Tygra & Cheetara - The Tigers**  
 **12nd: Alejandro & Jose - The Feuding Brothers**  
 **13rd: Demoman & Soldier - The Weapons Experts**  
 **14th: Shaggy & Scooby - The Foodie Detectives**  
 **15th: Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong - The Monkeys**  
 **16th: K. Rool & Dedede - The Cocky Kings**  
 **17th: Yamcha & Krillin - The Martial Artists**  
 **18th: Kris & Susie - The Rough Students**

 **Teams on the second flight, delayed by fourty minutes:**

 **19th: Cleveland & Joe - The Family Men**  
 **20th: Jo & Eva - The Fitness Fanatics**  
 **21st: Wario & Waluigi - The Competitive Brothers**  
 **22nd: Raz & Gilgamesh - The Weapon Masters**  
 **23rd: Radicles & Enid - The Bodega Workers**  
 **24th: Nana & Popo - The Mountain Climbers**  
 **25th: Panda & Ice Bears - The Bears**  
 **26th: Gordeau & Kei - The Calm Fighters**  
 **27th: Shawn & Jasmine - The Survivalists**  
 **28th: Chet & Lorenzo - The Stepbrothers**  
 **29th: Zangief & Rainbow Mika - The Wrestling All-Stars**  
 **30th: Doppo & Katsumi Orochi - The Karate Pros**  
 **31st: Mordecai & Rigby - The Groundskeepers**  
 **32nd: Emma & Xander - The Camp Councillors**  
 **33rd: Katsuki Bakugo & Izuku Midoriya - The Heroic Students**  
 **34th: Katie & Sadie - The Best Female Friends**  
 **35th: Blake & Yang - The Huntresses**  
 **36th: K' & Maxima - The Cool Friends**

 **Teams on the third flight, delayed by an hour and twenty minutes:**

 **37th: Shingo & Benimaru - The Japanese Fighters**  
 **38th: Hugo & Abigail - The Big Guys**  
 **39th: Carly & Spencer - The Long-Distance Siblings**  
 **40th: Sam & Cat - The Babysitters**  
 **41st: Bowser & Bowser Jr. - The Royal Rulers**  
 **42nd: Leshawna & Leshaniqua - The Cool Cousins**  
 **43rd: Franklin & Michael - The Tough Men**  
 **44th: Miles & Franziska - The Prosecutors**  
 **45th: Cuphead & Mugman - The Cup Brothers**  
 **46th: Goofy & Max Goof - The Awkward Father & Son Team **  
**47th: Andre & Robbie - The Arts Students**  
 **48th: Phoenix & Maya - The Defending Lawyers**  
 **49th: Zack & Cody - The Contrasting Brothers**  
 **50th: Murdoc and 2-D - The Rockstars**  
 **51st: Austin & Ally - The Singer-Songwriters**  
 **52nd: Eggman & Boxman - The Scientists**  
 **53rd: Hank & Bobby - The Texan Father & Son**  
 **54th: Siegfried & Sophitia - The Soul-Searching Warriors**  
 **55th: Richter & Maria - The Vampire Slayers**

 **Teams on the last flight, delayed by two hours:**

 **56th: Chris & Chef - The TV Hosts**  
 **57th: Alya & Nino - The Supportive Friends**  
 **58th: Nathan & Sullivan - The Treasure Hunters**  
 **59th: Hayley & Jeff - The Chill Couple**  
 **60th: Chowder & Schnitzel - The Cooks**  
 **61st: PJ & Gabe - The Awkward Brothers**  
 **62nd: Luna & Lori - The Sisters**  
 **63rd: Megamind & Minion - The Unusual Guys**  
 **64th: Wizard & Boomstick - The Internet Hosts**

 **The remaining 10 teams that have not placed yet will be revealed in Part 7, which is going to be shorter than this part for probably obvious reasons!**


	12. Episode 1-7: Everybody's In The Airport!

**The Grand Ridonculous Race**  
 **Chapter 1: Everybody's In Calgary**  
 **Part 7: Everybody's In The Airport!**

 **Yep, there's now a 75th and 76th team in the game, as Don teases their appearence, so here's the final part of the this chapter, which will not reveal the contestants' names and other details, except for the unique team names!**

 **There's two more teams that were actually requested by two followers that I wanted to put in and I know why they're here, since I did want 76 teams in this story since after the first episode had already started!**

* * *

Don was more back than ever, as the host was really willing to make the best of the final part of the first episode.

 **"Welcome back to the Ridonculous Race, where's there not a lot of peoples lagging** _ **really**_ **far behind and all of them are finally on the second challenge!"**

With ten teams working on the hoops challenge, it was pretty obvious that there was going to be a lot of effort put onto making their throws the best.

"Are you joking? It's been two hours already and we're just stuck in this mediocre park!" Joe might have not had to wait, but he was definitely feeling the frustration.

"This is total bull!" Ryuji yelled, as he missed hoop again for what could considered to be the 40th time, though it might have involved some teams just getting really lucky. "Some random teams that I haven't seen since the race started finished before us, so that's just-"

"Whoa, calm down, dude!" Joe interrupted the spiky blonde.

 **"Except apparently these two, who should be much higher up the leaderboard!"** Don saw some very tired arrivals, as they were definitely not from the taxis. **"Ryo & Yuri, you guys are in 65th, on the last flight and have apparently run for miles!"**

Yuri didn't look too happy at being in a very lackluster position, as Ryo was just relieved to be at the finish line.

"Some taxis never stop, since the ones we got broke down and we've been running all of the way since and I swear we were just going down random roads until we found 96 Avenue and we couldn't run anymore..." Yuri tiredly explained, as her brother was just looking a little bit embrassed.

"Don't worry, Yuri, you can chill and...watch whatever you want before we got onto it." Ryo was just attempting to massage his sister's stressed shoulders. "And then we're not going to stop once we land in Liverpool!"

"Sounds good...why are you doing that, brother?"

"Because I can?" Ryo attempted to answer, Don couldn't really interject.

 **"Back to your regularly scheduled hoop throwing, as where three more teams are lagging far behind!"**

There was a whole lot of teams that managed to really feel the luck this time around, as there was two teams that were really feeling their game be improved.

Ryuji and Joe, in particular, were way too close a lot of the times, but they finally managed to make it through with a tip in their hands and they almost high-fived each other.

"What was that all about?" Joe asked with a cheeky smile.

"Sorry, got a little bit too hyped! Anyways, last one there gets penalised!" Ryuji actually read the tip, trying to get the Muay Thai hero to just keep on running.

"Hah, I'm the king of Muay Thai!" Joe proclaimed, as his shoes were making it easier for the street fighting team. "I can't get penalised!"

"No way, you can't!" Ryuji exclaimed, as the blonde spiky teenager was just way too confident in the fact that there was only one taxi. "I can bet on it!"

"Trust me, you don't want to, especially on something like this." Terry told the two of them with the most honest smile that he could muster up, as the taxi arrived with Yusuke opening the door. "Besides there's still other teams there."

The three of them and Yusuke were just now riding in the same taxi, as they were all ride-sharing.

 _*The Rough Students' confessional*_

 _Ryuji and Yusuke was just standing confident out of the taxi._

 _"Ridesharing is all about making bonds within a short time, because I am sure that we've at least made some bonds by just being in the car." Yusuke tried to explain simply. "At least that what I hope it says."_

 _"Come on, dude, you're over thinking this, but we did something pretty cool." Ryuji just smirked for no apparent reason._

 _*Confessional cut*_

These two were just shrugging at finally arriving at the Chill Zone, as the fighters and students were just chilling and making sure that they were in fact, there.

 **"Terry and Joe, you're both in 66th place! Ryuji and Yusuke, you're in 67th place!"** Don was just not making them eased. **"Either way, you two don't have the penalty."**

"At least there's solace in the small victories." Yusuke was just taking pride with some flowery words.

"You can say that again." Terry just sighed, as there was a whole lot of teams that were just waiting for him to arrive. "Anyways, what's up-"

"Where the heck were you?" Yuri asked very loudly, as there was a whole bunch of teams that wasn't expecting him to be so far back.

Terry and Yuri were just not talking much, at least on the camera.

 _*Maxima's confessional*_

 _Maxima was just analyising the two dudes that were seriously lagging behind._

 _"What, spying on the competition, you dick?"_

 _"No, for some filming reasons, I can't go outside, but I do want to congratulate_

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was two more pirates that were also coming through the same trouble that the karate siblings did, albeit with less competency and a second hop on a taxi.

"Cap'n, we finally found...the airport." Smee was just sitting down, trying to catch his own breath, as his captain wasn't liking how many people had already passed the challenge. "Now-"

"Smee, why didn't you check the map?! It was the upside down and now we're in the brig!" Hook shouted, stepping on the Chill Zone with a strongly negative mood.

"We're not, cap'n, there's no elimination in this round." Smee was just trying to look on the positive side of things.

"So what?!"

 **"To be fair, some of the tips would have said that there's a penalty for being in last! Fortunately, you're both in 68th...with a still flipped map!"** Don was just ready to provide some more entertainment for the audience.

* * *

 **"As all of the frontrunners that blew their chance make a decent comeback, the rest are currently trying to survive!"**

Ed and Edd were trying to make their moves, as Buford was brutally throwing the hoops, both teams being set up right next to each other and Antonio was just on the right side of Buford's arm.

The three teams that were working their hardest to make the most of their time in the line, as there was a whole lot of hoop-missing action that was just really making the show more tense.

Buford threw the distance, but once again got the same hoop to fly over the barrel and then fly for a while, while Ed just threw it randomly and made it stand up...not on the nozzle.

"You can't say that I didn't try." Buford said, as Baljeet was just confused.

"To be honest, I don't even know if we can get last...second-last at worst." Edd tried to predict, but Buford just slapped him in the face directly.

"Are you joking?" Buford fired back near instantly, as the bully was just getting up, close and personal. "There was karate guys that sucked at this, so it's gonna be crazy!"

"But it's not crazy...it's hoops!" Ed was just waiting in the very small line for a chance to have another throw.

"Yeah, that's why it's crazy." Buford insisted with no problems.

"I don't even know what you're talking about, but I'm gonna get out of here!" Homer was finally fired up enough to make his attempt count, as in he just threw his arm back.

It was the third time that Homer did this challenge, but he definitely made the hoop speed off and land onto the nozzle.

"See I told you third time's the charm!" Marge was just happy for her husband, celebrating the fact that they weren't penalised.

"Alright, we're gonna have a lot of donuts soon!" Homer exclaimed, as the married couple became very relieved at the taxi that just appeared outside.

The married couple wasn't the only team that was gaining some ire and managing to do the challenge.

"What, some dog just did the challenge?" Jude asked, seeing that Gromit just used his mouth to get the tip. "Dude, that means it's super possible."

"Yeah, thanks...I don't think you'll be stuck for much longer." Jonesy was just really pointing to himself.

The camera immediately cut to the two teams that were actually now at the Chill Zone, as Don was just slightly confused at how an actual dog was standing up.

 **"Very married couple, you're in 69th! Inventors, you're 70th! Either way, you two teams aren't penalised!"**

"Woohoo, well that was an start to an adventure! I just hope that this doesn't turn out like this again." Wallace was pleased with actually finishing without much trouble.

"Agreed, it sucks being stuck at the back." Marge agreed, as Homer was just dreaming a whole lot of doughnuts.

 _*Homer's confessional*_

 _Homer was just taking a bite out of nothing, but then he realised the camera was on his face._

 _"Yeah, I like donuts and there's a lot of donuts that the money could buy! I don't know if we need that much, so I'm going to take some money and get some good ones!" Homer explained with an awestruck smile._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

There was still a whole lot left to race for, despite the fact that there was grand total of no teams left at the second challenge, as the taxi chase was really giving way to something important.

"Huh, I didn't even notice the first time. We're gonna be penalised if we come in last!" Buford shouted at Baljeet, who was just confused at why he was shouting at him. "I can't believe you let us down!"

"Come on, we both know that it was an team effort-"

"Look, we're way past that, so let's just get out and not be penalised!" Buford shouted, as his team wasn't really near the airport.

"Dude, you okay?" Jude genuinely asked. "You're looking heated."

"Yeah, a dog that doesn't talk beat me, what's your problem?!" Buford shouted, as the line was now practically empty because of there only being four teams.

"Yeah, Jude, I'd be bad if some dog literally beat me in a hoop-throwing challenge. My babes would be gone!" Jonesy exclaimed, as he had the hoop in his right hand. "Anyways, check this out!"

Edd was just reading an science magazine with Baljeet also checking on some science tips and Ed was just messing up the hoop throw.

Jonesy just threw his arm out and then threw it quite awkwardly, but that awkwardness made it land on the barrel perfectly and he bowed for the very low amount of ladies that wanted him.

"Ea-sy! See ya later, guys who are bigger losers."

"Yeah, what he said." Jude didn't exactly know that

The two guys that mostly hung out at the mall were finally out there, leaving three teams to just repeatedly throw hoops until the last tip was given and Buford was just really going in on the repeated throws.

Antonio was actually really close to hitting the barrel, but it managed to bounce off completely and hit his stomach.

"Man, we're going to be messed up, if we're last." Antonio added.

"And I don't think that complaining is going to help!" Margo was just a little bit scared of losing the game. "Can I read to calm my nerves?"

"Are you good with science stuff, because I don't know how to spread this between three people." Edd was trying to make sure that the magazine could be read between three teams.

However, there must have been some more luck up on the ground that the challenge was set up, as the race became a lot closer than ever.

Buford's hard throw actually hit, as did Antonio's, as their hoops were finally laid straight on the barrel and they both knew that there was no time.

"Er, bye, guys! Hope you don't get hurt too hard!" Margo said her goodbyes, as she was just going with her former boyfriend.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt bad." Ed told her back, as he was just waving at her. "Double D?"

"Just throw it already!" Edd's loud words made his brother actually suddenly throw it in such a way that was went very low...low enough to easily hit the nozzle. "It's done."

"Yep, it's very done." Ed was just jumping into the last avaible taxi with his brother not being far behind.

The two brothers were the last team to ride their way to the Chill Zone, but there was enough taxis and traffic that the three teams were practically lined up at the same traffic light.

"Aw, what?" Buford complained, before there was a cut to a team that was already past every single taxi.

Jonesy and Jude were definitely the most ahead of the backburner teams, as they were finally at the Chill Zone's location.

 **"Mall Guys, you're definitely in 71st, on the fourth flight and free from any penalities!"** Don announced, as the host just saw two dudes managed to get out of the leg. **"As there's only three more teams trying to race in taxi, the race to not be last races on!"**

* * *

There was two taxis racing their way to Calgary's international airport and the most competitive ride-share was already being witnessed in one taxi and the other was a little more lonely with only one team.

"Come on, I swear we're not really lost! Just getting to the airport!" Margo exclaimed, feeling really impaitent.

"That's the third time you told me...I'm guessing something's there." The taxi driver guessed, as both sets of non-hatted kids were just being driven.

"Not really, but there's something important there!" Baljeet said, as the discussion was just back to being between the the two duos. "Alright, so we only need to run fast!"

"I can do that!" Buford was just pointing to himself quickly.

"But you're not the only one that can run fast." Antonio said, putting his arms behind his back.

"Hey, calm down! One of us could be messed up if we get distracted!" Margo just accidentally worried her friends that were in the car.

"Let's just wait before we get too anxious." Baljeet said that, as he was trying that tactic.

These two were definitely not the only ones that were racing with a vehicle that they couldn't drive at all, as Ed and Edd were actually really close to them and they were talking with each other.

"Hey, what happens if we lose?" Ed asked.

"We lose even harder in the next round and then we lose for real." Edd warned him, as the two brothers were just sitting down on the taxi. "But it's easy to get-"

"What, we've gotta go fast!" Ed shouted, as there was a whole lot of uncertainty in this race.

 _*Baljeet's confessional*_

 _Baljeet was just looking a lot more optimistic._

 _"I believe that no matter which team gets the penalty for the next leg, it won't be likely that it will affect the race that much. I have a theory, but I haven't seen the leg yet, so it could be moot." Baljeet explained, trying to figure something out._

 _"Yeah, no duh!" Margo added in without missing a beat._

 _*Confessional cut*_

However, both taxis were finally at the taxi rank and the Chill Zone was only a single minute run away from either losing some additional time or just barely surviving.

Three pairs of children were up against each other to really not have the worst position so far.

Ed was well prepared to run out of his mind, as Edd was just hopping on his brother's back to make up for his lackluster speed.

Margo and Antonio were just both running to the Chill Zone as a team that didn't carry each other.

Buford was carrying Baljeet, who knew that his tiny limbs weren't made for running at a good speed.

These three were almost neck and neck, as the final spot was a spot that no-one wanted to take.

 **"Three teams race to the Chill Zone, trying to avoid the bottom spot! Which one is going to suffer through the possibility of having a penalty? I might know."**

The run was actually short enough that all three teams were actually keeping the same exact speed through most of the run, but there was one thing that set one duo's fate.

Ed's balance was actually surprisingly good for about half of the run, but that literally fell down thanks to some Edd falling backwards and Ed trying to pick things up.

Margo stopped for a second or two, but then Antonio saw the two brothers pick themselves up and she just went along with it at a decent speed.

Buford and Baljeet didn't stop at all and unsurprisingly, this one seperated the three teams in three distinct positions with the main host seeing the results, as the runners could do.

 **"Buford, Baljeet, you're in third-last place AKA 72nd place, leaving you with no penalty!"**

Buford and Baljeet did a lowly cheer, as they were just happy to get in the race without an penalty.

"See, I told they would be fine." Baljeet referred to Ed and Edd, who were just making their way through.

 **"Margo and Antonio, you've raced very well to get into second-last place!"**

They both sighed, as they were just shaking each other's hand quite awkwardly, looking back at the team that was just cursed with an penalty.

"Well, good luck to you guys." Margo greeted quite sadly, as the two brothers finally arrived at the actual Chill Zone.

"Good luck to you too." Ed said, oblivious to the fact that he was in last place.

 **"Edward and Edward..."**

Ed and Edd were both gulping quite loudly, as they were sure that this penalty was going to give them some serious pain.

 **"...You're the last team to finish the leg...giving you two the dreaded mystery penalty! Trust me, you're not gonna like it!"**

Ed gasped rather loudly, as Edd's expression didn't really change at all, but was wondering how bad the penalty really is.

 **"By the way, you're on the last flight!"**

The final duo was on their way to making sure that this was completely over.

"Are we gonna lose super hard next time?" Ed asked nervously.

"Don't lose hope, I mean look at what happened to half of the teams in the previous season! We could actually make it out of elimination!" Edd answered with a lot of confidence.

"So we're not going home?"

"We're not!" Edd finished the real end of the episode and transitioned between the recap.

* * *

The host finally saw the final few teams finish the race and he was finally ready to recap who was in, because there was a lot of teams and two more were being added to the already massive list of duos.

 **"Now that every team has finished this leg, here's all of them...again and the flights that they're on to Liverpool and there's a lot of teams flying!"**

The background switched a chunk of the world map that had planes at what would be Calgary and they were angled to get straight to Liverpool, which was emphasised with a dashed line representing the flight path and a point showing the city.

 **"The 18 teams are on the first flight are the Angels, the Fast Friends, the Assistants, the Space Pilots, Mercenary Fighters, Taekwondo Pros, sparring rivals, mercenary pilots, Fighting Friends, Heroic Plumbers, Tigers, Explosion Experts, Detectives, Monkeys, Kings, Martial Artists and Rough Classmates!"**

All of the teams that landed their tickets on the first flight were just showing up on the screen, one by one.

 **"The next 18 teams are on the second flight, delayed by 40 minutes, are the are the Family Men, Fitness Fanatics, Competitive Brothers, Weapon Masters, Bodega Workers, Mountain Climbers, Bears, Calm Fighters, Survivalists, Stepbrothers, All-Star Wrestlers, Karate pros, Groundskeepers, Camp Councillors, Heroic Students, Best Female Friends, Huntresses and Cool Friends!"**

The same thing happened for the 18 teams that managed to get their own tickets for the second flight.

 **"The next 19 teams are on the third flight, which leaves 40 minutes after the second, are the Japanese Fighters, Big Guys, Long-Distance Siblings, Babysitters, Royal Rulers, Cool Cousins, Tough Men, Prosecutors, Cup Brothers, the Awkward Father & Son team, Art Students, Defense Lawyers, Contrasting Brothers, Rockstars, Singer-Songwriters, Scientists, the Texan father & son team, Soul Searchers and Old-School Warriors!"**

Thanks to the additional team that was set up on the third flight, the layout wasn't really as symmetrical, but it did show every team on this flight.

 **"And finally the last 17 teams are the TV Hosts, the supportive friends, the treasure hunters, the chill couple, the cooks, the awkward brothers, the sisters, the internet hosts, the karate siblings, the loud fighters, the contrasting students, the pirates, the married couple, the inventors, the mall dudes, the dynamic teens, the young couple and the scheming brothers! These 17 are on the last flight, leaving 2 hours after the first flight and ready to make a comeback or lose in the next leg!"**

Don finally revealed the teams that were going to have to work hard to ensure that they were ready to take on a lot of things.

 **"And there's even two more teams joining the rest in the next episode, being the high-speed drivers and the encouraging wrestlers, adding to the competition in Liverpool! Three teams are going home and who will they be? Find out in the next episode of Grand Ridonculous Race!"**

* * *

 **To be continued in the next episode of the Grand Ridonculous Race, where some old-school Englishness combines with two port towns that are seperated by the Mersey River.**

 **All 74 teams are still racing each other in this leg, where a specially precise technique was needed to win it!**

 **However, this time, there's going to be three eliminations and two more teams joining this race in the beginning in the next episode, bringing some additional heat to this globetrotting race!**

 **With 3 million dollars on the line, who's going to out-compete each other in unexpected ways and who's going to make long-last alliances?**

 **Find out all of that out in the second chapter or episode, which is going to come out later this month!**

 **The teams that are currently on the first flight, departing the day after the teams finish the race:**

 **1st: Dark Pit & Pit - The Angel Rivals**  
 **2nd: Sonic & Tails - The Life-Long Friends**  
 **3rd: Isabelle & Digby - The Assistants**  
 **4th: Fox & Falco - The Space Pilots**  
 **5th: Ralf & Clark - The Mercenary Men**  
 **6th: Kim & Jhun - The Taekwondo Masters**  
 **7th: Ryu & Ken - The Sparring Rivals**  
 **8th: Wolf & Leon - The Flying Mercenaries**  
 **9th: Lea & Roxas - The Fighting Friends**  
 **10th: Mario & Luigi - The Heroic Plumbers**  
 **11st: Tygra & Cheetara - The Tigers**  
 **12nd: Alejandro & Jose - The Feuding Brothers**  
 **13rd: Demoman & Soldier - The Explosion Experts**  
 **14th: Shaggy & Scooby - The Foodie Detectives**  
 **15th: Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong - The Monkeys**  
 **16th: K. Rool & Dedede - The Cocky Kings**  
 **17th: Yamcha & Krillin - The Martial Artists**  
 **18th: Kris & Susie - The Rough Classmates**

 **Teams on the second flight, delayed by fourty minutes:**

 **19th: Cleveland & Joe Swanson - The Family Men**  
 **20th: Jo & Eva - The Fitness Fanatics**  
 **21st: Wario & Waluigi - The Competitive Brothers**  
 **22nd: Raz & Gilgamesh - The Weapon Masters**  
 **23rd: Radicles & Enid - The Bodega Workers**  
 **24th: Nana & Popo - The Mountain Climbers**  
 **25th: Panda & Ice Bears - The Bears**  
 **26th: Gordeau & Kei - The Calm Fighters**  
 **27th: Shawn & Jasmine - The Survivalists**  
 **28th: Chet & Lorenzo - The Stepbrothers**  
 **29th: Zangief & Rainbow Mika - The Wrestling All-Stars**  
 **30th: Doppo & Katsumi Orochi - The Karate Pros**  
 **31st: Mordecai & Rigby - The Groundskeepers**  
 **32nd: Emma & Xander - The Camp Councillors**  
 **33rd: Katsuki Bakugo & Izuku Midoriya - The Heroic Students**  
 **34th: Katie & Sadie - The Best Female Friends**  
 **35th: Blake & Yang - The Huntresses**  
 **36th: K' & Maxima - The Cool Friends**

 **Teams on the third flight, delayed by an hour and twenty minutes:**

 **37th: Shingo & Benimaru - The Japanese Fighters**  
 **38th: Hugo & Abigail - The Big Guys**  
 **39th: Carly & Spencer - The Long-Distance Siblings**  
 **40th: Sam & Cat - The Babysitters**  
 **41st: Bowser & Bowser Jr. - The Royal Rulers**  
 **42nd: Leshawna & Leshaniqua - The Cool Cousins**  
 **43rd: Franklin & Michael - The Tough Men**  
 **44th: Miles & Franziska - The Prosecutors**  
 **45th: Cuphead & Mugman - The Cup Brothers**  
 **46th: Goofy & Max Goof - The Awkward Father & Son Team **  
**47th: Andre & Robbie - The Arts Students**  
 **48th: Phoenix & Maya - The Defending Lawyers**  
 **49th: Zack & Cody - The Contrasting Brothers**  
 **50th: Murdoc and 2-D - The Bandmates**  
 **51st: Austin & Ally - The Singer-Songwriters**  
 **52nd: Eggman & Boxman - The Scientists**  
 **53rd: Hank & Bobby - The Texan Father & Son**  
 **54th: Siegfried & Sophitia - The Soul-Searching Warriors**  
 **55th: Richter & Maria - The Vampire Slayers**

 **Teams on the last flight, delayed by two hours:**

 **56th: Chris & Chef - The TV Hosts**  
 **57th: Alya & Nino - The Supportive Friends**  
 **58th: Nathan & Sullivan - The Treasure Hunters**  
 **59th: Hayley & Jeff - The Chill Couple**  
 **60th: Chowder & Schnitzel - The Cooks**  
 **61st: PJ & Gabe - The Awkward Brothers**  
 **62nd: Luna & Lori - The Sisters**  
 **63rd: Megamind & Minion - The Unusual Guys**  
 **64th: Wizard & Boomstick - The Internet Hosts**  
 **65th: Ryo & Yuri - The Karate Siblings**  
 **66th: Terry & Joe Higashi - The Boisterous Fighters**  
 **67th: Ryuji & Yusuke - The Contrasting Students**  
 **68th: Hook & Smee - The Pirates**  
 **69th: Homer & Marge - The Married Couple**  
 **70th: Wallace & Gromit - The Inventors**  
 **71st: Jonesy & Jude - The Mall Dudes**  
 **72nd: Buford & Baljeet - The Bully & The Nerd**  
 **73rd: Margo & Antonio - The Young Couple**  
 **74th: Ed & Edd - The Scheming Brothers**

 **The New Teams:**

 **75th: ? & ? - The Positive Wrestlers!**  
 **76th: ? & ? - The Pro Drivers!**

 **Well, here's all of the teams that are ready to avoid elimination in the second round and potentially snatch a prize that would keep them in the lead and this time, Liverpool is the perfect place to do all of that with style!**

 **With two challenges, and a boat, it's not going to be an issue dealing with these seventy-four duos, even if some of them are going to be rowdy in the next round!**

 **Also, Murdoc's okay for anyone that wanted to know!**


	13. Episode 2-1: Feeling It In Liverpool!

**The Grand Ridonculous Race**  
 **Chapter 2: Everyone's In The Mersey!**  
 **Part 1:** **Feeling It In Liverpool!**

 **Yep, I am back this month, as there's still a whole lot of racing to go and it should be 28 or 29 more chapters of racing worth, which is going to be a little bit of a problem to deal with in the coming years!**

 **Yes, it all adds up to 30 or 31 for some reason, so I don't know what I'm really doing here other than saying that you guys should give me some feedback on what I'm doing!**

 **And finally, I'm going to make sure that the characters are going to be mostly accurate to their source material, so expect a whole lot of character and story interaction!**

* * *

Don was ready to bring the previous episode's recap with a genuine smile, as the race was contiuning on today.

 **"Last time on the Ridonculous Race, we introduced a boatload of teams, 74 to be exact, and those load of teams ran through Calgary to either take an advantage or just avoid a hidden penalty!"** Don announced, as footage was shown of a good majority of the teams trying to race through the city.

 **"The teams did some challenges that were a little bit simpler than usual, but those challenges threw some teams for a hoop!"** Terry, Joe, Ryuji and Yusuke were shown repeatedly missing the barrels. **"And some teams just danced and jumped their way into the lead!"**

There was a whole lot of duos at the back, as Margo and Antonio were just shown awkwardly looking at each other and Jonesy and Jude was just tripping up on the horse course.

 **"In the end, one team had to take a penalty and man are they not happy, which is better for me, because there's two more coming in this round!"**

Ed and Eddy weren't too happy, particularly the latter in this situation. The silouettes were actually just shown once again for the new viewers, as there was still a ton of mystery

 **"Who the heck are the pro drivers? What kind of wrestlers are bringing that positivity? What even is the penalty? All of that and the obvious questions have answers...in the Ridonculous Race!"**

 **'**

 **"But before the real race starts once again, there's two new teams that I would like to introduce to all of you guys!"** Don announced, as all of the 74 teams that were just waiting for their chance to get going were just seeing two different teams arrive. **"They're not here, though, but actually in Liverpool!"**

All of the teams were shocked, though some were a lot less shocked, as those teams knew that Don wouldn't just have two additional episodes just pop in episode two and one of them being sent home before the fourth episode.

 **"First we've got the leading lady, Jody Summers, teaming up with the surgeon, Robert Stewart, to make the Pro Drivers!"**

These two were wearing some tight clothes, as the other team noticed.

Jody was a 6 foot 2 inch 25-year old woman with slightly wavy back-length auburn brown hair and she was wearing a red jacket, a mostly white jumpsuit, red boots and red overpants, metal shoulder-pads and a blue gloves.

Robert was roughly around 6 feet tall 42-year old surgeon with dark brown simple-cut hair and he wore a yellow jumpsuit with blue stripes, having the colour scheme reversed on his boots, blue fingerless gloves and a red scarf that overhangs at the front, between the very high collars of the suit.

 _*The Pro Drivers' confessional*_

 _Robert and Jody were more than confident, as they were sure that their skills would fit the race._

 _"With all of what Don said, we don't just drive cars, we drive supercars that can go at a speed that go faster than any high-speed train. That being said, it doesn't really matter this time." Robert explained, without really overcomplicating it._

 _"I've definitely dealt with some shady guys and if I'm right, these guys aren't going to be easy to deal with...kinda like them." Jody was referring to the obviously questionable teams._

 _"It should be a good time and it should be a fun time, because we're not in it for the money." Robert said with the utmost importance._

 _"And being in this for the money would be a enormous mistake." Jody declared, not so quietly._

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **"And finally, we've got two wrestlers that are villains despite their positive attitudes, as they're Kofi Kingston and Big E...and they are...THE NEW DAY!"**

These two were definitely ready to get themselves racing, as they were wearing the bright colours that they were known and were African-Americans for sure.

Kofi was definitely slightly taller, being 6 foot tall, as he had dreads that were quite long and quite tied-up and he was wearing some simple clothes. His turqouise t-shirt, as thunder-like pink line and the logo of the Booty O's minus the word booty, was unique, but his jeans were bland and his shoes followed the same general design, as for the stripes having pink and turquoise on them.

Big E, wasn't even that far behind, being 5 foot and 11 inches, as he was a guy that had a simple fade, with the top of his hair being thicker than his sides. He was actually wearing the same clothes, as Kofi, only having a black shirt instead of the turquoise shirt that he was wearing, even with the same design.

 _*The Positive Wrestlers' confessional*_

 _Kofi and Big E were both really willing to make their message very clear._

 _"It's the New Day, bringing a new way to make y'all regret hating us! We're on the show and you're not!" Kofi boasted for a good reason._

 _"That ain't some positive vibes, because I know that there's a lot of people lacking that positivity!" Big E continued the positivity. "I know some of y'all aren't having a good day and here's something for you!"_

 _"We're going around the world spreading positivity everywhere and our guy's at home giving some good vibes, which we have and...damn, I got nothing!" Kofi said, as struggling to come up with lines._

 _"Neither do I, but keep on getting the good vibes and the Booty O's, because there's a whole of that in there!" Big E just self-promoted like crazy._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

 **"With those two in Liverpool, it's time for the teams that have entered the competition before this episode to...just wait."**

More specifically, he was talking about the teams on the fourth flight that were just trying to make the wait a little more tolerable and some of them were a little more antsy than others, as some teams were just making their own friendship.

"Man, I can't believe that we blew it out there! We were repping our whole school!" Ryuji complained loudly to someone who couldn't really care less. "This shit blows."

"Great job on repping your school, dude. Seriously, what's your problem?" Jonesy said, being a little bit too laid back. "We have free flights and free food."

"Yeah, it would be way better if we were all of the way up in the first flight." Ryuji complained some more, as the blonde teenager was just wondering a lot about the race.

"Still, I think there's actually a good thing to be hanging out here, besides there's a few girls that are hanging out." Jonesy was just giving an look towards an confused Yuri, as Ryuji was just sighing.

"Dude, she doesn't want you." Ryuji grumbled, as Jonesy just got up to do the thing towards the confused karate master.

However, there was also another duo that was not in a good mood for more obvious reasons and they were completely sure why that was.

"Er, cap'n?" Smee wasn't too happy about this situation, as the captain was just as unhappy about being on the last flight.

"What is it, Smee! I'm trying to get ahead of this weird game!" Captain Hook shouted, as he managed to get some attention.

"Cap'n, do you think that we're going to not lose?" Smee suggest, as though it was a coherent question. "I was just wondering-"

"Yes, Smee! Go ask some better questions to someone who has no plan!" Hook was just really willing to make something out being at the back, as his right-hand man was just going out and asking questions. "Blast those directions, because I know was going south! And this food is like eating barnacles!"

"Wait, you've eaten barnacles before? That's news to me." Joe didn't really notice anything, as he was just chilling in a seat finding out the news and not caring about the hook. "Alright-"

"No, you fool, I have not eaten something so foul! What do you take me for?" Hook yelled, as the two were just getting some attention from their partners who were just watching.

"Some guy who's insane enough to some barnacles. I do want to keep on winning, though, so I'll help you to start winning." Joe had a very clean smile on his face, as he was just showing off his belt and getting a hook in your face.

"I have never seen such a fool in my life and you seem to be way more successful than me!" Hook genuinely asked with a questioning face, as Smee looked confused at what just went down.

"Okay, what is your problem?!" Joe was just fired up, as the other two were about to see a fight go down for no apparent reason.

"...Blast this conversation, Smee, this is going nowhere." Hook was just going away from the really awkward and really confusing conversation, as Joe was ready for a fight.

 **"While teams on the fourth flight are ready to fight each other for minor troubles..."**

* * *

 **"...Teams on the first flight are just easily dealing with some other minor troubles!"**

Sonic and Tails were just ready to munch on some peanuts with their money showing, as the two were just agreeing on what was up about the food, as some guys were just throwing some at the speedy duo.

Who were the guys that was discaring some above-average food?

"You can frickin' have it, because the taste is lame and your taste is kinda lame." Susie was just looking down onto the smirking hedgehog, who was going to enjoy some free food.

"Hey, chilli dogs are the very definition of spicy. Lame would be the last word to describe it!" Sonic complained, as Kris was just shaking his head at the pointless comment. "Don't tell me you agree!"

"Sorry, it ain't good and you're mad."

"One of those is true and it's not the first one."

While Susie and Sonic were just letting their thoughts be heard regarding the food, there was more strategies being pulled off in the future that were being planned by some devious duos, especially ones of the American kind.

"Yeah, we're going to make something that only Americans make and anyone who doesn't agree can just watch me do it." Soldier boasted quietly, as though anyone wanted to hear what was going on.

"That makes too much sense." Demoman felt disappointed, clearly wanting to do whatever Soldier was talking, which became a little more obvious when he was just talking directly to Wolf, who was half asleep at this point.

Demoman was just resigning to the fact that he couldn't even get drunk on the long flight, as Soldier was just starting to really annoy Wolf, who managed to already get annoyed with a straight kick to the head and unsurprisingly, Solider got stunned with a strong slap.

Wolf and Leon were both done trying to deal with annoying people, as the man with probably a lack of eyes under his steel hat was just walking back to his seat.

"I hate illegal aliens." Soldier stated with an burning passion. "How we deport that lying animal?

"Oh my god, shut up. What did you even say to him, you fu-" Demoman angrily asked, as Soldier was just opening his mouth to show some teeth. "You don't even know who he is."

"I have no fear for doing something like this! I've got some old-school tactics that don't even need a weapon." Soldier was just really in the mood for some fighting, as Demoman was just shaking his head. "Annoy his head and make him regret being on here."

"Oh, for the love of-" Demoman uttered in dissapointment, as his sentence got cut off mid-sentence.

 _*Soldier's confessional*_

 _Soldier was just smiling with some serious determination._

 _"I'd promise the boys that I'd have enough money to get them all some food from the land of the free and there's no-one that is going to stop me from achieving that goal!" Soldier asked with an shocked look from Wolf. "Yeah, that's right!"_

 _"...Where did they find this guy?" Wolf asked without much fear._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

 **"Apparently, the second flight is talking about strategy, which there is going to be a lot of...in these aisles!"**

Gordeau might have been half asleep, but he was awake enough to notice that there was definitely going to be some moves being pulled already and moves to be pulled.

"These earmuffs work like an charm." Gordeau said, noticing that there was some stuff going on between the two dads, which would be a strange team-up.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. were definitely using to team-up with Goofy and Max, who were relatively aware of how bad the guy was.

"Hey, uh, would you like to join the group of dads with good skills!2

"Son, there's one way to team up with this bad guy." Goofy said, as though he was reading from a script. "I don't know what it is, but-"

"It's carm-dad-arie, my guy. If you can't handle it, I don't know what's wrong with you." Bowser asked with an genuine eye, as his son was just trying to get the best score on Classic Mode.

"Yeah, but you've done some terrible things and uh...I don't like terrible people." Goofy said with confidence, even with the sentence being messed up.

"Come on, my son's a good and honest boy and he's only bad because he's learning how to live." Bowser explained somewhat nervously, as Max and Bowser Jr. were driving hard on the game. "Isn't that right, son?"

"Well yeah. Just trying to win." Bowser Jr. replied, actually in the lead, as Max was attempting to make a good turn.

"Come on, you're already spamming items backwards!" Max shouted, as the mood was just genuinely fired up with the complete situation.

Bowser and Goofy were both smiling at the fact that their sons were just having a good time dealing with the frustration of awkward item throws and hard bumps.

However, somewhere else, there was a few watchful eyes that were just watching them do something.

 _*The Competitive Brothers' confessional*_

 _Wario and Waluigi were actually willing to bring it on._

 _"Wario's going to bring it on where it matters, because those guys are definitely making some kind of alliance!" Waluigi said, seeing something in the value._

 _"Waluigi is going to help out like a brother would and Wario's got this started! They wouldn't accept the alliance for some dumb reason." Wario replied without missing a beat._

 _They both thought about it for a second, before coming to the realisation._

 _"Wario never pulls his punches...in the airport!" Wario exclaimed, showing his gloved fists._

 _"Okay, so let's not punch people." Waluigi noted, not exactly too happy with the results._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

 **"Every single flight in the air, except for one flight...which has already landed and already the competition's running in each other's way!"**

The sky was cloudy enough to let it be notice-able, but it was very obvious that the blue sky was mostly hidden by small patches of cloud and everyone wasn't really expecting it at all.

"Huh, I thought it would rain. Guess that shows that summer is really friggin' near?" Sonic asked jokingly.

"No way, because it's not even that early for it to not be summer. Still though, we've got a race to run and everyone's apparently gone." Tails answered with some sincerity.

These two did notice that the faster teams were just going all in on the running into Liverpool thing, as they had managed to grab a tip box.

"Come on, what are you, not Sonic?" Falco asked, trying to encourage the blue hedgehog to get on running.

"Dude, I was just observing the sky, nothing more, nothing less!" Sonic was just a little taken aback by Falco's jab at the comment.

"Well, the competition's going to snatch you up...somehow. Let's just say that I've been there." Fox advised, definitely sure that this was one heck of a race. "And they're already swarming on the Don Box."

"...You're not even joking." Sonic and Tails almost said simulteanously, obviously messing up their rhythm, as the whole battle was fighting over the Don Box.

Some of them were just running up to it, pressing the button as quickly as they could and got the tips at a pace that the rest of the teams were trying to copy. Others were doing something for no other reason than because the tension of a calming flight was actually pretty strong.

Sonic and Tails were actially ready to snatch a tip at a very rapid pace, as the hedgehog was just running into the Don Box, while the fast fox was really running into the tip drop tray.

Either way, 13 of the 18 teams that were on the plane were way ahead of the fastest duo in the game by being at the taxi rank, as a lot of shouts of "Taxi!" could be heard not so far away from a lot of people.

"Okay, so we need to get to the centre of Liverpool for our first challenge with only our feet or the taxi, but the first two runners will gain a Skip-It Ticket if they ran towards the centre on Liverpool, where the Don Box is." Tails practically recited what the tip said, as Sonic was just seeing another team just run off. "That's broken with our speed potential!"

"Taxi!" Ralf yelled, as the taxi arrived.

"I think we'll practically break the speed limit and I'm sure that there's two teams already running. So, getting the taxi would be okay." Sonic looked somewhat nervous at the though of Don trying to work with the rules.

Soon enough, Sonic and Tails were also in a taxi of their own.

"Taxi, dudes!" Sonic shouted, as he got on one with four seats, letting Demoman and Soldier join.

 **"As the sixteen frontrunners pick the taxi, take an advantage and see what the city is all about..."**

* * *

 **"...Two teams are a little more on-the-ground than every other first-flight duo!"**

Fox and Falco were just doing this, because seeing some sights would be in an issue after the race and Donkey and Diddy did this, just because they wanted to prove that they ran well.

Either way, they were already at Speke, which was far from the city centre, but not too far from the Airport.

"Man, this is going to be one long run!" Diddy Kong was just not in the mood to run a ridiculous distance. "At least we'll be looking at some good places, though!"

"Uh, will we? Apparently, the places will be running through won't be too crazy." Donkey Kong said, as he was holding his own phone. "I've got internet."

"Come on, Donkey, how much is that going to cost?" Diddy asked, trying to help a fellow ape out.

"Not much, 'cause it is the internet." Donkey Kong said with a lot of confidence. "I can't even call someone anyways."

"Alright, that's not gonna cost a lot!"

And then the two of them realised that Fox and Falco were ahead of them by quite a distance, anyways, as the running teams were still really being outpaced.

 **"Also, since there's the second flight to worry about, they have just landed and they are running to get out of the arrivals hall!"**

"Wario's gonna get his checked!" Wario belted with a lot of a confidence, as there was a huge amount of teams going around to just run. "Excuse me, I'm coming through!"

"I'm up next and just so you know, it's absolutely legal." Joe suggested, coming into the line with his partner pushing him.

There was a whole lot of teams that were just respecting their space, as they didn't want to be thrown for being too rowdy when their passport get checked.

"Huh, I hate waiting. I never knew that until right now." Jo was just getting her passport checked.

" **And they are out!"**

There was a whole lot of teams that were officially on British grounds, wondering why it didn't even rain at all, as Gordeau was just looking at the pretty bright sun.

"Yikes, dude, wouldn't want to have no sunglasses on. We've got 'em." Chet proclaimed, putting them like it was no big deal.

"Okay, I've got some, but why you would brag about sunglasses?" Gordeau was just genuinely stuped by the stepbrother's whole-hearted brag.

"Because our eyes are being protected from the sun, no duh." Lorenzo explained it with simple words...that didn't explain anything.

"You're talking big for no reason at all, okay?" Gordeau was more inspired to just try and make the stepbrothers move on. "I would suggest getting the hell out of here, anyways."

"Don't worry, we were doing that." Chet finished, as the enthusiastic stepbrothers were just getting the motivation to actually doing something.

Gordeau and Kei were both just ready to up the competition with some genuine words, as they were running into the taxi rank to call.

" **As the teams that were on the second flight are calling taxis that aren't there, the teams that were on the first flight are on their way to the first challenge, nobody knows who's going to win this round? Come after the break to find out."** Don finished the first part of the episode with a wink and a smile.

* * *

 **To be continued in the second part in this very Liverpudian and Scouse episode, where the first either-or challenge comes and bites the teams in the bottoms!**

 **Oh and by the way:  
 _Kofi & Big E - The New Day (WWE)  
_ _Jody Summer & Robert Stewart - The Pro Drivers (F-Zero)_  
**

 **Yeah, these two are truly going to shake up the game in the next part, immediately without any hesitation at all!**


	14. Episode 2-2: Railing On The Notes

**The Grand Ridonculous Race**  
 **Chapter 2: Everyone's In The Mersey!**  
 **Part 2: Railing On The Notes**

 **Yep, there's still some more parts to this beginning, as the first challenge gets started with a challenge that wouldn't surprise a superfan of the Beatles and other England-based bands!**

 **The part title is mostly what the challenge is and the two new teams get themselves started in this part and what will they achieve?**

 **Great things or bad things? This isn't really the part to find all of that out, but this part does contain what they're made of!**

 **Anyways, on with the chapter...in the story!**

* * *

With the 74 original teams on the move and 2 more teams waiting in the airport, one of them being angrier than usual and the other was just trying to get them to calm down.

 **"Welcome back to the Ridonculous Race, where two teams are waiting in the airport for their time to strike...or be angry..."**

Kofi and Big E were just both genuinely pissed off about their waiting situation, as they weren't even sure why they were waiting.

Robert and Jody understood it a lot more than the others, as they were just genuinely getting to the bearings of this world.

 **"...and the rest are either in the air, on the way to the challenge or at the challenge!"**

The taxis were rolling up to the centre of Liverpool in an district that was mostly definitely of a distinctly Northern city centre, but it was a little bit run down and the guys arrived right next to an building that had an stage that wasn't too big.

Mario was just genuinely enthusiastic about what was up next, as Luigi was a little bit scared of what the first challenge would entail, as they were coming up to the Don Box.

Shaggy and Scooby, however, managed to just sneak in and snatch a tip without Mario and Luigi being frustrated about it.

"Eh, fair game." Mario just shrugged, as he got his own tip. "Alright, it's time to rock and roll...whatever that means!"

"Wait, we're going into a stage?!" Shaggy exclaimed, as Shaggy wasn't even willing to let his dog attempt to do this. "Oh, it's an Random Botch, so that means I'm doing it."

Scooby then high-fived his own partner like it was nothing, as the good chunk of the leading teams were here to do whatever they had on their plate or tip.

"It's-a my turn, Mario! I'm a little scared, but it'll be fine." Luigi wasn't even remotely sweating at the thought of this challenge.

Don was here once again to really elaborate on this challenge, as he had some details that needed some filling.

 **"For all of the newcomers out there, a random botch is a challenge that either requires the person that is holding a tip or not holding a tip to do the challenge!"**

Don was actually in front of the small venue that may or may not be a pub, considering the old-school style building and 15th century decor that was all around.

 **"This one's for all of the guys that are holding the tip and they're complete this challenge on a stage!"**

Don was just showing up to a venue in an very distinct bar, which might have looked like an small-time place for small-time bands to get their start, along with tables and other stuff.

 **"What are these guys gonna do on the stage? This rocking challenge that's all about the guitars, the bass and whatever instruments that these guys choose for them, including their voices!"**

Don was just showing off the judges, who were definitely not the best at judging music, but mostly judging performances, as they looked ready and all three of them were definitely white.

 **"Impress these guys and you shall go on! Fail and you might be walking one lonely road! Seriously, this ain't going to be easy!"**

* * *

Tygra and Cheetara both looked at each other like they were about to attempt to do something pretty serious, as there was quite a few teams that couldn't really sing properly.

Luigi and Shaggy were both a little bit scared of what was ahead of them, but other than that, they were not worried.

"Damn, what a challenge." Dedede said, not too irked by the potential of having to sing on stage. "Looks like I get to do something I like!"

K. Rool was just absolutely giving him a suspicious look, as the penguin didn't exactly look like the type of guy to just sing his heart out and the crocodile figured that he was just going to watch.

There was a lot of other people that were either confused with the challenge that was laid out in front of them, embarassed with the challenge or ridiculously ready to do it.

"Man, I can't wait for someone to get the singing started! I wonder who it will be!" Roxas exclaimed, as he was just looking at a lot of excited faces. "No, seriously, who will it be?"

"Come on, you're acting like you were going to be first, so I suggest it should be you." Yamcha's cheeky smile was just getting a weird look from the blonde Keyblade wielder. "I think I can start us off."

Yamcha was just given a very nervous look from Krillin, as the martial artist was just looking prepared to bring it on.

"Then I'm going second and if you welch out now, you're about to get the-" King Dedede angrily declared, tired of people just not doing their stuff.

"Whoa, whoa, I am going to be the first one to do the challenge! Okay, I might mess up more." Yamcha huffed, clearly not in the mood to make do with the microphone.

"I'm third, because I think I've got an okay voice." Shaggy added in, despite not really doing anything and Kris was just looking at him. "Yeah, Scoob, let's get it in there!"

With a whole lot of people willing to do the wait and having no idea where to wait, some of them...actually read the rest of the tip.

"How are we going to wait backstage, man? There's no way in." Shaggy said, clearly looking at the wrong place.

"Maybe it's inside, like a lot of things." Mario told him, as the shaggy-haired food lover was noticing that there was something to get in.

Mario and Shaggy were actually willing to make sure that one of their points were proven, even if they didn't really care about it, as Scooby slapped both of them.

"Yeah, maybe." Scooby said, clearly setting up something.

On the stage, the intense nature of the challenge revealed itself quite literally, as Yamcha was just running out on the stage to be able to hit some notes and make sure that his impressions were good.

As for the rest, they managed to figure out how to be backstage and some of them were just enjoying the place and chilling on the seat.

"Yeah!" Scooby was actually chill enough to admit something, as Tails was just giving him some good dog biscuits. "Ew."

"Sorry, I almost forgot that you're Scooby Doo." Tails just chuckled, as the genuine sorriness in the fox eyes were just making people...feel weird.

"Gosh." Scooby Doo almost fell for the accidental puppy dog-like eyes.

"Eh, it's no big deal. We all forget people's names-" Lea wanted to say something, but it got cut off by Shaggy stepping on the stage quite literally.

And then a throat clearing that signalled something crazy, wherever that was related to the fact that Shaggy was ready to drop some fire...that would cause mental burns.

 _*The Fast Friends' confessional*_

 _Sonic and Tails were both really bothered about technically didn't happen for the viewers._

 _"Man, when he did it, he clearly need an another throat clearing." Sonic said, just having a little bit of a smirk. "I mean, it was...something."_

 _"Wait, if this is placed before him singing, then I don't want this to be the confessional!" Tails shouted, his suggestions meaning not much._

 _*Confessional cut*_

It wouldn't be accurate to say that Shaggy warbled, as he did alright in the words department, which he didn't really need, but he manage to mess up the notes in strange ways.

Actually, it was pretty much a love song to someone with accidental high notes and one heck of a performance, as the guy cried and the passion was there.

 _"Why won't you try to feel me!"_ After Shaggy managed to accidental butcher a line, he just resigned to the fact that he was going to lose.

"I am not going to lie, you did better than I expected, but we kinda had low expectations." Said a guy that clearly had headphones on and was listening to it.

"Wait, is this a song about getting p, because you ain't getting none and your song is trash!:

 **"As the first flight singers get a little scared of the stage fright..."**

* * *

 **"Some more teams may regret their decision..."**

Meanwhile, there was two teams that were still trying to make up for a lot of lost time, as the space pilots and the monkeys were still trying to keep up their own stamina, no matter how far away they were from the city centre and they were not that far.

They were just in Liverpool's Chinatown, which was still somewhat far away from the city centre.

 **"...and our two new teams are literally ready to go and make their one opportunity really worth something!"**

Kofi & Xavier were making the best of their own opportunity and they were ready to be mean about it with no regard for what they were actually going to say...in their own taxi.

"First of all, I'd like to say that being here is awesome. The fact that we're starting later matters!" Xavier started off the short and simple brag.

"Do you know why it matters? Because we're winning too much to just start with the frontrunners!" Kofi referenced his team's ability to rack up tag-team belts like it was nothing.

"You work hard, you win hard!" Xavier proclaimed. "And some of you are jealous that you can't do that."

"Yeah, you better stay positive or else, you're going to lose to us...again." Kofi said, as the cameraman was just giving the taxi driver a surprised look.

Jody and Robert were both much more reasonable about their second speaking appearence, as they were in a taxi.

"Wow, those guys are definitely very hard to handle." Jody was just plain shocked, as the brunette hyper-car driver was just confused. "By hard to handle, I mean, would annoy you to insanity."

Dr. Stewart was just taking in the old-school sights of suburban Liverpool, even if it wasn't really that glamorous, as the two of them were just working on their strategy...silently.

As for any other team that was on the first flight, it was no easy feat to deal with all of the questionable singing, further aided by some random people just hanging out in the audience, including a few familiar faces.

Or rather, Owen made his presence known by accident, thanks to the obvious fart that made some of the potential singers wince.

"Eurgh! That is not a smell l would like to be around." Sonic fired back, as the smell of a mix of cold brie and slightly out-of-date beans permeated within the place.

"Don't worry about it, I've smelled much worse than that." Ken managed to get a whole host of looks from the challenge doers. "Both from myself and my son."

"Yeah, that actually makes sense." Sonic just resigned to the fact that this karate guy could handle it.

"Anyways, what are you up to?" Ken asked, ready to just throw in some kind of a curveball towards the blue blur without any reason.

"You know, trying to make sure that I win this challenge and that Tails knows the notes." Sonic smirked, ready to get fistbumped by Tails despite some obvious distance issues.

"Come on, it's not like anyone is going to pass it on their first try, me absolutely included." Lea's spiky hair made him stick to all of the people that didn't even notice that he was there.

"I can admire a humble guy, anyways, the next guy is up." Sonic stated, not ready to point towards himself, especially considering that some of the duos were actually before him. "Hold on, Wolf doesn't have an singing voice."

"Yeah, no shit." Lea just casually fired back, as the red-haired adult was about to see a performance of some sorts.

 _"You're about to be dead meat my friend, if you think can you handle the heat and I'll make sure that you'll regret the feat."_ While the lyrics were not that bad, Wolf's deep voice just kinda threw off the notes by possibly an octave.

 **"While that happens on stage, four teams arrive and then a whole lot to see that this serious guy is making the notes...messed up!"**

Wolf didn't actually do that, though his growly voice made the challenge a lot harder for him, thanks to some poorly sung parts.

 _*The Flying Mercenaries' confessional*_

 _Wolf was about to just yell his loudest from a certain distance, as Leon knew what was about to come up next._

 _"Oh, Wolf, what we did do to make you have to do this challenge?" Leon asked in a quite serious tone. "So, what do we do?"_

 _"...Nothing." Wolf said sighing deeply. "This show makes me want to do things, terrible fucking things."_

 _"It will be fine, my leader. We will have all of the money, thanks to our contributions!" Leon stated, trying to get Wolf out of an angry funk._

 _"I doubt it, my reputation is unrepairable, thanks to this challenge." Wolf really didn't want to do this challenge, as Leon had an idea form in his own head._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Finally, two more teams arrived and there was a whole lot more of the singing, especially considering there was about 36 or so duos that were about to have one of their members vocalise in their best ways, wherever it was simpler or tougher.

"Alright, I know that I probably can play my trumbone here and get these fools outta here, but I've gotta sing!" Kofi wasn't too enthusiastic about singing to certain people. "They're gonna witness the vocal stylings of The New Day, many-time tag-team champions in the ring!"

"Wait, who's doing it? I thought it was my turn to do this thing!" Big E shouted, ready to take the microphone or something.

"Yeah, uh, it kinda is! Though, I just want to throw out some lyrics for everybody who wanted to hear 'em." Kofi just threw it out there. "But you're ready to knock this crowd down, right!"

"I was born ready to do that...most of the time!" Big E exclaimed, as he was seeing Luigi doing his best to bring out some notes and bring out some notes he did.

The pro drivers arrived just after Luigi managed to finish his notes and they managed to see him try to get his own breath back.

"Wow, there's no way that Luigi would make it through." Jody said, not witnessing Luigi's notes that actually hit like an opera singer.

"Dude, that was awesome! Keep up your day job, but do singing as your night job!" Owen shouted, as the fat guy saw the green-hatted plumber blush at the fact that he managed to pass quite easily with only a few notes.

Immediately, a lot of things changed for most of the singers that were about to head up on stage, especially with the taller guys that looked like they were about to do something crazy.

 _*The Calm Fighters' confessional*_

 _Gordeau and Kei were suddenly a lot more interested, even though the latter didn't really look like it._

" _Well now, this is going to get really interesting, really quickly. Seeing some of these guys that have picked up the tip make their way to the stage, gives me hope." Gordeau was just being laid-back on the chair._

" _Indeed, the right notes will definitely propel some mediocre teams into giving a tip and from what I've heard...you might be one of them." Kei analysed, ready to help a guy out._

" _Geez, I didn't even know you thought that. Sorry for being a mediocre singer I guess." Gordeau might have been a little bit peeved._

" _There's a weakness within everyone and that might be one of them, so don't be too offended. Besides, it's not that big of a weakness in many places." Kei said, making Gordeau attempt to understand what was going on._

 _*The Cocky Kings' confessional*_

 _Both of the kings were sharing a chuckle, as they were just ready to take the stage to do their best._

" _Yo, let's get them! Luigi did alright, but we're going to town on this microphone! Nobody will know what hit their ears and then they won't mess with us!" K. Rool exclaimed with the most confident grin._

" _Yeah, I don't know. There's definitely some teams with pretty huge guts that will try and beat us down...and lose, so your bet is wrong." Dedede was ready to be up for the challenge._

" _And plus, we sing. What are you gonna do about it." K. Rool stared at the camera intensely, as his partner did the same._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Mario and Luigi both read the tip, as they were walking out of the stage and on their way to the next challenge.

"Okay, so we need to cross the Wirral, aka get to the other side of the big river to wherever Birkenhead is and find a big library for the next Don Box! We're on it!" Mario exclaimed, as Luigi felt a little strange about managing to be in the lead. "Luigi, you okay?"

"Kinda. Never been in the lead in this kind of race before." Luigi couldn't have looked happier, as the brothers were ready to just run.

* * *

" **As Luigi clears the path for everyone that was at the venue, a few more teams get inspired enough to try to join him!"**

Several grins were as wide as heck, while other grimaces were thin and showed that they were a little bit nervous.

"Wow, we're going to get obliterated by this challenge." Hugo stated, seeing that the line stretched for a long while. "I miss Poison."

"Okay, but at least you're not the one doing it!" Abigail shouted in frustration, as there was a whole lot of that happening.

In the front, some teams were just sure that they were going to get through on the first time and some of these duos were not happy to be doing this challenge.

"Son, I do not know why this challenge is the way that it is. But it is definitely an challenge-" Doppo easily managed to get his bald head interrupted by someone just singing pretty loudly.

"Father, I am ready." Katsumi said, while Cheetara was attempting to not embarass herself.

Tygra could actually feel how badly the lyrics felt when his girlfriend was just not too comfortable with doing that, as the rest of the teams could feel it, but she didn't stop at all.

 _*The Thundercats' confessional*_

 _Tygra and Cheetara both simulteanously groaned._

" _It wasn't my finest hour, but then again, people watch it mostly because of the odd mistakes." Cheetara just sighed, ready to fix her mistakes._

" _And the characters that make up the odd show." Tygra just said with a smirk. "No offense, but we're probably characters."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

" **As some teams manage to pass quite easily with some good attitudes..."**

Dedede and Donkey Kong were both nailing it in somewhat different ways, as the former had a jazzy voice that works with a lot of things and the latter had a voice that was just trying to into someone's pants.

Isabelle sung in a pretty cute way, as she was just celebrating the race and how it already started.

" **...the rest of them do pretty badly, sometimes even with an pretty bad attitude."**

Lea tried to copy what Dedede threw out there, but he kinda tried that with a slightly congested throat and said throat basically made the somewhat bad voice worse.

Susie tried to growl, but it was an bad day for her and she really blew her growl out and it came out as a breath.

"Fucking annoying." Susie said, as the purple-haired monster just stepped off the stage from messing it up.

Tails sang, but managed to trip it up and actually fell off the stage and picked himself and the microphone up.

* * *

" **By the way, flight three has landed and so has half of an actual band...a world-famous one!"**

Murdoc and 2-D were here to compete and compete they did, as they were just straight up jumping into other people's taxi without so much as an thanks or anything like that.

Eggman and Boxman didn't really like that they were meeting up with the band in the same taxi.

"To be honest, it's not like you have talent." Murdoc stated to Eggman, ready to throw some good punches with his thin arms.

"I know what you said and that's wrong!" Eggman shouted. "You haven't even seen me and I haven't heard your music, so it would be a lie to say it's bad."

"What's your problem about?" Murdoc could care less, but it was easy to see that the green-skinned bassist barely cared at all.

Eggman was just plain old silenced by the careless words, only throwing out grunts and Boxman was just really liking a whole lot of the British music that the radio was playing and 2-D wasn't...too great with it.

Both teams were not the only ones that were actually ride-sharing, as the pirates and the singer-songwriters were also paired up for no apparent reason.

"You probably don't like our music, which is cool, because I get a lot of people telling me that." Ally casually said, as the brown-haired songwriter didn't really care.

"Who asked you?!" Captain Hook angrily asked, as everyone else in the taxi felt an aura of a failing pirate captain like it was an object. "You haven't even done anything."

Austin's jaw was just wide open.

" **Some teams on the third flight are going to have to deal with each other, which is going to hurt for the singing challenge and the top four teams are on their way to the second challenge! It's going to be more of this explosive race...after the break!"** Don announced, as the main host made sure that he was definitely in Birkenhead, judging by the fact that he was in the city centre.

And then...the camera cut.

* * *

 **To be continued in the second challenge, when going all-in to the library really counts for the teams staying or not, as there's a whole lot of big deals happening, as there's a whole lot of random drama and funny moments happening in the next chapter, which is all about them books!**


	15. Episode 2-3: No Book Titles Needed!

**The Grand Ridonculous Race**  
 **Chapter 2: Everyone's In The Mersey!**  
 **Part 3: No Book Titles Needed**

 **With the first challenge, the second one is definitely harder with the books counting for some extra credit in terms of the obvious tips!**

 **I'm not going to lie, NSRR has definitely affected this story a little bit, but don't worry, because uploads are going to come more frequently than every two months!**

 **Either way, the first four teams to take on the books aren't ready for what was actually ahead!**

* * *

Don was back and so was the explosive race, as he quite literally says it.

" **Welcome back to the Ridonculous Race, where a dog does much better than an guy who eats food and investigates and where the first four teams are trying to cross the Wirral!"**

Mario, Luigi, Isabelle, Digby, K. Rool, Dedede, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong all couldn't really get past the river crossing, as despite all of them clearly qualifying for the chance to at least travel.

They just couldn't really figure out the way and the latter two teams didn't want to be near each other.

"Some of us are going to have to get on a boat or something, because I don't know how else we're going to deal with those fools." Donkey Kong said, as Mario and Luigi instantly say the subway entrance.

"Yeah, but you're the fools in this case, because you thought you could travel pretty far without tiring yourself out." King K. Rool argued, as the crocodile with a crown didn't really like those two.

Isabelle, Mario, Luigi and Digby were nowhere to be seen at this point, as they were already hitting the Merseyrail tracks for a good reason.

Donkey and Diddy just threw up their hands and chose the less bad option for the two of them, as the kings were just ready to hit the subway.

"Fine, we'll just go on the boats! They'll know that we're not just normal gorillas and a chimpanzee!" Diddy proclaimed the obvious, as the two kings were just waving goodbye. "Er, see ya on the other side!"

" **Anyways, the first team to find the Don Box is unsurprisingly, Mario and Luigi, who took the train...subway hybrid."** Don tried to figure out the words, but it was too late, as the plumbers managed to find the Don Box, though it was much more easier done than said. **"Actually, it's just an underground train!"**

Mario and Luigi actually ran to the library with some quick feet, as they were just respecting the crossing and do their best to herd the other teams towards the place.

"Come on, the green man's flashing!" Luigi shouted, trying to get the other teams to cross.

"You're stupid, Luigi." K. Rool just made a joke out of Luigi's comment, as the green plumber

"I don't get the joke?" Digby told Luigi, who was just shrugging at what the joke was.

With three teams now at the Don Box and the kings taking the opportunity to slam on the button and get the tip to see what was on the challenge, the competition was on.

"Alright, it's an All-In! Wait, the challenge is called The Birkenhead Bookmark? Please tell I don't have to read!" King Dedede complained, as the king didn't like the sound of this.

* * *

Don was here to introduce the challenge and this time, he had to deal with a slight lack of light that really showed his good features, but he was still outside.

 **"Yes, this All-In challenge does involve books!"**

The host was inside the library, ready to give a pretty good explaination on the challenge and also ready to show off his smarts.

 **"This time, the contestants in the Birkenhead Central Library to snatch another tip...within these many shelves and within these many books, there might be a reason to search!"**

The host with the greying hair definitely could bring some good old surprise, though this challenge wasn't really much of one.

 **"In random pages of random books, there's enough tips for every single team to snatch! It's anyone's game to see which page has a tip..."**

Don just managed to pull out a book that definitely had the tip on the first page and he just pulled the tip out like it was a random thing.

 **"...because once they have it, they need to give it to this librarian lady-"**

She was definitely quite old, small and like to just have the day off for the most part, probably reading about an important subject and to no-one's surprise, Don easily managed to get shushed quite quickly, but he still had a job to do.

But he was inside of the park where the Chill Zone was located, as it was Birkenhead Park, which was just easy to get to.

 **"-to see if it is a real one or just a fake and if it's real, it's a straight shot to the Chill Zone inside this park and two of the teams are going to get sent home...out of the running for chance to get some cash!"**

Don just finished off the challenge introduction, as there was three teams raring to go and waiting on their chance to get the read on their opponents.

* * *

Speaking of teams doing the read, it was probably a little bit less painful to sing, because there was teams that managed to get past the first challenge and onto somewhere that isn't a odd comedy club.

The singing wasn't exactly top notch and a good chunk didn't exactly have the voice to deal with the top-notch singing.

"Oh, oh, this isn't going good. For my ears, of course." Alejandro, despite dealing with his boastful brother, liked the singing just as much as a lot of the people. "Brother, you're not exactly like this."

"Come on, Al! It's not that you're senstive, it's just that you aren't used to bad singing." José tolerated Susie just fake growling once again, as the feuding brothers were actually watching. "Also, you somehow messed it up."

 **"So far, those four teams are the only teams to make it through and it's not because they just got lucky!"**

Chet was just not in a good mood to make sure that his voice was working properly and he got sent out, thanks to his burp.

Joe Swanson was trying, but he didn't exactly have the greatest indoor voice and randomly shouting during the song just threw him off completely.

Team after team were just spending their time, trying to make it through the singing and the proper notes, especially since that this wasn't going to be easy...at all.

"What the heck, it's like the virus of not knowing what you're doing is just spreading like crazy!" Tails shouted, witnessing person after person trying to make it through and not doing it.

"If it's a virus, then pretty much everyone has it." Gordeau just kept it simple.

"My point is...this is taking forever." Tails just sighed for the wait. "It's actually thirty minutes, but it's pretty bad."

 _*The Space Pilots' confessional*_

 _Fox and Falco stood tall and honest._

 _"Okay, so I know that I do not have a good singing voice, but there is no way that this many people hand-selected don't have that kind of voice either." Fox stated, a little more than surprised._

 _"I mean it does happen a lot." Falco just crossed his own arms. "Probably, because singing ain't a general skilly that everyone has."_

 _"I already knew that." Fox just sighed, not really expecting the disrespect._

 _*Confessional cut*_

A good chunk of the teams couldn't exactly sing their way, as even Mordecai, who managed to make something out of this...didn't pass and Xander tried his hardest.

"Wow, the standards are actually really high for no reason at all." Emma stated, as the blonde fashionsta was seeing duo after duo get rejected.

"Dude, I know right?! These guys are acting high and mighty!" Rigby literally stood up on the table due to his size.

"Great, can you please get yourself of the table?" Emma didn't exactly look like she cared too much.

"Okay, what's your problem?"

In other news, the third flight caught up and immediately, there was a whole lot of controversy over something very obvious and very dumb, as no-one could have really foreseen this.

"So, you're telling me that two teams of _singers_ are up on this _singing_ challenge? That is some total bull!" Chet shouted, as he slammed the fist on Rigby's hand.

"...Do you not look?" Rigby was just plain frustrated at his treatment.

The other singing team that managed to get lost and finally came in, they were the young superstar duo from Miami and everyone suddenly got motivated.

 _*The Singer-Songwriters' confessional*_

 _Austin and Ally were not shocked at why this challenge would cause a lot of controversy with them being in the race._

 _"Why would you put in a challenge, where two of the teams have an extreme advantage? It just kinda is a little bit unfair."_

 _"Aw, come on, Ally. We're kinda down in Liverpool, which is pretty cool and awesome! I mean look at the sea!" Austin was just more entranced by the city. "It kinda is messed up, though."_

 _"Austin, it's fine. There's probably something else that's going to get us stuck!"_

 _"Yeah and we're just going to go through it...together!"_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

 **"Moving on from the many teams that are still stuck on the first challenge...there are more teams stuck on the second challenge, which isn't much of a improvement!"**

The library challenge was actually making a lot more of the teams that were there and still there, especially since that the number of books were just definitely in the thousands and almost definitely in the tens of thousands.

The real scale could barely been seen, as the ceiling was impressively high for a city library in a town which wasn't that notable and so were the massive floor space.

That being said, it was no fun to go through.

"Do you read or something?" Diddy asked, really helping a monkey out.

"Kinda, but only the titles, though." Donkey Kong was just in a reading mood. "This ain't going to be easy."

"Maybe, pretty dang hard, because we're flipping pages and stuff."

These monkeys were definitely quiet, as they were just trying to not trip up the librarian, who wasn't really used to having an ape and a chimpanzee just walk around and look for books.

On the other hand, Mario and Luigi was attempting to speedrun some books in an attempt to get the challenge done faster and it definitely was an attempt to do it.

"Er, Luigi, I think this isn't working!" Mario couldn't really see that there was nothing in these pages to really indicate any tip.

"Come on, Mario, have some faith in me, bro." Luigi whispered, flying through the pages as quickly as he could.

"Yeah, uh, that's not how you read, you fools." King Dedede told them in a very honest way, as the king penguin was actually turning the pages at a reasonable speed.

"I don't know if this works, but we haven't hit the rest of the book yet."

"...Wow, you guys are definitely starting off bad." The penguin king just wanted the chance to mock the low-key plumber, as the two of them were sitting right next to each other.

 _*The Cocky Kings' confessional*_

 _K. Rool and Dedede were just a lot happier than usual, as the duo were just having an alright time._

 _"Wow, having someone to help you read is really going to make us kick some serious moves in this game! Besides, we're already winning and-" K. Rool exclaimed, as his partner had a suspicious look._

 _"If you're trying to welch out of reading some stuff, then it's a_ _ **nuh-uh**_ _from me!" King Dedede declared without that many problems at all. "Do your part."_

 _"Yeah, that's not what I'm doing and you should've just kinda shut up after saying something really dumb like that!"_

 _"Oh, that's...that's a lame conclusion."_

 _"You got that right!" K. Rool affirmed himself with ease, as his partner was just shocked really._

 _*Confessional cut*_

The library challenge wasn't over yet for any of them, as it was truly turning into a game of random chance and trying to find the right books and putting them back quickly.

"So many books to read, so little time." Isabelle said, worried about the fact that she was just going to run out of books.

"And I don't think we'll be able to go through them in our lives." Digby noticed, looking at the rows upon rows of books that sat in the shelves. "This is going to take a while."

"A while seems like good enough time!" Isabelle remarked, being an anthropormised shi tzu girl.

"Yeah, we just need to at least find the bookmark." Digby was just feeling confident about this. "Sister, let's do this."

Isabelle, oddly enough, just got to work on this thing, as her brother was just trying to decide on which book to pick.

"Okay, so that book is kinda bust." Diddy agreed with Donkey Kong, who wasn't really in the best mood to say anything, thanks to another book. "Hey, dedicated dogs, what's up?"

Isabelle just waved, as her brown-furred brother was just jarred by the nickname.

* * *

 **"Back to something more interesting and apparently, it's still a struggle to get through!"**

It was a lot of attempts to just not a lot of results, as there was very few challengers that even had the skills to make it through the challenge on the second try and they were definitely in the single digits.

The art students were one such team and Andre was just ready to be on the stage alone and this time, he had a song prepared and the crowd was wild...mostly because the contestants were wild.

"Okay, so, how come this guy gets to go first?" Katsuki asked, pretty much asking the obvious at this point.

"Because he's not dumb enough to ask that." Rex, Robbie's own puppet, suggested with a laugh that made the spiky white-haired kid angry.

"Shut up, dumbass."

"Make me-"

Waluigi was just making sure that the art student with dreadlocks got his chance to bring his voice to the new stage and immediately, he had some words.

"This was for someone, but we broke it up."

The judges kinda just got what the guy was talking and he was about to make his voice heard in a special way.

"I get the feeling that this is going to be something pretty cool. Something that we both can get behind.~" Andre sang his best, not really having any instruments and the way he sang was similar to what simple friends become lovers song would have the singers sing like. "Sometimes, your love doesn't feel real, but I know your love heals, because it's a honest love and flies like a white dove...sorry, sorry."

"Actually, that's pretty good for a first attempt." Andre got given the fifth tip overally and the first tip in 25 minutes, which was a while. "Hope you get that cleaned up."

"...Uh, yeah, needs a lot of cleaning." Andre probably knew that there some issues that the girl judge didn't know because of the rest of the song not being sung. "Thanks for the opportunity."

Immediately, the art students suddenly attracted a lot of dirty looks and it mostly came from the less competent contestants that were either jealous or trying to be tough.

Modrecai was up next, even though this blue jay was not that willing to sing badly and Rigby had a very competent best friend to pass the challenge.

"Dude, I am going to try my best." Modrecai was just making things pretty clear for the crowd.

"Geez, are you going to do it already?" José repiled with a very smug comment, the guy willing to let his brother just do it.

Modrecai wasn't really a guy to get angry, as the blue jay did his best on stage, making sure that there was a whole lot of good things to go with it, like the proper notes and some important lyrics to a summer time anthem that kinda got stuck in his head.

He was just satsified enoough by the fact that his voice was actually pretty good for the second time and pretty good meant that he finally managed to get a tip for his team.

"Good job, bird guy." The young adult male judge told him. "I dunno about you, but your voice is really ready.

 **"Though the teams are not exactly flowing from the first challenge, there are new teams that have managed to pass the challenge in their own way!"**

Mordecai's and Andre's recent passes and the arrival of two singing teams that were practically guaranteed to make it through were a big enough factor to make sure that some teams' singing was improved by a little bit.

The previously hard to deal with Lea, still wasn't really too good, but his voice was smooth enough and he looked really confident enough to be able to snatch a tip, along with a little bit of showman ship.

Sonic, rather inexplicably, put a lot of passion into his quick song of escaping the city and he really followed the rainbow on his performance, just trying to remember the notes on the guitar.

Alejandro, rather predictably, went for a simple tune for the ladies and he really made it for the ladies with a soft voice and some lyrics that made good work of his amazing charm.

Chet, despite obviously not being a singer, had some ridiculous confidence that made his somewhat okay voice that wasn't too bad on the ears work and made his team pass.

Predictably, Austin wasn't really playing any games at all, spinning around like he was on a singing reality show and singing liked he was married happily...which he wasn't, but he did get the tip.

Joe, Gordeau, Murdoc and Ice Bear also all passed and those eight teams went at very different times and all of them were in the next challenge without a problem.

The rest were not doing too good in the singing department, even if it was barely in a few of the cases such as Falco's second go and some others that were still in the game.

"Why does this happen?" Katsuki asked, being a hero with not exactly a great quirk for singing. "Deku, you have to do this, because I'm not about to be embarrassed!"

"Okay, Bakugo!" To be fair, it wasn't like the green-haired hero was nervous about being on stage, but he was more nervous. "...How do I do this? I can't really sing that well, but I have to do it for his team."

Katsuki was just scoffing at Yamcha, who was just back on stage in the same awkward fashion and trying an improved version of the song and the improvement...wasn't exactly being heard.

"Man, I can't wait to get out of this place, because some of these guys sound like total crap." Katsuki was just too bothered to not talk to his partner.

"Well, I don't know a lot of them too much, but a good chunk of them are not singers." Dark Pit guessed.

"Yeah, I really, really know that those guys are bad."

"So, we're just going to be here for a longer while...because that's just lame."

"Grade A lame." After the angel said this, Yamcha literally get kicked out.

The two young guys that had some dramatic attitudes was just making Demoman a little bit angrier than usual and considering that "usual" was pretty angry, they felt it.

"You have not seen boring things until you've seen someone try to snipe with some pretty shite weapon and let me tell you, I know some bad weapons!" Demoman shouted, making some other teams offended. "Come on, some kid can talk about explosions, but I can't?"

"You were literally talking about weapon stuff...dude, why?" Dark Pit asked, trying to get the guy to shut up. "Besides, this is boring."

"So, what's your problem? I'm just saying some more boring stuff." Demoman stated, as the next team was just getting up onto stage.

"Hey, shut the hell up, someone's performing!" Joe Swanson wasn't a guy to actually have a inside voice and this shaved brown-haired police officer wasn't taking any defiance at all. "Actually, I'm performing."

Katsuki was just grumbling at that fact, as some other teams were still looking for someone that could pass through and unknowingly, Katie and Sadie were both looking.

 _*The Female Best Friends' confessional*_

 _Katie and Sadie were both fawning over someone that was new._

 _"Oh my gosh, you know someone that's just kinda impossible to hang out with, but is still so cool? That spiky kid is definitely one of them!" Katie was just in the best mood, along with a deep sigh._

 _"I dunno if that's the best choice, but that's still a good choice." Sadie was just thinking for a second. "How do we team up?"_

 _"I don't know how, like, he's just so cute, edgy and is kinda relatable and he's pretty young as well."_

 _"That's, like, a boy that you just want to hang out with."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

 **"But, there's still a lot of people not reading their way into the Chill Zone and by that, I mean they were a little bit...frustrated!"**

The library now had to deal with some new teams joining the race without much of a problem and at least one of them that the last challenge was just a leaderboard shaker in many ways.

"Man, who _is_ going to be in here? Still haven't found anything, still not able to properly read this and still not able to make it happen." Donkey Kong pretty much whispered.

"Dude, I can read better because I gotta know what a lot of songs are like!" Diddy was just flipping the book like it was something cool.

"Yeah, you are not going to be prepared for this book."

"Come on, Donkey, do you think it's..." Diddy wasn't exactly expecting anything too wordy, but he managed to get instead was pretty much a famous novel. "...These are lot of words that I kinda can't understand."

There was two plumbers that pretty much overheard the conversation, but they were just really here to find some more books.

"I think I've read some long books before." Mario was just recounting some long journey. "There was two and I remember a lot of the stories."

"Hey, I read too!" Luigi shouted, as the green banana was just in a great mood to read some more books. "I've read some good ones!"

"Uh, who cares or asked?" Diddy was just throwing a book towards Luigi.

"I though we were about talking about books and stuff." Luigi slilently liked the book, but was definitely insecure about his own reading habits. "What's going on, though?"

"A discussion over a lot of big words?" Diddy was just watching Luigi go through like it was a new book.

"Oh, now it all makes sense." The green plumber wasn't really expecting the conversation to go in the odd direction.

While these two were just randomly discussing stuff about books that had at least a six figure amount of words, two more teams arrived at the same time and one of them were just sure that they didn't make a loud sound and the other made the sound.

"URGH!" Both of the groundskeepers yelled, as just going through a ton of books that didn't have anything on them was just a new level of tedious...to them.

"Man, why don't they make fun challenges?" Rigby really asked...even after doing one.

"I dunno, but my ears could use a good rest and plus, this is a library after all." Andre actually got shushed by the librarian and so did Rigby right after. "Yeah, got it."

"Be quiet, dude." Rigby, despite being a hypocritical raccoon did feel satsified in putting Andre down. "Anyways, this is not going to be fun."

"...So with 76 tips and at least 600,000 books, we have a 1-in-12000 chance at the very least." Robbie just gave out some bad news. "At least I have a chance to catch up on some books."

"Man, we've got no time to do that." Andre wasn't really feeling great after receiving the news and neither did any of the groundskeepers.

"The dude's right, so this is going to take forever. Thanks!" Modrecai was just giving a dirty look towards the Jewish guy with an afro, as the blue jay wasn't in the best mood.

 _*The Groundskeepers' confessional*_

 _The two of them were not exactly in the greatest moods for the challenge._

 _"Man, there's no way that this isn't going to take some time to do and we're really going to have to go all in. And plus, there's way too many books to just get through and probably a billion pages to get through from those books." Mordecai was just really venting out his own frustration._

 _"I can't even believe that someone thought that this was good." Rigby stated, as the raccoon was just too tired of this challenge._

 _"Yeah, but things happen sometimes." Mordecai just resigned to the fact that he was going to have to do this challenge._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

 **"By the way, the final group of teams that are definitely going to add to the ridiculous wait in the first challenge and there's some more decent singers in here...so, there's that!"**

The final flight landed without much of a trouble in John Lennon Airport and everybody that was around the airport did notice that this was an international flight.

The wheels squeaked on the ground as the absurd amount of momentum and there was a certain team that was angrier than ever.

"Taxi!" A lot of the people shouted.

"Cab!" Some other duos said this.

"The vehilce that carries us!" Two of the teams shouted and get the eyes that weren't too focused on the nabbing taxis.

Mostly because they weren't allowed to get their expensive, rich and important flight and another team had to deal with it.

"What do you mean I don't get first class?!" Chris yelled in a particular way. "Why did Don tell me?"

"I kinda told you. Wait, you were drunk as all hell." Chef just realised, as the two hosts were definitely going to have to make do. "Eh, you can deal with it."

"I dunno where you've been, but I've been pretty famous and good with the ladies, so...yeah, it's kinda vital."

"Eh, then it's better tha you go home before you start complaining about some real problems." Sullivan didn't exactly care of the sheer privilege that Chris was just exhibiting, as Nathan was just calling for a taxi.

"Oh, who even are you? Seriously, why are you asking me this?" Chris might have been more than a little tired of unwarranted voice by his age.

"Just someone that doesn't care for your complaining."

"Cool, can you just stop talking for a moment, just trying to get a taxi."

While the treasure hunters and the tv hosts were just making good with each other's quick discussions, some other teams were a little more aware of what they were reallly doing.

"What is this place? What is a taxi? And what are we doing here?" Siegfried asked, as the very out-of-place knight with his armour being a safety armours. "How do I stop?"

"You can't stop this...I don't think that we can really control this? All we can is hope that it is all some weird dream." Richter could feel the utter confusion that his fellow displaced team was feeling. "Either that or it's Dracula."

"What even is a Dracula?"

"Oh, you have no idea of the curses that he sends or who is reallly is."

"Please, can you tell me?" Siegfried was in a investigative mood.

Both teams were actually making their way to the taxi that they have wrought in their quest to know what was even going on with them and why they were here and others didn't really have a quest.

"Man, what the heck are you guys talking about? It sounds pretty cool." Luna was just in the mood to get into the taxi.

"I don't think a curse sounds cool in any way." Lori was just stating the obvious for everyone.

 _*The Sisters' confessional*_

 _Luna was just really in a great mood, as Lori was just more than confused about what just happened._

 _"Man, I can't wait to get to the music place. I'm going to rock out in front of some good people!" Luna was just ridiculously confident._

 _"I don't know if that's going to happen. A lot of people kinda watch this show to see people be embarrassed." Lori was a little more hesistant. "And uh..."_

 _"No way, I tried to my hardest to get onto this show for a good reason and I'm not going to let my sisters down."_

 _"Er, thanks...At least the challenge should be easy to get through and move out of the way."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Don was still commentating over the amount of books being pulled inwards towards the shelves because of the lack of tips and there was now at least twelve teams doing it using their own techniques.

 **"While Birkenhead Park is not really a famous place to finish in, the Chill Zone hasn't really moved at all, so it's a good opportunity to win!"**

Murdoc was just flying through the books in a way that was so disinterested that Lea actually managed to get hit by all three books that were thrown in his direction.

The tall redhead was just feeling the hurt from all of the books that headed in his direction, rubbing his head for good measure.

 **"But nobody has been finished, so someone has to be first!"**

There was no trouble to anyone that wanted to make sure that their race experience was pretty good and he wasn't really ready to not show off about the Chill Zone.

There was still a lot of trouble happening within the library challenge and it would've happened no matter what teams would arrive in the central library in the central city of the Wirral.

 **"Meanwhile, there's still only twelve or so teams out of the first challenge and I know that some of them know what's up!"**

Almost as if there was a comedic god with some questionable intentions out there, one of them was just trying to look at a picture properly.

"Oh, what the hell kind of chances is this?!" Sonic just wanted to swear, almost unecessarily. "I mean, these chances are just next-level unlucky."

"I don't know if it's swear worthy, but the odds are definitely a new level of unlucky." Tails was just trying to deal with the amount of books that was there.

"Yep, it's that-" Sonic got interrupted by an intruding Alejandro just shushing him, as the hedgehog was just displeased. "Man, what's your problem."

"Can you please be quiet for everyone that is reading?" Alejandro actually suggested, as him and his brother were actually on their seperate ways. "I mean someone has to tell them."

"I think the old librarian can do her job, thank you." Tails made a snide comment towards the somewhat distrustful guy, as Sonic was actually just stopping his best friend. "Well-"

"-What he means to say is that people know that a library is a quiet place." Sonic just noticed that José was just being a smug guy towards some other team. "Besides, I think your brother is much more deserving of that."

"To be fair to him, he is being quiet in this library." Alejandro didn't exactly like saying that, but he couldn't really hear anything.

Sonic was just shrugging.

"Yeah, I'll just let you do your reading thing, while I attempt to read some more. Tails is kinda acting angrier than usual."

"Okay, that is fine. As we say in Spain, ciao." Alejandro was just walking away from a shocked Tails, who wasn't in the best place mentally.

Sonic and Tails may not have realised something, as the fox was just giving a affirimative look towards the blue hedgehog.

 _*The Unbreakable Pair's confessional*_

 _These two were just outside of the library, after signalling that they wanted to do a confessional._

 _"Look, as much as you're angry because of that guy, at the end of the day, he is just a normal guy doing some good old reading. Nothing too crazy right now." Sonic was just sure of that._

 _"Are you sure? Look at the way that he played a lot of people in Total Drama: World Tour and even his girlfriend in All-Stars and tell me he's normal." Tails was just a little more indignant and mad._

 _"He is somewhat normal, first time I used that word, and plus I am sure that he's not really planning anything crazy to go down in this leg."_

 _"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. I don't know what's with the ridiculously self-satisified look, but his true personality somewhat shines through."_

 _"You're probably right, it's just that talking to people is pretty cool."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Lea and Roxas were pretty much sharing some brainwaves with a confused and stumped Murdoc and 2-D, as the two teams were attempting to make sense of the novels that they picked out.

"So, we're not going to choose something else?" 2-D really asked this, because he couldn't exactly read well.

"No, we're just trying to find a tip within these books and I'm sure as hell that I saw something in this one." Murdoc was quickly flipping through the pages of the book that would stump him.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"Of course, we're not really reading the books, we're just getting a fly-through the books." Lea was just giving a honest smile towards the two band-mates. "Because, you know, there isn't that much harm in keeping your eyes."

"Thanks for the advice, obvious twat." Murdoc just spat in Lea's face, as the red-haired guy was just struggling to not drop the book. "Come on, let's just get this done."

"We kinda smell like total arse." 2-D said, as the world-famous duo went away to probably continue doing the same thing.

"You're so welcome to actually follow it." Lea was just starting to feel the anger.

"Come on, Lea. There's probably enough books that we could find at least two tips." Roxas, weirdly enough, was trying to distance his team from the badnmates. "They'll follow it otherwise."

"Since when did you wise up, Roxas?" Lea had bit of a cheeky smile towards his best friend.

"Probably since we actually got entered to do this race." Roxas was just having a fun time dealing with it.

"Aw, yeah, you tried your hardest to learn how to read real good."

"Yeah, I can still read, though!"

The two of them got silenced by José closing Roxas' mouth with his hands and they were not really happy about it or the time that they pretty much wasted.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" Roxas' negative attitude was really shining through.

"No, I think I might have found a tip in one of these books." José was just ready to find the bookmark, which was well-hidden, but still slightly noticeable. "Just listen to that."

"Wait, it doesn't make a sound."

José just saw his own chance of getting the lead in the third leg rise by about sixty percent, as he dropped a tip into his own head and the fighting friends were gobsmacked.

"Whoa, you really found it?!" Roxas immediately got shushed by his best friend, as he was just surprised. "Man, that's awesome. There might be another team that might make it at the same time."

"Sounds very possible, anyways, I've got to go." José was just out of the place and was going to where Alejandro was. "Al, we're finally out of this library."

"Bye, you guys." Lea was just waving towards the brothers and the next team that would be out of the place.

As if by clockwork, as the feuding brothers were leaving the location, the assistants were just seeing something as if it was golden, as they held the tip.

Lea and Roxas were just leaving their mouths open and then closing them again, as they were confusing at how their prediction came true and they just made some awkward gestures.

 _*The Family Men's confessional*_

 _Cleveland and Joe were not exactly shocked at what had happened._

 _"I'm not going to lie, I kinda expected those two to come on through. Jose and Alejandro are both very smart people that can really do stuff solo and these two dogs are good assistants." Joe was just providing the commentary on the race so far._

 _"I don't know, Joe, you don't seemed to be too happy about the challenge. I think we might be able to get on the first flight." Cleveland was just keeping things laid-back about the book challenge._

 _"So, let's do it while we can!" Joe shouted, raising his voice mid-sentence._

 _"Yeah, let's do it." Cleveland was slightly shaken by the guy's voice. "...I think my ear's got a problem."_

 _"Sorry about that...this challenge isn't too bad, anyways."_

 _These two were ready to go as far as possible._

 _*Confessional cut*_

As two teams finally went out of the challenge, there was bound to be some drama that would end up changing things up slightly and they knew where the place was, but had no directions.

Don was still shown, as the camera cut mid-sentence to the same park that he was always hanging around in.

 **"As two teams finally make their way to the Chill Zone, which one of the leading team is going to get the best spot? Which is going to get first and which teams will follow them onto the first flight? Find out after the break on The Ridonculous Race! Nice coffee."**

He didn't really care that much, that the coffee comment was left, but he really cared about who would be eliminated.

* * *

 **To be continued in the fourth part where the Liverpudian conclusion to the leg hosts some more teams that have their throats cleaned up and their book-reading...worked on, as the top five are going to be joined by some more duos!**

 **Some are a little more savvy than others, but no-one was here to lose and that promise is definitely taken to a level!**

 **To be continued in Part 4, which is just going to be coming soon and it will come with some, maybe even a lot of teams finishing for the first time!**


	16. Episode 2-4: Green Hills & Fresh Finishe

**The Grand Ridonculous Race**  
 **Chapter 2: Everyone's In The Mersey!**  
 **Part 4: Green Hills and Fresh Finishes!**

 **With the first and second challenges done by the two best teams, the rest are trying to follow it up with some great performances and these two challenges were made to be near opposites, so that one team can't excel in both!**

 **However, there's also some teams that can't catch a break at all and they were not about to lose this one to anyone and these guys were really making it matter!**

 **Will they make it through before it's too late for them or will they still flounder in the second challenge?**

 **Fox, Falco, Wolf and Leon are ready to make their choice, but the challenge will decide it for them!**

 **Either way, it's time for some more Ridonculous Race!**

* * *

The show was back on without any apology to anyone that wanted it, as the two frontrunners were really ready to find their way through to the Chill Zone.

 **"Welcome back to the Ridonculous Race, where our two leading teams try to find directions to a small park, a far cry from getting to a certain park in the first season's finale!"**

Both the feuding brothers and the assistants were just panting pretty heavily for themselves, as they were up to their best work and one of them at least somewhat knew the area and the other had to guess.

"Wait, if we follow the map, then we should be home free!" Digby exclaimed, as his sister pulled out the map. "Isabelle, let's go."

"You guys can follow if we want to." Isabelle just wanted to help two brothers out.

"Absolute-" Alejandro was about to say it, but he easily got interrupted by his own brother.

"Absolutely, consider it done." José had a certain sneaky smile that might have gotten two of the dogs a odd feeling. "Lead the way."

"On second thought, maybe we shouldn't do, because you two can easily find this place." Digby was just putting his sister's hands down, as they were just going in different location. "But then again, a little help never hurt anyone."

The feuding brothers were just given the full go-ahead to follow the brown dog's directions without much of a problem and they were just taking things seriously.

 _*The Assistants' confessional*_

 _Isabelle and Digby were both a little bit confused at why they were doing the things the way they did it._

 _"Wow, we're both doing really good and surely enough, we're in with the best of the best. Those two brothers are kinda bad people, but I'm sure we'll avoid them." Digby was happy about his easily envied position._

 _"Okay, brother, I'm sure that I can write something up to make sure that those guys don't be mean to us." Isabelle was ready to hard at work._

 _"Do you have to?" Digby curiously asked._

 _"I really like making plans for many things!" Isabelle innocently replied with shock._

 _*The Feuding Brothers' confessional*_

 _Alejandro and Jose were just genuinely determined to bring some heat to the race...along with each other._

 _"Brother, we do need to work together. After all-" Alejandro was just telling the obvious._

 _"Yes, I do need to work with your incompetent butt and anyways, you can stand to learn a few things from me." Jose arrogantly said, ready to help a brother out._

 _"I would at least like to learn something, as the way we're fighting right now isn't going to make us win the competition." Alejandro stated with a cool smile._

 _"It could, you just need to follow in my great footsteps! Have you seen what I've done and what I've achieved!" Jose somewhat thoughtlessly said it. "Fighting for the race is what I meant."_

 _"Yes, I've heard."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Both of the leading teams were actually getting close to making it to the end of this leg, as no-one really expected one team and the other had all of the expectations of being pros at...a lot of things.

Either way, they were just going further into Birkenhead without that much of a problem, as they were actually now in the park, though entering in at a different points.

"Let's go, brother!" Isabelle wasn't too scared of the brothers.

The brothers were definitely quite a bit faster than the two of them, as they were heading to the Chill Zone, which was right near the obelisk that stood out in the park.

 **"Oh, here they come! The two leading teams into the Chill Zone!"**

Alejandro and Jose were just giving it all they got, as they were both willing to just take on the rest of the competition for the obelisk Chill Zone, which wasn't that big.

Isabelle and Digby weren't not _that_ far behind, but they weren't that good compared to the feuding brothers, who were just wiping the sweat off calmly.

 **"Alejandro and Jose, you're in the lead! Isabelle and Digby, you're in second place!"** Don announced, as the two teams were kinda close to each other and they finished one after another.

"At least, we're in second! That's still really good." Isabelle was just genuinely happy to be in the positions, as they both did a small celebration, doing some dance moves.

"And we're in first, which is just a little bit better." Jose wasn't exactly a discreet guy, as his brother was just giving a confused look.

"To be honest, still being in second is actually really good." Isabelle said, as she was just replying to the blue-shirted young adult.

"And it's still so early in the game, so anything can happen!" Digby exclaimed, as the brown dog was just done taking breaths.

"I don't think you're really wrong, but you're probably not going to come out on top." Jose was still ready to take everyone on with his prediction.

"I know, we just got really lucky." Digby just shrugged it off, as his sister had a suspicious look towards him. "Anyways, I've got to...check stuff."

Isabelle and Digby weirdly walked away from the two suspicious brothers, as one of them was sure that the other killed their chances in a very weird and apparent way.

Alejandro and Jose were both confindently walking away like they had achieved something major, which wasn't too far off from what they were actually doing at the moment being that they won the first leg in the race, keeping themselves calm and confident.

* * *

 **"There's no way that first and second place can be stolen, but the race for not being in the bottom two is far from over!"** Don announced, as the teams that were still stuck on the first challenge...were really feeling the fatigue. **"Not for a good long time!"**

The fatigue of being stuck on a challenge that would go either directly against their skillset or just mess with them because of their lackluster singing skills.

With all of that being said, there was no way that some teams were going to get out of this challenge quickly and despite Wolf formerly being one of them, his team was finally out with an decent performance.

"I'm about to lose it from Wolf actually winning." Falco said, having a lot of sarcasm that actually made the mercenary notice.

"You would stand to at least try to follow my example." Wolf was just giving a look towards Fox that was just plain old smug.

"Cool, but we'll do it our own way, thanks." Fox just replied back without a moment's notice, as Falco was just giving him an awkward look. "Seriously, we don't need help."

"Our leader knows how to pass this challenge despite his difficulities, so naturally, you would-" Leon wanted to help his leader out, as Wolf was just giving a unamused look.

"Please, you two just lucked out." Falco stated in a very serious way, as he just crossed his own arms out and Fox backed him up instantly.

The space pilots were just crossing their own arms, as they were just ready to try their best again, as the flying mercenaries left the club, slamming down an empty cup on the bar's counter for good measure.

"Man, get owned, Wolf!" Pit shouted, as the angel was just getting right into the middle of a situation that he wasn't involved in.

"If we don't follow that up, we could get owned by this challenge and it's not going to be easy." Fox pretty much said it, feeling confident in his own skills to win.

"Yeah, because I'm not much of a reader." Pit was just trying to listen to some questionable singing. "I know how to get good, though-"

"We don't need to give advice, especially since we have the same problem!" Dark Pit emphasised, as the two space pilots were definitely agreeing with the angels with a nod. "Though singing better helps."

These two teams along with a lot of the duos that were still stuck in the first challenge, were definitely seeing a trend of teams coming out of the challenge with decent results.

Benimaru and Max were definitely doing that good, even if they both kinda messed up each other's performance with some...things.

"Love you, judge!" Benimaru just winked towards the girl judge, who just sighed deeply at his exit. "...Wait, Max's still doing things."

"~Can you believe me? For it is my own truth that I'm doing these things." Max was actually kinda stopped by the judges, as there was definitely a few thumbs up. "Thanks for the opportunity, my guys!"

"That's my boy, doing some things out there!" Goofy may or may not be mocking his own son, but he really cared about him. "Like just doing the splits!"

"I know, dad." Max suddenly slinked away from the singing place, as he didn't want to be reminded of that. "Anyways-"

With two more teams out of the locations and some more duos ready to do just with their pretty decent skillsets coming from their homes and other locations.

"Wow, it's Chris McLean, my least favourite hosts." Katie said, as the skinny girl was just not feeling any love of the older conventionally attractive host.

"Hey, Katie, how does losing feel? Seriously, you were weak!" Chris was just roasting a contestant for no apparent reason, as Sadie just stood in front of him. "Anyways, I'm here, being talented."

"...What's with you, Chris? You don't need to go off like this when you're close to losing the race!" Chef tried to make his host friend basically snap back into reality.

"Yeah, but what if I have to do!" Chris was just not in the greatest mood.

 _*The TV Hosts' confessional*_

 _Chris and Chef were both feeling some odd struggle to deal with each other._

 _"Are you just joking, because we're trying to do this for charity and you're acting like some kind of fool!" Chef just wanted to be serious._

 _"Listen, Chef, I've got to be real with you. We're not the best team, but we've got some crazy advantages!" Chris had a bit of a mean smirk. "Crazy_ _ **good**_ _advantages!"_

 _"I don't get what you mean, Chris." Chef said, bemused._

 _"Trust me. I've got my own ways." Chris' own smirk actually changed to be a little more sinsister._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The library was home to a slowly climbing number of teams that were definitely on their way to make it through and some of them were nearly able to do that with the skills that they harboured.

Austin and Ally were one such duo, as despite the latter being able to read quite easily, they were not choosing the right books to do it in.

"It's just a weird guessing game. It'll be fine." Ally just swept it under the rug like it was no big deal. "Either way, we should be able to find the books quickly."

"Right!" Austin almost exclaimed, before realising that he was on a library. "Right, Ally. Let's just get a big book and make it work."

"Wait, a really big book? That would just be more pages to search and if it is not in there, at least fifteen minutes or more could be wasted." Ally was just not too excited to do some kind of weird speed read.

"Don't worry, we've got that kind of time." Austin just had a bit of a cheeky smile towards his girlfriend, as Ally shared the same kind of smile.

As for others, they were just sharing some groans of disappointment from not getting any tips from the books that they were reading and the amount of teams that joined the book battle wasn't still that high.

"What the hell is this book? It's like some kind of nature bullshit book." Murdoc just quickly swept through the health book like nothing was important.

"I dunno. Can't read good." 2-D wasn't believing the book that he was reading and the blue-haired bandmate was ready to make good on actually reading the thing. "Seriously, we're literally world-famous and no one cares."

"That's pretty fucking good." Murdoc was quickly scuffling through some more pages of another health book like he didn't want to be here.

"You can't just throw some random book on the table...you rockstar." Joe didn't really give a damn about being with a world-famous bad, being a disabled police officer. "She's just a librarian."

"What are you just going to shout random stuff?"

"No, just telling you to at least put those books back."

"Listen, I really don't want to fight you...mostly because I kinda can't and I can't force you to do anything, so...you do you." Joe was just mostly holding back his own anger, as Mario was just making sure that everyone saw his victory. "Congrats, dude!"

"Yeah, Mario, go and screw yourself." Murdoc said quietly enough to Mario, who just barely heard it and was confused. "Joe, just shut your mouth."

"Okay, thanks for the advice. Our team will personally attempt to clean it up myself." Joe Swanson was just ready to not go back on his own word, as Cleveland just came up.

"Cool, meet you later when you lose."

With all that being said, some teams were definitely on their way to getting the tip or missed the page with the tip in said book and Lea and Tails were part of those teams.

"Man, this is just going to be good. I like this book and it's probably has a tip in there." Lea was just getting a good read of the book that he was speed-reading. "Either way-"

"I kinda gave that book because I'm sure that it has a tip in it!" Tails just added, as the fox was just plain ready to help himself. "Speaking of tips..."

"Yeah, right, this is just looking pretty good and you know, I've got-" Lea just managed to find a tip right before he finished his own sentence. "-the tip."

"That was probably changed mid-sentence, so you're not really impressing anyone." Tails was just letting his words not mess him up, as he managed to grab his own tip. "Can you tell Sonic for me?"

"...Come on, just do it yourself, you're fast enough to out-speed me." Lea wasn't too happy about potentially doing that, being more bothered.

"You're definitely right." Tails just said, just going to Sonic for the results without any hesitation and the fox just flew through like it was no big deal. "Sonic!"

"Heh, we did it, but we're not going to be beating them." Roxas had a bit of an overconfident smirk on his face, despite predicting a loss. "At least we're in a great position."

"Yep...wonder if Robbie's going to get a tip." Lea just asked Roxas, who was just walking out of the location with him.

"Heh, imagine that happening." Roxas just made a bit of a smirk, as his blonde hair was just waving in the wind. "Thanks, librarian...lady."

The librarian was just waving towards the slower twosome and the faster twosome were just right behind them and speeding things up much faster...because both teams were actually blown a little away further by said speed.

Andre and Robbie were actually struggling to find some good books, as they were just hanging out with another team.

"Dude, you're going to lose this one!" Rigby proclaimed, as the raccoon was also struggling. "Or lose harder than me?"

"To be honest, that's very likely and I won't disagree with you." Robbie just kept on searching and this time, he was spinning through many pages to help. "But, I'll always try hard!"

"Why would you say that? It's kinda obvious!" Rigby was too angry to really bother.

 _*The Art Students' confessional*_

 _Andre was just giving Robbie an weirded-out look._

 _"Man, why do you say stuff like that? I mean, it's kinda honest, but we're in a race with some insane people." Andre was just more thrown off than anything. "Yeah, there's some crazy guys."_

 _"Come on, you should really know that those guys are a minority for the most part." Robbie just crossed his arms with a smile. "Besides, most of them will be dominating the competition, but not the actual race."_

 _"...Yeah, I got it. I think." Andre was a still a little bit bemused._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Being at Birkenhead Park that the host was just simply chilling out at wasn't much of a problem, as there was still certain teams that were able to make it through pretty easily.

This also included Mario and Luigi, who just ran up to the host quite easily and were definitely hearing the sounds of some really fast running.

 **"Mario and Luigi, you two have earned third place!"**

"Yeah, we did it together!" Mario exclaimed, as Luigi was just making things simple with a simple dab. "We're dabbing together!"

Mario also dabbed innocently, while Don was just watching with a pained expression of the oddly simple dance.

 **"Sonic and Tails, you two are in fourth place!"**

They both just did a bit of a run up to what could be the most dynamic high-five in the game, as Mario and Luigi were actually surprised at how fast these two were.

 **"Roxas and Lea, despite the fact that you left earlier, you're in fifth place!"**

Lea just realised that his best friend actually predicted the future and he was really shocked at all that it worked.

"I'm not going to ask how that worked." Roxas was just plain shocked, despite the fact that the facts stacked up for him. "I guess I won."

"But we didn't, so it probably means not that much." Lea was really prepared to make sure that nothing mattered in this stage of the race, as it was the second leg so far. "Yeah, it really counts."

Despite five teams finishing and at least ten more on the second (much easier to pass on a technical level) challenge, this leg wasn't getting any easier to do and even then...it was still a singing challenge.

Where some of the best teams were struggling to make a good impression, including the _winning_ team and pretty much most of the top ten and this time, Yamcha, despite having problems up the butt, would do something good.

Yamcha was just back on stage, ready for the jeers of Katsuki, Dark Pit, Demoman and whoever clearly didn't want to be on stage.

"Fourth try's the charm!" Yamcha shouted on the microphone, not helping his own reputation.

"Learn word stuff next time!" Kofi threw out a remark to end Yamcha and Big E was just fistbumping him.

"Next time, I'll be in the next challenge!" Yamcha replied instantly with a honest grimace, too tired of losing to the saeme exact challenge.

This guy was just back to doing some good old fired-up singing, as the long-haired martial artist was plain ready to make sure that his voice was smooth enough to get a tip.

This time, though, he managed to at least hit the notes and his voice was smooth and he tried to make sure that he sang pretty dang well for a guy who couldn't sing.

"~It's the eye of tiger~!" Yamcha might have been inspired by the song, as he got fired up. "Thanks people who had faith in me!"

Krillin shouted as he was the one guy that had faith in the guy and so did the judges, as he got a tip from the judges.

"Thanks!" Yamcha was just plain happy to have the tip, as Katsuki, Dark Pit and Demoman were just plain confused at how he managed to get the tip.

The martial artist backflipped off stage onto the space where no-one was actually hanging out and Krillin was just there...to be there and these two were out of here, but not without some last words.

"Let's go, Yamcha! You did something pretty good!" Krillin cheered his best friend on, as they were moving onto the next challenge.

"Come on, I bet I can do better than that!" Katsuki proclaimed, not really being in the mood to not scream as loud as he can.

"Of course, we've got to hit a good sweetspot!" Pit just added for good measure, as the obvious advice was just hitting everyone at once. "Let's sing hard."

"I can't believe you're such an idiot." Katsuki also added, having an very angry face that Pit just made a raspberry at.

 **"As Yamcha sails through the singing challenge, apparently most people have found their groove!"**

Katsuki's metal-style act made it through, ready to air out his own frustrations through a different song that was still heroic and he just made it work for him, getting him a tip.

Demoman, although being drunk to sabotage his own performance, basically sung a Scottish shanty like he really cared about singing, probably because he didn't like losing and he didn't lose.

Ryo was all too happy to make sure that his performance was the best that it could be, as he attempted to use his deep voice to make things work and danced around like he was about to fight.

Even with potentially being at the back as an option, Kofi alone and his own trumpet playing, raw charisma and self-made song propelled him ino getting a tip and the same went for Joe Higashi, sans the trumpet and self-made song.

Gordeau's attempt to serenade was given a tip, though it wasn't the greatest performance with some missed notes and...slow dance moves.

 _*The Boisterous Fighters' confessional*_

 _Terry Bogard and Joe Higashi were both genuinely ready to provide some explainations of their own, as they were part of the teams that were coming out of the challenge._

 _"Hold on, everyone's just going through like there's some door getting wider!" Terry Bogard shouted, as the blonde guy with a hat though some words out. "No really, those gusy didn't get through before!"_

 _"Listen, if you're talking about me, I can sing that well!" Joe Higashi proclaimed, as the Muay Thai was just standing up like no-one else would._

 _"Yeah, sure. You're great at Muay Thai, but you're not the greatest singer ever." Terry proclaimed, being a smug truth teller._

 _"Either way, I've got some good own singing!" Joe Higashi just sat down on the chair, as his best friend weas confused. "And I also run good!"_

 _"At least that's true."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Even with just under twenty teams being ready to make their own move and some of them including people who can't read for their life, the library would also be a leaderboard breaker and even then, there was just going to be some random all-stars getting a tip.

Austin, Ally, Andre and Robbie were both prepared to make sure that their books were pretty awesome to read and the rest of the teams were definitely making their reads count.

"Let's go, readers, look who's joined the party." Goofy announced his entrance pretty loudly, as Max was just staying back. "Come on, Maxie, reading's fun."

"Yeah, but we're still getting into a library." Max wasn't too excited about this challenge of tedium and his father's entrance.

"Yeah, that's the spirit." Goofy almost whispered, as the fun-loving dad was prepared for the challenge. "We're here now."

"Man, this is not going to be a fun challenge to be in, though." Benimaru added in the obvious, as the blonde model was not too happy with the challenge.

"Yeah, right?!" Shingo accidentally shouted, as the brown-haired fanboy was just a little displeased with the choice of challenge.

"Shhh!" The librarian loudly shuhed Shingo, as he entered the challenge with some serious determination and she did want some quiet time. "I get paid."

"Nice." Shingo said quietly, not expecting much of an high-five from the librarian.

That being said, the competition was even hotter, as there was certain books that were easily combed through and had no tip in it and because of that, some of them were stacked up on the table.

These two were just ready to make good with each other, as Shingo and Max teamed up to achieve some things and Benimaru and Goofy were...being themselves as usual.

"Yo, these books are just really numerous." Max just seeing the many shelves of books. "Looks like we're going to have to study."

"Study what? If it's Kusanagi stuff, I will-" Shingo was just fired up and quiet as heck.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. How did people get through?"

While that was happening, Robbie and Ally managed to find two tips in one book, in front of the duo that just got started with reading some books and so, Shingo just saw an example in action.

"Wow, finally, it look forever and there is somehow two tips in this book. We literally got lucky." Ally just observed, as Robbie was just too happy to have one of the tip.

"I legit feel bad for the others, because they won't be able get these tips." Robbie felt some pity for the rest of the contestants.

"I don't think that's a good sentiment to have." Ally's smile changed to frown suddenly, as she could see that there was two more people behind Robbie.

"What does. People sometimes get lucky." Robbie basically didn't turn around at all and had to deal with Shingo giving a look at him. "Hey, guy."

"What's up, dick!" Shingo shouted. "Don't take pity on me!"

Robbie and Ally just went back to their own teams, being that they managed to get their tips ready to show their partners.

"Whoa, what was that all about?!" Max was just more shocked than ever, in addition to being quiet.

"I'm very tired of everyone acting like I don't do that good."

"Yeah, I get it, just don't do that in here please."

While the two younger guys were off on a book reading and two teams were actually running through Birkenhead to the Chill Zone, Mordecai and Rigby were trying to make the best of their own chances.

"Dude, this isn't even fun. It's just ruffling through books and nothing else." Rigby complained, as he threw a book at Joe, who was just putting it. "Mordecai, you've got something?"

"It's definitely something, dude." Mordecai was just finding some random stuff, as he pulled out. "Looks like a book paper."

"Dude, it's the tip." Rigby did notice the oddly blue "bookmark" had some similar markings. "Look at it."

"Man, it's brown...ish." Mordecai just swiped some dust off. "Could be fake, dude, just..."

"Told you, now let's just go." Rigby was just not going off with his best friend, who got up from doing his business and these two were also off.

However on another side of Birkenhead, there was two teams that were celebrating their victory and Don just announced their own victory.

 **"Robbie and Andre, you've got sixth place! Austin and Ally, you've got seventh!"**

Robbie and Andre were just hugging each other all excitedly and then they just split each other up instantly, as they realised what they'd done.

Austin was just prepared to make sure that Ally's hair was ruffled softly, as he did that and Ally really felt it.

"Come on, Austin, stop." Ally was just struggling not to chuckle, as Austin just stopped. "We've gotta keep it up."

"Yeah, that's how I roll, though!" Austin just relieved to just be doing the racing in his own style.

Another team was just on their way to the Chill Zone and Joe and Cleveland were definitely in with the chance to be making it in with a good position in the library.

"I can't take this for that much longer, though." Joe Swanson whispered, as he couldn't really properly look for the books. "Can't reach, because I've gotta-"

"You want some help?" Cleveland asked, as seeing his bar friend attempt to reach for a low book on the shelf. "Yeah, you're not okay."

Joe S. might have had the chance to make sure his book was just a good one...and then he was a tip sticking out and took it.

"Cleveland, I can climb myself into my chair." Joe declared, using the full strength of his own hands and tired of not winning.

"Oh no-" Cleveland just shutted himself up, once he saw that his best friend were more than prepared to get himself back on with the tip in hand. "You know, it's actually amazing that are here."

"Back on the wheelchair now. You're going to regret dealing with us." Joe said to no-one in particular, ready to break some more barriers.

"Who you're talking to?" Cleveland asked, as the black father was just following his fast partner to the Chill Zone.

 **"Groundskeeper guys, you're in 8th and family men, you did well in 9th!"**

With those two teams dealing with nothing else but the future, along with the arts students and the singer-songwriters, there was bound to be some surprises considering that some teams were really able to make a comeback out of nowhere.

It was kind of fitting that there was another leader-board shaking challenge in this generally tumultous leg.

Also, there was another team that couldn't be bothered to read some books and they managed to get their tip pretty damn good.

"I can't make sense of this stuff...but at least, we're out." 2-D was indeed out, as he was just ready to get out there.

They've got their tip and they're on their way to the Chill Zone, as the band mates were travelling in an very not familiar location that didn't befuddle them too much.

 **"Murdoc and 2-D, I don't know how you guys got 10th!"**

"The same way we always do: Barely." 2-D was definitely aware of the flukes that his team managed to get for the moment.

"Yeah, it's fucking ludcrious how easy this is." Murdoc played it off cool, as the host had a knowing smirk on his face.

 _*The Family Men's confessional*_

 _Joe and Cleveland were not even remotely surprise at how weird the best of the best teams were._

 _"If there's anything to show, it is that there's definitely some questions to be asked like how did criminals get onto this show and_ _ **why**_ _is there so many crazy people?" The handicapped police officer asked some important questions._

 _"You've just gotta go with it. It's crazy in here." Cleveland answered with the simple answer, as the black guy didn't care that much. "No really, it's probably the craziest thing we've ever been on."_

 _"You sure?"_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

 **"As teams are starting to finish the first challenge more quickly and the second challenge is now wide open, anyone can be good enough to just beat the leg and be with the best!"**

Wide open was right, as there was still going to be a whole lot of work done during this part of the challenge, as even though the teams were really on their way to not doing much.

Not doing much wasn't exactly the name of the second challenge, but compared to this still-rough first challenge...things were much more complex and the _winning_ team was still hanging out at the venue.

"Are you just kinda joking?" Dark Pit asked, as several teams were just getting through. "It somehow got easier on everyone."

"Yeah and that's good, because I'm not much of a singer." Wallace pretty much was sure that his chances were not looking good.

"And so is my partner, Pit. At least he can save the world." Dark Pit added for no particular reason, just rubbing some salt in wounds.

"Oh, that's good."

While some awkward chat was just going, Pit was actually back on stage and prepared to follow in the footsteps of two confident stepbrothers, who were out and he sang...about video games.

"~Oh, I'm going to hit you like a blue shell, just as explosive and dropping hell on you!" Pit sang...in a very normal way, as the brown-haired angel was just dropping references. "~Yeah, your drift is ridiculous and my skills ficitious!"

"What he is even saying at this point, though?" Dark Pit asked, as the black angel wasn't in the best mood.

"Playing video games, obviously!" Leshaniqua replied, having her frizzy hair just block a view.

"Once again, his words are lame, though."

"At least he's outta this challenge." Leshaniqua made a remark that made the dark angel just fly off the seat. "Yo, he is flying!"

These two were definitely talking business, as the angels were next to do the second challenge without that much of a problem, along with the stepbrothers.

"I don't know what's going on with these people, because they can't actually sing that good and I'm about to prove 'em wrong!" Leshawna shouted to her own best friend.

"Yeah, you go, girl. Just don't regret it!" Leshaniqua shouted with the same amount of confidence that made her cousin step up.

"Don't worry about it." Leshawna wasn't scared of any kind of rejection, being ready to make it count again.

However in the library challenge, things were going weirdly fast for pretty much every team that didn't want to actually read...or be stuck in the library and Gordeau was just ready to be one of them.

"You're just joking. These books don't even have anything important in-" Gordeau might have not been the best guy, with his relatively massive cowlick and all.

"Ice Bear likes this book." Ice Bear pretty much snatched the same book off the shelf like it was nothing, as it was about bears.

"Dude, it's about bears and nothing too interesting about it." Gordeau stated, as the bartender couldn't care less. "...Never mind, you're definitely the target audience."

"Ice Bear got a tip." The white bear was just ready to call his partner over, as he got a tip.

"And way too lucky." Gordeau stated, as his friend was just ready and willing to read any kind of book. "Chaos, you've got something to update me on, because-"

"I've also got a tip." Chaos answered, having the kind of white hair that made his mad. "With the kind of books that would be in this location, it tis more than likely that tips would be here. Figures, that it would make sense."

"...You just gave some info to our competition! I mean, we did it, but that's terrible." Gordeau wasn't ready to just let the competition slip on through.

"We found the instant win section. Get ready to be in 12th place!" Joe Higashi just told Gordeau, who wasn't really bothered with the Muay Thai guy. "Take that!"

"Your arrogance is going to kill you." Chaos stated, as the two somewhat relaxed fighters were just getting out of there.

"Man, what's with your attitude?" Joe Higashi was just tired of the crazy people that were on this show.

 _*Terry Bogard's confessional*_

 _Terry was just taken aback by Chaos' cold demeanour, but not aback enough to be ridiculously concerned._

 _"Man, it's going to be one heck of a ride with that unexcited guy. If there's anyone that life taught me, everyone's got their ridculous quirks for anything, fights included!"_

 _*Confessional cut*_

With that being said, there was still three teams arriving at very seperate teams to no rest in an still weirdly sunny day and they were just coming in one by one.

The first team was just not surprised at their relatively great position.

 **"Gordeau and...Chaos? Chill Fighters, you're in 11th!"**

The bears ended up in twelveth place, as these bears were just in the greatest mood.

 **"Panda and Ice Bear, you're in 12th!"**

The boisterous fighters were just keeping each other bumping back-to-back Joe with one cheesy smile and Terry sporting a serious grin.

 **"Joe Higashi and Terry, you're in 13th!"**

Both the monkeys and the sprinting stepbrothers were just both reading the same book for no apparent reason...or rather just flipping through it like easily.

"This is just looking to be one great time. You wouldn't understand right now." Diddy Kong said in the most monotone voice ever, making the sarcasm obvious. "What, you're not fine?"

"No, I'm not fine after you dropped that sarcasm bomb!" Lorenzo complained, actually doing all of the work that the monkeys weren't doing. "Anyways, aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

"I mean, I don't care. There's going to be two tips in this comic." Donkey Kong shrugged like he didn't care and with a serious look to boot. "Don't ask me how I know."

"Thanks for the denial, dumb guy." Lorenzo pretty much flapped the two tips of the comic volume. "Wha-"

"Told you, I don't even know how I got it." Donkey Kong had a bit of a smile that made the stepbrothers regret what they were doing at the moment.

Both teams may have left at the same exact time, but one of them was way ahead of the other and it was probably more obvious than ever.

"Yeah, we did it!" Lorenzo shouted, as they were finding the missing link. "Took us 3 books to get it."

"Try doing 300...and just flipping through them!" Diddy Kong complained pretty angrily and quietly. "And you can't even shout."

"Now that would be some kind of torture." Chet agreed with the monkey quite happily, as he just took the tip from Lorenzo's own head.

"Well, yeah. We've been through it and now we're out of it!" Donkey Kong didn't want to ruin the moment for anyone in particular.

 **"Chet and Lorenzo, you're now in 14th!"**

The monkeys were just definitely not ahead of them, as they ran slowly and made the host just be shocked.

 **"Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, you're in 15th! Still good, but not amazing!"** Don almost squealed, being scared of some cool apes with friendly faces. **"But they're not the only ones racing on this race! There's still 61 more teams that are either on their way to the Chill Zone and rivalries that couldn't be more stoked than ever and also, teams that aren't ready to be underestimated..."**

While the host was just preparing for a transition break, he posed like he was about to make some good poses.

 **"...after the break!"**

* * *

 **To be continued in the fifth part, where more teams get lost on their way to an suburb of Birkenhead, as crossing the Mersey again is a little bit questionable for now!**

 **Also, will Fox, Falco, Wolf and Leon pass both challenges to get onto the second flight?**

 **Will Pit and Dark Pit rise up in the ranks, considering that one of them doesn't read?**

 **Will the Total Drama teams step up, potentially including the TV Hosts and at least all finish in the second flight?**

 **Considering that a chump change amount of teams has finished right now, all that could be done or not done in the next part...which is coming either later this month...or next month!**

 **Either way, here's the leaderboard for this episode right now:**

 **1st: Alejandro & Jose AKA The Feuding Brothers (Total Drama)**  
 **2nd: Isabelle & Digby AKA The Assisting Dogs (Animal Crossing)**  
 **3rd: Mario & Luigi AKA The Plumbers (Super Mario)**  
 **4th: Sonic & Tails AKA The Unbreakable Pair (Sonic)**  
 **5th: Roxas & Lea AKA The Fighting Friends (Kingdom Hearts)**  
 **6th: Andre & Robbie AKA The Arts Students (Victorious)**  
 **7th: Austin & Ally AKA The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**  
 **8th: Mordecai & Rigby AKA The Groundskeepers (Regular Show)**  
 **9th: Cleveland & Joe Swanson AKA The Family Men (Family Guy)**  
 **10th: Murdoc & 2-D AKA The Band Mates (Gorillaz, the band)**

 **11th: Gordeau & Chaos AKA The Cool Fighters (Under Night In-Birth)**  
 **12th: Panda & Ice Bear AKA The Bears (We Bare Bears)**  
 **13th: Terry Bogard & Joe Higashi AKA The Boisterous Fighters (Fatal Fury)**  
 **14th: Chet & Lorenzo AKA The Stepbrothers (Ridonculous Race)**  
 **15th: Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong AKA The Monkeys (Donkey Kong)**

 **The rest of the teams that have finished this leg are going to be revealed in Parts 5 and 6 (and maybe a potential seventh part), meaning that the end of the episode is getting closer and closer!**


	17. Episode 2-5: Still Chill In Birkenhead!

**The Grand Ridonculous Race**  
 **Chapter 2: Everyone's In The Mersey!**  
 **Part 5: Still Chill In Birkenhead!**

 **Yep, it's another part where there's no elimination and the drama keeps this part going and this time there's some reasons for that to happen!**

 **Actually, it's more of an continuation, but because of the last flights' unique teams hanging out in the same general challenges things are going to get tense!**

 **Once again, I don't own any of these characters and they are under the full ownership of their original copyright holders...like Disney, Time Warner, Sega, Nintendo, SNK, Capcom and many other companies!**

* * *

The camera was actually back on for the show, which wasn't that much of a problem, as there was just going to whole lot of them anyways.

 **"Welcome back to the Ridonculous Race, where angels are being outbeaten by pop stars and that sentence is a true statement!"**

While that was happening, the pop stars were definitely able to sing their way through the amazing challenge that made sure that bad singers stood back.

Fox, Falco, Wolf and Leon were all groaning at the facts and it didn't help that Ryuji was just enduring the same situation with them on the same table, ready to bring some facts.

"Man, this is actually a hard challenge to watch." Ryuji stated, as the sun was actually starting to go down slightly.

"At least we've got something to sweeten the deal." Falco was just seeing that the blonde delinquent was just getting tired of the charades.

"Dude, you're not helping. Damn, this is cringy." Ryuji complained quietly, as a certain team was about to step themselves up.

"You're right, but we're not going to be here for long." Falco said, as the blue bird was just ready to easily out-do the contrasting students...with his best friend. "You might also not be here for long, though."

"Yeah, Yusuke's got this in the bag!" Ryuji boasted, as his best friend was walking on the stage for the third time.

Yusuke wasn't really in the mood to make things hard, being more of an painter, but he did what he did.

He sung with all of his heart, as his voice was actually pretty decent for the song, which was just all about the art that people loved...and it clearly wasn't his own one.

Nevertheless, because of him trying his hardest and moving on stage like he was making sound art, he managed to get through.

"Thank you for letting my show my love of the arts in a unique form." Yusuke told the judges, who were just at least shedding a tear. "I really appericiate the criticism."

"And we're out." Ryuji just got himself up like he really cared. "Hope your friend gets it next time!"

While the contrasting students may have gotten a tip, there was also a few others that were able to get on through.

Nana wasn't really the best at singing, but she did what she could to make her team get through for the third attempt, rather coincidentally and her thirty second blurb was just filled with loving some mountains.

"Let's go, Popo! Let's go to the hill!" Nana shouted, as the pink parka-wearing woman was just running with her husband.

Ralf may have strained his voice by now...or at the very least, made it need a rest for a while, but the third attempt was clearly the best with some passionate yells and great singing, relatively, go along with it.

"Thanks, millenial guys!" Ralf shouted, not ready to stop shouting.

"Colonel, you did your best." Clark told him loudly. "Just relax your voice for a while!"

Radicles, despite not being that great of a singer, flexed his own muscles and showed himself off without taking his clothes to cover up for his decent singing and it still got him a tip.

"Hahaha, you got to see me in action once again!" Radicle boasted with a smug smile, as the green alien for the judges that were pretty attracted to him. "Okay, we're out!"

"Geez, it does look like it's not your lucky day." Enid told Falco and Leon, who were just angrily glaring at each other at this point. "...I'll just let you get right into it."

"Hey, Enid of the ninja race, I would make a..." Leon wanted to drop an answer, but the purple-haired hero was gone. "...Who would just reject an offer from the great Leon?"

"...Besides everybody? Big-head guys don't exactly make a great team member." Falco said with a honest look.

"Are you talking about head size or brain size?"

"Neither and your ego is ridiculous."

 _*The Space Pilots' confessional*_

 _Fox and Falco were just a little taken aback by the fact that teams were actually coming out of the challenge pretty quickly._

 _"If anyone would've told me that two ice climbers would've beat me in this kind of challenge two days ago, that person would just get a rebuttal." Fox was just still stunned, still unwilling to fight. "With not a lot of words spoken."_

 _"No kidding, but that's what great about this competition. Some random team from nowhere can just steal first place from legit athletes...And we're ready to steal first place!" Falco proclaimed._

 _"...It would've been possible now, but we're still in this challenge."_

 _*The Flying Mercenaries' confessional*_

 _Wolf and Leon were not too happy about the results._

 _"Are you joking? Two no-name teams and some guy who was just showing his own muscles just gets ahead of me...god, this wasn't the best idea, but Fox is definitely going to regret singing, though." Wolf huffed pretty angrily.._

 _"Yes, that fox boy is well prepared for your battle, but you do have hidden talents from the time that you took a break. Leader, once we get past this, I'm sure that your reputation will heal." Leon wasn't really trying to not act sad._

 _"I'd say that there's a 50-50 chance." Wolf had a certain smirk. "But we're going out all regardless."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

 **"As the singing challenge gets a lot easier to deal with, mostly because everyone's coming out faster, the most luck-based challenge that involves books is just giving them some...other problems!"**

Don was actually right on that front, as the brown-haired host with some serious attitude was just watching teams struggle to find some good books to read or find tips in.

It didn't exactly help that Birkenhead Central Library was massive and befitting of its name and some of the teams didn't put their books back onto the shelf.

"Aw, man, you've got to be kidding me! A book challenge that's just plain old luck?" Ryuji complained relatively quietly compared to his normal voice. "Damn, this is crazy."

"Not if you take some time to appreciate any of the books and give at least some pages the best read." Yusuke was more of a mindful young man, taking the time to give some perspective.

"No way, especially with a chance to travel for nearly free on the line." Ryuji just kept on flying through some pages.

"Rushing through art is going to make it harder to appreciate, even books like these." Yusuke actually held up the book that he was reading.

"Dude, that's a graphic novel, which isn't that artsy and whatever."

While Ryuji had a bit of a moment with said graphical novel and Yusuke was well prepared to be reading, the other challengers were not easing up on the competition at all.

Such as the next team reading some more books like they were about make good with each other, as the mercenaries were down to just keep things simple and solid.

"Wow, it's not really the worst thing ever, though it's not too great of a challenge either." Clark wasn't surprised at the comments. "Why would reading books even elicit this kind of reaction most of the time, anyways?"

"Maybe it's because that forcing people to speed-read books is a bit of a problematic element. Still a stupid reason." Ralf just was passing through the pages, ready to find some things.

"Colonel...I somewhat agree with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, though."

While the soldiers were having an okay time, the bodega heroes were not, as Rad's green-ness didn't help the fact that he couldn't read that well.

"Urgh, man, it's just too lame for a challenge and it's a library!" Rad complained pretty loudly to two people who couldn't really care that much about his problems. "You get what I mean, right?"

"Reading book is realising that we live in a society and also, learning some good stuff." Ralf just stated to the green alien, who was just not caring.

"Yeah, but we've gotta go fast and plus this challenge ain't even about that, anyways." Enid was just trying to speed read with some extra effort put in.

"Doesn't mean that liking books makes this challenge better, it just gives you a different perspective." Clark added with a honest look at Enid. "Trust me, it's going to be tedious regardless."

"Cool...anyways, you want my book?" Enid just threw a book to Clark, who caught it easily. "It's going to be hard to pass, though."

"To be fair, it's a chunky book, so-" Clark was trying to make good with the two bodega heroes.

"Either way, we're ready to bring some help!" Radicles boasted.

"No problem, kids."

 _*The Ice Climbers' library confessional*_

 _These two ice climbers in parkas were actually just confused at what this challenge genuinely about._

 _"Yep, this is a weird challenge. It's like books and a billion of them and we have to find tips in those books and there's barely any tips in that many books." Popo explained, having a straight head._

 _"It's weird and not fun, the worst kind of challenge. It's like climbing paper...which is that, but...more mountain-y." Nana also explained nervously.._

 _*Confessional cut*_

With some other teams ready to make their move, there was also a few duos that were more than prepared to make do with what they've got.

And what they've got is a great chance to be in the running with the best, as a certain notable team got lucky.

"Alright, Yusuke, look what we've got." Ryuji was more than prepared. "Hey, look at that."

"Yes, I'm looking at it." Yusuke was just giving an analytic look towards the book...and then the tip interrupted him. "I'm actually trying to analyse the book."

"Come on, Yusuke, I'm sure that said book is probably there back there. Let's just get the heck out of here!" Ryuji held the tip up high, as Max was just regretting his decision.

"Hey, man, is it fine if I can check your books?" Max asked.

"Eh, sure. We're ahead of you anyways."

There was another team more than prepared, as they did noticed that those guys were actually way ahead of them for the most part...thanks to some impressive speed.

"Those guys are not really expecting some of the fastest moves ever!" Max proclaimed, as he was just flying through the books.

"Max, slow down. Those tips are kinda loose and could fly down to another team." Goofy advised pretty calmly, as he also sped through the pages...slower.

"Okay, you're both still going fast. What does that change?" Ralf asked, as the tan-skinned colonel knew that flipping through pages didn't change.

"Probably nothing, but it could work." Max just had a judgemental look towards the colonel.

"Alright, was just giving you a heads up." Ralf was willing to let things slide, just taking a suggestion.

With the father and son team having a tip in their possessions, these mercenaries were quickly proven wrong with that claim, as the two teams shared an awkward moment.

"Take that!" Max shouted at Ralf, as the colonel was just confused at the comment.

"Hey, he wasn't doing anything that wasn't unreasonable." Clark just added, just wanting to contribute to the conversation, as the father and son team were gone.

These two mercenaries were more than prepared to take it and leave it, as Clark was already rummaging through some books and Ralf was more than determined to get out of there.

"Alright, so I know that there's been a little bit of a problem." Clark was just stating the obvious. "But we should just get back to attempting to find tips."

"Yeah...what an odd challenge." Ralf was just making sure that some pages had the book.

And then they also found in one of their books...which was just pretty much all about tanks and the like, so it was also an weird experience for them.

 _*The Mercenaries' confessional*_

 _Ralf was just a little lost for words, as Clark had all of the words that he could say._

 _"Someone must have been watching us, because there's definitely some serious coincidence behind that tip. Wherever it was probably someone recording or not, we just got lucky and for that, I'm at least...stunned." Clark just calmly said._

 _"I think random books just got thrown the tip."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

While the order of these three teams were pretty obvious, their poses were anything but, even if they were running in with some stoic looks on their faces.

 **"Ryuji and Yusuke, you're in 16th and coming in ridiculously fast!"**

With these two were just genuinely sure of their positions, as Ryuji had the biggest grin on his own face.

 **"Goofy and Max, you two may not be as fast, but you're in 17th!"**

Goofy was just as happy as he could, though Max was just feeling pretty okay with that, having a definite content look.

 **"Ralf and Clark, you're taking up one of the last three pairs of seats on the first flight...in 18th!"**

Ralf and Clark both shared a respectful smile towards each other and any other person that was on the screen, as they were still respecting people.

* * *

Some more teams were actually able to get past the first challenge, which was just a bucket load of poor singing and judges that were probably waiting for their moment on TV.

And some of them were pretty much no good at reading anything, as Pit subtly demonstrated with his wood work.

"Well, this is pretty much a one person challenge." Pit commented nervously. "I know that words exist, but books might as well as be scribbly symbols of nothingness!"

"...Geez, what happened to you?" Dark Pit didn't really care, flipping through book.

"You know, I can't read. It's what I do...badly."

"No, I mean 'the symbols of nothingness' or 'attack of the books', things that you probably said if you wanted to mock me." Dark Pit observed with a confident swagger.

While the angels were doing some more arguing, three more teams were making sure that they were not about to be caught out by the challenge...by reading, which these three teams did.

"Hey, I wonder if this place's got any books about Eskimos!" Nana said, trying to make her excitement quiet.

"If it does, it's probably a long way away." Popo was just breathing, just trying to speed through some books.

"Wait, you mean in the library?" Nana was still too excited to not find that book, as Popo was just trying his best.

"...Yes, that's what I mean, but by the way, it's pretty weird that we're doing a challenge like this." Popo was a little bit worn out.

"It's not, but at least it's early on-" Nana got cut off by Rad's audible groans. "You okay, alien guy."

"Dude, I'm not just an alien guy. I'm also tired of this challenge." Radicles was pretty exasperated from the challenge.

"Okay, that's fine."

While there might have been several duos that were more than prepared to go and read and book, Rad and Enid weren't exactly one to do that.

"Sweet, we're clear for being on the first flight." Benimaru was seeing the tip in the one of the piles of books. "As they say, au revoir?"

"No way, we've got something close enough. It should be closer." Enid wasn't surprised at the tip also appearing in one of her books.

"Hey, beautiful lady, you might lose your own chance to win." Benimaru taunted, as Enid was shocked.

"What's your problem?"

While that was happening, Popo just got the tip...straight out of nowhere, as both the Japanese Guys and the Bodega Heroes took notice of the random tip and Nana just came to her husband to celebrate.

"Alright, it's time to get down to the Chill Zone." Nana declared, as both of them were actually on their way there.

With the ice climbers gone, Shingo and Radicles were also now involved in this rapid competition for the last two seats on the first flight.

"I've got good eyes! Benimaru said that, I think!" Shingo confidently said, as he was just flipping pages.

"What matters is good arms and a pretty good heart." Radicles said, as he pulled out the tip.

"No, wait-"

Shingo actually finished the sentence, but the student with the blue jacket and the white headband didn't get to reappear again on screen until after Nana and Popo did their dance.

 **"Nana and Popo, taking up the second-to-last pair of seats on the first flight...in 19th place!"**

As the ice climbers did their conga line-style dance, there was two teams risking some things to be on the first flight.

 **"You'd have to be boring to not get why these two are competing!"**

They both ran though western Birkenhead, practically being even at this point and neither the fashion designer's team nor the purple-haired ninja's team were letting up on the runs.

Their faces were stoic, their legs were really moving, their skills were barely mattering, as they were running for their places.

Don could see one of them being slightly foward of the each other and to no-one's surprise...

 **"Radicles and Enid...you two are such a strong team that you've ended up on the first flight's final seats in 20th place, congrats!"**

The Japanese Fan-Favourites were just breathing in the fact that they managed to lose this challenge quite easily and the bodega heroes were just feeling relieved.

 **"Shingo and Benimaru, you're joining the second flight in 21st place!"**

Benimaru's hair was already down for his sadness, as Shingo was also sad at their lowly position.

"No way!" Shingo shouted.

 _*The Japanese Fan-Favourites' confessional*_

 _Shingo and Benimaru were trying not to show their sadness and special emphasis was on trying._

 _"I can't believe that we're on the second flight! This pretty much sucks a lot, but it's not too crazy...it just sucks." Shingo was a little bit dejected, as Benimaru was taken aback._

 _"Geez, Shingo, you really had to do that." Benimaru stated. "Great acting back there."_

 _*The Bodega Heroes' confessional*_

 _Rad and Enid were both looking pretty happy about their position._

 _"That was pretty solid back there." Rad just clicked his fingers towards Enid. "Nice job."_

 _"Thanks for that." Enid just gave a quick coy smile towards an slightly flustered Rad. "Okay."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

 **"While the first team on the second flight whines a bit, the animals that ride in spaceships are** _ **still**_ **not out of the first challenge!"**

Fox and Falco of the space pilots and Wolf and Leon of the flying mercenaries all shared an common feeling, despite all of them being enemies to each other.

The feeling that they sucked at this challenge and did have ways to mitigate it without wasting time.

"Sweet, now it's my turn to show 'em off." Captain Falcon proclaimed, as the bounty hunter had another chance at singing his best. "Alright, do your worst."

"I don't care how illegal it is, I just want a drink." Wolf grumbled loudly at this point.

"Living with the disappointment is way better and doesn't give you a hangover." Fox just told him some serious facts with a smile. "Trust me."

"Oh, you drink too?" Wolf asked. "Now that sounds mighty interesting."

"I had to deal with people like that before! Personally, I don't drink." Fox didn't want to be sat next to him.

The bounty hunters were actually way ahead of them, mostly because they were doing the challenge once again and Captain Falcon's odd growls did fit his own mask.

A mask of mystery covered the guy, as he was just blasing on about the heroes that helped worlds just be as good as it could be and Samus wasn't really listening to it too bad.

The judges were more than willing to leave it at that, as there was still way more teams.

"Rada Rada." Schnitzel grumbled.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Chowder said, still pretty unsure.

"Rada rada."

"You know, you chose the challenge and you're gonna sing!"

Schnitzel crossed his own arms while grumbling "Rada rada rada rada."

"Yeah, it's kinda weird like that."

With the cooks having the chance to sing and Schnitzel having some notable issues with the singing part of the challenge, as Kofi was just ready to bring his trumpet back to the stage.

"Not this guy again!" Nathan asked, as these guys were more than happy to leave it and take it. "I swear I'm surprised that I haven't gone yet!"

"Wasn't expecting this kind of crap challenge yet!" Sullivan wasn't happy with doing the singing. "Or these fools."

"It's a race where I'm going to give it all I've got! Still a weird challenge to introduce in the second episode."

"At least everyone's embarrassed early on."

Kofi actually sang his theme song well...which was a bunch of notes and some of the least humble bragging on the other side of the atlantic, but still managed to get a tip.

"Yeah, The New Day's coming for all of your butts...oh, wait, we already came for them and beat them!" Kofi proclaimed. "Thanks for helping us do that!"

The judges were a little bit apprehensive, but they were okay with it.

 _*The Space Pilots' confessional*_

 _Fox and Falco were...actually smiling weirdly enough._

 _"Trust me." Fox said. "What you're about to see next was pretty good and probably lucky, because if we were there any longer, Don would have just dissed us."_

 _"...He's not dropping a rap anytime soon, though." Falco replied._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Fox stepped onto the stage, as Wolf looked interested once again to the stage and this time, he was just going to make it through...for nailing it was out of the question.

Fox was just about to make something out of himself, as he started singing...pretty fine, despite having a voice that made it an uphill battle to do that.

"Wow, Fox, your failures _have_ taught you something."

Considering that he was going for a tip, Fox wasn't listening to what Wolf was actually going to say and his voice was somehow getting better, mostly thanks to him singing about the friends that helped him along the way...through an already existing song.

Needless to say, he finally managed to get through.

"You did okay." The judge said, before he got thrown a tip. "You look freaky."

"To be fair, it's not exactly the first time I've got that comment and it's far from the first I got my appearance." Fox was just shrugging it off. "Thanks!"

"No problem, fox boy!" Wolf shouted.

With the space pilots finally out of the challenge and the battle of the singing done for Fox and Falco were ready to make some more moves.

"Hah, you thought that was impressive? I'm about to spit some fire." Wolf boasted.

"Leader, you can't spit fire...oh, I can't believe I forgot about it." Leon can't believe that forgot the slang.

"Yeah, Fox's not the only one with some talent."

"You will succeed this time."

Wolf groaned, as he pretty much wanted to do that, but wasn't...that good at using his voice to not intimidate, but he cared very little for that and not beating Fox in his own game.

With a random rap that was just fiery as his own technique, this wolf wasn't about to go down without a tough fight and his fight being the rap that he shouted to the table, it was going to be a rough time.

"Geez, this guy is just awesomely ridiculous. Seriously, his getup, his voice and his rhymes are all something." Susie stated, crossing her arms.

Kris just shrugged, as the silent kid was watching a fast rap.

Wolf wasn't letting anything slide, pretty much making sure that everyone was on point from his last few attempts, basically making a diss track on Fox and his friend.

"These rhymes do fit his own nature." Richter was taken aback by the rap. "I'll have to be careful."

"What kind of new music is this?" Siegfried asked. "How did he even get a card from these shoddy rhymes?"

"What shoddy rhymes? I wasn't listening to it."

 _*Wolf's confessional*_

 _Wolf wasn't too happy about this challenge._

 _"Heh, you have no idea how much my reputation probably fell from attempting to rap...and it's the third challenge in the race. Someone has it out for me."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **"As some teams aren't listening to two rivalling teams finally getting through..."**

Leshaniqua, Jo and Ryo were the ones that also got through by their own merits, probably thanks to them bringing on some of their weaknesses and ignoring them.

* * *

 **"...others are very much trying to read! The jury's out wherever it is good or not!"**

With several duos more than happy to keep on reading past their own level, the challenge was about to get a lot more packed than before...if it wasn't already.

"Shawn, you know that reading through survival books isn't going to help you, right?" Jasmine asked.

"Come on, I just like beating zombies and surviving crazy things. Plus I have new tips."

"...I think you've might've forgotten some of them."

"That could be true and I'm relearning them."

With that being said, Samus and Captain Falcon were probably one of the teams were more than determined to read pretty well and Pit was just chilling...watching a video.

"I'm not going to lie, I'd never pin you down for a video watcher." Captain Falcon stated.

"I'm not good at reading, so I'm not gonna read." Pit said.

"Hey, don't give up, hero kid!"

"I'm not a kid, I'm 1300 years old...which is apparently a kid in angel years."

"Exactly my point."

With that being said, the bounty hunters weren't even close to being the only team that managed to get through to the second part of the challenge, as the rivals were more than happy to give their all.

"Seriously, fox...guy...being, I'm about to destroy you!" Jo shouted.

"I bet you can't follow up on that claim." Fox stated happily.

"I'm more than ready to follow up, fox guy!"

"And I have no problems with that!"

 _*The Gym Rivals' confessional*_

 _Jo and Eva were more than happy to clap back with an great attempt of their own, as they were still in the race._

 _"Though I'm not proud of being in this crazy race, someone's going to get punched for being an idiot! And rest assured, there's a lot of idiots!" Eva angrily raised her fist._

 _"Yeah, that's the kind of fire we're bringing to this race of lacklustre losers. Trust me, the second flight really does need us." Jo had a certain smug smirk._

 _"Yeah and_ _ **some team**_ _is really going to get it!"_

 _"You said it, not me."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

With the five new teams that joined the library challenge, things were not that much simpler than before and even was a little more complex..thanks to who joined the challenge.

"Give it up, wolfman! I'm about to reveal your secret!" Yuri proclaimed as loudly as she could with making the librarian notice. "And it's a doozy."

Wolf wasn't remotely impressed by the attempt at intimidation at all, as Yuri was just glaring from a book.

"Bah, she doesn't even know the first thing about me, let alone any secrets I hold." Wolf said. "Leon, you should get reading."

"Of course, Wolf. After all, these books should give me insight onto this world's culture."

"Don't let Fox finish first."

"Understood and that bird will get my full efforts!"

"We need to-ah, forget it."

The karate siblings were more than determined to bring on some of the best skills that they could actually put into this not-so-physical challenge, as Ryo was just trying to figure a book.

"Getting a nature book, my biggest mistake in this race." Ryo stated, as the karate man sighed. "I can't even understand these words."

"The books will definitely understand our fists, though."

"...No, Yuri. No, the books are not going to understand."

Yuri was just more than determined to prove a point...even with Jo just perplexed at her page swiping and punching.

"Excuse me, but I'm in here to win."

"Good luck doing that, book puncher." Jo just mocked Yuri.

Jo and Eva were having their own struggles, though it was mostly because they were more than focused on Yuri's very goofy moves to speed through the challenge.

That being said, there wasn't a lack of fast readers that were able to speed through the challenge and one of them was just looking for survivial tips.

"There's no way that you've got that now!" Eva angrily said.

"A tip."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't need to, though."

Jasmine was just a little normal about where the tip actually was, as she was just trying to find it within her next book...and Shawn actually had it this time.

"Alright, let's just go." Shawn said. "Jasmine, I've learned some stuff to deal with guys!"

"What guys?"

The survivalists were not the only team to make it through the challenge, as Samus Aran had a certain look on her still stoic face that made Captain Falcon just run.

"Samus, you've got that tip, right?"

"Yes."

"All right, time to head to the goal!"

Bakugo was just going up behing Samus for some weird reason.

"Good, because this spiky-haired kid is bugging me about his tip." Samus said without much sarcasm.

"Yeah, I've got one and I did it on my own!" Bakugo shouted.

"He's just kind of annoying."

"Well, yeah, you've got a problem!"

Three teams were more than ready to bring to finish with each other's reaction proving...something, as they were just getting started overall in the race.

But one team was still ahead of the others, though.

 **"Shawn and Jasmine, you're in 22nd!"**

The survivalists were both content with their above-average position.,

 **"Samus and Captain Falcon or Douglas, you're in 23rd! I don't know what you prefer!"**

"I'll just stick with Captain Falcon." the helmet-wearing captain clarified with a simple smile.

 **"Bakugo and Midoriya, you're in 24th!"**

Midoriya was just trying to get a fist bump that Bakugo didn't even want to reciprocate.

 **"But there's still a ton more teams that are far from done with the second challenge, but the first challenge is now moving a lot faster!"**

* * *

Don wasn't even wrong about the first challenge now being much easier to do, thanks to a few improvements that were the result of getting used to this challenge.

Besides Kofi being weird and Ryo being over dramatic, there was a whole lot of tactics that were able to be used.

Such as not being as bad as before, as even Schnitzel was just trying to make his words as clear as he could be and PJ channelled his band experience.

"Go, bro!" Gabe shouted, his brother being on stage. "Let's just get them!"

"Get what?" PJ asked. "Oh, sorry, my brother's here talking about...something."

PJ and Gabe were pretty much banking on this last chance to bring it on.

"Pfft, look at him, he's not going to nail it." Susie judged PJ's looks.

But it wasn't about looks at all, as PJ started signing pretty good...as in it was generally good, even his lyrics were a little bit dubious mostly about the girl that wanted to be with it.

Though, this wasn't the internet, so he went on through.

"Thanks, guys and other guys!" PJ exclaimed.

Susie scoffed with her sharp teeth, as Kris was just looking on.

"I can't believe I'm not even second in line." Susie said. "It's because they know that I've got some yells!"

Kris was just giving a nervous affirmitive nod, as Jody was just ready to show off what she's got and what she had was a decent performance to show off, throwing some good dance moves and a pretty good voice.

Either way, she was just feeling the expectation of getting perverts to take a look at her...and not caring about it.

"Thanks to everyone for being here and not being a fool." Jody expressed her gratitude. "I don't know where that came from?"

"That's Jody for you! You know, that she's very beautiful and very good at investigating the truth!" Robert awkwardly added.

Jody was just getting off the stage with a confused look on her face, as the doctor was just giving her the thumbs up.

"What kind of compliment is that?"

The other team was a little bit more fiery than usual.

"I can't believe that K' is up on stage! You can do it, dude!" Maxima exclaimed.

"Stop calling me dude, partner!" K' shouted, having very tanned skin.

"He's right, but that doesn't mean we're going to lose." Maxima said.

"I can definitely see that you're very cool!" Maya wasn't holding back her excitement. "You can analyse things in real time?"

"I literally have a computer in me."

"...What I have missing out on?"

"I also have friends at home. I can literally move away from you."

"I am legitimately sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Maya just bowed her head.

"Sorry for overreacting, but I've had...experiences with people who just want to take a look at my body." Maxima said. "Being experimented tends to do that for you."

"No really, didn't mean that. It's just that you've got a whole lot...good stuff."

K' wanted to make an announcement, as the white-haired young adult was just getting tired of talking about nonsense.

"Excuse me, I'm here to make announcement. If you're not listening, then listen." K' said over the microphone.

He got what he wanted and he didn't want to lose this challenge, like everyone that was still gearing up for the song, including the guy that was up on stage.

Unsurprisingly, he wasn't amazing or anything, but being passable was good enough for a tip.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you're annoying." K' said. "I'm talking about this purple monster fool."

"What did you say to me, you flame-wielding freak? You're about to get it!"

"Trust me, there's probably a challenge where you can beat me up."

"No, I mean get my best yell! Listen, I know that you're going to be out of here in a second and-"

K' and Maxima were just watching the monster just go off over the fact that she was up next, as Susie was just going back onto the stage with a renewed fire in her heart.

And Kris was just a little confused by what had happened in front of him, as the monster was finally ready to yell down the microphone and she delivered.

As in the yelling was on point and the singing was also on point, but it was probably from a song that she listened a lot and Kris was just nodding to it, as the judges were a little taken aback by the very apparent attitude.

 _*Phoenix's confessional*_

 _Phoenix was just trying to comprehend what just happened in the bar, being one of the many teams that were very confused._

 _"Geez, some people don't know how to not be brutal. A lesson I have learned a lot of times, maybe even too many, but this is a reality show after all."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Several more teams were out and the books were in for those teams, as they were finally ready to bring it on in the challenge.

* * *

 **"As that madness has just happened, twenty-four teams have finished reading their books and nine more are battling it out in the library!"**

Pit and Dark Pit were more than determined to be the angels got past the challenge, considering how long they've been in the challenge.

The close cousins, the space pilots, the gym rivals, the karate siblings and the flying mercenaries were all more than happy to make up for their flaws with their techniques.

The angel rivals were a lot closer to the finish that anyone reasonably expected...or rather, Pit got lucky.

"Yeah, it's angel time!" Pit shouted. "This tip is ours and it is very blue."

"Pit, this is a library." Dark Pit added. "And we're finally out of this place for quiet people."

"Man, what's up with you two? Why you acting like you're trying impress someone?" Leshawna asked.

"Uh, because we do, Pit."

"No we don't. We have self-confidence and pretty good arrows."

Leshawna didn't even remotely understand the two angels, as they were now leaving the challenge to be at the Chill Zone that was just full of people on the second flight.

"The heck are they saying? Are they using arrows or something?"

Besides that, Pit and Dark Pit jumped very far in the park to land on the Chill Zone, making Don confused.

 **"The two pits, you're in 25th!"**

The two angels were a little miffed by the comment, as the white-winged angel was just trying to get the dark-winged angel to at the very least be recognised.

Either way, the library wasn't even done yet, as two teams had problems with each other for no reason and a third team was done.

"This is just getting too wild...at least, we don't have to be here anymore." Leshawna said, as her cousin gave the book to the librarian.

"Yeah, all kinds of dumb drama are going up there." Leshaniqua told the librarian.

"I hope they don't do that."

"They've started a while ago, so there ain't no hope."

Said drama-causing teams were on the same table, as Falco and Jo was.

"Hey, feather...feather flock, what you got?" Jo sarcastically asked.

"I'm reading none of your business." Falco fired back.

"Good, guess what I've got."

"Wait, Fox said...oh, you sneaky woman."

Jo and Eva were just bringing their game faces on, as the two rivals were ready to leave this challenge.

"Wait, why did you drop it, Falco? I could see the tip within the pages." Fox said, as the gym rivals were leaving. "...Oh, no."

"They literally took advantage me not reading that book. Fox, lead the way."

"Roger that."

Three more teams were on their way to the third leg, as they were ready to make some moves and one team was more than relieved to do that.

 **"Leshawna and Leshnaniqua, you're in 26th!"**

These two cousins were just having their backs to each other.

 **"Jo and Eva, you're in 27th!"**

The gym rivals were actually flexing their arms for the camera.

 **"Fox and Falco, you're in 28th!"**

Fox and Falco were both mid-flipping their guns...though the former was just using his finger and the latter flipped it up in the air.

Wolf was angry enough to almost rip up a book before Ryo took it from him, as the two were just getting tired of each other.

"Seriously, Wolf, my guy, what the hell's up with you?"

"So, we're just asking dumb questions now?"

"Maybe we are. But that's what I do!"

Wolf didn't even bothered, as he quickly swiped through the pages of another book and in one of the pages, a tip practically flew out.

Ryo, while he had insane reaction time, just got out grabbed by Wolf and Leon showed up conveniently, as his superior managed to bring the win.

"Finally, we can get out of this embarrassment. Leader, we must achieve victory!" Leon proclaimed. "Let's get out of this library of uselessness."

"About time."

Ryo was just trying to get himself to get back into the grind, but luckily the grind was just giving some luck to back to his sister.

"Listen, that Leon guy is a creep. At least we've got a tip." Yuri just showed her confident brother. "It's no time to smile, we've got animals to beat up."

"...Uh, okay." Ryo nervously replied.

Luckily, there wasn't any of that animal craziness, as three teams were arriving.

 **"Wolf and Leon, you're in 29th!"**

Wolf and Leon were just showing their enraged faces at the cameras, looking away from it.

 **"Ryo and Yuri, you're in 30th!"**

Ryo and Yuri both did their dojo's...and father's iconic pose and just throwing their arms from the chest with a motivated face.

 **"K' and Maxima...are those your real names, but you're definitely in 31st!"**

K' and Maxima were both being chill with each other, though the former didn't smile at all.

"That was too easy, goddamn." K' said.

"I don't know how you did it, but you did, partner."

"Great insight."

Back to the library, where two teams in particular were not in the best frame of mind, as two teams that were a little bit more determined to make a move were making their move.

"Geez, some challenge and everyone gets up in arms over schoolwork." Susie said. "I know that this is kinda crap, though."

"You're just complaining because you have to read." Robert said with a smile.

"...That's what I said."

"You know reading can help you learn all sorts of new knowledge."

"I'm learning that this kid is pretty tough. Don't need no book."

With those two having an very productive conversation, it wasn't much of a surprise when their teammates just came to them with an announcement and two separate tips

"Can't believe they're in the same book." Jody remarked, with Kris just shrugging.

"The likelihood is still impressively low, we've just got lucky." Robert shrugged.

No matter what, these two were really making the best of their competition or rather, the competition mostly consisted of these two trying to up their speed.

 **"Yeah, one of these two is going to end up in 32nd!"**

The two students who had a lot of life left to live were running quite a bit faster than the two professional drivers...who had a lot of life left, just less of it.

 **"Kris & Susie, you're in 32nd!"**

Kris was just feeling the pressure of Susie's hard noogie, though she had a slightly smile.

 **"Jody & Robert, you're in 33rd!"**

Jody was giving a thumbs up and Robert was doing the same thing, though with a lot more of the awkward pizazz.

 **"As there's 33 teams at the Chill Zone, there's still a lot more of this Ridonculous Race and these two ridonculous challenges after the break!"** Don announced, as the screen was fading out.

And it cut to another break that wasn't really needed, but was there anyways.

* * *

 **To be continued in the sixth and final part, where three teams are going to be eliminated with any issues, as there's two challenges that are made to be pretty hard!**

 **Either way, here's the leaderboard for this episode right now:**

 **Confirmed for the first flight:**

 **1st: Alejandro & Jose AKA The Feuding Brothers (Total Drama)**  
 **2nd: Isabelle & Digby AKA The Assisting Dogs (Animal Crossing)**  
 **3rd: Mario & Luigi AKA The Plumbers (Super Mario)**  
 **4th: Sonic & Tails AKA The Unbreakable Pair (Sonic)**  
 **5th: Roxas & Lea AKA The Fighting Friends (Kingdom Hearts)**  
 **6th: Andre & Robbie AKA The Arts Students (Victorious)**  
 **7th: Austin & Ally AKA The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**  
 **8th: Mordecai & Rigby AKA The Groundskeepers (Regular Show)**  
 **9th: Cleveland & Joe Swanson AKA The Family Men (Family Guy)**  
 **10th: Murdoc & 2-D AKA The Band Mates (Gorillaz, the band)**

 **11th: Gordeau & Chaos AKA The Cool Fighters (Under Night In-Birth)**  
 **12th: Panda & Ice Bear AKA The Bears (We Bare Bears)**  
 **13th: Terry Bogard & Joe Higashi AKA The Boisterous Fighters (Fatal Fury)**  
 **14th: Chet & Lorenzo AKA The Stepbrothers (Ridonculous Race)**  
 **15th: Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong AKA The Monkeys (Donkey Kong)**  
 **16th: Ryuji Sakamoto & Yusuke Kitagawa AKA The Classmates (Persona)**  
 **17th: Goofy & Max Goof AKA The Awkward Father & Son (A Goofy Movie)**  
 **18th: Ralf Jones & Clark Still AKA The Fighting Mercenaries (Ikari Warriors/King of Fighters)**  
 **19th: Nana & Popo AKA The Ice Climbers (Ice Climbers)**  
 **20th: Rad & Enid AKA The Bodega Heroes (OK K.O.)**

 **Confirmed for the second flight:**

 **21st: Shingo & Benimaru AKA The Japanese All-Stars (King of Fighters)**  
 **22nd: Shawn & Jasmine AKA The Survivalists (Total Drama)**  
 **23rd: Samus & Captain Falcon AKA The Bounty Hunters (F-Zero & Metroid)**  
 **24th: Katsuki Bakugo & Izuku Midoriya AKA The Heroic Students (My Hero Academia)**  
 **25th: Dark Pit & Pit AKA The Angels (Kid Icarus)**  
 **26th: Leshawna & Leshaniqua AKA The Close Cousins (Total Drama)**  
 **27th: Jo & Eva AKA The Gym Ladies (Total Drama)**  
 **28th: Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi AKA The Space Pilots (Star Fox)**  
 **29th: Wolf O'Donnell & Leon Powalski AKA The Flying Mercenaries (Star Fox)**  
 **30th: Ryo & Yuri Sakazaki AKA The Karate Siblings (Art of Fighting)**

 **31st: K' and Maxima AKA The Cool Friends (King of Fighters)**  
 **32nd: Kris & Susie AKA The Classmates (Deltarune)**  
 **33rd: Jody Summer & Robert Stewart AKA The Pro Drivers (F-Zero)**

 **The rest of the teams that have finished this leg are going to be revealed in these last two parts, meaning that the end of the episode is getting closer and closer!**


	18. Episode 2-6: Birkenhead's Book Brawl!

**The Grand Ridonculous Race**  
 **Chapter 2: Everyone's In The Mersey!**  
 **Part 6: Birkenhead Book Brawl!**

 **With three spots reserved for the most lackluster teams, the lackluster duos are definitely trying their hardest to make it out of this leg with some chance of making it through!**

 **However, that doesn't mean that landing on the third or fourth flight isn't going to be detrimental to the viability of some of the teams!**

 **This time, all seats on the second and third flights will be filled and words will be thrown because of that!**

* * *

 **"Welcome back to the Ridonculous Race, where a karate genius and an actual rocker make it through at the same time...in a rocking challenge!"**

Luna and Katsumi were far from the best in the world, let alone in Liverpool, but they were finally able to make it through and make their reputation not suffer a huge loss in the process.

One was more adept at music than the other, but they weren't scared at all.

"This ain't going to be an easy challenge, but it's definitely a challenge that I've got my chops at!" Luna shouted.

"Good, because getting on the fourth flight would be terrible!" Lori shouted.

"I'll do it, sis."

"Thank you, gotta call Bobby."

The sisters were more happy to contrast each other in the best, as the karate pros were very angry at this possibility and were hiding it pretty well and Gilgamesh didn't help matters.

"I thought you were prepared for any kind of battle that would come your way, but this is certainly an very unusual one." Gilgamesh stated, also shocked.

"Yes, this is pretty much karoke, but pointlessly hard." Doppo stated. "But for the sake of the dojo, this is just another battle."

"A hard and a very different kind of battle, but a battle nevertheless."

"I can't believe that some pretty boys beat us in some simple challenge."

Raz wasn't getting tired of the complaints.

"Yeah, keep on complaining. Let's see how that's happening when you're not losing." The purple rabbit proclaimed, happy to bring it on. "Especially you, guy with the weird green shirt."

"Dude, I'm not even sure that you've heard of me!" Chris was more stunned than anything.

Either way, it wasn't that much of a surprise when Luna managed to get through and it would actually be a bit embarrassing if she didn't get through.

Katsumi had aweirdly okay singing voice and he wasn't looking like a happy man at all...and he got through.

"Father, I can't believe this challenge took us a long time, but I will not let you down again."

"Heh, you already did...but not on this."

Other than that, Schnitzel sung his own heart out over his own problems and Chowder wasn't even really processing it and also Shaggy was just plain tired from the challenge.

But he did it anyways, despite having a pretty shaggy voice.

"Whoa, how did you do it?" Chowder asked.

"I just did it for the whole team." Shaggy replied. "Gotta get out here after all."

"Yeah!" Scooby exclaimed.

"Cool, now we've gotta go to the next challenge."

"The Don Box!"

"Yeah, that's it!"

With several teams being able to make their move and finally get out of the dreaded singing challenge, the hustle and the bustle.

 _*The Huntresses' confessional*_

 _Blake and Yang were both looking a little bit shaky._

 _"Though we may not be that talented at singing, it doesn't matter that much if we get into the second or third flight at all." Blake said confidently. "We still can make it from there."_

 _"Can we? I dunno, have you seen these awesome contestants? Even the lower-tier teams are pretty good at doing stuff!"_

 _"Yang, all we need is a good enough strategy to deal with those guys and we should be clear for the second flight."_

 _"Okay, I'm good with that. You know how to surprise people!"_

 _*The Competitive Brothers' confessional*_

 _Wario and Waluigi were looking very shaky._

 _"I can't believe that we're still all of the way down here! That bald-headed guy and actual rock beat Waluigi to the punch!" Wario complained._

 _"Okay, Wario. Waluigi's going to make it this time and Waluigi can keep promises."_

 _"What about that when Wario's car got busted up because you decided to drive it off a ditch!"_

 _"Some guy stole it for sure! Your camera recorded it."_

 _"And you should know that Wario doesn't borrow easily!"_

 _Waluigi also wasn't in the best of moods._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

 **"With 33 teams confirming their seats and safe in their positions, there's 7 more spots on the second flight, which is still pretty good!"**

5 out of the remaining 7 spots would be filled by the teams that recently passed the challenge.

 **"...though the library isn't going to make things easy for anyone!"**

Once again, it was that time again to get the cameras back into the library for no apparent reason...other than to race.

"What else are they going to throw at us, I wonder?" Doppo asked.

"Maybe some kind of challenge that tests your strength." Katsumi probably suggested.

"Yes, but I doubt it's going to be something like that early on."

"Whatever it is, pushing through it is going to be pretty easy."

"It's not a fun one, that's for sure." Shaggy added to the conversation.

Travelling to the library was the hard part, as to no-one's surprise, the karate pros were the first ones of the four or so teams that recently left the challenge.

The library was introduced and unsurprisinly, none of the teams liked the challenge...maybe except for Shaggy.

"I knew Velma was telling me to read more, but this is just crazy."

"Yeah!"

Shaggy and Scooby was definitely scared of the challenge, but the other teams were a little more blase about the challenge that was about getting Ridonculous Tips in books.

"Hmph, this is going to be easy." Doppo said.

"It's not exactly my favourite challenge, but we'll rock through it." Luna said to his own sister.

"I hope that we get lucky in this. It's not even a good challenge, just a tedious one." Lori wasn't too excited.

"Come on, I know that!"

With the sisters and the karate pros also getting into the library challenge, it was bound to be a bit of a rough time for some of them and for others, it was going to be fine.

Not really good, but fine, as the light in the library was warm and good for reading a pretty cool book, as the three teams were definitely doing.

"Wow, there's a lot of books. Do you think there's something that can make my appetite-"

"No!" Scooby suddenly said. "I dunno."

"But I'm hungry."

"Oooh."

While the detectives did share a strong appetite and some pretty notable cowardice, there was more important matters happening...like what was Lori going to do.

 _*The Sisters' confessional*_

 _Lori was just looking tired of the challenge._

 _"I can't believe that it even takes this long to find a tip and it makes sense."_

 _"Yeah, but it's not over. We just have to keep on finding!"_

 _"I guess so, but it doesn't mean I like this."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

With that being said, there was just going to a bucket load of speed reading, skimming, thrown books and books that were forced into the shelves and all that.

"Damn, dude. I got some chills." Shaggy was just looking towards the karate professionals. "Those guys could probably tear a sandwitch in half!"

"Yeah." Scooby exclaimed.

The karate pros were actually more than determined to actually read some books at a high speed...or attempt to, as the combined adoptive father and adopted son duo couldn't handle tabloids.

"Huh, who are these celebrities and what are they doing?" Katsumi asked, actually reading a tabloid. "Sorry, was reading it."

"Just ignore it, it's written nothing."

"Yes, sensei."

Doppo deeply sighed, as a tip literally fell out of the book that he was reading.

"At least they get paid!"

With the karate pros out of the challenge and the foodie detectives were actually spooked by the mens' presence and this time, some other teams were...attempting to get through.

 **"Doppo & Katsumi Orochi, you're in 34th!"**

The adopted team of karate warriors, basically an adopted son with a balding badass adoptive father doing the most 'karate' pose that anyone could do.

Shaggy and Scooby were actually closer than they thought, really, as a tip randomly dropped out of a book.

"If there's a scary monster, I would like for it to not scare us. Thanks, book...monster!"

The foodie detectives just took it and left the challenge quite instantly, as finding monster wasn't exactly on the menu.

 **"Shaggy & Scooby, you're in 35th!"**

They were just thinking about it for a second, before realising.

"Dude, we're still in the competition!" Shaggy celebrated

"We're already in it."

With two teams reserving three more pairs of seats on the second flight, as this odd trio of teams were taking four more spots on the competition and there's still more teams passing the singing.

Some of them didn't really want to sing at all, but Yang wasn't actually one of them and having her one of best friends around just made things better.

"Go, Yang." Blake was just more interested in reading some books. "Come on!"

"I'm already going!" Yang enthusiastically shouted.

Said blonde with fiery gauntlets were just singing her heart out, even if her singing wasn't good and that was just enough for the somewhat worn-down judges to accept her.

"Heck yeah, that was pretty good!"

"You did well."

While the two good friends were out of the singing challenge, it was time for the...time-displaced heroes to make their moves on the microphone...which is going to a problem, being time-displaced and all.

"What really is this invention? It just makes me louder!" Richter shouted honestly.

"Just use it to get us out of here, because the singing is usual and horrendous!" Siegfried shouted from the chairs.

"Not exactly the answer I was asking, but fate led me here."

 _*The Hunters' confessional*_

 _Blake and Yang were slightly confused._

 _"How did those guys make it from? Did they time-travel or something, because they're kinda old school." Yang said enthuastically. "Like really old-school."_

 _"Hey, it's not actually that long ago...actually, that kind of armour, clothing and the like aren't in any books that I can see." Blake said, surprised. "And it's on TV."_

 _"That just mean it's only up from here!"_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

And many more teams were still hanging out at the singing place, as they were really getting into a singing mood of sorts...despite the fact that a good chunk of them couldn't sing.

"Who came up with this challenge?"

Richter couldn't even be heard over Chris trying to sing like he wasn't washed up.

"This is definitely not Dracula's doing, for he can't send me to other worlds."

"I can't believe we've both got the same letter." Maria remarked. "And it leads to...this."

"Hold on, that doesn't make sense. We come from two different worlds, though." Siegfried said, noticing something off.

"That's all I really know. That and the fact that this Chris man can't sing-"

Chef was just giving Siegfried a glare that the knight threw right back at the tough black co-host of Total Drama and this time, it was just making things more awkward for everyone.

"Dad, when are these guys gonna stop being lame?" Bowser Jr. asked, getting tired of the pointless drama that was hanging out near the back.

"When these guys stop fighting in dumb ways, which is gonna be soon." Bowser said.

"Man, you suck sometimes! I want them out now!"

"Hey, Junior, I can't deal with them right now."

"Or get outta here, because you sing good!"

Siegfried and Chef actually agreed on something and Sophitia and Chris didn't exactly like the menacing energy that came from the two muscle bound men.

"Get outta here, suckers!" Waluigi shouted. "Thirty-something place is Waluigi and Wario's!"

Waluigi wasn't scared of anything that included the microphone and he respected the microphone, as he was pretty close to having a voice that came from the throat.

Throaty voice aside, he was able to sing pretty well even with one word and thanks to...whatever lessons he had, even said caveat wasn't as strong as it normally would be and Waluigi got it.

"Yeah, that's one for Waluigi and none for any of you guys!" Waluigi shouted.

"Man, fight me!" Raz shouted. "I don't know why you have noodle arms!"

"He sang very well." Gilgamesh ignored his partner's shouts.

 **"As a few more teams have sung their way to a tip of their own…"**

Mika and Bowser nailed it in two very different ways and Chris didn't really do it, ending with him dodging a tomato.

Mika just made herself be out there...more and Bowser showed what he was about.

 **'**

 **"...those teams are going to provide some quick reading and are also kinda hating it."**

In other news, the hunters weren't actually the only team at the library as they were joined by The New Day and the cooks, as all three were competing to move forward.

And Wario and Waluigi not caring that much about being in a library, as four teams were on their way to making it and these four were doing their proclaims differently.

"Come on, Yang. There's a ton of books that I haven't seen in this world, there's probably a million interesting books that I could easily read." Blake said, while still keeping the monotone.

"Still not a bookworm, but I'll let you do you." Yang just crossed her arms. "And we're in a challenge."

"That's not a problem. Learning about the world we're in quickly is-"

"-Man, boring! How about a challenge about fighting some people." Wario just scoffed at Blake's words.

"I'll warn you, you'll have a problem dealing with me."

"Yeah, thanks! Wario likes to have a good fight."

With three out of the four teams actually having some business with each other, Big E was just trying to get this challenge done as quickly as possible and Kofi was...not about this challenge.

"You know, you have to deal with some dumb challenges sometimes. This is definitely one of them." Kofi said. "Gonna push through it, because we're the New Day!"

"You gotta whisper it. The New Day!"

With the bold wrestling heels making their words count, the speed reading required to make it through quickly...was probably more obvious than anyone thought.

"Schnitzel, where's the books? I wanna read some food stuff!" Chowder exclaimed.

"Rada rada rada." Schnitzel grumbled.

"Yeah, it's taking too long."

"Rada."

Blake and Yang were both motivated to get the heck out of this challenge, probably realising that this actually can take forever if the wrong books are chosen.

"Hey, let's go. I think I've got something!" Yang just attempted to pull a blue bookmark.

"You sure?" Blake asked, not really looking up from a book.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I know what a tip looks like."

"Wait, there's a second one."

Blake just took a quick glance up before that comment, as Yang was just holding them up in confusion and Schnitzel also noticed the second tip and things...got a little more complicated, as a rock monster was coming up to the young hunter.

"Oh."

"Rada rada!"

Yang just turned around with her fists cracked ready to throw some hands and Schnitzel...just stood up with a scared look.

"Oh, yeah, there's two." Yang actually noticed.

"Rada rada rada." The rock monster aggressively asked. "Rada!"

"Okay, I guess we can both get it."

Schnitzel just took the other tip and just booked it, as Yang still had an odd feeling in her stomach and Blake just got up instantly with a very sure look...that was mostly stoic.

"Let's go, we've still got ours!" Yang almost shouted.

The librarian just shushed the excited blonde.

 _*The Cooks' confessional*_

 _Chowder and Schnitzel were just giving their serious faces._

 _"Oh wow, we're beating those...girls really hard, Mung said to never lose this one and to cook while on the plane!" Chowder proclaimed._

 _"Rada rada." Schnitzel said, as though the kid raccoon misheard him._

 _"I ain't scared of those two, because we're gonna to be in front!"_

 _"Rada rada."_

 _Schnitzel just shook his head._

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **"Blake & Yang, you're in 36th!"**

Yang was still in a pretty good mood and Blake was...just her usual stoic self.

 **"Chowder & Schnitzel, you're in 37th!"**

The cooks were mostly stoic, though Chowder wasn't really ready for the picture, as he was trying to stop the picture.

"Aw, man!" Chowder complained.

With two other teams in the library, it could be a while before the next few tips were found and it wasn't actually a while at all, as Wario and Kofi found their tips within two minutes of the cooks and the hunters leaving the place.

But they were pretty much in the same spot when the leader of the two duos were there.

"Got it!"

They both shouted at the same time, as the teams both split up and went to the exit of the library.

The two teams were actually neck and neck, even at the bookmark check, as they both were lined up side-by-side with their game faces on point.

 _*The New Day's confessional*_

 _Kofi and Big E were just standing near the Chill Zone, as though they were about to drop some truths._

 _"Being the champions takes a lot of effort and everyone's just hating on y'all because you're that...even if we deserve it." Kofi made his point._

 _"Yeah, we do. Point is, staying positive helps like crazy."_

 _"It ain't just that, we won those belts because we're hella positive! I would play Franchesca, but the border guys took it!"_

 _"You sure?"_

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **"Wario & Waluigi, you're in 38th!"**

These two brothers actually had some wide grins, being in a thirty-something positions.

 **"Kofi & Big E, you're in 39th!"**

The two brightly coloured wrestlers were both doing the peace sign with some scary smiles.

* * *

 **"Yeah, there's only one more spot on the second flight and after that, the extra 30 minutes waiting for the next flight...is gonna be painful!"**

King Dedede wasn't even bothering anymore, as Demoman showed up to do the library challenge like no-one else would and he was not happy about this choice.

"We've got to read like the patriots would. Taking every bit of information in and learning...how to fight enemy soldiers!"

"This is a library." Demoman commented.

"I know, but sometimes you have to do it for your country."

"Do what?"

While the odd soldiers weren't the best duo to deal with the many shelves of Birkenhead Central Library, others weren't much better...at all.

"There's no way that someone's going to see this as fun!" Mika complained.

"Aye, this is just faster reading." Zangief was struggling to turn pages.

"Mmm."

"Lies." Zangief just threw a book backwards and Bowser caught it with a laugh. "It's the spiky turtles!"

"Yeah, it's me and my dad!" Bowser Jr. proclaimed with a lot of passion.

"Spiky turtles aren't any problem for us." Mika just said, standing with the book in her hand. "...or me!"

"Yo, this is a library. I'm just trying to read some good stuff." Bowser said.

With several teams doing their good reads and something else, as the competition was actually way tighter than before...for the second flight, as the reading became quicker and the challenge was just getting more interesting.

Even if it was just teams rummaging through a lot of books to make sure that there was a tip, which wasn't even that easy to find in all of these books and Bowser wasn't down to do all of that.

"I swear I hope that there's just less challenges like this, because this ain't fun!" Bowser shouted.

 _*The Royal Rulers' confessional*_

 _The father and son duo had their fair share of complaints._

 _"To be fair, it's not like all of the challenges can be winners. Some loser probably thought it was okay." Bowser complained. "Seriously, this is just not fun and not smart."_

 _"Yeah, what my dad said...and reading can go and suck...a toad!" Bowser Jr said, as his dad was looking at him._

 _"You got lucky this time."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

And it was back to the singers that were not in the best of moods, as Richter was just pointing out even in his own performance.

"Why are you all in a foul mood?" Richter asked the audience, as the contestants that were not in the best. "This is normally a thing that provides the joy!"

"Shut up, white dumbass!" Chef shouted from the back, as the challenge basically got thrown back.

"I'm not just a white dumb...ass."

Even with the chance to sing, Richter just got messed up by the critics for being really throaty...again and Maria wasn't willing to watch the awkward situation.

"Urgh, this isn't going to be fun." Maria groaned.

"Hold on, it could be!" Maya exclaimed, as she stood up. "I'm about to make some songs more known...because they're hella cool!"

Maya just lept onto the stage from the line, bringing some energy to the place and took the microphone from the vampire hunter like it was her civic duty to take over the stage.

"I'm back on stage and I'm here to sing about justice stuff!" Maya yelled enthusiastically. "Okay?!"

"Yeah, that's fine..." Phoenix was just blown back by his partner's reaction. "...Please do something."

Maya was more than determined to just sing the theme song, as she was just bring on the microphone and nearly recited the Silver Samurai's theme song by heart.

She was just crying a little bit more than usual, but she really made the effort to get it out there with heart and waiting.

Also, she managed to get the tip.

 _*The Defense Lawyers' confessional*_

 _These two were just more than determined to have a good time._

 _"Hold up, how did you do that and more importantly,_

 _*Confessional cut*_

However, there was still one more spot on the fourth flight for the library teams and all three of them somehow managed to find tips...almost simulteanously, as the wrestlers found it in a wrestling annual, the royal rulers found it in a random thick book and the cocky kings found it in a random comic.

And they were all going at the same time.

"Hey, let's get to the zone and also those other guys!" King Dedede proclaimed, as the penguin had some good words. "Get 'em!"

Bowser and Zangief were already off with their teammates and K. Rool was trying to avoid Soldier's random projectiles of stuff.

"Man, that's pretty cool." K. Rool just got inspired, as four teams were racing towards the Chill Zone. "Seriously, write that down."

The cocky kings were moving that slowly thanks to the talking and they didn't even realise it at all, but the soldiers were way ahead...really quickly.

"Yo, slow down!" Bowser yelled.

"I'm too drunk to slow down!" Demoman proclaimed.

Even with four or so teams racing at the same time, there was still a clear winner out of the four teams, even with the explosive pros being slower runners than general.

Demoman and Soldier were not scared of the road, the traffic lights or actually waiting for the green man, as they were patiently speeding through the end of the leg.

 **"Demoman & Soldier, you're in 40th and taking the final spot on the second flight!" **Don announced, as the Soldier accidentally proclaimed something dumb.

"I promise to do more spot stealing, because you need to intimidate your enemies." Soldier stood proud.

"Good luck with that." Demoman said, just patting the bottle in his hand.

The next three teams were really feeling the disappointment of not being on the third flight, especially since they were slower than average.

 **"Kings K. Rool & Dedede, you're in 41st and on the third flight!"**

These kings were definitely not happy and K. Rool was actually content.

"Man, that took it outta me! We literally dropped two flights because you suck at reading!" Dedede shouted.

"What matters that I did it and I owned it!" K. Rool proclaimed something.

"Wow, what a croc."

 **"Bowser & Bowser Jr., you're in 42nd and also on the third flight!"**

The spiky turtles were just plainly angry and weirdly silent as well.

 **"Zangief & Rainbow Mika, you're in 43rd!"**

The wrestlers were making the royal rulers a little bit more silent than before, as these two were really happy to just make it to the end.

"I've fought a good bear before, this isn't that bad of a comeback to make." Mika was just in a very comeback-loving mood.

"Bears are no problem. This is very small problem." Zangief just said the obvious.

"Yeah, it's very big problem!" Bowser shouted.

"You must have some kind of small brain."

"No, it's always a big brain in here."

With these two not exactly getting along and a potential rivalry was already being stepped up between the coat wearing wrestler and a turtle that was just ready to spew fire.

* * *

 **"And the third flight has 17 more spots for every teams and it's up to these teams to not lag even further than before! Also, more bad singing, because TV's too good!"**

With many teams being able to make their way out of the challenge, that made the struggling teams all of the more apparent in the leader board and there was going to be a lot of apparent things.

Such as Raz just being particularly angry at no-one in particular, but it was actually the challenge.

"Someone better explain to why things are the way they are!" Raz shouted loudly with the angriest voice that she wanted to give.

"Because it's hard, awesome and tough!" Chris proclaimed.

"It's not and you're just saying it because-"

"Trust me, I've still got it."

With the fact that the moods for everyone was actually going up thanks to the fact that everyone was a little bit more successful than previously and there was already a lot of leavers.

"Yeah, Antonio! We need to get out of this singing place!" Margo was just more worried about losing. "These complainers are really annoying."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm doing it!" Antonio begrudgingly said, even if he liked performing.

"Okay, then."

Gromit was just coming with an confused look.

"I swear some of these teams shouldn't really be in."

"You tell me, some buncha weirdos." Chef just added to the conversation about the weirder teams.

 _*The Young Couples' confessional*_

 _Things were still unsurprisingly awkward._

 _"Oh, er, it's kinda annoying how you're so...good and yet, pretty dumb." Margo was just happy to say that._

 _"What is that even supposed to mean?" Antonio asked. "But it's cool, if you want a date."_

 _"...No?" Margo answered, slightly confused._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Even with that, there was still a lot of a good times that were being had with the other teams in the singing place and Eggman and Hugo were more than happy to just talk a bit.

"Those are some impressive muscles, but I've also been working on my physique when I don't make my evil plans." Eggman told Abigail with a smug face.

"Yeah, you're just tooting your own horn." Abigail just butted in.

"I've got a good work ethic, though." Eggman stated.

"Still tootin' your own damn horn."

"Is this even about horns, I don't get it!"

Boxman was on stage, though, as the guy was more than willing to belt out a random song, even if he ripped his shirt off...or unbuttoned it slowly while trying to do a belter and stopped at a single button.

"No, but your partner's just...being dumb as hell."

"Guess whaaaat?!" Eggman was just feeling that feeling again.

"I don't want to guess, because some random guy-" Nathan was also on the same table, as Boxman was just given a tip...with some slow claps. "-You actually got lucky."

"Yeah, congrats." Abigail genuinely was happy for Eggman.

"No, he did it with his talent!" Eggman yelled.

 _*Boxman's confessional*_

 _Boxman was just happy to say his thoughts._

 _"This challenge is really bringing it out of me. Still can't believe that those fools are up there on the leaderboard and we're not!"_

 _"...Are you done?" Eggman honestly asked._

 _"YES!"_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Jonesy and Megamind had the smiles to stun and their partners were just talking about each other, because a stoner guy and an actual fish talking to each other would naturally result on that.

"Dude, I like the way that you're living your life. You can walk and all that." Jude was just in awe.

"Well, it's due to the way that my master made me." Minion said.

"Man, you've gotta thank him, because he's sounds like a cool dude."

Jude was just pointing at the grinning Megamind raising his own eyebrows.

"Yes, he is a 'cool dude' and also a great boss."

"Seriously! Hey, thanks for being a cool dude, big head guy!" Jude genuinely said, as Minion was just looking at him with shock.

"Why did you say that?" Minion asked, as his boss was just giving him a look of dissapointment. "You've could just looked up the team list."

That being said, PJ was actually doing pretty good on stage and this time, as he was just remembering being in his own band and doing some pretty good moves on the stage.

As he just dropped the microphone for the short performance.

"Wow, you're pretty good." The female judge said, as the other judge agreed with her.

"Heheh, it's not much." PJ said with a sheepish smile.

Needless to say, he was also out of the first challenge and so was the next guy that was coming up with some serious charisma and whatever else, he could bring.

"Sometimes, a lawyer needs to take on any challenge that he is given. This is just one of them..."

This man came up to the stage with his cravat and simple, but determined demeanour.

"Are you going to sing or not?" The judge said.

"Yes..."

Edgeworth was on stage, proving that he had other talents other than putting criminals in jail and bringing his singing voice...obviously, though it was somewhat shouty and he made this fourth attempt worth it.

The judges didn't exactly share the feeling, but they felt good enough to let him move on.

 _*The Prosecutors' confessional*_

 _Franziska was just shocked, though she hid it really well._

 _"You are full of surprises, though it should have been when we were in a less serious disadvantage." Franziska just said._

 _"To be fair, I'm not the best at this challenge. It did take a lot of effort to even pass this challenge, though I expect the other challenge to be much easier." Miles just explained with a serious look._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

 **"There's 17 spots on the second flight and there's at least four teams gunning for those spots and their reputation!"**

With there being a whole lot of book-reading some of the teams were not liking this, even if their expectations were a little bit...lower than it really should be.

"This is going to be like doing your homework to get a million dollars. So, it's not cool." Gabe complained about the situation.

"It's not cool, but it's definitely a million dollars." PJ just shrugged.

These two were more scared of the challenge ahead of them, even if it actually wasn't that scary at all.

"Yeah, we will do things with my half of the two million dollars! I will make those Lakewood losers regret things!" Boxman proclaimed, in a winning mood.

"What do you mean regret things?" Eggman asked.

"I mean I will win and make my inventions strong."

"That's literally what I want to do, but you don't see me boasting about it."

"Man, what are you two even talking about?" Gabe asked with an weird look in his eye.

The two scientists might have realised that they've been caught out this time around, but they were still in the running to beat those teenagers with some good enough efforts.

The prosecutors were just calmly moving through the roads of Birkenhead towards the library, where many teams have read the books and found the bookmarks to leave it.

 **"As the race for the third flight heats up, everyone starts to sing better! Which is also good for the viewers and the other contestants!"**

Jonesy was just giving everyone a pointlessly smarmy look and to that point, he came in to impress his own friends and even after a few tries, he just walked in very confidently.

He made a bit of a comeback, making some serious looks towards the crowds that didn't want to like him, and he had a...above average voice on this attempt, though.

The guy made a good song slightly less good, but in comparison, he didn't butcher any part of the song and it got him a tip and he raised his own eyebrows.

Alya wasn't exactly the performing type and that was still apparent here even in the winning attempt, as she was just singing fine and trying to just get out of here.

It was pretty okay, but it was good enough for the judges to pass her and Nino through the first challenge.

The second challenge was a lot less fun than the first one, even if the embarrassment was way less apparent and some teams had some serious advantages in the reading part.

"Haha, yeah, I'm good at this!" Maya excitedly proclaimed.

"Maya, we're just reading some books about...martial artists." Phoenix just said.

"Come on, they're good and awesome."

"Yeah, but we're still in a good challenge."

These two were more than determined to read pretty good, as their rivals were coming in and Maya immediately noticed that Edgeworth was there, as he was walking in.

 _*The Scientists' confessional*_

 _Eggman and Boxman were both in a very confident mood._

 _"Wow, these challenges are kinda unbalanced. First there's something that is very specific and then there's something that is also very random in the same leg." Eggman complained calmly. "I have no hope for this challenge."_

 _"These challengers have no hope when it actually comes to smarts and in physical challenges, we have a slight disadvantage."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was still a lot of action to be done in the library, as two rivalling teams were actually there doing some good reading to do in the challenge.

"This is just a challenge that is all about the proper expertise and the proper skills...is what I would about the previous challenge. I assume this is relaxation for that previous challenge." Edgeworth said.

"There's no coffee in this library, now that's a better question to ask." Von Karma just said, not noticing the coffee machine. "Those fools must be struggling badly."

"I don't think they are. This is a challenge of chance, because several of these books still has tips."

"I agree, which is why I think they won't make it ahead of us."

The supporting friends managed to overhear that conversation with some shocked looks that was coming from Nino and Alya was just surprised.

"Come on, I don't know why she's just hating on the lawyer dude and the lawyer girl. I think she's cool." Nino was just saying, while he was reading the book.

"I mean, you kinda don't know, so they could be bad people." Alya just took some pictures on her phone.

"You could be kinda right, but you don't know those dudes! They're literally next to us." Nino said without looking.

"Hold up, they were here the whole time?! They're gone now, though."

Nino actually looked, as the defense lawyers were still in the library, they just about managed to move to a different shelf of books and other teams were not having that much fun.

"Ugh, reading. At least, this guy's cool." Gabe complained. "It's not homework, I can tell you that."

"Reading isn't exactly my forte." Antonio just stated. "This challenge, though, is something else."

"I hope the other challenges aren't just like this."

"I've seen the show and every season kinda has a few boring challenges."

Gabe was just crossing his own arms, as Antonio was good with doing the challenge and Morgo was rolling her eyes pretty quickly...and she saw that Nino had gotten.

"This is literally a game of chance. How good." Margo wasn't in the mood to see a random win.

"Dude, I kinda just got lucky. No biggie." Nino awkwardly just moved back.

"Yeah, you did."

That being, the supporting friends were not the only team to make it through out of randomly, as there was a group of lawyers that also got lucky.

"Are you serious? This is my favourite comic book!" Maya exclaimed, still trying to be quiet. "Whoa, I'm way out of date and I've got a tip."

"Don't worry, Maya, I heard all of it."

Two more teams were at the finish line and more than happy to actually have gone through it and then kinda dissapointed to realise where they placed.

 **"Supporting friends, you've got 44th!"**

Alya and Nino had their backs to each other, as the redhead blogger did a wink.

 **"Defense lawyers, you've got 45th!"**

Phoenix and Maya were just giving some weary smiles to the camera.

Back on the stage, Megamind and Jonesy easily managed to get through, probably because of their sheer confidence and some others were attempt to make good with the formula of confidence and alright singing.

Chris was up again and he messed up again, mostly because he couldn't actually click his own fingers properly.

"Aw, dude. That guy is kinda getting it rough, but he deserves it." Jonesy was just running at his best pace.

"Wait, who's that guy?" Megamind asked with the smug look.

"Come on, you don't know!"

"I don't know some villain hosting on TV. There's a lot."

"Really..."

The mall dudes and the self-proclaimed villains were able to get down to Merseyrail, actually making the ticket guy feel a lot of confusion about their ride.

That being said, as soon as these two got to the library, they noticed that there was a lot of teams doing their thing at speed.

"Dude, how are you gonna beat this? These books are too much!" Jonesy complained, as he was walking along the shelf.

"You don't have to read them, but you've gotta open them." Megamind explained in a condescending manner. "Easy."

"Big head dude, you've got this." Jude was willing to part ways.

"Thanks." Megamind grumbled.

"No problem, my man." Jonesy just smirked.

With the self-proclaimed villains being good at reading, it was sure to be them that would snatch up the next position...or at least, they thought.

Jonesy and Jude were just working overtime to basically ensure that they were the first ones...out of this group of readers to basically leave first and they just got lucky.

"Guess what, we're going first! My problem's are ov-" Eggman shouted, before Jude found something. "You think you're smart aren't you?!"

"Dude, I kinda thought about it." Jude suggested, just holding the tip. "I'm just a dude."

"Some people say that I'm smart." Jonesy told the scientists.

"Those people are probably wrong." Eggman grumbled with an sneer on his face.

 _*The Mall Dudes' confessional*_

 _Jonesy and Jude were ready to talk about stuff._

 _"Dude, I'm going to be a hit with the ladies once this show's over, my dude!" Jonesy proclaimed. "And Nikki's gonna be good with me."_

 _"That's weird, man." Jude said._

 _"Hey, it's kinda true."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **"Guys from the mall, you're in 46th place!"**

They were just chilling in the Chill Zone, standing together with a pose that furthered that theory.

 **"PJ & Gabe, you're in 47th place!"**

These two brothers were just standing quite awkwardly.

 _*The Awkward Brothers' confessional*_

 _"PJ, we could've been done way earlier if you didn't suck." Gabe complained._

 _"I'm not good at reading stuff." PJ just deflected it quickly._

 _"Wasn't even talking about that, but okay."_

 _"Still not good at reading."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

With there being several teams were more than determined to read faster than ever, as these trios were a little bit evlier than your average person...aside from Margo.

"Antonio, are you trying to talk to someone? Because it looks like you're doing that." Margo couldn't be bothered.

"No, I'm reading and doing other things!" Antonio said with a smug look, a book and his phone.

"What other things, might I add?"

"Getting a tip, obviously." Antonio said. "See, look at what I've got."

"Thanks for the tip. You don't need to do that." Margo was more thankful.

These two, though, were out of the library, as the prosecutors and the scientists were definitely noticing something odd with those two, as Antonio's thing dropped.

"I thought there wasn't any cellular communication allowed!" Franziska shouted, before being shushed. "I hope that this is actually true."

"It's not, you're a liar and you're desperate." Boxman fired off. "Hah."

"I should be saying that, because you must have made it up."

"It's true!"

With the prosecutors and the scientists fighting each other for the chance to gnaw at the law, there was a young duo that were not exactly in love, yet, that were on their way.

Antonio and Margo were down to just be ambivolent with each other, as being frozen and being cheated on messes with prespectives.

 **"Antonio & Margo, you're in 48th place!"**

These two were just surprised that they did okay this time around.

 _*Antonio's confessional*_

 _The teenager had an unearned smirk._

 _"We jumped from bottom ten to not bottom ten, so we're looking pretty solid so far. If we can beat those gringos at the top, the money's happening!"_

 _"Genius, Antonio." Margo shouted sarcastically._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Once again, they were just arguing over the law and this time, it wasn't even related to the phones anymore.

"You think you can use loopholes to use your questionable methods and ruin the days of innocent people? Honestly, you're more naive than I thought." Edgeworth just said.

"Hey, it sucks when I get it done to me, so why can't I do it back?" Eggman seemingly asked.

"You know the reason and you don't care that much."

"Just because they're ordinary people doesn't mean that doing terrible things to me is good."

"So, do not stoop to their level. Frankly, I'm surprised that-"

A whip strike was heard from Franziska, as the failing villain managed to find two tips and it was really obvious from the fact that both of them had a tip.

"Can you please tell your girlfriend to stop whipping me?" Lord Boxman asked, as he just got back up instantly. "I've-"

Another one was hit, as Eggman and Edgeworth just felt the same kind of pain from the now visible whip-strike.

 _*The Prosecutors' confessional*_

 _Edgeworth glared towards his partner._

 _"It wasn't like he didn't try to steal the tip from someone else, even if he already had two. Besides, he'd be foolish to do that." Franziska defended herself._

 _*Confessional cut*_

That being said, the prosecutors were still quite a bit ahead because they actually did some exercise and proper eating and the scientists were noticing it.

"Maybe you need to do some exercise!" Eggman shouted.

"Maybe you need an actual strategy!" Boxman shouted.

Edgeworth just took a look backwards at the argumentative scientist.

 **"Prosecutors, you're in 49th place!"**

Miles Edgeworth and Franziska Von Karma were standing seriously, having the faces of people that have probably been through a lot in the court.

 **"Eggman and Boxman. you're in 50th place!"**

The scientists had their backs to the prosecutors with the biggest smiles that they could give.

 **"But so far, those two are part of the 50 teams have finished and out of the remaining 22, two of them are about to get a free ride home! Wherever they want it or whoever gets will be revealed...after the break!"**

* * *

 **To be continued in the final part of the episode, which contains three teams that were about to get themselves sent home!**

 **Confirmed for the first flight:**

 **1st: Alejandro & Jose AKA The Feuding Brothers (Total Drama)**  
 **2nd: Isabelle & Digby AKA The Assisting Dogs (Animal Crossing)**  
 **3rd: Mario & Luigi AKA The Plumbers (Super Mario)**  
 **4th: Sonic & Tails AKA The Unbreakable Pair (Sonic)**  
 **5th: Roxas & Lea AKA The Fighting Friends (Kingdom Hearts)**  
 **6th: Andre & Robbie AKA The Arts Students (Victorious)**  
 **7th: Austin & Ally AKA The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**  
 **8th: Mordecai & Rigby AKA The Groundskeepers (Regular Show)**  
 **9th: Cleveland & Joe Swanson AKA The Family Men (Family Guy)**  
 **10th: Murdoc & 2-D AKA The Band Mates (Gorillaz, the band)**

 **11th: Gordeau & Chaos AKA The Cool Fighters (Under Night In-Birth)**  
 **12th: Panda & Ice Bear AKA The Bears (We Bare Bears)**  
 **13th: Terry Bogard & Joe Higashi AKA The Boisterous Fighters (Fatal Fury)**  
 **14th: Chet & Lorenzo AKA The Stepbrothers (Ridonculous Race)**  
 **15th: Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong AKA The Monkeys (Donkey Kong)**  
 **16th: Ryuji Sakamoto & Yusuke Kitagawa AKA The Classmates (Persona)**  
 **17th: Goofy & Max Goof AKA The Awkward Father & Son (A Goofy Movie)**  
 **18th: Ralf Jones & Clark Still AKA The Fighting Mercenaries (Ikari Warriors/King of Fighters)**  
 **19th: Nana & Popo AKA The Ice Climbers (Ice Climbers)**  
 **20th: Rad & Enid AKA The Bodega Heroes (OK K.O.)**

 **Confirmed for the second flight:**

 **21st: Shingo & Benimaru AKA The Japanese All-Stars (King of Fighters)**  
 **22nd: Shawn & Jasmine AKA The Survivalists (Total Drama)**  
 **23rd: Samus & Captain Falcon AKA The Bounty Hunters (F-Zero & Metroid)**  
 **24th: Katsuki Bakugo & Izuku Midoriya AKA The Heroic Students (My Hero Academia)**  
 **25th: Dark Pit & Pit AKA The Angels (Kid Icarus)**  
 **26th: Leshawna & Leshaniqua AKA The Close Cousins (Total Drama)**  
 **27th: Jo & Eva AKA The Gym Ladies (Total Drama)**  
 **28th: Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi AKA The Space Pilots (Star Fox)**  
 **29th: Wolf O'Donnell & Leon Powalski AKA The Flying Mercenaries (Star Fox)**  
 **30th: Ryo & Yuri Sakazaki AKA The Karate Siblings (Art of Fighting)**

 **31st: K' and Maxima AKA The Cool Friends (King of Fighters)**  
 **32nd: Kris & Susie AKA The Classmates (Deltarune)**  
 **33rd: Jody Summer & Robert Stewart AKA The Pro Drivers (F-Zero)**  
 **34th: Doppo & Katsumi Orochi AKA The Karate Pros (Grappler Baki)**  
 **35th: Blake & Yang AKA The Huntresses (RWBY)**  
 **36th: Shagy & Scooby AKA The Foodie Detectives (Scooby Doo)**  
 **37th: Chowder & Schnitzel AKA The Cooks (Chowder)**  
 **38th: Wario & Waluigi AKA The Competitive Brothers (Super Mario)**  
 **39th: Kofi Kingston & Big E AKA The New Day (WWE)**  
 **40th: Demoman & Soldier AKA The Explosives Experts (Team Fortress 2)**

 **Confirmed for the third flight:**

 **41st: King K. Rool & King Dedede AKA The Cocky Kings (Donkey Kong & Kirby)**  
 **42nd: Bowser & Bowser Jr. AKA The Bad Guys (Super Mario)**  
 **43rd: Zangief & Rainbow Mika AKA The Wrestling Heroes (Street Fighter)**  
 **44th: Alya & Nino AKA The Supporting Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**  
 **45th: Phoenix & Maya AKA The Defending Lawyers (Ace Attorney)**  
 **46th: Jonesy & Jude AKA The Mall Dudes (6teen)**  
 **47th: PJ & Gabe AKA The Awkward Brothers (Good Luck Charlie)**  
 **48th: Antonio & Margo AKA The Young Couple (Despicable Me)**  
 **49th: Miles Edgeworth & Franziska Von Karma AKA The Prosecutors (Ace Attorney)**  
 **50th: Eggman & Boxman AKA The Scientists (Sonic & OK K.O.)**

 **To be finalised in the final part of the episode, which isn't that much of a coincidence, as 22 teams are going to finish in said last part!**


	19. Episode 2-7: The Two Merseysides!

**The Grand Ridonculous Race**  
 **Chapter 2: Everyone's In The Mersey!**  
 **Part 7: The Two Merseysides!**

 **With two more flights were waiting to be filled, there's still many teams that wanted to bring their chance to not lose as hard as they can! Some of them are doing their best and others aren't!**

 **Either way, this isn't the final part, but the next part will definitely be the last part for this episode...which seems to have taken way too long, but nonetheless, it will be over pretty soon!**

 **Once again, I don't any of these characters and they are all owned by their respective copyright holders (Fresh TV, Warner Bros., SNK, Capcom, Sega, Nintendo, Disney to name a few)**

* * *

The camera was back on, as so was the show.

 **"Welcome back to the Grand Ridonculous Race, where 22 teams that I consider losers fight to not be the true losers of this race! You know, being the first teams to be eliminated!"**

Don was just giving his trademark wide grin, as the host was starting the whole race back up for the last time on this episode.

 **"Right now, it's time to get back to the singing challenge!"**

The treasure hunters and the liberal couple were moving seats and they absolutely encountered each other's personal space.

Or rather, Hayley and Victor Sullivan were just bumping into each other by plain accident.

"Sorry, sir, you look a little lost." Hayley tried her best to not make this awkward.

"No, it's fine, I had to get to the toilet anyways." Victor said, accidentally doing the opposite. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

"You know, you young people have it good."

"That's not exactly true, because the minimum wage isn't enough to rent places in major cities for example." Hayley explained one of the reasons.

"Was just trying to make some good conversation, but okay."

The treasure hunter quickly left the conversation, as the hippie was just sure that it at least managed to have an effect.

But in other news, there was someone that did not expect to make this challenge, even with their abilities to cause not that many problems...with their cross.

"Richter, how are you even able to-" Maria asked, questioning too much.

"We have to..." Richter seriously said.

"Come on, it's a singing challenge! It's no big deal!" Raz yelled, as though singing wouldn't be embarrassing to a lot of people.

"...Of course, you couldn't do without interrupting." Richter just sighed, as the vampire hunter was ready to be on stage. "But you're no singer, either."

"It's REALLY funny!" Raz stopped herself to chuckle at the hunter's utter frustration.

That being said, Richter's cross didn't matter as much as it really did in the short run, as the guy was just up on the stage doing his odd things that a vampire hunter shouldn't really do.

Strangely, the fact he shouldn't really be up there or didn't want to be up there, actually made him more motivated to pass the challenge that he passed.

The similar went for Siegfried, despite the fact that the knight...was a guy with such large armour that his passable singing was just throwing everybody that was in the general vicinity of his performance.

To add to that, passable didn't meant good and Marge and pretty much a lot of contestants understood.

"Holy shit, that is really going to make it? I think it's possible for us to make it." Marge said, as Homer was a little bit dazed.

"What was in that Duff? It seemed unreal." Homer just shook his head. "Oh, whatever."

"I don't think it was-" Marge just butted in.

"Yeah, it was bad." Homer concluded. "I'll wait and then complain."

Gilgamesh got inspired to do his thing, despite the fact that his thing was actually using swords like they were all-purpose things to attack, which isn't wrong.

The burly sword master sung proudly like he was in a war and once again, he just passed with some kind of effort like the knight that was before there.

"Oh, we're done!"

 _*The Weapon Masters' confessional*_

 _Gilgamesh was just laughing, as Raz just made an awkward chuckle to start off the confessional._

 _"Hahah, it is good to have some other battles aside from the battles of the sword!" Gilgamesh proclaimed. "Little kangaroo, this is going to be a fruitful."_

 _"It's not the worst thing to be un-frozen for, but I don't see any fights." Raz remarked._

 _"It's a fight of the soul." Gilgamesh said proudly._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Back in the library, books were being a little more...thrown around than usual, mostly because some of the contestants actually have had enough of reading without any of the good parts.

Or skimming through the pages until their favourite page came up, as Megamind demonstrated in a special way.

"Oh for the love of...what kind of luck-based nonsense is this? It's not hard, just not fun!" Megamind remarked.

"I agree. I don't care for reading." Raz just slammed the book down.

"Cool-"

"I don't read and I don't care."

Megamind was just very unsure about how the kangaroo's viability, complete with the how the 'roo was giving the most apparent death glare towards some other team.

Raz probably wanted to stab a book and she just angrily looked through the pages for something interesting and Richter wasn't actually doing something in the same spirit.

"You can't just fly through the books!" Maria shouted.

"Honestly, does it matter? I can't get out of here." Richter was very much out reading. "I don't like the way that they're making us read."

"Come on, you should read for real." Maria said honestly.

"...This isn't even that!" Richter just shouted, as a bookmark fell out. "Finally, I can get back to figuring out what this farce really is."

"Richter, wait for a second!"

The vampire hunters were out and the weapon masters were still in and Raz was just glaring at the not so scared hunter and Gilgamesh was still reading about the art of war.

"Ah, calm down. We'll have a good fight with them later!" Gligamesh said, as he dropped something. "Right now, I have to learn about my art."

"The key to us leaving this terrible challenge is right there." Raz just stated.

Gilgamesh realised that he saw the tip and he came in there to grab it, as the kangaroo snatched it extra quickly for whole lack of paitence and soon enough, the weapon masters were out.

"This is going to be good running battle." Gilgamesh was definitely liking the run.

 **"Contestants who would probably hurt people, you're in 51st!"** Don really felt the glare coming from the kangaroo. **"Please don't hurt me!"**

Richter just threw a cross at Raz, who threw it back to the hunter.

"...Who the heck are you?" Richter asked naively.

"I'll get you back for that comment." Raz just tried to intimidating.

"An talking animal." The cross-wielding did make his companion chuckle.

 **"Vampire hunters, for real, you guys are in 52nd place!"**

 _*Richter's confessional*_

 _He didn't have that much to say._

 _"This isn't that different from Smash, actually. I don't know who sent me there or here, but I'll prove that you don't need to have powers to win this type of deal."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Nathan, Franklin and Captain Hook were some of the singers that were not that great at singing, as they weren't really singers at all and getting embarassed on television wasn't that good for any of them.

"Yikes, Nathan, you've still got a uphill battle." Sullivan said. "You ain't no singer."

"I ain't complaining, we can still not get eliminated." Nathan just stated with a pained face. "That's not a high bar, though."

"Listen, as long as you're outta here, you have a chance."

"That's literally the obvious answer and I don't think there's many elimination spots."

Michael and Franklin were a little less friendly, as they were not the best of friends like the two treasure hunters and the angry nerds didn't even have that much of a strong friendship.

"Yo, this ain't that hard. This shit is kinda easy now." Franklin stated facts.

"I'm not a fucking singer by any means." Michael just shrugged.

"Man, you don't have to be."

"Okay..."

The other teams were getting their chance and wherever that was good or not, was really up to them doing their best at the challenge and that challenge was a little bit unbalanced.

"Smee, you baboon, you can sing it!" Captain Hook attempted to cheer, as Franklin just gave a look. "Smee can sing."

"You literally don't have to insult the guy that's doing the challenge. Shit, he's actually doing fine...hold on, he did it." Michael gave some good advice.

"Are you a pirate?"

Michael didn't want to answer that for obvious reason, but Smee arrived that second to make things simple.

"Cap'n, we did it!"

"Finally, it took way too long!" Captain Hook was very unsatisfied, as the pirates were ready to go out on their fastest terms, literally booking it out of there. "Where's the..."

The tough guys couldn't really hear it before too long, as Michael finally nailed it for the challenge and Franklin wasn't even bothering to be excited about it.

"Shit, where was that a few tries ago? You sounded like a dumb-ass rat!" Franklin just ribbed his freind.

"Hold on, I was not even trying those times." Michael attempted to justify the risk.

"That ain't good, though!"

"Of course, it isn't, but I've got the chops!"

Either way, the library was home to more teams that didn't want to be in the library and especially since some of them didn't want to do the kind of racing that was literally turning the page and reading, tensions were pretty high.

"Total bollocks!" Michael shouted.

"I agree!" Captain Hook shouted.

"This is still a library, man." Megamind said. "As much as I would like to complain, we all have to complete the challenge in peace."

"Pirates don't do peace. Smee, are you reading?" The pirate captain proclaimed, as Hook wasn't in the reading quickly mood.

"Yeah, cap'n." Smee just quietly said, as he was looking over all of the words.

 _*The Pirates' confessional*_

 _These two were in some kind of mood._

 _"Maybe we should just shake the books so that the thing falls out, cap'n!" Smee had a suggestion. "It's a piece of paper in books."_

 _"Smee, what are you doing?" Captain Hook asked._

 _"The confessional, cap'n."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The rush to finish the second challenge was very strong in most of the teams that were at the library, besides one that was a little more introspective and those three duos had no time for introspection.

Some of them were more than determined to jus throw books onto tables for no apparent reason other to speed things up.

"Come on the fuck on, we need to get out of this shitty library." Michael whispered angrily.

"I know, you just told me for the fifth time." Franklin was just flipping through pages. "You sure you ain't losing your mind?"

"Hell yeah." Michael was still pretty tired of reading. "I'm doing this for some money and for my family."

"Cool...I dunno if I believe you, but cool." Franklin said.

"Honestly, I already have the tip. Let's just go before anyone else decides to do crazy things." Michael boasted, as the washed-up actor had it in his hand.

The tough guys were out and the geniuses, soul warriors and pirates were all fighting for the prestigious place of 54th, which wasn't even close to being on the third flight.

Megamind was actually doing it slowly, as Minion was still attempting to get into the right headspace of not being poked in Siegfried.

"Are you a monster? Do you know you have done?" Siegfried asked, as the blonde knight glared at Minion.

"Yes, I've done terrible things and I'm ready to do some atoning."

"You better atone!" Siegfried said with a dismissive atone.

"I'm sorry? I would've atoned anyways." Minion said, as Siegfried had an odd look that was off to Cassandra. "Are you okay?"

"As far as I know, not very." Siegfried stated, as the guy was more than happy to say his feelings. "Either way, I still don't like being around monsters."

"That's a fair point." Minion just said, as he got the feeling that Siegfried had.

Despite that, Megamind had a smug look and Sophitia managed to get the tip from the books despite her weak fingers and this time, both teams were able to get out quickly.

"Let's go, we've got it." Megamind proclaimed.

"We should be able to escape the challenge." Sophitia stated, actually talking to Siegfried from the other side of the table.

"Sophitia, we've got no time to waste!" Siegfried shouted.

These two were finally out of the challenge, as the pirates were not even noticing who were out, but they were hearing some noises.

"Did you hear something, Smee. Do you hear people moving out of this cursed place?" Hook was just trying to avoid care about things.

"Cap'n, I don't think this place is cursed, though." Smee was actually reading.

Either way, there was about to be three more teams on the way to the Chill Zone, as they've finally reached there and one of them was at least satisified with the actual result.

 **"Tough guys, you're both in 53rd place!"**

Franklin and Michael were definitely a satisified team, as the two tough guys were not that surprised at the result.

"Man, you still suck ass at this race." Franklin said the truth and Michael hated it. "I wouldn't say that if one of the boys were here."

 _*Michael's confessional*_

 _The guy was angry._

 _"You kidding me? I'm the only reason that he is even here and not back at Los Santos, because he is not the coolest head in the race. Not by a damn longshot." Michael said._

 _"You done talking total shit?" Franklin said._

 _"Yeah."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **"Megamind and fish robot, you're in 54th!"**

Megamind and Minion were giving a honest thumbs up and they were both weird-ing out the tough guys that were standing there in confusion.

"What's with your blue-ass skin?" Franklin asked.

"At least we're not the biggest liars known to mankind or whatever city you came from!" Megamind just threw it out and let it sit in Don's mind for some reason.

"Yo-" Michael got cut off by two 16th century warriors. "-Okay."

That didn't matter, as Siegfried and Sophitia did actually managed to get on through.

 **"Big knight and Greek teen, you're in 55th place and also on the third flight!"**

"Now that's an insult!" Siegfried shouted.

"You can't call Siegfried that. He's a tortured soul..." Sophitia added.

"Hate to say, but that's literally what he is." Megamind just made a remark.

"At least you said it to my face." Siegfried wasn't having any of the remarks.

* * *

These two were not that distinct compared to the many teams that were still hanging out behind and there was still a whole lot to be done with some of the teams.

Mostly by the fact that Nathan finally passed and didn't want to go through all of that again.

"See that stuff? We could've been on the best flight!" Sullivan boasted about nothing.

"Singing ain't my strong suit, though." Nathan admitted, being honest about his bad singing. "I bet the next challenge is going to be easier."

"I bet it's going to be a real tough cookie."

And then with a single cut, the treasure hunters were in the library with the pirates, who were not happy at all with this challenge and Sullivan ended up being right with the challenge.

 _*The Treasure Hunters' confessional*_

 _The two of them were just looking really downtrodden._

 _"If the challenges are going to keep on being like this, I'll regret being here." Sullivan grumbled._

 _"Don't worry about it, I'm sure that Don's going to stop doing so many of these mediocre challenges." Nathan suggested. "Still not a good start, though."_

 _"What he said, but...nothing more." Sullivan looked like he was going to have something to say._

 _*Confessional cut*_

The pirates and the treasure hunters were both in the same situation of messing up the book reading challenge, which was already messed up in several ways and there was only a few more issues to be checked.

In one team's case literally.

"Once again, why in all of the blasted challenges, this one is so terrible?!" Captain Hook shouted. "I can barely read it."

"I loved that arc, though!" Smee protested. "Of course, cap'n, we need to just find some more books."

"More books?! There-" Captain Hook wasn't going to let any librarian stop him. "-need to be a good reason why this challenge is like this."

"Hold on, there's a tip in one of the books that those guys have." Smee actually whispered now.

"Good idea. You steal it." Captain Hook whispered not because of the librarian.

The treasure hunters were not none the wiser, but they were pretty much quite a distance away and also were convinced that it was a fake...despite not properly checking.

"Finding some ancient treasure in a book is easier than finding some blue paper in a random book." Nathan discussed.

"Hah, you try finding something like that in a book! Someone would be stupid to put it there." Sullivan was still neck deep into a book.

"Was trying to say that finding these tips is just plain random." Nathan said.

"What a wordsmith..." Sullivan didn't notice the pirate captain steal a real tip.

The pirates were in a pretty giddy mood, as Smee was reading the actual tip.

"Cap'n, I think it might be real. I don't think this is too right." Mr. Smee nervously said.

"Oh, please, it's not like these tips are anything but a buffoon's treasure." Captain Hook remarked with a smile.

"Now that you mention it, cap'n, it's not like these tips are hard to find."

"Thank you!" Captain Hook may have gotten shushed, but he was heard throughout the library. "Now we go."

Of course, the treasure hunters aren't that interested in finding a tip quickly, as they literally found an real one pretty quickly and they weren't surprised when the pirates stole it.

"Of course, the pirates stole it. Makes sense." Nathan wasn't too happy about the tip steal.

The pirates were definitely much happier to not be on the last flight, as the treasure hunters were a little bit nervous about their actual position.

"My cap'n wanted to say why is the second challenge the second challenge." Smee politely suggested, as Don was just giving a confused look.

 **"Captain Hook and Mr. Smee, you're in 56th place! Also, people love reading, so try it some time."**

"You better hope-" Nathan just said through some breaths.

"Take that, fools with dirty clothes! We washed in the morning because we smelled like barnacle!" Captain Hook shouted, as the pirate captain was just in a great mood.

"Wait, how, there's no bathroom at the airport..." Nathan didn't want to know. "...WH-"

 **"Treasure hunting guys, you're in 57th!"** Don was just making sure that the treasure hunter to got cut off.

"Wait, you can't just cut off my guy." Sullivan protested a little bit. "Also, sometimes you've just gotta-"

"To be fair, it was going somewhere bad." Mr. Smee just loudly whispered.

The treasure hunters were a little stunned at how they've managed to be cut off...twice.

 **"Yes, you all are going on the third flight..."**

These two teams who were probably hunting for some riches were just doing a quick celebration against each other.

As for two other teams, they pretty much had a hard task ahead of them, as they were pretty much tied in this battle for the third flight with the next challenge and as per the usual, this wasn't really a favourite challenge of many teams.

The trend was pretty continuing, if Bobby basically getting thrown some random books for no apparent reason was a situation that the kid kept getting himself in.

Hugo and Abigail were also in the library and handling it just as bad as the father and son duo from Texas.

"Excuse me, you do know how to read, right?" Hank asked.

"Come on, without reading I can't repair cars and know them parts!" Abigail boasted in the library. "I bet you read a lot."

"Listen, knowing difference between propane and butane ain't easy either." Hank said, just trying to add to the conversation.

"You think handling a grill with several parts is just as hard as trying to get a car parts that no-one uses anymore?" Abigail attempted to condescend down.

"I don't have time to get into an argument about my job, but I don't appreciate your tone." Hank was still pretty calm. "Bobby, we've gotta go."

"Dad, both this big guy and I found the real tips." Bobby was just a little bit covered in dust, as Hugo just grumbled. "He wears pink."

 _*The Big Guys' confessional*_

 _Hugo and Abigail were both a little bit nervous, though the latter's teeth is showing._

 _"I'll admit, we haven't messed up that hard yet, but this ain't going to be easy...hell, I'll admit that it is not very not easy." Abigail said, still showing his teeth._

 _"Why are you smiling?" Hugo said._

 _"Why are you dumb?" Abigail angrily fired back._

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **"Hugo & Abigail, you're in 58th and barely on the third flight!"**

The big muscular duo was just chuckling at their circumstances, as their team's faith wasn't the strongest.

"Poison, how that's for ending up in last place? Give my money." Abigail just had a certain smirk.

"Er, we only did the first two legs." Hugo pointed out. "But we did it good."

"Hell yeah, we made it through!" Abigail flexed his muscular arms.

"And soon, we going to be the top team!" Hugo just pointed his arms towards the side.

 **"Great, get off my carpet."** Don just let the two big fighters go along, as they were just going out of the park and onto some other location.

The Texan duo that were finally ready to make their final move did so and ended up in a pretty bad place...not as bad as it could've been.

 **"Hank & Bobby, you're in 59th and also on the third flight!"**

"Son, I'd like for you to do better." Hank told his son honestly.

"Come on, dad, this is a vacation." Bobby just talked back to his dad with worry.

"Listen, you were kinda slow back there and Peggy's gonna be mad if we don't get the money." Hank might have felt awkward saying this.

"Yeah, I'll think about it." Bobby just kinda stated, probably not going to think about it too hard. "I dunno, there's no chance."

"Bobby, don't be a quitter!"

It was typical father-son stuff that the next team knew a whole lot of and this time, the library challenge was messing up the rhythm of a few more duos, but they weren't even there.

* * *

 **"Also, there's one more spot on the third flight, before the true losers show themselves...arguably."**

There was a whole lot of teams that were either stuck back here or at the library and some of them were better at doing the song part than others.

Homer was a little nervous, but he wasn't really that scared of the challenge that was literally ahead of him and he was just trying his best to sing whatever he thought it was good.

It wasn't _good,_ but more so his attempt a rendition of the USA's national athem was _okay._ He got the tip.

"Woo, we're finally out of this singing hellhole!" Homer shouted.

"Congrats, you made it." Wizard wasn't really the happiest guy anymore. "Couldn't just be that the standards were getting lower."

"Hey, it's not like you're going through!" Homer fired back without too much anger.

"Thank you, Homer." Wizard passive-aggressively said. "Why does my voice out of tune with everything or seemingly."

"Come on, you just gonna, uh, pussy out? You've been sounding bad since the start, we're not gonna stop now." Boomstick encouraged his co-host. "You've probably done much worse."

"Hey, thanks for the encouragement. Needed that after many failed attempts, but it is still another attempt." Wizard just swallowed his pride.

Sure it wasn't that much pride, but he had to do the challenge or else getting beaten by some random people definitely has worse singing.

Wizard wasn't the greatest...or not even close to that, but he finally was passable in his rendition of a Nirvana song that may or may not have the license.

He did do it, though.

"Told ya." Boomstick said with a cheeky grin. "Told ya that it was possible."

"Yeah, sure." Wizard stated. "Wasn't a long shot."

Back in the library, there was a few teams that were easy to say that they managed to drop their positions ridiculously low even with the advantage that they've gotten.

"Dude, it's crazy! Imagine the hardest challenge so far literally being reading, like, no-one's gonna believe this." Jude was just keeping things chill, a little bit worried.

"Nah, man, you've just gotta faith in Lady Luck." Jonesy stated with a smirk, pulling out another fake. "Gotta have faith."

"Dude, she's going crazy."

"Yeah, I know, right? Jen's gonna go wild over this."

The bears were not too sure about what was even happening in the conversation, but they were sure that the next team was trying to handle the race on their way.

"Homer, I know that this is a race and all, but you should at least check the books." Marge was just a little worried that Homer was ignoring stuff.

Homer was just kinda pulling a few books out of there and not even checking for the tips, as there was fakes flying out.

"Sure, Marge." Homer nervously said.

"Ice Bear reads." Ice Bear was in a similar state of mind, flipping through pages.

"Whoa, easy, my dude. We could get out of here with a lucky grab!" Panda exclaimed, as though he wasn't calmly flipping through pages.

"Ice Bear does the challenge."

The internet hosts weren't expecting much, but they weren't expecting books to be thrown at them.

 _*The Internet Hosts' confessional*_

 _Boomstick had a pretty massive grimace, as Wizard was just in a state of deep sighing and disappointment._

 _"Why do people freak out and literally ensure themselves that they may waste more time in this challenge of randomness instead of just flipping through pages to find a tip?" Wizard asked seriously._

 _"They make reading suck more and let me tell you, reading for something that no-one cares about sucks." Boomstick just answered._

 _"You know, such obscure works as-" Wizard said._

 _"Does it matter, this challenge is just a..." Boomstick fake yawned._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Sure, there was going to be a whole lot of bored people, but that's what the challenge was made for...to shake up the leader board and showcase another major facet of the country.

But a balding husband wasn't going to let that stop him from speed running the challenge and he was swiping through pages and pages.

"Come on, come on." Homer whined with utter frustration.

"Homer, slow down, people have to pick them up!" Marge was sure that her husband was more focused on one goal.

"Well, Marge, you've gotta do things for money...woo-hoo." Homer finally managed to get a blue ticket. "I got it."

"Yep, you did! I feel so sorry for those young guys, though." Marge said, also getting another real tip. "I'll just leave this."

"I dunno, those guys could take it." Homer remarked with a nervous smile. "Oh, it's boring."

"Oh...Homer." Marge was a little surprised that her husband was okay with it.

Either way, someone managed to find it quite quickly and they were also the latest team to enter the game and Boomstick was just more than enthusiastic about the random tip.

"This is better than charity. At least we don't have to go through this challenge of boring randomness!" Boomstick said. "At least we've going to have some fun challenges."

"I don't know, these first two legs don't exactly give off an good impression. But this is a different Ridonculous Race, though." Wizard just suggested, putting his book. "Are you not gonna put your book back?"

"We're in a competition about speed!" Boomstick proclaimed. "We've gotta go fast."

"We're definitely far from last, though." Wizard groaned, as his partner was just on his way. "Well..."

 **"Homer, Marge..."**

Both of them were a little scared of being stuck behind a lot of the teams, which was still going to be true, but...

 **"...you're in 60th place and on the third flight!"**

"USA! USA!" Homer shouted. "Take that, Canada."

 **"Most of the Canadian contestants did better, though."** Don pointed out, as Homer just didn't stop.

"We did make it past the first leg, though." Marge said.

 **"Internet hosts, you're on the fourth flight and in 61st, in case you wanted to know."**

Wizard and Boomstick both groaned as a team, as these two internet hosts were not too happy to realise that they were the first team on the fourth flight.

"Well, it's our problem to fix and I know that the next challenge will fix the problem." Wizard stated. "All we need is a good performance."

"Don't worry about it, I'm a performer...of internet hosting and weapons knowledge! That is happening!"

"Is it?" Wizard asked, unsure of what direction that the race is going in.

 _*The Married Couple's confessional*_

 _Homer was a little overexcited, as his wife was a little nervous._

 _"I'm one step closer to getting the best donuts and all of that other good stuff!" Homer exclaimed._

 _"What about Lisa's college tuition and paying our bills and the more important things that we could get." Marge said._

 _"Marge, if we win that money, there's going to be a lot left over from those awesome donuts to do that stuff!" Homer was really confident._

 _"Homer..." Marge definitely knew better though. "...I'll need half."_

 _"Come on, why?" The balding guy asked without missing a beat._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Either way, there was going to some more bored contestants that may not want to go through the challenge and Jude was not one of them.

"Dude, it's super cool how these big machines made ice hockey super possible." Jude said. "Jonesy, you've gotta see this."

"Come on, I don't have to." Jonesy said with an self-impressed attitude.  
"I'm getting close to actually getting the tip."

"Man, do it!" Jude motivated his partner quietly.

"Okay!" Jonesy was determined to find the real tip in this book. "Wow, it's fake.."

The mall dudes were not the only ones that were really close to getting a real tip, as somehow the the martial artists' real tip was hidden under a table that Krillin was navigating.

"Yamcha, I might need some help!" Krillin exclaimed.

"I don't know, Krillin, you're getting kinda close." Yamcha was attempting to look under the table.

"We've got to find a better way. My head isn't getting any better." Krillin sighed, rubbing his head.

"I would, but these tiger people aren't making it easy for us." Yamcha remarked. "We both kinda are in the same situation. Wait, it's not here!"

"...Augh." Krillin just laid down on the ground.

These two teams were pretty much competing for the same exact thing of trying to get past the second leg of the show and they were pretty close to getting something good.

However, though, both of them managed to get their tip pretty much at the same time, as Krillin had managed to find the same exact table that a tip was under and the mall dudes got their tip unstuck.

And they left at the same time.

"Sweet moves, dude. I wouldn't even be under there." Jude complimented Panda, who had not much to say.

"Yeah, but it hurts too much to really be worth it." Krillin was still rubbing his head.

"Man, you're on TV and the video, it's worth it!" Jude stated, as Jonesy was just giving a snarky look towards the librarian.

"I don't really know, Yamcha didn't help that much with the under-the-table stuff." Krillin just said nervously.

"You're going 'round the planet for free, dude-" Jude wanted to give more advice, but Jonesy just giving him a weird look. "-'Right."

"Krillin, I literally couldn't reach that blue card. Sorry, man." Yamcha said.

"Hey, no need to apologise. We're still competing." Krillin said with a genuine smile.

Both teams were actually ridiculously close to each other, to the point that when Don saw them, they were practically neck and neck to each other.

 **"There's a lot of real close finishes!"**

Don's remark may have caused something in the universe to intervene, because suddenly Panda Bear tripped on nothing and Ice Bear basically got his own bro back up.

 **"Jonesy & Jude, you're in 62nd place!"**

Jonesy just groaned, as Jude just sighed at the low position.

"Dude." Jude just said, plain shocked.

"Man." Jonesy replied back in a sad tone.

"We made it, dude." Jude didn't exactly see Jonesy's happy side. "What's the problem?"

 **"Yamcha & Krillin, you're both in 63rd place!"**

The martial artists were a little bit nervous, though Krillin didn't really care that much about the position, moreso of the fact that he made it through.

 **"You're both on the fourth flight, though and have also made it."**

These two were just plain relieved to not have to be sent home after the first leg with a first time elimination.

 **"Stick around for our last 13 teams that are battling to make sure that they're not in a bad place...after the break!"**

 **'**

 **Now for the near final leader board:**

 **Confirmed for the first flight:**

 **1st: Alejandro & Jose AKA The Feuding Brothers (Total Drama)**  
 **2nd: Isabelle & Digby AKA The Assisting Dogs (Animal Crossing)**  
 **3rd: Mario & Luigi AKA The Plumbers (Super Mario)**  
 **4th: Sonic & Tails AKA The Unbreakable Pair (Sonic)**  
 **5th: Roxas & Lea AKA The Fighting Friends (Kingdom Hearts)**  
 **6th: Andre & Robbie AKA The Arts Students (Victorious)**  
 **7th: Austin & Ally AKA The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**  
 **8th: Mordecai & Rigby AKA The Groundskeepers (Regular Show)**  
 **9th: Cleveland & Joe Swanson AKA The Family Men (Family Guy)**  
 **10th: Murdoc & 2-D AKA The Band Mates (Gorillaz, the band)**

 **11th: Gordeau & Chaos AKA The Cool Fighters (Under Night In-Birth)**  
 **12th: Panda & Ice Bear AKA The Bears (We Bare Bears)**  
 **13th: Terry Bogard & Joe Higashi AKA The Boisterous Fighters (Fatal Fury)**  
 **14th: Chet & Lorenzo AKA The Stepbrothers (Ridonculous Race)**  
 **15th: Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong AKA The Monkeys (Donkey Kong)**  
 **16th: Ryuji Sakamoto & Yusuke Kitagawa AKA The Classmates (Persona)**  
 **17th: Goofy & Max Goof AKA The Awkward Father & Son (A Goofy Movie)**  
 **18th: Ralf Jones & Clark Still AKA The Fighting Mercenaries (Ikari Warriors/King of Fighters)**  
 **19th: Nana & Popo AKA The Ice Climbers (Ice Climbers)**  
 **20th: Rad & Enid AKA The Bodega Heroes (OK K.O.)**

 **Confirmed for the second flight:**

 **21st: Shingo Yabuki & Benimaru Nikado AKA The Japanese All-Stars (King of Fighters)**  
 **22nd: Shawn & Jasmine AKA The Survivalists (Total Drama)**  
 **23rd: Samus Aran & Captain Falcon AKA The Bounty Hunters (F-Zero & Metroid)**  
 **24th: Katsuki Bakugo & Izuku Midoriya AKA The Heroic Students (My Hero Academia)**  
 **25th: Dark Pit & Pit AKA The Angels (Kid Icarus)**  
 **26th: Leshawna & Leshaniqua AKA The Close Cousins (Total Drama)**  
 **27th: Jo & Eva AKA The Gym Ladies (Total Drama)**  
 **28th: Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi AKA The Space Pilots (Star Fox)**  
 **29th: Wolf O'Donnell & Leon Powalski AKA The Flying Mercenaries (Star Fox)**  
 **30th: Ryo & Yuri Sakazaki AKA The Karate Siblings (Art of Fighting)**

 **31st: K' and Maxima AKA The Cool Friends (King of Fighters)**  
 **32nd: Kris & Susie AKA The Classmates (Deltarune)**  
 **33rd: Jody Summer & Robert Stewart AKA The Pro Drivers (F-Zero)**  
 **34th: Doppo & Katsumi Orochi AKA The Karate Pros (Grappler Baki)**  
 **35th: Blake & Yang AKA The Huntresses (RWBY)**  
 **36th: Shagy & Scooby AKA The Foodie Detectives (Scooby Doo)**  
 **37th: Chowder & Schnitzel AKA The Cooks (Chowder)**  
 **38th: Wario & Waluigi AKA The Competitive Brothers (Super Mario)**  
 **39th: Kofi Kingston & Big E AKA The New Day (WWE)**  
 **40th: Demoman & Soldier AKA The Explosives Experts (Team Fortress 2)**

 **Confirmed for the third flight:**

 **41st: King K. Rool & King Dedede AKA The Cocky Kings (Donkey Kong & Kirby)**  
 **42nd: Bowser & Bowser Jr. AKA The Bad Guys (Super Mario)**  
 **43rd: Zangief & Rainbow Mika AKA The Wrestling Heroes (Street Fighter)**  
 **44th: Alya & Nino AKA The Supporting Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**  
 **45th: Phoenix & Maya AKA The Defending Lawyers (Ace Attorney)**  
 **46th: Jonesy & Jude AKA The Mall Dudes (6teen)**  
 **47th: PJ & Gabe AKA The Awkward Brothers (Good Luck Charlie)**  
 **48th: Antonio & Margo AKA The Young Couple (Despicable Me)**  
 **49th: Miles Edgeworth & Franziska Von Karma AKA The Prosecutors (Ace Attorney)**  
 **50th: Eggman & Boxman AKA The Scientists (Sonic & OK K.O.)**

 **51st: Raz & Gilgamesh AKA The Weapon Masters (Ice Age & Final Fantasy)**  
 **52nd: Richter & Maria AKA The Slayers (Castlevania)**  
 **53rd: Franklin & Michael AKA The Tough Guys (Grand Theft Auto)**  
 **54th: Megamind & Minion AKA The Unusual Guys (Megamind)**  
 **55th: Siegfried & Sophitia AKA The Soul-Searchers (Soul Calibur)**  
 **56th: Captain Hook & Mr. Smee AKA The Pirates (Peter Pan)**  
 **57th: Nathan Drake & Victor Sullivan AKA The Treasure Hunters (Uncharted)**  
 **58th: Hugo & Abigail AKA The Big Guys (Final Fight)**  
 **59th: Hank & Bobby Hill AKA The Father & Son (King of The Hill)**  
 **60th: Homer & Marge Simpson AKA The Married Couple (Simpsons)**

 **On the fourth/final flight:**

 **61st: Wizard & Boomstick AKA The Internet Hosts (Death Battle)**  
 **62nd: Jonesy & Jude AKA The Mall Dude (6teen)**  
 **63rd: Yamcha & Krillin AKA The Martial Artists (Dragon Ball Z)**

 **To be continued in Part 8, the real final part of this episode!**


	20. The May 2020 Update!

**The Grand Ridonculous Race**  
 **The Final Episode 2 Update!**

 **By the way, this will be the last update for Episode, Part 8 will be the last part for Episode 2 and Episode 3 will start to come out soon after Part 8!**

 **Because, you know, everyone's either got their schedule flipped around completely or, like me, don't exactly have work to do and are still getting paid!**

 **British guys represent? Not really, it's just me.**

* * *

Hello guys, this is me trying to figure out how to do the last part here. But that was me literally an hour as of May 7th and now, I've got every team's position set.

Some of the teams, accidentally or not, have been thrown from the first flight to the last flight in Part 7 and there's more of that happening in Part 8, because of their circumstances.

Yeah, the library challenge is really much of a roadblock for some of these duos, even if it's because of their bad luck and there's definitely some bad singers in the race.

Either way, I'm ready to go all-in in Part 8, which I should've done months ago, but I'm doing that now with the insane writing pace.

Not promising a release date, because I can sometimes get a little too focused on my other stories, but I can tell you that it will be released within the next two weeks.

* * *

 **To be continued in Episode 2-8, which should be coming before May 21st, as I've finally settled on which teams are on the last flight and sometimes, there might a bit of a change!**

 **Mostly because of the teams that are placing there and I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I've deleted the rest of the updates to make sure that the story goes more smoothly up until this update!**


	21. Episode 2-8: Wrong Side of The Mersey!

**The Grand Ridonculous Race**  
 **Chapter 2: Everyone's In The Mersey!**  
 **Part 8: Wrong Side Of The Mersey**

 **With many spots reserved for the most lacklustre teams, the lacklustre duos are definitely trying their hardest to make it out of this leg with some chance of making it through!**

 **At least one team will be eliminated and none of them wanted to be sent home by their lack of a certain skill, so they're trying as hard as they could to not be the first team(s) home!**

 **Who's going out and who's staying in? In this part, that question will finally be answered!**

 **Once again, I don't any of these characters and they are all owned by their respective copyright holders (Fresh TV, Warner Bros., SNK, Capcom, Sega, Nintendo, Disney to name a few)**

* * *

Don was back on the show for streaming and on television.

 **"Welcome back to the Grand Ridonculous Race, as there's 13 more teams that want to do their best to not lose! And some of them may be a little desperate!"**

He was hosting and he wanted to let a lot of people know that fact in spades, considering that he was able to even get this running.

Speaking of desperate duos, Buford and Baljeet were both eleven and spending their summer vacation on TV (and several streaming websites) trying to make sure that they weren't sent home.

They were both doing a bad job at it, as Buford got sent off again for warbling hard.

"Buford, you've got to find your inner voice." Baljeet said back to his bully.

"My inner voice isn't good enough for these guys!" Buford complained.

"Maybe because you're not trying." Baljeet politely suggested, just wanting to help his own bully. "Sometimes-"

"You wanna throw stuff like that around?! Fine!" Buford just kept on making Baljeet intimidated.

Wallace and Gromit was just watching all of the drama go down within the final few teams that were actually stuck at the singing challenge and one of them had something to say.

 _*Wallace's confessional*_

 _The bald inventor was just awkwardly standing in the camera frame._

 _"Mmm, yeah, those kids don't look too happy there. Eh, Gromit?" Wallace asked his dog, who was just looking bored. "Glad that their scruffle's over, 'cause it was looking rough there."_

 _Gromit was a little confused at how two kids arguing was deadly in any way._

 _*Confessional cut*_

However, there wasn't much of a problem really that wasn't there before, as bad singing and stupid arguments were the name of the game in this challenge.

"What the hell, Chris?! You sang for a living and you sound worse than some guy who sang for the first time." Chef Hatchet was very confused.

"I wouldn't say this if there's anyone that has water, because my throat's kinda messed up and the dude who kinda took my water finally left." Chris had a confident grin, carrying a cup of water. "Finally, I can show my talent."

"Chris, you should've shown your talent earlier! Now we about to be sent home!" Chef shouted.

"Dude, I've got a whole lot of Total Drama seasons racked up, don't worry." Chris callously stated, making Chef groan. "What, I've got to get paid some time."

"Okay." Chef just resigned to his own fate of losing.

The Total Drama host was about to show why he was in Fametown and why, in his own words, that he deserved some more songs to be in the spotlight. Even if the faith in his singing was pretty low.

"This is going to be not very good." Baljeet was worried about Chris' vocals.

"Still can't believe you're sugarcoating this lame guy." Buford remarked.

Buford was about to be proven wrong, as the host of Total Drama, Chris was singing like he actually had a singing career, complete with some egotistical smiles and extreme self-confidence.

Chris actually passed it and Chef finally sighed with some relief, as these two were out.

"Bye, Chris, hope that voice doesn't go out!" Katie just told him earnestly. "Eeee, if Chris can do it, so can I!"

"You get 'em, Katie!" Sadie excitedly shouted, helping her best female friend along.

Katie was just plain ready to make her voice sound good, as she just drunk the whole cup and Sadie was...not ready for the sudden swallow.

"...Yeah, Katie!" Sadie did understand, though.

Katie, despite not having a career in music, sounded better than Chris without trying much, doing her song and acing the moves to one of her favourite K-pop songs.

It still sounded iffy, but it was not iffy enough to not give her the tip, as the best female friends were finally out of there.

"Finally, my voice can't take it anymore!" Katie sounded...dry, for lack of a better word. "Sadie, we made it through. I think my voice has gone through a lot."

Katie coughed, as her best friend stepped back.

"Like, no kidding! I think you need more water, Katie!" Sadie exclaimed.

 _*The Nerd and The Bully's confessional*_

 _These two were a little mad about something specific._

 _"What's going on with you? A washed-up reality show and the two most famous squealers are beating ya! I don't want to go out_

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **'**

The library challenge was notably a barrier for even top-tier teams, such as Yamcha and Krillin dropping at least 40 places, which was already ridiculously hard for a drop.

And the next team dropped even further by at least 50 places or even further, all thanks to this challenge's randomness and tedious nature and Tygra was just plain angry at this point.

"Really?!" Tygra asked. "Do I look like a reader."

"You don't need to be a reader to see that you've messed up." Cheetara said.

"This is trying to find some kind of needle in a library." Tygra complained, swiping through pages for something of use.

"It is actually easier than you think, though." Cheetara just told him quietly and honestly.

Tygra was sure of that, as the tiger warrior wasn't exactly happy with the extreme tedium of the challenge bringing him way too many flights, but he finally managed to get something of worth.

"Geez, I get a tip...finally!" Tygra shouted. "Now I can get back to not being here."

"I'm sure that you're on the fourth flight..." Cheetara sighed, as two female best friends were looking at them.

"They were in the lead yesterday, but they're down here now." Katie was just trying to dig through books. "Oh, well, gotta find books!"

These two were moving on their way to...

 **"64th place AKA the fourth flight AKA the disappointment flight."**

Don's words rung in the head of an very uncertain Cheetara, as Tygra was fired up to go onto the next leg.

"Yeah, I'll prove that we deserve to be up there!"

 _*Cheetara's confessional*_

 _The cheetah had an odd feeling._

 _"I know that reading isn't one of his strengths, but being stuck here for two hours doesn't bode well for our chances. I know he can provide a comeback, but..." Cheetara said._

 _*Confessional cut*_

The best female friends were not the only ones in the library, though, as the twin brothers were also stuck there and the reunited siblings had finally made it to the giant library.

And they were in awe.

"Wow, I bet there's a thousand art books." Spencer was just seeing all of the shelves. "Carly, I bet you're excited to go here."

"Until there's a book on how to make sushi burgers, not really." Carly just crossed her arms. "Let's just find a book and get out of here."

"...Right!" Spencer was on it.

Sadie just happened to be in the same place as the former TV hosts and the long-distance siblings, as there was now three different teams that were ready to out-read each other.

Chris was attempting to get away from actually doing something, Chef was doing all of the heavy lifting and the rest of the book-reading, lagging behind duos were keeping things balanced.

Some of them were less lucky than others, as despite being two teams that came from the first flight, the taekwondo masters and the food-loving detectives were practically cursed.

Except the taekwondo guys weren't really, as they found their tip like it was an actual treasure.

"About time, too. This is something else, but we will come back from this." Kim Kaphwan proclaimed.

"I think we weren't vigilant enough." Jhun remarked, doing his bit. "You weren't trying your best."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kim asked, not ready to do some pointless arguing.

The taekwondo masters were out and on their way to securing a seat on the fourth flight.

As for Shaggy and Scooby, they were having an even less fun time than Kim and Jhun were having...in the library.

"What's wrong with this challenge? I saw the cheetah guys and the guys from Korea did it!" Shaggy shouted. "It took them forever, but they did it!"

"Yeah, it's just bad luck." Scooby wasn't too happy actually.

"Like, Scoob, you should've seen all of the books that were there!" Shaggy commented, which got Chef to throw a book at him. "Yeah, we're really behind!"

"Ruh-roh." Scooby didn't like the sound of elimination.

 _*The Foodie Detectives' confessional*_

 _These two were in a very panicky mood to say the least, practically being very un-still._

 _"What are we gonna do?" Shaggy asked._

 _"I dunno!" Scooby replied. "It's a big deal."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Either way, things could only go up from here, as Shaggy, Scooby, Katie and Sadie were accidentally on the same table...nearly seated next to each other and they both liked some reading.

"You ever, like, seen a lot and not just surprised anymore?" Katie asked Shaggy, who didn't even notice until looking up.

"I thought that they were all guys in costumes, but they're not. It's crazy!" Shaggy answered, still blown away.

"I know! It's like some of these guys are too small for costumes!" Katie said.

"Scoob, this is too real." Shaggy was just very confused. "It's, like, fake and real at the same time."

"...Yeah?" Katie didn't have anything to say. "Sadie, what you've got? Is it good?"

"Katie, I wish it was good, but it's just book stuff." Sadie complained, rushing through a book about psychology.

"Nothing here." Scooby was getting through a cookbook.

At this point, Sadie and Scooby were practically rushing through pages to help their best friends out and it wasn't like pages were torn or books were thrown.

The books were just stacking up, the fakes were coming in and the TV hosts were not getting any faster at reading them, but the challenge was very much luck-based and uh...

It was actually getting tiring reading the books, but in the end, the randomness won out for both of these teams, as Sadie found two tips in a single book and didn't just take both.

"Woo, we'll just go and hope that we've got the real one. Right, Sadie?" Katie asked.

"Right, Sadie!" Sadie exclaimed, ready to get out of the library.

"Scoob, it's 100 percent real." Shaggy said, just looking at it. "I think, but we've got gotta fast."

"Okay." Scooby was real sure.

Luckily, they didn't get faked out and they were both on their way to completing the leg with good smiles and weird nerves.

"Like, Scoob, I would feel bad, if we go home!" Shaggy ran.

"Yeah!" Scooby emphasised.

Katie and Sadie were a little bit too focused to talk much.

"Come on, we must be close!" Katie shouted with a lot of worry.

Despite the long run and the fact that they both came in kinda close, the two teams couldn't be more different.

 **"Shaggy, Scooby, 66th place...why?"** Don asked them, as they both shook their hands. **"Katie and Sadie, you're in 67th, you both live to stay on the fourth flight!"**

Both teams sighed deeply, as Don had a comment to say about some of the last-flights teams.

 _*The Best Female Friends' confessional*_

 _They both just sighed for reals, but not for the expected reasons._

 _"If we can survive being split apart and fans going crazy, then this show is going to be pretty good to be in!" Katie shouted._

 _"Totally! We haven't been in Total Drama and we're not going to waste our chance, like, we're good against some teams!" Sadie was looking forward to the next episode._

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **"Never thought that reading would be so hard and so crazy!"**

* * *

 **"As there's now less than ten teams that could be in for the chance to be sent home and most of them are not talented!"** Don announced, as the remainders were not...moving forward. **"Or can't sing, it's really hard to tell!"**

Baljeet was part of the few teams that were actually stuck in the first challenge and Buford wasn't waiting for the moment to be right.

"Come on, Baljeet, this isn't hard!" Buford said. "We're up against some guy who brought his dog and some other kids."

"Hey, I am trying. I don't know why it is coming out so badly..." Baljeet sounded hopeless.

"Figure it out or something!" Buford was in a very bad mood.

The scheming brothers, the liberal couple, the cup brothers and the camp councillors were not in a good spot at all thanks to their bad singing.

"Dammit, Mugman, we're still stuck here and I don't know who's fault it is..." Cuphead had his head down onto the table.

"It's probably yours or something." Mugman was a little antsy. "But I ain't so sure about that."

"Yeah, speaking of being sure." Cuphead said. "This challenge is a little screwy, but I ain't losing!"

"Go and do it, brother!" Mugman proclaimed, as he and his brother shared a fist-bump.

The others were a little scared of losing, but not too scared, as Emma and Xander were not too scared of losing to the challenge and they did notice that Cuphead sounded way better.

"Wow, this is not your challenge. Xander...,can you please get us the tip!" Emma sounded desperate.

"I'm trying my best of Emma!" Xander also sounded desperate, though a lot calmer. "This is not easy."

"Gee, you think?" Mugman asked.

 _*The Liberal Couple's confessional*_

 _These two were a little bit uneasy, Jeff moreso than Hayley for obvious reasons._

 _"Babe, I hope that we're not sent home. Please, babe!" Jeff asked his wide. "We can't be the first ones out."_

 _"I know, Jeff. Those good causes aren't exactly going to fundraise themselves." Hayley said, being a bit nervous. "Wait, isn't it your challenge?"_

 _"...Yeah, babe, I've gotta do it!" Jeff was just back to being relaxed._

 _ *****_ _Confessional cut*_

Cuphead had a cheeky smile that still wasn't worn out, even after many attempts and this one, the situation was a little bit different 'cause there wasn't many teams left in the competition.

Cuphead was doing the jazz sound for what must have been the twentith time and this time, the whole situation managed to complete change for him...mostly because he passed this one.

"Good!" Mugman shouted. "Let's go, brother!"

"Heh, about time." Cuphead took the tip and ran away to the next challenge. "I hope you guys pass too!"

"Yeah, what he said!" Mugman said his weird goodbyes.

Sure, everyone was more motivated to succeed and subsequently, success came pretty quickly to some of the duos.

Xander wasn't the smartest guy around, he at least managed to do it for his girlfriend, who took a selfie with him.

"Onwards onto the next challenge!" Xander shouted.

"Wow, that was dorky, but let's go." Emma had an awkward smile.

Others still didn't succeed, as Edd wasn't much of a singer, Wallace was still doing bad and it wasn't Baljeet's turn yet...despite everything and Ed felt the bad notes of his best friend's performance.

It did break his glass of water.

 _*The Kid Schemers' confessional*_

 _Ed and Edd were feeling awkward._

 _"The chances for us are not looking us. Between my lack of singing and your lack of...singing, we are going to get eliminated." Edd admitted. "Or at least, we may not make it through!"_

 _"Double D, we won't be eliminated! We will beat the guys!" Ed exclaimed, ready to help a guy out._

 _"...Wait, what do you mean?" Edd asked in confusion._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The library was home to several teams that were very much stuck there as in the singing challenge and the twins were one of the teams that actually hated this one for completely different reasons.

"Imagine making reading not fun." Cody said, scrambling through pages. "You can't imagine new worlds."

"What about anything other than reading where can you _see_ it." Zack made a smug remark.

"Really? You can just imagine because the words can paint a picture of the world." Cody stated, flipping through books quickly.

"Paintings are already pictures, though." Zack had an unenviable smirk. "So, yeah."

Chef Hatchet wasn't even that far away from the twins and noticed some bad attitudes.

"Hmph, kids these day don't even read. You can read things on phones, but I don't see nobody reading!" Chef complained, as his co-host was just going through the books slowly.

"Yeah, dude. Who reads?" Chris couldn't sound less interested, practically not trying.

"...I do?" Carly said, quietly being there. "Oh, you're the Total Drama guy."

"Chris McLean, host of Total Drama, cool guy." Chris was just putting on the charm offensive for a teenager that didn't care that much about him.

"Your show is kinda weird and you're really weird." Carly made an awkward comment that made Chris more mad.

"Fine!" Chris shouted, as though as he wasn't angry.

The main Total Drama host was not moving, as Carly was moving back to her brother, who was just a little bit spooked by Chris' mood swing.

"Did you see that?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, I saw that. He's definitely a weirdo." Spencer whispered, as he was reading some art book and a tip fell out. "Whoo, finally, we're leaving the building!"

Carly and Spencer were ready to say their good byes to every team in the library.

"See ya, guys, wouldn't want to be ya!" Spencer told the TV hosts, who were not too shocked.

"Bye, dude." Carly said, still feeling uncomfortable around the co-hosts.

The long-distance siblings were out and Chris and Chef were both feeling weird about nothing in particular except their goodbyes and the next team also managed to get a tip.

"Hey, I hope you don't lose super hard!" Zack told the hosts.

 _*The Co-Hosts' confessional*_

 _Chris and Chef were not so surprised at the lack of respect._

 _"Hello, I've got a show that airs in the country that we're standing, the U.S., Austrailia and a lot of other countries. Plus, they've got their own versions too!" Chris shouted._

 _"Yeah and I've got my own show. Who does think she is?!" Chef exclaimed._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Speaking of the long-distance siblings, it didn't take too long for them to get to the Chill Zone, even with the weird directions and they were a little bit sad about their spot.

 **"I know that you're in 68th place! Sort of congratulations, you're both on the fourth flight and still in the race!"** Don told the two of them.

"Nice, hope I can catch up to Sam!" Carly remarked. "I'd love to see Cat again."

"Oh, yeah. These two are kinda weird and cool." Spencer whispered, as his sister was just giving a goofy smile. "I'm sorry, what do you want me to say?"

"Not much." Carly said, pretty much saying nothing.

 **"Zack and Cody, you're in 69th place!"** Don announced, making Zack snigger. **"Trust me, it's not that funny!"**

"We're pretty close to last place. 69 ain't a good number." Cody told Zack, who looked shocked.

"69 is a funny number or did that pass over your head?" Zack asked out of spite.

* * *

 **"We've got six more teams in the running and two of them are going to regret being here!"**

The race to not be last was keeping on and there was a whole lot of sweat amassed between Edd, Baljeet and Wallace trying to finish the challenge and they were certainly singing.

The problem was it wasn't good enough for them to pass and they really wanted that.

"Man, Baljeet..." Buford said. "...If you don't pass, I'll give you something else to regret!"

"Okay, okay." Baljeet practically had his friend behind him.

Though not in a good way, the 11-year old Indian genius was about to show his singing skills and he tried his best to sing about people trying to underestimate him.

With a song that fit the nature of him and this kid put his all into it with Buford just having a sure smile.

"Boy, he's sure a singer." Wallace remarked. "Didn't seem like one."

"Yeah, you've got a problem with that?!" Buford shouted.

"No, no." Wallace said, trying to remove himself from danger.

Gromit was just looking at his owner like he was about to get into something serious and Buford also noticed it.

"Your dog's tough, though." Buford stated, crossing his own arms.

"I don't where I'd be without him." Wallace said, awkwardly chuckling before and after saying that.

Baljeet's passion was very much there and it actually managed to get him a tip and after several attempts, the third-to-last team were out of there and Baljeet had some words to say to everyone.

"Good luck!" Baljeet sounded nervous.

 _*The Inventors' confessional*_

 _The duo from Lancashire still wasn't down on their luck._

 _"Oh, we're in a spot of bother. Hopefully, we don't lose." Wallace didn't sound too confident._

 _Gromit just nervously nodded sideways._

 _"Doesn't sound too good. Me singing ain't too good, but we've gotta get through." Wallace was still optimistic._

 _*Confessional cut*_

And there was the second youngest team...or tied for youngest team, because these scheming kids weren't old and were definitely not getting out any time soon.

"Double D!" Ed shouted, not in a good mood.

"I know, Ed, this is taking longer than it really should. I thought I had nailed the note that one time." Edd said. "Hopefully, it's not going to take too long to get out of here."

"Oh, no." Ed didn't like the sound of that.

"Hypothetically speaking, if I was able to sing a song where the notes are easy to hit, we'd be out." Edd answered his friend's problem. "Just choosing the right one."

"Okay.." Ed still didn't sound too hopeful.

The judges were a little shell shocked from the bad singing of these two, but it was about to be over considering that they were tired and so were the final two singers in this leg.

Edd and Wallace were definitely kinda bad at singing and the judges had that feeling that them passing was not happening that quickly and in plain comparison, Jeff was like an angel.

Even if he didn't have the greatest voice or remembered that much of the song lyrics, he did get the tip.

"Yes, Jeff! Now it's time to do it!" Hayley didn't have have many motivating words.

 **"While the teams that are probably going to be sent home are trying to avoid their fate...**

* * *

 **"...Some others that aren't in the danger zone are attempting to do the leaderboard-shaking challenge that is reading!"**

Emma, Xander, Cuphead and Mugman were already in the fray of attempting to do this odd All-In that was more like a roadblock, as there was a whole lot of books being thrown around.

Hayley and Jeff just entered and they were kinda blown away at the size of this library.

"Ma'am, we're reading a lot of things. Man, books are gonna be put somewhere." Jeff remarked.

"No time, Jeff, Let's go!" Hayley was speed reading...for a good cause.

"Wait up, babe, reading's chill!" Jeff shouted, as the librarian attempting to shush him.

"Hopefully, these books are for a good cause." Hayley said.

There was a lot of duos that were reading, as some of them were more stuck than others and both examples of a stuck duo and an unstuck duo were practically next to each other.

"Wow, I'm so excited...wait, you're that mean guy." Emma said, as Chris' expression changed to shock.

"Yeah, I'm the host of Total Drama, which got ripped off by the way." Chris said, keeping nothing under wraps.

"Does it matter? You're way down here and still not doing anything." Emma stated, still flipping through books.

"Listen, I'm reading, Chef's getting books and things are moving. It's fine." Chris angrily said, still keeping his smug grin.

"Cool." Emma was still flipping through pages and Xander was...there, when she managed to find a tip for her team. "It's ours!"

"Chris! Those white skinny kids have a tip!" Chef told Chris, who was trying to be chill. "I don't think there's anything saying that we can't take them!"

"Chef, they're out." Chris remarked, dropping a book from his face to show that he was pissed off about that.

Emma and Xander were more than determined to get the heck out of here and the former wanted to talk with a lot of people about some random stuff.

"Low-key, this is kinda bad and kinda really hard to deal with." Emma explained to the librarian. "I swear those guys left way earlier and aren't here. Which is a good thing."

"I mean you're not wrong, but we didn't mean to say that your challenge was slow." Xander told the librarian, who was in a consistent state of being vilgilant.

"Bugger this challenge." The librarian.

 _*The Camp Councillors' confessional*_

 _Xander was still feeling that things were all cool._

 _"Come on, I thought I was helping her out!" Emma exclaimed. "But this is England and you know, follow knows no boundaries."_

 _"I thought it was the UK, but I guess it's pretty cool." Xander said, realising something._

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **"By the way, you're in 70th place and on the fourth flight! Congrats on getting through the leg!"** Don announced, as these two were more than happy to hear that.

"Grateful to be here, though!" Xander exclaimed, throwing the host off.

 **"There's now six more teams and all but two of them are in the library with attitude and skill!"**

Four teams were reading as hard as they could and one of them was more than determined to actually get out of the position without that much trouble and coincidentally, they've just arrived.

Baljeet was filled with wonder, while Buford groaned even harder.

"The library, home for information, physical, digital or-" Baljeet was complimenting the library.

"Listen, we need to get lucky to win, so it's not fun." Buford said, still tired of doing dumb stuff. "We ain't reading good!"

"...I swear I almost forgot. Still-" Baljeet.

There was no time for waiting, but there was time for a lot of speed-reading and bad luck for the newcomers, as the teams that weren't Chris and Chef were very close together.

"Listen, how do we get tips?" Buford angrily asked Jeff.

"You read a lot...I guess." Jeff answered with a smile.

"I ain't got no time for this!" Buford was ready to fight.

"Dude, we're reading and trying to get outta here." Jeff just raised his hands.

"Yeah, that's what I thought..." Buford crossed his arms.

Buford and Baljeet were both practically speed running the challenge, as the other two teams were doing their best to search through every page.

"How about we don't start problems with everybody? That's a thing." Cuphead remarked, just pointing fingers at Baljeet.

"I'm sorry." Baljeet probably apologised for past events.

"Nah, I was talking to your other guy. Anyways, probably gonna finish this challenge really soon!" Cuphead eased his muscles, because these pages weren't going to reveal themselves. "See ya later."

"Don't be so sure." Baljeet just warned the guy honestly, as Buford was just already tired. "This is awkward."

"I'm not-" Cuphead said.

There was both a tip in Cuphead and Baljeet's books and they were not ready to believe it, even if it was real or fake and Hayley & Jeff were also confused at the results.

What was happening was just plain getting lucky and it was not like Cuphead and Baljeet wasn't fast on the uptake.

"Cuphead, you got something? Because it kinda looks like a tip." Mugman said, as his brother just showed the tip with excitement. "It is a tip! The other guys has got it."

"And it is verfiably real and I don't know why it said there was fake tips." Baljeet said.

"Because it's scary, come on." Buford mocked Baljeet's words. "You coming or something?"

"Still putting the book back." Baljeet answered.

While two teams are leaving the building, two were still in the building and one of them literally came back to the table to see them missing and Jeff just shrugged.

 _*Jeff's confessional*_

 _Jeff was now in an uneasy mood._

 _"Man, we're in the bottom five. I thought we were gonna be in the top five, but things change quick." Jeff remarked._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Don was seeing that two more duos were going to the Chill Zone, as one was ahead of the other with some extra self-awareness to boot.

Buford and Baljeet were just running in there and they pretty much did a celebration dance that was very much seperate, Buford kept it cool and Baljeet kept it simple.

 **"Buford, Baljeet, you're in 71st!"**

These two just raised their fists, not changing their own expression at the moment.

 **"Cuphead, Mugman, you're in 72nd and in the bottom five!"**

Cuphead and Mugman were bumping on each other's back

 **"By the way, you're on the fourth flight!"**

These two duos were just either shaking each other's hands or fist bumping each other because they were in for another chance.

* * *

 **"Out of the four remaining teams, two are going home and people are literally sweating over it..."**

Wallace was just biting his teeth.

 **"...And biting their teeth, but you know!"**

"This is terrible. I haven't even met a Dutch man!" Wallace was still focused about cheese.

Gromit was nervous, though he was keeping himself hydrated...a lot and Edd could see it quite easily.

"Isn't it a little bit too much water. You're not the one singing." Edd added, coming off another rejection.

Gromit just gave a surprised look at someone that noticed him doing something, but he stopped doing that.

"Dog drinks water. He likes water!" Ed exclaimed.

Wallace was back on the singing podium and it was not like that he didn't have the chance to not be in the bottom two and be eliminated, but the pressure was really about to get to him.

He managed to do it in a special way that still showed his voice off and yet was very bearable, as Ed and Edd were noticing that it was actually pretty good.

Even with Wallace more doing a swan song of sorts, said swan song about making stuff thrown inside thing was good enough to get his team a tip.

"Eh, that sounds rather good." Wallace said, reading to move on ahead.

Gromit finally gave the thumbs up, as they were not in last place any more and being in second-to-last meant that they were still second-to-last for the leg.

 _*The Schemers' confessional*_

 _These two were ridiculously worried._

 _"So, that's our chances to make it through gone." Edd said solemnly._

 _"Double D!" Ed didn't give up hope yet._

 _*Confessional cut*_

The library also managed to get one more team in the building and it also happened to be the team that recently passed the challenge once again.

"I've got the tip, Gromit!" Wallace said to his dog, who was really in the game.

There was now three more teams in the building and one of them was actually going home for obvious reasons.

"Babe, we've gotta do it quick!" Jeff was still worried.

"Don't worry, Jeff, I'm sure that this book has a real tip." Hayley said, as she had managed to gather three obviously fake tips so far. "Look."

"Oh, okay." Jeff said, pulling it out. "Is this real?"

"There's actual words in there." Hayley stated, looking at the tip with good eyes.

Jeff did a quick woo, as the tip pointed the actual location of the Chill Zone and these two were off and out of the building.

While they were expecting some other teams to be out of the challenge, there was just them and them alone and they kept on going towards the Birkenhead Park, considering that the tip told them to go back to the centre and and run down Claughton Road until the park was seen.

And...

 **"Hayley & Jeff, you're in 73rd place!"**

These two were sighing.

 **"You're still in the race and staying for another day on the fourth day!"**

These two were cheering for their safety within the race.

 _*Hayley's confessional*_

 _The black-haired environmentalist wasn't down to lose._

 _"I'm glad that someone that is trying to do good isn't out first. There's too many causes that need to be noticed on this show and maybe, it does!" Hayley shouted._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

 **"And finally, the bottom three teams are battling for one single spot in the next flight, as the last team has left the bar and hit the books!"**

Ed and Edd were just more than happy to keep things going on, as they were now in the library and Edd's strongsuits were definitely in this specialised challenge.

"Finally, we're in the library. The home of knowledge and all sorts of books and the base for finding information, digital or physical!" Edd was practically gushing.

"Hahaha, let's go." Ed was excited to not be out.

Chris and Chef were plain angry, as being in the bottom three could do that to someone, especially in such a giant race.

"Man, how we are not finding it? I've seen way too many fakes!" Chris shouted, as the fake tips were finally showing. "Dude, this race is lame right now! It could get good, but it's lame."

"Come on, Chris, we're still in here and I ain't about to pull you 'cause it's lame." Chef wasn't exactly happy with Chris either.

"Aw, really?!" Chris was getting tired of the challenge.

"Yes, really." Chef told him.

Wallace was awkwardly reading about cheese on the other side, actually taking no notice.

"Mmm, stilton. Gonna probably have some soon." Wallace remarked, as Gromit was also hungering. "You seem to be quite angry, lad."

"Dude, I'm not that young, but I'm still beautiful." Chris proclaimed.

"Sounds good." Wallace was too focused on the challenge.

 **"It's a race that only one team can actually win and they're in the bottom three, so they're going fast...or not."**

Chris and Chef were kinda angry at each other, Wallace and Gromit were keeping each other equally strong with their book reading and Edd was more worried about the challenge.

Ed's hunger was pretty strong and it made his attitude worse.

"Where's food?" Ed asked.

"Ed, we will get food once we finished this leg." Edd told the guy.

"Oh, chicken leg." Ed didn't exactly hear it properly.

"...This is much harder than I thought." Edd remarked, as he managed to find two fake tips so far, which Ed grabbed.

"I don't know we've got it!" Ed just showed Edd the fake tip, as there was a certain duo that came up to them. "Nice doggie."

Gromit raised his eyebrows at Ed holding the fake tip like it was the real.

"I don't know, it looks odd, lad." Wallace told Ed, who just put it down.

The two teams were practically sitting next to each other, as they were quickly reading books at speed and also both being awkward duos, there was some talk about each other.

The two co-hosts, however, finally managed to get some results after what felt like two hours, but was really twenty-five minutes of reading books, as Chris found a tip with legible words.

"Dude, finally! Don's not gonna stop me!" Chris exclaimed. "Chef, we're not about to be embarrassed!"

"Chris, I think the other guys are getting tips. You gonna move?" Chef suggested angrily.

"Yeah, I'll move!" Chris shouted.

Speaking of the other two duos, it was as if Don was the creator and using the ability to just create tips out of nothing, as they both rather conveniently managed to get some real tips.

"Yeah, it's real! Double D, let's go!" Ed shouted, somehow carrying a real tip by accident.

"That was rather convenient, eh, Gromit?" Wallace asked.

Either way, three different teams were running in sync to not be in last place and some of them had words to say that they couldn't really say while running in.

 _*The TV Hosts' confessional*_

 _Chris and Chef were down to talk about their good diets._

 _"To host something like my show, you need to be fit and I've got my fitness on lock down." Chris smugly boasted._

 _"Chris, I thought you were-" Chef said._

 _"You know, I haven't done that_

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **"The bottom three teams are all running to reach the Chill Zone, which is kinda easy to find, but hard to reach!"** Don announced, as three teams were running their fastest.

There was a whole lot of duo tactics happening, even if Ed and Edd was still the slowest team...Edd had a map of Birkenhead that would have absolutely been needed for the other team.

"Hahaha." Ed was pretty much having a fun time.

"Stay strong, we're trying to find the fastest way." Edd stated. "See ya, bald man."

"Bye, lads. They're nice people, eh!" Wallace said, as Gromit approved of that. "If we can beat them!"

One team had a map, another team had a observant dog and the third team was famous and they were all getting to the Chill Zone pretty quickly, but one of them was quicker than the others.

And it wasn't because of their speed.

 **"These teams are pretty close, who's going to make it?!"** Don announced. **"Wait..."**

The schemers, who took the fastest apparent patth, was close to being overtaken by the TV hosts and it was just getting closer and closer for the both of them.

 **"...Who's going to get the last spot?"**

Ed and Edd, despite not being the fastest, were somehow keeping way ahead of the hosts, as Chef just gave a look towards Chris that suggested disappointment.

 **"Schemers, you're in third-to-last place..."**

Ed practically cried, as Edd was just trying to talk to him.

 **"AKA safe from elimination and certainly, riding the fourth flight out of here!"**

Ed then bear hugged Edd who was just stuck in it due to his lack of strength and the TV hosts were almost there and ready to make some serious moves...after being in

 **"Chris and Chef, you're in second-last place and also..."**

These two hosts were shrugging, knowing that they had another season on the line with people signing up for it and all, but-

 **"...not out of the race yet! You're going on the fourth flight!"**

"Whew, I knew we weren't going out like that!" Chef shouted. "Listen, we can toughen up enough to prove why we're here!"

"Looks like I'm still in! Future Ridonculous Race winner right here!" Chris pointed towards himself.

"Not likely." Edd added at the end.

While two teams were through on the final flight to the third leg, one team had to go home and it was weirdly appropriate that it was also the most unusual team.

"I don't think we made it, Gromit." Wallace said.

 **"Someone has to go home and you're in last! Sorry, Wallace!"** Don told them, as they were plain disappointed. **"Even if you brought your dog along, it's one heck of a teammate apparently!"**

Gromit just wiped the sweat off his brow with a saddened expression.

 **"At least the Chill Zone's close to your home, so you could just get yourself going! Someone has to be the first team to go out after all!"**

Wallace and Gromit weren't that sad about it.

"At least, we went to Canada, eh? Was pretty cool." Wallace remarked, as Gromit just stood up like a brother.

 _*The Inventors' confessional*_

 _Footage of them doing their best to compete with the rest in the previous episode and this episode was shown._

 _"It was quite a nice time being on TV! Eh, Gromit?"_

 _Gromit just nodded, but the footage was still showing._

 _"I thought was going to be one of my new inventions, but all's well!"_

 _Gromit was pretty much trying to show Wallace something._

 _"That Don guy's quite a nice lad. Honestly, I could go for some cheese." Wallace said. "Sounds good after a day of hard racing."_

 _Gromit couldn't exactly agree, but it wasn't like Wallace wasn't going to eat cheese anyways._

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **"As a man and his dog leaves the race, the 75 remaining duos are still in it to win it! In the next leg, everyone's going to talk on...the Ridonculous Race!"**

The camera finally cut off.

* * *

 **Now for the leader board:**

 **Confirmed for the first flight:**

 **1st: Alejandro & Jose AKA The Feuding Brothers (Total Drama)**  
 **2nd: Isabelle & Digby AKA The Assisting Dogs (Animal Crossing)**  
 **3rd: Mario & Luigi AKA The Plumbers (Super Mario)**  
 **4th: Sonic & Tails AKA The Unbreakable Pair (Sonic)**  
 **5th: Roxas & Lea AKA The Fighting Friends (Kingdom Hearts)**  
 **6th: Andre & Robbie AKA The Arts Students (Victorious)**  
 **7th: Austin & Ally AKA The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**  
 **8th: Mordecai & Rigby AKA The Groundskeepers (Regular Show)**  
 **9th: Cleveland & Joe Swanson AKA The Family Men (Family Guy)**  
 **10th: Murdoc & 2-D AKA The Band Mates (Gorillaz, the band)**

 **11th: Gordeau & Chaos AKA The Cool Fighters (Under Night In-Birth)**  
 **12th: Panda & Ice Bear AKA The Bears (We Bare Bears)**  
 **13th: Terry Bogard & Joe Higashi AKA The Boisterous Fighters (Fatal Fury)**  
 **14th: Chet & Lorenzo AKA The Stepbrothers (Ridonculous Race)**  
 **15th: Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong AKA The Monkeys (Donkey Kong)**  
 **16th: Ryuji Sakamoto & Yusuke Kitagawa AKA The Classmates (Persona)**  
 **17th: Goofy & Max Goof AKA The Awkward Father & Son (A Goofy Movie)**  
 **18th: Ralf Jones & Clark Still AKA The Fighting Mercenaries (Ikari Warriors/King of Fighters)**  
 **19th: Nana & Popo AKA The Ice Climbers (Ice Climbers)**  
 **20th: Rad & Enid AKA The Bodega Heroes (OK K.O.)**

 **Confirmed for the second flight:**

 **21st: Shingo Yabuki & Benimaru Nikado AKA The Japanese All-Stars (King of Fighters)**  
 **22nd: Shawn & Jasmine AKA The Survivalists (Total Drama)**  
 **23rd: Samus Aran & Captain Falcon AKA The Bounty Hunters (F-Zero & Metroid)**  
 **24th: Katsuki Bakugo & Izuku Midoriya AKA The Heroic Students (My Hero Academia)**  
 **25th: Dark Pit & Pit AKA The Angels (Kid Icarus)**  
 **26th: Leshawna & Leshaniqua AKA The Close Cousins (Total Drama)**  
 **27th: Jo & Eva AKA The Gym Ladies (Total Drama)**  
 **28th: Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi AKA The Space Pilots (Star Fox)**  
 **29th: Wolf O'Donnell & Leon Powalski AKA The Flying Mercenaries (Star Fox)**  
 **30th: Ryo & Yuri Sakazaki AKA The Karate Siblings (Art of Fighting)**

 **31st: K' and Maxima AKA The Cool Friends (King of Fighters)**  
 **32nd: Kris & Susie AKA The Classmates (Deltarune)**  
 **33rd: Jody Summer & Robert Stewart AKA The Pro Drivers (F-Zero)**  
 **34th: Doppo & Katsumi Orochi AKA The Karate Pros (Grappler Baki)**  
 **35th: Blake & Yang AKA The Huntresses (RWBY)**  
 **36th: Shagy & Scooby AKA The Foodie Detectives (Scooby Doo)**  
 **37th: Chowder & Schnitzel AKA The Cooks (Chowder)**  
 **38th: Wario & Waluigi AKA The Competitive Brothers (Super Mario)**  
 **39th: Kofi Kingston & Big E AKA The New Day (WWE)**  
 **40th: Demoman & Soldier AKA The Explosives Experts (Team Fortress 2)**

 **Confirmed for the third flight:**

 **41st: King K. Rool & King Dedede AKA The Cocky Kings (Donkey Kong & Kirby)**  
 **42nd: Bowser & Bowser Jr. AKA The Bad Guys (Super Mario)**  
 **43rd: Zangief & Rainbow Mika AKA The Wrestling Heroes (Street Fighter)**  
 **44th: Alya & Nino AKA The Supporting Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**  
 **45th: Phoenix & Maya AKA The Defending Lawyers (Ace Attorney)**  
 **46th: Jonesy & Jude AKA The Mall Dudes (6teen)**  
 **47th: PJ & Gabe AKA The Awkward Brothers (Good Luck Charlie)**  
 **48th: Antonio & Margo AKA The Young Couple (Despicable Me)**  
 **49th: Miles Edgeworth & Franziska Von Karma AKA The Prosecutors (Ace Attorney)**  
 **50th: Eggman & Boxman AKA The Scientists (Sonic & OK K.O.)**

 **51st: Raz & Gilgamesh AKA The Weapon Masters (Ice Age & Final Fantasy)**  
 **52nd: Richter & Maria AKA The Slayers (Castlevania)**  
 **53rd: Franklin & Michael AKA The Tough Guys (Grand Theft Auto)**  
 **54th: Megamind & Minion AKA The Unusual Guys (Megamind)**  
 **55th: Siegfried & Sophitia AKA The Soul-Searchers (Soul Calibur)**  
 **56th: Captain Hook & Mr. Smee AKA The Pirates (Peter Pan)**  
 **57th: Nathan Drake & Victor Sullivan AKA The Treasure Hunters (Uncharted)**  
 **58th: Hugo & Abigail AKA The Big Guys (Final Fight)**  
 **59th: Hank & Bobby Hill AKA The Father & Son (King of The Hill)**  
 **60th: Homer & Marge Simpson AKA The Married Couple (Simpsons)**

 **On the fourth/final flight:**

 **61st: Wizard & Boomstick AKA The Internet Hosts (Death Battle)**  
 **62nd: Jonesy & Jude AKA The Mall Dude (6teen)**  
 **63rd: Yamcha & Krillin AKA The Martial Artists (Dragon Ball Z)**  
 **64th: Tygra & Cheetara AKA The Tigers (Thundercats)**  
 **65th: Kim Kaphwan & Jhun Hoon AKA The Taekwondo Masters (Fatal Fury & King of Fighters)**  
 **66th: Shaggy & Scooby AKA The Food-Loving Detectives (Scooby Doo)**  
 **67th: Katie & Sadie AKA The Best Female Friends (Total Drama)**  
 **68th: Carly & Spencer AKA The Reunited Family (iCarly)**  
 **69th: Zack & Cody Dylan AKA The Twin Brothers (Suite Life)**

 **70th: Emma Ross & Xander Quinn AKA The Camp Councillors (Bunk'd)**  
 **71st: Buford & Balijeet AKA The Bully & The Nerd (Phineas & Ferb)**  
 **72nd: Cuphead & Mugman AKA The Cup Brothers (Cuphead) **  
**73rd: Hayley Smith & Jeff Fischer AKA The Liberal Couple (American Dad)**  
 **74th: Ed & Edd AKA The Schemers (Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy)**  
 **75th: Chris McLean & Chris Hatchet AKA The TV Hosts (Total Drama)**

 **Eliminated from the race:**

 **76th (Episode 2): Wallace & Gromit AKA The Inventors (Wallace & Gromit)**

 **To be continued in the third episode, where a region that says it's a country is being visited in the north of Spain, as Basque Country is a very unique Spanish location for all 75 remaining teams to land in!**

 **No matter where Donostia is, it's not going to be easy to defeat for even the best of the 75 duos that were selected for this!**

 **In this northern region with an unique language, of which there is a mirror of down south around Barcelona, two new challenge types are going to throw some duos into some strange situations!**

 **Will both teammates be able to work the Tag-Team challenge well?**

 **Will two teams have a serious kind of battle in the Versus challenge?**

 **Find out in the next episode, where San Sebastiàn is just another name for the same city!**


	22. Pre-Episode 3 Update!

**The Grand Ridonculous Race**  
 **The Pre-Episode 3 update!**

 **Anyways, this is an update for what I've been doing in the past two weeks, as I know that progress has been a little bit too slow**

 **'**

Hello guys, this is me trying to make sure that the first part of the third episode is coming out in a very timely manner and also, working slowly on said part.

Finally, it took almost a year to make Episode 2 complete and I promise that it is going to take less time to finish Episode 3 because of how I'm doing the episode...which is keeping the chapters relatively short.

I'm doing the shorter chapters so that not only will more chapters come out, but because there's less teams, the interactions aren't as numerous as my other Ridonculous Race-focused story.

Either way, I've got the challenges set for Episode 3 and there's going to be two challenges that take place in a certain country that...technically not a country, but has 'country' in the name.

All of the teams are going to be going up hills and all that to pass through these harder and tough challenges and one of them has the local sports in mind...so Episode 3 Part 1 should be coming out soon.

Hopefully before the middle of June, because I'm not setting a release date for myself...just to miss because I'm lazy Anyways, Part 1's coming soon and until then, see y'all later.

 **'**

 **To be continued in Episode 3-P1, which should be coming out soon now that I'm working hard on it.**


	23. Episode 3-1: Down To The Coast!

**The Grand Ridonculous Race**  
 **Chapter 3: Basque In The Heights!**  
 **Part 1: Down To The Coast**

 **Well, that took a very long time and it shouldn't have taken as long as it did, but Episode 2 is over and Episode 3 has just begun...if this part's uploaded anyways!**

 **In this leg, the 75 remaining duos, leading, losing and everywhere in between, are going to Basque Country in Spain to enjoy some truely Basque challenges with, of course, some Ridonculous moves to boot!**

 **Don has a few challenges for these guys and there's going to be some actual strategy and drama in this episodes!**

 **Wherever there's swords, a boat or Basque original sports, these teams are truly getting the Ridonculous Race version of the Basque...**

 **...this time!"**

* * *

Don was back on the show and ready to show off the next leg, but first...

 **"Last time on the Ridonculous Race, things got complicated in Liverpool thanks to reading and singing!"**

Footage was shown of Austin, Murdoc and several others acing the singing challenge.

 **"While the singing provided lots of entertainment of fans of really bad singing, the library was a literal game changer!"**

Tygra, Yamcha and Jhun were shown trying to get themselves a good tip for a long while, as the former two got frustrated and the latter guy was just groaning.

 **"Winners became losers, losers became winners and the truly top-tier teams stayed top-tier!"**

Sonic, Roxas and Ralf was shown doing their thing in the library, the former being way faster at that than the others.

 **"While some teams may have fallen, the worst of them are still at the bottom and none of were moreso on the bum than the inventing duo, Wallace and Gromit!"**

Chris and Chef wiping sweat off their brows were shown before Wallace attempting to not butcher the singing challenge was also shown...many times, to the point that it was also shown that way less people were there when he was done.

 **"AKA a dog and a man, so it wasn't too surprising! I kinda went easy on the eliminations, but not today!"**

Chris, Chef, Ed and Edd were shown together with the rest of the 75-strong cast, including teams that had been through a low-light round, an great round with their come-up and a good round for those who stayed at the top.

 **"Today, the 75 remaining teams are about to bask in the next leg with spicy drama and even spicier heat on...The Ridonculous Race!"**

Don's shiny smile transitioned to black screen again.

 **'**

The intro doesn't really need to be said, as 76 teams running through several locales that may or may not be in the race, including a very distinct desert, some distinct jungles and some other climate-specific locales.

Wherever they were top-tier or not, every single team was shown on a screen to show that this was in fact...a super Ridonculous Race, before the actual title card showed up.

 **'**

Don was really about to start the episode, as the winning team was pre-emptively coming up and the host found a way of dealing with that.

 **"Last time, these two won the second leg of the race in Birkenhead Park! They're apparently up nice and early for the third leg of the race, back in this park where they stand!"** Don announced that Alejandro and Jose were back in the saddle.

They were smiling eagerly with positivity...of sorts.

 _*The Feuding Brothers' confessional*_

 _Alejandro and Jose were still very competitive towards each other._

 _"José, ¿cómo vas a seguir conmigo?" Alejandro remarked in Spanish. "We need to work together and-"_

 _"Work together? You must not think much of me because I've done and achieved things that you haven't remotely tried." Jose smugly stated, crossed his slightly more tanned arms._

 _"In sports, I've gotten pretty close to you. Relationship-wise..." Alejandro said. "...Point-being, mi hombre, you're not as great as you think you are."_

 _"Only because I'm tied to you!" Jose proclaimed._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Those two came in and hit the buttons to reveal the next location of the race and already, it was going to be an improvement in the original.

"Wait, we're going to Spain?! Oh, it's Basque Country!" Jose was reading the tip and liking what he was seeing. "Finally something good!"

Don's job wasn't that hard here.

 **"Basque Country, which technically extends to France, is mostly in Spain!"**

There was a whole lot of photos being thrown

 **"Basque Country is mostly a very different part of Spain, complete with swords, boats and many, many weird sports that are not that different from tennis or carrying hay!"**

Photos were shown of pelota, a version of doubles tennis where there's no net and everyone faces the wall, but people are still on different sides and hay bale lifting.

 **"Teams on each flight will have to get back to the same airport that they've arrived in last time and they'll be flying to Honda-ribbia..."**

The town of Hondarrbia and the entrance to the airport were shown, as there was actually cabs there.

 **"...once there, they'll have to get a ride-sharing cab to the next Don Box, which is in Donostia, a city that isn't hard to pronounce!"**

The second Don Box of the leg was in Donostia, one of the region's biggest and also most notable cities and everyone was heading there.

First flight teams were coming on their flight first for obvious reasons, wasting no time on doing dumb stuff.

"Awesome, we're going to Spain!" Austin exclaimed.

"That's true, but I don't think they'll understand you there." Ally said with a confident smile.

"I don't know. No habla espanol is super Spanish." Austin remarked with a smile.

"That means that you don't speak Spanish." Ally told her boyfriend, who just gave the thumbs up.

"I kinda knew that." Austin stated.

Some of the first flight teams were in awe at how dumb some of the teams were and of course, those guys thought that they had superior thought. Well, it was actually one guy.

 _*The Chill Fighters' confessional*_

 _Chaos just huffed, as Gordeau just retained a confident smirk._

 _"Some people don't even understand that saying that you do not speak the language is definitely the first thing that you would be taught if they don't speak it." Chaos stated._

 _"Sheesh, you're really expecting a lot from some of these guys. Spanish ain't English, you know." Gordeau remarked with a serious look._

 _"A lot of people are billingual and most of these contestants speak two different languages." Chaos said._

 _"Not really, they do read their own language, but speak English like they were born here." Gordeau just shrugged._

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was many duos that were trying to get to the airport, as the first twenty of them were really in the rushing mood and the taxi drivers were either going the long way round...or taking the tunnel like the band mates were doing.

"Hah, those guys are gonna be wondering where we are by the time they get there!" Murdoc boasted.

"I dunno, there's traffic here." 2-D just could see in front of him.

"I bet that's going to disappear and it'll be smooth sailing on here!" Murdoc was still sitting confident in the tunnel.

"Oh...okay." 2-D said.

In the end, who was the first teams inside the airport?

Definitely not them, as the train was pretty cramped...except it was not that cramped at all even to Liverpool South Parkway and then the rest of the race was on.

A few of the teams did notice one team went a different way.

"Geez, are the 'biggest band in the world' too snooty to ride a train?" Ryuji asked. "They're flying cheap anyways!"

"Come on, man, they're Gorillaz. They're definitely the type of people to just take a car." Max said. "Else you're gonna get mobbed."

"Are you for real. There's no fans that's going to find this race." Ryuji said with a smirk.

"Considering their extreme variety of musical genres, don't be so sure." Yusuke remarked, since he had to listen to something. "Also, they are very good at handling their tracks."

"Man, I dunno they're overrated." Ryuji said.

The father and son team was just confused at the random opinion, as they went running into the airport and the contrasting students were running with some serious passion.

That being said...

Murdoc was coming in with a dirty look towards some of the teams and 2-D was just there standing with him.

"Yeah, you thought you stopped the Murdoc, but it turns you can't." Murdoc proclaimed.

"Dude, that's because no-one cared and no-one asked!" Chet shouted back, as the band mates were angry.

"He's not wrong." 2-D didn't exactly remember.

"Shut up, 2-D." Murdoc just dismissed his bandmate.

Max and Goofy just did a double take at that, though Max just found it kinda cool.

 _*Goofy's confessional*_

 _The dad was just putting his thinking cap on._

 _"I don't know these guys seem like that they're not having fun." Goofy said. "But I bet they're having lots of fun!"_

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **"As the first flight get themselves to the airport and onto their plane..."**

The teams were getting flights, lining up together and waving their arms like they were impatient for some flying.

Murdoc and 2-D were the first team to get a ticket for some obvious reasons, but it wasn't like the line was holding up for long.

* * *

 **"...the second flight is in a really good mood for some reason! Probably because it's really sunny there!"**

Fox and Falco were both stretching their muscles out with a smile, as they were pretty grateful for them being there.

Wolf and Leon were a little less grateful for their appearance, scoffing at the last leg for some good reason.

"I don't know what you were expecting." Fox said.

"Wasn't expecting to get embarrassed on TV like that!" Wolf growled back.

"It's a reality show, it is not that serious." Fox said again.

"When you have a reputation like me, it is that serious." Wolf said loudly again.

Wolf just turned his back to a bemused Fox, who was just going to back to Falco and things were less awkward.

"Geez, you'd think he would get it. It's a reality show, the kind that shows every part of you." Falco shrugged, still stretching.

"Yeah, pretty much." Fox said.

Others were more than motivated.

 _*The Heroic Students' confessional*_

 _Izuku and Bakugo were more than determined to show what they've got._

 _"I kinda hate this show. My quirk isn't going to go do nothing here!" Bakugo said. "Except make me jump really high...and run really fast."_

 _"Doesn't mean it's going to help. Besides, we're still heroes from another world and representing the school." Izuku was kinda nervous. "I'm just trying to race."_

 _"We could be exploding all over those damn wannabe villains." Bakugo just cracked his knuckles. "Don't even have a quirk."_

 _"I dunno..." Izuku scratched his own back._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Either way, the second flight was wilder and Pit just wanted to flex on the haters by flying in the air.

 **"Pit's using his one time to fly!"** Don announced, as the angel got offended.

Dark Pit just smirked with the host, as his partner was just feeling stewed.

"Come on, I achieved what a lot of people can't." Pit proclaimed, as the brown-haired angel was feeling motivated.

"I do know that's not true, but not a lot of people can get on here." Dark Pit said.

"Sorry!" Pit shouted mockingly, as Dark Pit just crossed his arms.

 **"Meanwhile on the first flight, some top-tier strategizing is happening!"**

Roxas and Lea were both having some good eats, as the two keyblade warriors were eating different sandwiches.

"Egg's better...because it's yellow!" Roxas just told him. "Also, it tastes better."

"You can't go wrong with some ham and cheese." Lea said. "These sandwiches kinda suck."

"When all you have to eat is ice cream, this food's pretty good." Roxas didn't argue there.

"Yeah...Roxas." Lea felt good. "Speaking of feeling good, I still want to read despite the last challenge being...something else."

"At least, we weren't there for super long. Can't imagine what the cheetahs and those young fighting guys must feel." Roxas said with a playful smile.

The two dudes were being watched by someone that was looking to do some actual strategy with a black bushy afro and the other guy was very much confused.

"Uh, I thought we were here to go around the world for free." Andre replied, being a black pianist with dreads.

"We are, it's just that with strategy we could be able to stay on this show for longer." Robbie explained, still eyeing the two dudes.

"Cool, then make your move." Andre was chilling in the seats.

"No, I'll do it when we have space." Robbie just sat back down.

"Alright..." Andre was just trying to sleep.

"Yeah, it's not like the plane has empty seats or you're just a coward." Rex mocked Robbie, who just huffed.

"Maybe, I don't want to disrespect flight attendants." Robbie explained, followed by Rex saying "m-hm."

What they didn't know was that they were pretty loud and at least three teams heard their own requests and one of them happened to be the same guys that they wanted to team up.

Andre did know it, though and so did Ally, who was confused and Austin, who was all about it.

 _*The Singer-Songwriters' confessional*_

 _Austin and Ally were very confident about something, though._

 _"I'm not going to lie about something. Doing strategy stuff isn't exactly our thing." Ally said. "I mean, we're not going to team up with a guy just 'cause."_

 _"Why not, they're kinda cool guys and plus, they're good at music stuff too!" Austin was just feeling chill. "They're-"_

 _"Robbie's actually planning to be a ventriloquist, which I'm all for." Ally said._

 _"Can't the puppet be a little less mean. He's trying to say that I'm not that cool." Austin didn't take that serious, as Ally was just trying to reassure him._

 _"Don't worry, I think you're pretty cool."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

 **"Despite all odds and reasonable expectations, the first flight has landed and everyone's running...really fast!"** Don announced, as there was some good runners that were coming out of the airport.

Despite some of them being big as actual monkey and others not actually looking like runners.

"Donkey Kong, I'm pretty sure you're being chased." Diddy said, looking back at someone.

"Eh, we'll outrun him, our passport's good and he ain't!" Donkey Kong proclaimed, seeing that some guy was chasing him.

"Yeah, killer move!" Diddy Kong shouted.

Hondarrbbia wasn't exactly a place where mercenaries and monkeys running around were a normal factor, but a small town with an international airport and the true starting place for the leg.

The first ones to hit the Don Box were the team that was being chased by Sonic, as the Kongs were slamming the button.

"Alright, this is how we're staying in the lead." Diddy stated.

"Why, though?" Tails asked. "You can't run all of the way to Donostia."

"Bro, you're not reading it. We're taking a bus to the first challenge." Diddy just shrugged, as the chimp was down for a challenge. "Come on, get your tip, dude."

"Thanks!" Tails just snatched it, as Sonic was just coming in with a confident look.

Sonic was practically ahead of the game by actually a lot, as him and Tails were the first ones to call out for an intercity bus to Donostia, but the tip actually said.

"Teams, you have to catch an intercity bus to the city of Donostia and in an important town square near the city centre, you'll find your first challenge." Tails read it off, before going to back to waiting for the bus. "Sounds cool."

A lot of teams were rolling in and asking the very important questions in the small town's own international airport.

"Damn, why is the city called Donostia?" Ryuji asked. "Kinda sounds like one of those games that Futuba plays."

"There's probably some kind of rich history that make it has that name." Isabelle said, as she was holding a book. "I like knowing about stuff."

"Man, you can't get an answer." Ryuji remarked. "I guess it's Donostia or whatever it is."

"There's a cultural context for that name and it also is named San Sebastian." Yusuke elaborated on the reasons. "Like most things, it got named in ancient times. The art that comes out of there-"

"San Sebastian doesn't sound like a weird name, but it's fine, Yusuke." Ryuji wasn't really taking it seriously.

 _*The Assistants' confessional*_

 _Isabelle and Digby were away from the nineteen other teams that were just waiting for the bus to San Sebastian/Donostia._

 _"Learning about stuff's real awesome." Isabelle said. "There's a lot you can read on your phone if you want to, Digby!"_

 _"Yeah, I knew that. So, how about just seeing what's going on in this small town...you like Hondarrbia stuff?" Digby asked. "Isabelle, look at this small town."_

 _"I know, but there's a whole city that we've got to go to for the challenges. I don't think bus is that far away." Isabelle said, looking at the bus._

 _"Yeah, 'cause we're not exactly in a bad position." Digby said, happy to explore. "Oh...okay."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **"As the first flight is coming off the plane and onto the bus..."**

All twenty of the teams were piling up on the bus and they were, of course, paying for their ride to the first challenge in the sunny Basque lands and leaving the small town of Hondarrbia

 **'**

 **"...the second flight is flying with the most dramatic teams in this race!"**

Don was not joking about this one, as there was a spiky-haired guy that was complaining about the world that he was in and his name was Bakugo...and he was flying with his partner to the small town.

"Damn, this world is just a whole bunch of quirkless people." Bakugo said. "This blows ass."

"Honestly, it's a nice change. You know, people don't have to worry about villains." Izuku just remarked.

"Nah, they're still probably doing villain things. Quirkless, but still!" Bakugo was getting mad. "Wish I could burn them."

"Bakugo, I don't think we're supposed to kill them." Izuku said, as the green-haired hero was just nervous.

"Come on, there's always going to be villains and some people stay villains!" Bakugo groaned. "We should make them regret it!"

"..."

Izuku didn't really have anything else to say, but there was some other teams that had a lot of things that were pretty necessary to the experience...such as expectations that were broken.

The space pilots and the flying mercenaries were both teams with that were not feeling super great about the previous leg, even with the singing challenge behind them.

Shaggy was just here for peanuts.

"Er, you guys have my peanuts." Shaggy stated to Wolf, who couldn't care less.

"Do I look like I eat them?" Wolf growled, shoving the peanuts in Shaggy's face. "Besides, I'm not giving these to you."

"...Come on, you can take a few embarrasments." Shaggy tried to motivate Wolf to not be depressed (with a bad read). "I'm only asking for peanuts?"

"You just made me more motivated to sit away from you. And I needed the motivation to make my come back." Wolf had a distinctly angry grin, as Shaggy gave an enthusiastic thumbs up. "Move. Away."

Shaggy moved backwards like it was no big deal, as Scooby was chilling somewhere else for obvious reasons and he was with.

"Damn, dude." Ryo said, as he had his own peanuts. "Imagine not giving something that you don't care about."

"Yeah, like that's kind of weird. You know what kind of person would do that?" Shaggy asked, as Ryo was just keeping himself prepared.

"A pretty petty man." Shaggy just said, as he took some of Ryo's peanuts.

"Yeah!" The blonde karate warrior then noticed Shaggy took some of his. "There's probably some more coming, dude!"

Shaggy just ate it, as he kept things quite simple with the weird wink, as Ryo Sakazaki was a little miffed at his peanuts being taken, but it's not like he was going to eat them.

 _*The Karate Siblings' confessional*_

 _Yuri was just feeling very excited for the next challlenge because of a few new techniques that she apparently practiced._

 _"I'm about to go from the middle to the top! Brother, I've learned some new moves." Yuri was in her fighting stance._

 _"Seriously, Yuri, you've learned how to do the uppercut or is this something else?" Ryo asked, just trying to help her out._

 _"No, it's not karate stuff. I'm figuring out how to beat these challenge 'cause I've got nothing to do!" Yuri proclaimed._

 _"Show it at the chalenge!" Ryo just encouraged that fighting spirit. "Please..."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **"While the second flight is still flying in the air..."**

* * *

 **"...the first flight is in Donostia, ready to rock the first challenge like no-one will and this time..."**

Donostia or San Sebastian

The fourth biggest city of Basque Country, full of medival architecture that wouldn't be too out of ordinary in an old Spanish city, though it wasn't like it was just a generic Spanish city.

The sun was pretty high in the sky, as the summer heat wasn't too strong nor too weak, as all of the teams were feeling comfortable in the late spring heat and since it was the fourth biggest city...the city now hosts a good challlenge.

The bus dropped them in the middle of the somewhat busy city and just south on the old town right near the western beach of the traditional Basque city.

The twenty teams were stepping off the bus, as they were excited to see what a hot new location was going to bring them and the mountain climbers were somehow the fastest out of all of them.

 **"...there's going to be a lot of hay!"**

Don was not kidding, as the Don Box has covered in some bits of hay and there was some random bales strewn around on the simple old town square near the beach.

"What kind of crazy challenge is this?" Tails asked with confusion.

"I think it's a challenge about hay and lifting it!" Luigi was trying to figure things out with a look., as Mario got the tip for his own cool brother. "Wait-"

"Luigi, that's not-" Mario started to read the tip that was packed full of information and...

"-Didn't know that you were right."

There was, of course, more than that to the challenge that was ahead of them, but two mercenary soldiers were not in the best mood to negotiate that.

"Whoever made the challenges do know their work, but put it in the wrong place." Clark remarked, as Ralf was just hitting the Don Box.

"Wait, it's an Random Botch?" Ralf remarked. "Nice...it's called Hay Back."

Ralf just gave an disapproving look to his partner, as Clark just sighed, sure that the pun could have been done way better, but the other teams were down to hear it.'

In the same general area of the beach, but definitely done sometime before the contestants would arrive in the fourth-biggest city in Basque Country, Don was here to introduce the challenge.

And he was happy to do it.

 **"A random botch is a challenge that a person that takes the tip HAS to do!"**

Don was just walking to the hay bales that were in front of him, of which there was at least three ofthem.

 **"In this challenge, contestants have to lift some pretty heavy hay bales..."**

Don was just "casually" lifting the square hay bale that was definitely bigger than him, as his sweat was pretty much dripping down slowly on his forehead.

 **"...for a minute, which isn't going to be easy! But-"**

Don just put the hay bale down and wiped the sweat like he could lift it for longer, but the Spanish strongman at the challenge just shrugged.

 **"-do that and this strong Spanish guy will give you the tip to get to the next challenge!"**

Said Spanish guy definitely was lean, muscular and had messy hair, but a confident smile was willing to make him look goofier and Don was just pointed at him.

"Ridonculous Race is good!" The Spanish guy exclaimed, probably to keep the host happy.

And it was now the time for the confessionals, as there was two teams that were not mentioned that much that really wanted to do it.

 _*The Feuding Brothers' confessional*_

 _Alejandro was just more than determined, as Jose was just carrying the tip like he_ _ **was**_ _going to win this._

 _"Brother, there is no way that you will beat me in this challenge!" Jose boasted. "All it takes is one single try to lift that hay bale and hold it up quite easily."_

 _"I hope it carries your ego, you seem to be really good at that." Alejandro insulted his brother with a smile._

 _"Like, you wouldn't know." Jose huffed smugly._

 _*The Groundskeepers' confessional*_

 _Rigby was just groaning, as Mordecai was nodding with some intent._

 _"Dude, why don't you do this challenge? You're not the one with noodle arms." Rigby complained. "And-and, you've got more strength."_

 _"No way, dude. You've got the chance to show people you're kinda strong and also, I already did a challenge." Mordecai explained._

 _"Come on, man, you owe me something!" Rigby shouted._

 _"Dude, I'm probably going to do the next botch, anyways." Mordecai just shrugged. "Yeah, just do it."_

 _"I'm about to show everybody what's up." Rigby proclaimed, as he flexed his thin arms with confident._

 _*Confessional cut*_

A red-haired dude was more determined to show off his muscles and Roxas was understandably a little bit worried about Lea...not doing his best job, but-

 **"Well, the challenge really gets started and everyone's going to be lifting hay! I bet you didn't expect, but there's more of that after the break!"**

-there was a break ahead of them.

* * *

 **To be continued in the second part, where the lifting is getting heavy in the first challenge, where it takes a little bit of heavy work to move onto the second challenge in Basque Country!**


End file.
